THE LAST WEAPON: The Dark Wizard
by Koni-chan
Summary: Cinquième année à Poudlard. Une nouvelle élève fait son apparition, Thaddée Jedusor qui clame ne pas être la fille de Tom Jedusor. Harry a des doutes, Hermione lui trouve un bon fond, Drago l'apprécie... Cette année connaîtra bien des changements.
1. Prologue

**THE LAST WEAPON :**

**The Dark Wizard**

Auteur : Koni-chan

Genre : Romance, ténèbres, folie, étincelle,…Tout ce que vous voulez quoi !

Disclaimer : Le célèbre Harry Potter, sa bande d'amis courageux, son école fabuleuse, ses professeurs des plus drôles, ainsi que tous ses méchants petits bonshommes (vise Vous-savez-qui) appartient légalement à J.K. Rowling. Mais le personnage de Thaddée ainsi que son histoire et ces liens avec les personnages m'appartient tout comme Albertine Miken, Pierre Placide, Daisy Tinkeldown, Zacharie et d'autres encore qui feront leur apparition.

Note : Bien le bonjour !

Vous tenez ici, sur votre écran, ma première fic d'Harry Potter. (jubilation discrète) Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais ! Mais avec tout ce que me prenais mes autres fics et les devoirs…Ce fut dur de trouver le temps d'écrire cette histoire, qui n'en n'ait pas vraiment une. Car en fait, la seule que j'ai réalisé, c'est d'ajouter un personnage dans le scénario afin de compliquer encore plus les choses.

L'histoire commence donc en cinquième année à Poudlard et j'essaierais, (notez que j'ai dit _essayer_) de raccourcir quand même cette histoire. Parce que j'ai pas vraiment envie d'écrire 100 chapitres…Alors voilà, j'ai rajouté un petit prologue histoire que vous soyez bien plongez dans le bain de mon écriture fastidieuse…

**Note Bis : Ceci est une fiction vieille de six ans que j'ai corrigé et réécrite. Je le fais à la demande de ma petite sœur. On verra si vous aimez. Le but est surtout de faire plaisir à ma sœur, donc je n'espère pas grand chose. Anyway, enjoy !**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue :<span>

Les gouttes de sang coulaient doucement le long du visage aussi blanc que la mort. Au dehors, la pluie continuait de tomber, résonnant dans un bruit macabre. La pièce ravagée faisait penser à un grand capharnaüm, mais on reconnaissait distinctement des signes de combat. Chaises, meubles, objets de décorations avaient étés renversé sans scrupule sur le sol et fracassés. D'étranges taches sombres s'étalaient sur le mur, ressemblant à du sang coagulé, frappant de contraste avec la couleur paille du papier peint. Sur le sol, deux corps étaient étendus. L'un était une femme qui avait la bouche ouverte, comme en un grand cri et les yeux exorbités. Sa chemise d'une blancheur étincelante était recouverte d'un rouge profond et sombre qui n'avait rien avoir avec le tissu. L'autre cadavre était un homme, étalé les bras en croix, les yeux clos, sa gorge était ouverte et beaucoup de sang s'en échappait encore. Il avait également perdu une main…

Au beau milieu de la pièce se tenait une ombre informe. Elle n'avait aucune arme en main, juste ses mains longues et blanches, ressemblant à de grandes araignées. Le visage recouvert par ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais, on ne distinguait pas ses traits, juste ce sourire terrifiant, comme imprimé sur ces lèvres. Il s'agissait d'une fille, sans aucun doute, car son corps, vêtu d'un long manteau noir pendant jusqu'au sol laissait entrevoir ses jambes et une jupe blanche arrivant à hauteur des genoux, pleine de dentelles.

Soudain, elle rejeta la tête en arrière et partit d'un rire démentiel, d'une cruauté sans faille. Lorsque son rire s'arrêta, elle gardait toujours ce sourire malveillant, et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur rouge, dévastatrice.

Brusquement, une autre silhouette apparut derrière elle. La jeune fille se retourna vivement, prête à l'attaque, mais lorsqu'elle vit la personne, elle s'arrêta nette, comme médusée. En face d'elle, un homme d'une pâleur égale à la sienne la surplombait et lui souriait. Ses yeux rouges coupés par une pupille verticale semblaient, non pas la fixer, mais la disséquer. Ses narines n'étaient que deux fentes, à la manière des serpents, et il avait des mains identiques à la meurtrière.

Ils se regardèrent longuement sans échanger un mot, puis l'homme, vêtu d'une longue robe noire lui tendit la main. La fille l'a pris résolument, sans quitter l'homme des yeux. Et celui-ci demanda :

-Ton nom ?

-Thaddée, répondit la fille d'une voix âpre.

Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit encore :

-J'aurais dû m'en douter…

Il regarda les alentours et parut satisfait. Sa voix aiguë et cruelle s'éleva à nouveau dans l'air glacial de la pièce sans lumière :

-Sans baguette qui plus est…

La jeune fille sourit sadiquement. L'homme lui rendit son effroyable sourire.

Et ils disparurent brusquement…

* * *

><p>Voilà un prologue très sombre. Tout a fait mon genre. Bien, on se retrouve dans le chapitre premier du nom ! )<p> 


	2. L'inconnue au bataillon

Chapitre un : L'inconnue au bataillon

_« __Un __enfant__ n'a __jamais__ les __parents__ dont il __rêve__. __Seuls__ les __enfants__ sans __parents__ ont des __parents__ de __rêve__.__ »_

_Boris Cyrulnik._

Albus Dumbledore attendait patiemment dans son bureau. Fumseck, le phénix était posé sur son perchoir et observait la porte. Les étranges instruments posés sur son bureau faisaient toujours d'aussi étranges bruits et certains de la fumée. Les portraits des anciens directeurs de l'école faisaient semblant de dormir, conscient que quelque chose allait se produire.

Les yeux dans le vague, Dumbledore gardait les mains croisées sur son bureau, une feuille de parchemin à moitié dissimulé. Dessus, on pouvait clairement y lire : _Inscription à Poudlard_. Soudain, on frappa à la porte, et le directeur sembla revenir à lui.

-Entrez, dit-il.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le professeur McGonagall et une jeune fille. Le visage toujours aussi sévère, et le ton toujours aussi sec, le professeur McGonagall dit à la jeune fille de s'asseoir. Elle obéit, le visage impassible, tandis que la sous-directrice se retirait.

-Bonsoir, dit Dumbledore d'un ton paisible.

-Bonsoir monsieur, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix froide.

-Voudrais-tu boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

-Avec plaisir.

Dumbledore fit apparaître une bouteille de limonade orangée et en versa un verre pour lui, et un autre pour l'adolescente. Elle le prit et but une longue gorgée. Dumbledore fit de même et attendit patiemment que son interlocutrice prenne la parole. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée, puis elle dit, d'une voix parfaitement neutre :

-Je souhaiterais m'inscrire ici, à Poudlard.

Dumbledore lui sourit et dit :

-Naturellement.

Il lui tendit la feuille d'inscription que la jeune fille regarda, puis elle l'a pris du bout de ses longs doigts.

-Il te suffira de remplir ce formulaire. Mais, malgré ton âge avancé, je ne crains que tu doives tout de même commencer par aller avec les premières ann…

-Pas la peine, répondit brusquement la fille. J'ai les capacités nécessaires pour directement rentrer en cinquième année.

Dumbledore l'observa par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes, gardant son sourire bienveillant tandis que la jeune fille remplissait rapidement le formulaire. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle lui remit la feuille et Dumbledore y jeta un œil avant de dire :

-Il manque la signature d'une personne responsable.

-Non, elle est là, dit la fille en lui tendant un bout de papier plié. Dites-moi, vous ne vous demandez pas pourquoi je n'arrive que maintenant ? Pourquoi je n'étais pas enregistrée ?

Elle avait gardé une face impénétrable, mais sa voix était devenue plus forte et plus froide.

-Et bien…dit Dumbledore après un court silence. Je pensais que tu pourrais me le dire.

Un léger sourire apparut sur les traits de la jeune fille et ses yeux semblèrent rougeoyer.

-Je suis déçue…Je pensais que vous l'auriez déjà deviné.

-Thaddée Jedusor, c'est cela ? demanda calmement Dumbledore.

-Exactement.

Un silence passa entres eux. Bien que le sourire reste sur les traits de Dumbledore, ses yeux semblaient plus perçants et plus durs à présent. Lentement il se leva et prit alors un vieux chapeau rapiécé sur l'étagère. Il le posa délicatement sur la tête de Thaddée. Mais le choixpeau n'émit aucun son durant un long moment. Puis :

-J'hésite, dit-il.

Les narines de Thaddée tremblèrent et une expression glacée passa sur son visage tandis que Dumbledore semblait soudain très intéressé.

-Lesquels ? demanda-t-il.

-Et bien…dit le choixpeau, Serpentard ou Gryffondor.

Une franche surprise apparut sur le visage de l'élève tandis que Dumbledore souriait pleinement à présent.

-Il faut choisir mon ami, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Mais après un nouveau temps de silence dû à la réflexion, le choixpeau déclara :

-Je ne le peux.

-Ainsi donc, cela arrive bel et bien encore…

Thaddée tourna les yeux vers Dumbledore qui la dévisageait d'un regard bienveillant :

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Dumbledore retira le choixpeau de la tête de Thaddée, puis il alla se rasseoir derrière son bureau et joignit le bout de ses doigts dans un geste très caractéristique.

-C'est très simple, parfois, il est impossible pour le choixpeau de décider. Cela arrive très rarement, une fois tout les 500ans probablement, mais ici…C'est sur toi que c'est tombé.

Thaddée se contenta de le dévisager puis demanda d'une voix glacée :

-Donc ?

-Et bien, je suppose qu'il te faudra vivre une semaine à Serpentard, et l'autre à Gryffondor et ainsi de suite. Durant toute l'année et celles qui suivront.

Une colère noire fit à nouveau rougeoyer les yeux de Thaddée. Mais elle garda contenance et répondit d'une voix calme :

-Très bien.

-Dans ce cas, nous nous reverrons certainement d'ici trois jours à la rentrée, dit joyeusement Dumbledore.

Il se leva et elle suivit son exemple. Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et elle partit sans un regard en arrière. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Dumbledore repartit s'asseoir à son bureau et regarda à nouveau le questionnaire. Puis il déplia doucement le papier contenant la signature :

-Tom…murmura-t-il avec un léger amusement.

Puis il rangea le tout avec les autres archives d'élèves.

-Mon cher Albus, dit l'un des portrait qui s'avérait être Mr. Dippet. Je ne crains fort que vous ne vous attiriez des ennuis en l'acceptant ici.

-Vraiment ? répondit Dumbledore avec entrain. Moi, je pense au contraire, que cette année va nous apporter de nombreuses surprises…

Une certaine lueur bien connue par son entourage brilla alors dans ses yeux.

* * *

><p>Sur le quai de la gare 9 ¾ bien connu des élèves de Poudlard, le célèbre Harry Potter, accompagné de son ami Ron Weasley et d'Hermione Granger, se pressait rapidement afin de rentrer dans le train. Un peu plus loin, une jeune fille apparemment seule se dépêchait aussi de monter dans le Poudlard Express.<p>

Les sifflets d'avertissements retentirent, et la locomotive poussa un long gémissement. A l'intérieur du train, c'était le chaos, les élèves se bousculaient, se chamaillaient, s'arrêtaient au milieu du chemin et restaient là à converser. Pourtant, dans toute cette foule, il y avait une fille, vêtue d'une longue cape noire qui gardait les yeux fixé dans un lointain que personne ne pouvait voir. Elle marchait d'une démarche princière et, malgré la cohue, les élèves ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'écarter sur son passage, se demandant qui était cette personne qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vue. Elle s'avançait, sûre d'elle, sans peur et sans hésitation, son visage aussi impassible que lors de sa rencontre avec Dumbledore : Thaddée était en route pour Poudlard.

Le train s'ébranla et les élèves se jetèrent sur les vitres pour saluer une dernière fois leurs parents ou proches. Thaddée en profita pour se hâter et trouver un peu plus loin, un compartiment libre. Elle y entra et jeta sa lourde valise dans le filet à bagage, puis s'assit elle-même en claquant la porte derrière son dos. Elle poussa alors un faible soupir.

Tandis que le train prenait de la vitesse, les bruits des couloirs reprirent de l'ampleur, jusqu'à ce que les préfets viennent et se mettent à crier. Le son diminua alors lentement, et bientôt, on entendit plus que le roulement du train. Thaddée s'était éloignée le plus possible des autres et s'attendait à avoir la paix durant tout son voyage, mais elle se trompa lourdement.

En effet, quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir la porte de son compartiment et elle se retourna vivement un jeune garçon aux cheveux blond, le teint pâle et le nez en pointe venait de rentrer, accompagné par deux autres garçons costaux mais à l'air stupide.

-On voudrait s'asseoir ici, déclara le blond d'une voix traînante.

La jeune fille se contenta de le dévisager. Le blond ne prit pas le temps d'attendre une réponse il rentra et s'installa en face d'elle, ses bagages à ses pieds, tandis que les deux lourdauds mettaient leurs valises et celle du blond dans le filet.

-Je ne t'ai encore jamais vue…dit le jeune garçon qui semblait décidément être le chef. Qui es-tu ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas, répondit la fille d'une froide.

Le garçon la dévisagea, ses joues pâles avaient légèrement rosies. Pourtant, il semblait également intimidé par cette fille. C'était certainement dû au fait qu'elle était d'une beauté éblouissante et qu'une aura terrifiante s'en dégageait.

-Moi je m'appelle Goyle, lança un des garçons à côté d'elle.

-Et moi Crabbe ! dit l'autre.

Les regardant de haut, mais sans agressivité, ni sans pour autant être hautaine, elle répondit :

-Je m'appelle Thaddée.

Le blond parut furieux qu'elle ait daigné répondre à son escorte et non à lui. Pourtant, il répondit d'une voix calme :

-Enchanté, je m'appelle Malefoy. Drago Malefoy.

A ce moment seulement Thaddée sembla intéressée par son interlocuteur :

-Le fils de Lucius Malefoy ?

-Tu connais mon père ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire goguenard, apparemment pas étonné le moins du monde.

-En effet, je l'ai déjà rencontré.

-Vraiment ? Il ne m'a pas parlé de toi pourtant…

-Ne me tutoie pas.

Malgré son visage impassible, la jeune fille venait de donné un ordre de sa voix glacée et Malefoy le compris aussitôt. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, à la fois étonné et en colère.

-Très bien…Quand auriez-vous rencontrez mon père ?

-Oh…Durant les vacances. Il m'a donné des cours.

-Des cours ? s'étonna le blond. Ca m'étonnerait fortement. Mon père à des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire…

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre…

Elle avait enfin esquissé un sourire, mais c'était un sourire moqueur que Drago ne sembla pas vraiment apprécier.

-Mon père à beaucoup d'influence, surtout au ministère et ce n'est pas pour rien. Qui plus est, il est de sang-pur, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde…

-Je suis de sang-pur, répondit Thaddée. Et tu as oublié de préciser que ton père était un Mangemort, non ?

Cette fois-ci, Malefoy ne put contenir sa fureur et son visage se déforma sous la colère tandis que ses deux acolytes la regardaient à présent d'un air menaçant.

-Comment oses-tu…

-Ne me tutoie pas ! le coupa-t-elle.

-Ne me parles pas sur ce ton ! Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais je vais te le faire regretter si tu continues ainsi !

-Vraiment ?

Et le visage de Malefoy parut horrifié en voyant un sourire assassin se dessiner sur les traits fins de Thaddée. L'espace d'un instant, une lueur avait traversé ses yeux mais il n'eut pas le temps de le remarquer. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brutalement et Harry, Ron, et Hermione apparurent.

-Potter ! s'écrièrent Thaddée et Malefoy d'une même voix.

Harry se contenta de les dévisager et de dire :

-Je ne sais pas ton nom, mais si tu t'apprêtes à bousiller Malefoy, je t'en prie vas-y, ne te gênes pas pour nous surtout.

Thaddée le regarda et soudain, Harry sentit une fulgurante douleur traversé sa cicatrice. Il plaqua sa main à son front tandis qu'Hermione s'écriait :

-Non, ne fais pas ça ! Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis !

-Mais Hermione, laisse-la…soupira Ron. Pour une fois que quelqu'un d'autre que nous s'en prend à lui…

-Fermez-là vous ! s'emporta Malefoy.

Mais Harry observait maintenant la jeune fille avec horreur, car ses traits lui étaient familiers…

-Toi…Tu…

-On est préfets, Ron ! _Préfets _! Tu comprends ça !

-Et alors ?

-Je suis aussi un préfet ! s'exclama Malefoy. Alors, déguerpissez !

Dans touts ces cris et ces gestes, Thaddée se rapprocha doucement du garçon aux cheveux noirs.

-Harry Potter…Je te rencontre enfin, dit-elle d'une voix étrangement douce.

-Qui es-tu ? répondit Harry sur la défensive.

-Je m'appelle Thaddée.

La cicatrice d'Harry avait fini de lui faire mal, mais il ne se sentait pas rassuré pour autant. Car cette fille, elle lui rappelait le mage de magie noire qu'il avait vu renaître l'été dernier. Celui-là même qui avait assassiné Cédric Diggory et qui avait tenté de le tuer lui : LordVoldemort.

Soudain, la jeune fille se retourna et sortit sa baguette magique. Sans prononcé un mot, sa baguette lança des étincelles et la baguette de Malefoy et de Ron qui s'apprêtaient à se battre leurs sautèrent des mains. Tous se tournèrent alors d'un même mouvement vers Thaddée qui avait repris son air impassible.

-Arrêtez de vous énervez tous seuls.

Les autres la regardèrent bouche bée tandis qu'elle relançait à Ron sa baguette, qu'elle poussait d'un coup de baguette Crabbe et Goyle sur la banquette et qu'elle faisait signe aux autres de sortir. Puis elle se rassit tandis que Malefoy restait sans voix, au milieu de la pièce.

-Tu vas rester là à me dévisager longtemps ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix sans timbre.

Malefoy sembla reprendre ses esprits et il se rassit sur son siège en face de Thaddée. Elle lui rendit alors sa baguette qu'il prit sans ménagement. Un long silence suivit et Thaddée sembla complètement se désintéressé de ses compagnons de voyage. Tandis qu'elle admirait d'un oeil vague le paysage, Drago ne cessait de lui lancer des coups d'œil rageur. Crabbe et Goyle quand à eux faisaient un combat de pouce. Au bout d'un moment qui sembla une éternité pour certains, la jeune fille dit :

-Je m'appelle Thaddée Jedusor, je viens d'arriver à Poudlard et suis en cinquième année, entre Serpentard et Gryffondor.

-Entre Serpentard et Gryffondor ? demanda le blond, faisant vaguement l'air d'être intéressé mais qui en réalité se trémoussait sur son siège.

-Le Choixpeau n'a pas pu choisir, répondit Thaddée d'une voix où perçait l'exaspération. Il paraît que ça n'arrive que tout les 500ans. Et c'est tombé sur moi. Quelle ironie…

-Mais…Ca veut dire que tu n'as pas de maison ? s'étonna Malefoy.

-Si, bien sûr. Une semaine je serais à Serpentard, et l'autre à Gryffondor.

Malefoy remarqua quelle plaçait toujours Serpentard en première place et se sentit amuser. Apparemment elle n'avait pas l'air ravie de devoir aller à Gryffondor.

-Je suis aussi à Serpentard, dit-il.

-Ca, je le savais.

Voyant l'expression étonnée s'affiché sur le visage pâle en face d'elle elle ajouta :

-Toute ta famille est allée à Serpentard. Et puis ton père me l'a dit. Enfin, et surtout, tu as l'emblème vert sur ta robe de sorcier.

La stupidité de ce garçon agaçait pertinemment Thaddée. Pour elle, il était clair que tous ces élèves n'étaient rien d'autres que de simples gosses. Si ce n'était bien sûr ce fameux…Harry Potter. Elle allait devoir s'occuper de lui. Avec traitement spécial qui plus est, et ça, seulement pour ses superbes yeux verts…

* * *

><p>-Vous avez vu ça ? Elle a jeté le sortilège sans prononcé une parole !<p>

-C'est du niveau de sixième année, marmonna Hermione.

Apparemment, l'idée que quelqu'un puisse la surpassée ne la ravissait guère. Ils étaient à présent installés dans leurs wagons en compagnie de Luna Lovegood, Neville Londubat et de la sœur de Ron.

-Elle a vraiment fait ça ? s'étonna Neville.

-Oh oui ! Et tu aurais dû voir son visage ! D'une beauté…

-…terrifiante, termina Hermione. Elle dégageait vraiment une allure particulière. C'est étrange qu'on ne l'ait encore jamais remarquée auparavant…

Harry restait silencieux. Il ne savait pas s'il devait confier ses craintes à ses amis. Après tout, il n'avait aucune preuve, et porté un tel jugement à propos d'une personne qu'ils avaient vue à peine quelques minutes lui paraissait un peu gros. Et puis la douleur à sa cicatrice…Qu'est-ce que ça voulait bien dire ?

-A mon avis, cette fille est nouvelle, annonça Hermione.

-Mais c'est impossible ! On entre en première année à Poudlard et on y reste ! Sauf si on se fait renvoyé, bien sûr…

-Pas nécessairement, dit Neville d'un air songeur.

Toute l'attention se braqua sur lui, ce qui le fit rougir un peu et il continua maladroitement :

-Ma grand-mère m'a dit que parfois, les enfants n'étaient pas enregistré dés leurs naissance à Poudlard et qu'on oubliait de leur envoyer une lettre. Alors ils ne vont jamais à l'école de sorcellerie…

-Mais elle est bien là, résonna Hermione.

-Elle s'est probablement inscrite durant les vacances d'été, dit Luna d'un air rêveur. C'est le meilleur moment pour se rappeler les choses qu'on oublie, car c'est à ce moment-là que les Zirkrak aiment bien sortir…

Personne n'osa demander ce qu'était un Zirkrak (1). Mais ils reconnurent l'idée première.

Pourtant, Harry restait également préoccupé par ce que Malefoy lui avait dit un peu plus tôt : Savait-il que Sirius l'avait accompagné à la gare ? Son angoisse ne sembla pas affecter les autres qui s'étaient à présent lancés sur la discussion de savoir qui serait leur nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

La nuit était tombée et Harry tentait d'apercevoir le château de Poudlard, mais il faisait bien trop sombre.

-On ferait mieux de se changer, dit bientôt Hermione.

Ils enfilèrent rapidement leurs robes de sorcier, et Ron et Hermione épinglèrent leur nouvel insigne de préfet. Harry vit Ron tenter de s'admirer dans la glace.

Enfin, le train commença à ralentir et ils entendirent le tumulte habituel des élèves pour sortir. Thaddée s'était levée et sortait ses valises à coups de baguette magique tandis que Crabbe et Goyle se démenaient avec les filets. Elle sortait du compartiment, Drago sur les talons. Visiblement, ses deux larbins allaient s'occuper de ses affaires. Sur le quai, une voix criait après les premières années de se mettre en rang par deux. Un peu perdue par cette cohue, Thaddée suivit le mouvement vers la sortie de la gare. Elle vit alors Potter et ses amis tourner à gauche. Drago emprunta aussi cette voie et elle se décida à imiter tout ce beau monde.

Il y avait des diligences noires tenues par des chevaux aux formes draconiennes. Ils avaient des yeux blancs et ils étaient noirs de pelage.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Thaddée à Malefoy en lui montrant les créatures.

-Des diligences, répondit le blond. Elles vont nous amener jusqu'à Poudlard.

-Merci, j'avais remarqué, fit sèchement Thaddée. Je parlais des créatures qui sont attelées.

-Quelles créatures ?

Drago la regardait avec un soupçon de moquerie. Crabbe et Goyle venaient d'arriver, leurs bagages à la main, essoufflés.

-Les chevaux ou je ne sais quoi, enchaîna Thaddée.

-Je ne vois rien du tout, répondit Drago.

-Quels chevaux ? demanda Crabbe.

Goyle semblait aussi chercher après les créatures. Thaddée finit par laisser tomber. Elle venait de comprendre qu'elle était la seule à les voir. Elle savait très bien pourquoi. C'est pourquoi elle n'ajouta rien en montant dans la diligence. Drago semblait la trouver assez sympathique vu qu'il monta avec elle, ses deux serviteurs sur les talons. Bah, quoi qu'il en soit, elle allait bientôt arriver à Poudlard.

Cette année, elle allait enfin pouvoir se dégourdir.

**A suivre…**

* * *

><p>C'est ainsi que je clos ce premier chapitre ! Je déteste toujours autant recopiez, mais c'était ça, soit mettre Harry de côté, et là, pas question ! C'est quand même le grand héros, Thaddée ne pourra en aucun cas lui voler la vedette. Quoique…<p>

**(1) Pour ceux qui veulent savoir ce qu'est un **_**Zirkrak**_**, et bien je ne me souviens plus. Je me demande quelle idée m'était encore passée par la tête…**


	3. La surdouée

**Je reviens ****avec un peu moins de recopiage du livre parce que ça me bourre moi, et vous aussi je suppose. Donc, j'ai pris plus de liberté et voilà le résultat ! J'ai l'intention de refaire les bouquins 5-6-7 à ma façon. Et oui, Joanne, je vais détruire ton œuvre avec mes sales petites touches de PC…**

**Revenons-en à nos moutons, c'est**** à dire, Harry et compagnie.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre deux : La surdouée<span>

-Je me demande bien où est passé ce sale géant…

Dans la diligence où se trouvaient Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle et Thaddée, il avait engagé la conversation avec ses amis, tentant de ne pas prêter attention à Thaddée. Mais de toute évidence, celle-ci sembla s'intéressé à la conversation.

-Un géant ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, enfin…Un demi-géant d'après les rumeurs. C'est un gros bourru, une espèce sauvage qui fait le domestique. Il est très idiot, et pourtant, il donne des cours ici même, à Poudlard ! Tout ça, c'est grâce à Dumbledore. Quand mon père l'a appris, il a voulu directement me retirer de l'école, mais ma mère s'y est opposée…C'est un des fameux amis de Potter, mais aussi de Weasley et de cette Sang-de-Bourbe.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda Thaddée.

-Hagrid, je crois. Pourquoi ça ?

Mais Thaddée ne lui répondit pas. Elle semblait profondément réfléchir tandis qu'un léger sourire se dessinait sur ces lèvres. Malefoy haussa les épaules et reprit sa conversation avec les deux gorilles. Jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée que ce qu'il venait de révéler à Thaddée était d'une importance capitale à ses yeux. Dans sa tête, elle commença à faire fonctionner son cerveau sans relâche, reprenant tout ce qu'elle savait de ce fameux Hagrid, plus ce que venait d'ajouter Malefoy. Au bout d'un moment, elle parut satisfaite et se radossa confortablement sur son siège.

Bringuebalant dans un bruit de ferraille, le convoi des diligences remonta la route en direction du château. Lorsqu'ils passèrent entre les deux grands piliers de pierre surmontés de sangliers ailés qui encadraient le portail de l'école, Thaddée passa la tête par la fenêtre et observa longuement les alentours. Le parc était plongé dans une obscurité totale, mais le château de Poudlard en revanche, dessinait de plus en plus nettement la silhouette de ses hautes tours d'un noir de jais qui se détachaient contre le ciel nocturne. Par endroit, une fenêtre allumée brillait d'une lueur flamboyante au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Les diligences s'arrêtèrent dans un cliquetis métallique devant les marches de pierre qui menaient à la double porte de chêne de l'entrée. Ils se mirent alors à descendrent, et Thaddée contempla longuement les alentours d'un air avide et appréciateur. On lui avait tellement parlé de cet endroit. En venant ici, elle réalisait l'un de ses rêves.

Elle se joignit à la foule, Crabbe et Goyle sur les talons qui semblaient l'avoir adoptée, Malefoy tentant de paraître aussi impassible que Thaddée bien qu'il se jura de faire payer à ces deux abrutis leur traîtrise.

Le hall d'entrée était éclairé par des torches enflammée et résonnaient du martèlement des pas sur les dalles de pierre, tandis que les élèves se pressaient vers la Grande Salle où aurait lieu le festin de début d'année.

Les quatre longues tables, une pour chaque maison, se remplissaient sous le plafond noir sans étoiles, semblable au ciel qu'on apercevait à travers les hautes fenêtres. Tout au long des tables, des chandelles flottaient dans les airs, illuminant les fantômes argentés dispersés dans la salle et les visages des élèves qui s'interpellaient d'une maison à l'autre et observaient d'un œil critique les nouvelles coupes de cheveux, ou les nouvelles robes. Tandis que Harry s'avançait vers la tables des Gryffondor, il remarqua, cette fois encore, des têtes qui se penchaient afin de murmurer sur son passage. Il fit sembler de ne rien voir ou de ne pas s'en soucier. Mais l'on regardait également avec surprise la nouvelle arrivante qui marchait de sa démarche pleine de panache.

Harry et les autres allèrent s'asseoir à la table de Gryffondor et constatèrent qu'Hagrid n'était pas non plus à la table des professeurs. A la place, il y avait une autre femme…

-C'est cette bonne femme, Dolores Ombrage !

-Qui ? dit Hermione.

-Elle était au tribunal, elle travaille pour Fudge !

-Joli cardigan, remarqua Ron avec un sourire narquois.

-Elle travaille avec Fudge ? répéta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici alors ?

-Sais pas…

Son regard avait à nouveau dévié vers cette fille, Thaddée. Elle était à présent assise à la table des Serpentards. Tous semblaient très intéressés par une histoire de Drago mais leurs regards restaient fixés sur l'étrange personnage qui se trouvait à ses côtés et qui, elle, se fichait totalement du monde.

-Non, marmonna Hermione, non, sûrement pas…

Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui demander de quoi elle parlait, car les premières années venaient de rentré, le professeur McGonagall devant eux. Elle portait un petit tabouret et un antique chapeau raccommodé de toutes parts.

La rumeur des conversations se dissipa, et les premières années s'alignèrent devant la table des professeurs, face aux autres élèves. L'école toute entière attendit en retenant son souffle. La déchirure qui traversait l'étoffe, juste au-dessus du bord, s'ouvrit alors largement et le Choixpeau magique chanta sa chanson :

_Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf_

_Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'œuf_

_Les fondateurs de notre noble école_

_De l'unité avaient fait leur symbole_

_Rassemblés par la même passion_

_Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition_

_De répandre leur savoir à la ronde_

_Dans l'école la plus belle du monde_

_« Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons ! »_

_Décidèrent les quatre compagnons_

_Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait_

_Où la destinée les séparerait._

_Toujours amis à la vie à la mort_

_Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor_

_Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle_

_Tell's étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle._

_Comment alors peut-on imaginer_

_Que pareil amitié vienne à sombrer ?_

_J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire_

_Vous raconter la très pénible histoire._

_Serpentard disait : « Il faut enseigner_

_Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées »,_

_Serdaigle disait : « Donnons la culture_

_A ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre »,_

_Gryffondor disait : « Tout apprentissage_

_Ira d'abord aux enfants de courage »,_

_Poufsouffle disait : « Je veux l'équité_

_Tous mes élèv's sont à égalité. »_

_Lorsqu'apparur'nt ces quelques divergences_

_Elles n'eur'nt d'abord aucune conséquence_

_Car chacun ayant sa propre maison_

_Pouvait enseigner selon sa façon_

_Et choisir les disciples à sa mesure._

_Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang pur_

_Chez les sorciers de son académie_

_Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie._

_Seuls les esprits__ parmi les plus sagaces_

_Pouvait de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe_

_Tandis que les plus brav's des tromp'-la-mort_

_Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor._

_La bonn' Poufsouffl' prenait ceux qui restaient_

_Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'ell savait._

_Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs_

_Connurent de l'amitié la valeur_

_Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie_

_De longues années libres de soucis._

_Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit_

_Nourrie de nos peurs et nos folies._

_Les maisons__ qui comme quatre piliers_

_Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés_

_S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas_

_Chacune voulant imposer sa loi._

_Il fut un temps où l'école parut_

_Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue._

_Ce n'étaient partout que duels et conflits_

_Les amis dressés contre les amis_

_Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard_

_Estima venue l'heur' de son départ._

_Et bien que l'on vît cesser les combats_

_Il laissait nos cœurs en grand désarroi._

_Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs_

_Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur_

_Jamais plus les maisons ne fur'nt unies_

_Comme ell's l'étaient au début de leur vie._

_Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là_

_Et vous connaissez tous le résultat :_

_Je vous répartis dans les quatr' maisons_

_Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission._

_Mais cette année je vais en dir' plus long_

_Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson :_

_Bien que condamné à vous séparer_

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de douter_

_Il me faut accomplir ma destinée_

_Qui est de vous répartir chaque année_

_Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui_

_N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie_

_Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages_

_Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages_

_Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril_

_Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles_

_Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle_

_Pour échapper à la chute mortelle_

_Soyez avertis et prenez conscience_

_La répartition maintenant commence._

Le chapeau redevint immobile et la salle éclata en applaudissement. Mais des murmures s'élevaient à présent dans la salle. A la table des Serpentard, beaucoup ricanaient : « Restez proches des autres ? Et les bouffez tout crus ! Avec tout ces Sang-de-Bourbe ! » Thaddée pourtant, avait un sourire cynique figé sur les lèvres. Elle comprenait très bien pourquoi le Choixpeau avait agit…

La répartition commença alors et les premières années furent répartit dans les différentes maisons. Puis le directeur se leva pour les accueillir au festin qui marquait le début du trimestre. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, les plats apparurent de nulle part, et tous commencèrent à manger. Le dîner fut ponctué de remarque et de plaisanteries diverses auxquelles Thaddée ne participa que peu : elle attendait le discours de Dumbledore.

Lorsque tous les élèves eurent fini de dîner et que le niveau sonore des conversations recommença à monter, Dumbledore se leva enfin. Tout le monde s'interrompit aussitôt et les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

-A présent que nous sommes tous occuper à digérer un autre de nos somptueux festins, je vous demande de m'accorder quelques instants d'attention afin que je puisse vous donner les traditionnelles recommandations de début d'année, déclara-t-il. Les nouveaux doivent savoir que la forêt située dans le parc est interdite d'accès – il ne serait d'ailleurs pas inutile que quelques-uns de nos plus anciens élèves s'en souviennent.

Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent des sourires.

-Mr. Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé de vous rappeler, pour la quatre cent soixante-deuxième fois selon lui, que l'usage de la magie n'est pas autorisé dans les couloirs entre les heures de cours et que beaucoup d'autres choses sont également interdites, dont la liste complète est désormais affichée sur la porte de son bureau. Nous aurons cette année deux nouveaux enseignants. Je suis particulièrement heureux d'acceuillir à nouveau parmi nous le professeur Gobe-Planche qui assurera les cours de soins aux créatures magiques. J'ai également le plaisir de vous présenter le professeur Ombrage qui enseignera la défense contre les forces du Mal.

Après quelques applaudissements polis, il continua :

-Les essais pour la constitution des équipes de Quiddich de chacune des quatre maisons auront lieu le…

Il s'interrompit en lançant un regard interrogateur au professeur Ombrage. Comme celle-ci n'était pas beaucoup plus grande debout, qu'assise, il y eut un moment d'incertitude au cours duquel personne ne comprit pourquoi Dumbledore s'était tu. Le professeur Ombrage s'éclaircit alors la voix – _Hum, hum_ – et il devint manifeste qu'elle s'était levée avec l'intention de faire un discours.

Pendant un bref instant, Dumbledore parut pris au dépourvu, ce que Thaddée remarqua avec intérêt, puis il se rassit avec élégance et regarda le professeur Ombrage d'un air intéressé comme si rien ne pouvait lui procurer plus de plaisir que de l'écouter parler. D'autres membres du corps enseignant ne furent pas aussi habiles à cacher leur surprise. Jusqu'à présent, aucun nouvel enseignant ne s'était jamais permis d'interrompre Dumbledore dans son discours.

-Merci, cher directeur, pour ces aimables paroles de bienvenue, minauda le professeur Ombrage.

Elle marqua une pause, et Malefoy, avait eut le temps d'apercevoir une onde de dégoût sur le visage de sa nouvelle connaissance, mais il crut rêver tellement ce fut bref.

-Je dois dire que c'est un grand plaisir de revenir à Poudlard, et de voir tous ces joyeux petits visages levés vers moi !

Pourtant, les élèves ne paraissaient pas joyeux, mais mortifiés de voir qu'on leur parlait comme s'ils avaient cinq ans…

-J'ai hâte de vous connaître tous et je suis sûre que nous deviendrons vite de très bons amis !

Les sourires se firent ironiques – qui aurait voulu de cette femme pour amie ? – et certains cachaient leurs rires.

Le professeur Ombrage s'éclaircit une nouvelle fois la gorge et commença à parler d'une voix beaucoup moins voilée. Elle parlait à présent comme une femme d'affaire ayant appris son discours par cœur.

-Le ministère de la Magie a toujours accordé une importance primordiale à l'éducation des jeunes sorcières et des jeunes sorciers. Les quelques dons que vous avez pu recevoir à votre naissance ne se révéleraient pas d'une très grande utilité si une instruction attentive ne se chargeait pas de les cultiver et de les affiner. L'ancien savoir dont la communauté des sorciers est l'unique dépositaire doit être transmis aux nouvelles générations, si nous ne voulons pas qu'il se perde à jamais. Le trésor de la connaissance magique amassé par nos ancêtres doit être conservé, enrichi, bonifié, par ceux qui sont appelés à la noble mission de l'enseignement.

Thaddée semblait boire les paroles du professeur Ombrage et à la table des professeurs, certains paraissaient vraiment étonnés. Ombrage toussota à nouveau puis reprit :

-Chaque directeur, chaque directrice de Poudlard a apporté quelque chose de nouveau en accomplissant la lourde tâche de gouverner cette école historique et c'est ainsi qu'il doit en être car l'absence de progrès signifie la stagnation, puis le déclin. Mais le progrès pour le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé pour autant, car nos traditions éprouvées par le temps n'ont souvent nul besoin d'être modifiées. Un équilibre entre l'ancien et le nouveau, entre la pérennité et le changement, entre la tradition et l'innovation car certains changements seront pour le mieux alors que d'autres, à l'épreuve du temps, apparaîtront comme des erreurs conservées à juste titre tandis que d'autres, usées et démodées, devront être abandonnées. Aussi, n'hésitons pas à entrer dans une ère nouvelle d'ouverture, d'efficacité, de responsabilité, avec la volonté de préserver ce qui doit être préservé, d'améliorer ce qui doit être amélioré, et de tailler dans le vif chaque fois que nous serons confrontés à des pratiques dont l'interdiction s'impose.

Elle se rassit enfin, et le professeur Dumbledore applaudis. Avec un peu de retard, les élèves à moitié endormis suivirent le mouvement, et les professeurs sans grand enthousiasme. Avant qu'ils n'aillent eut vraiment le temps d'applaudir, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau.

-Merci beaucoup professeur Ombrage, pour ce discours très éclairant…

-Eclairant, tu parles !

Thaddée se tourna vers la fille blonde, Pansy.

-Ca m'a littéralement endormi, moi !

Les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire. Mais alors, la voix froide de la jeune fille s'éleva, claquante :

-De quoi riiez-vous, sombres idiots.

Les autres se tournèrent vers elle. Les sourires avaient quittés leur visage.

-Comment ? demanda Pansy.

-Vous n'avez rien compris, n'est-ce pas ?

Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée, sans qu'on ne sache pourquoi.

-Il y avait quelque chose d'autre à comprendre ? s'exclama Pansy. Ah, peut-être son joli cardigan…

Mais personne ne rit à sa plaisanterie. Thaddée fixait d'un air impassible le visage de la jeune fille qui perdit d'un coup toute son assurance.

-Son discours était bien caché, surtout pour de tels idiots, mais à ce point là…Je ne savais pas qu'à Poudlard, les élèves avaient un tel niveau de bêtise. Néanmoins, cela ne m'étonne pas beaucoup. Alors je vais vous expliquer.

Les autres n'avaient pas osé prendre sa remarque et la lui retourner. Ils avaient bien compris que, s'ils ne voulaient pas d'ennuis, ils feraient mieux de se taire.

-En résumé, son discours signifiait clairement que le ministère à décider d'intervenir à Poudlard.

Les élèves étouffèrent leurs cris de joie ou de surprise.

-Enfin ! Il était temps, commenta Drago.

-Hmmm…répondit Thaddée, visiblement pas d'accord avec son voisin.

Soudain, l'attention générale fut à nouveau tournée vers Dumbledore. Normalement son discours habituel se terminait là, mais il semblait vouloir ajouter autre chose.

-Enfin, pour terminer, je voudrais que tous les élèves de Poudlard souhaitent la bienvenue à une nouvelle élève de cinquième année qui vient de nous rejoindre. Il s'agit de Thaddée ici présente, à la table des Serpentard.

Tout les élèves de l'école se tournèrent vers la table des Serpentard et fixèrent leur attention sur la nouvelle venue. Aussitôt un brouhaha envahit la salle. Mais Dumbledore le couvrit de sa voix forte en continuant :

-J'espère que vous l'accueillerez vivement parmi nous et lui expliquerez tout du fonctionnement de l'école. Thaddée sera également à Gryffondor…

Cette fois, les exclamations fusèrent. A la table des Gryffondors, Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

-C'est possible, ça, Hermione ? demanda Ron.

-Et bien…Je n'en sais rien… Je n'ai jamais rien lu de tel.

Le professeur McGonagall réclama le silence et bientôt, les rumeurs se calmèrent, puis s'évanouirent.

-C'est, poursuivit Dumbledore, un cas très exceptionnel, j'en conviens. Mais il en est ainsi, et on ne peut rien changer. Thaddée sera donc une semaine à Serpentard, l'autre à Gryffondor. Je demande également à l'attention de Thaddée, de bien vouloir passer par son directeur de maison en premier lieu, le professeur Rogue. Puis, la semaine suivante, chez le professeur McGonagall. Voilà, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année, et de bons résultats !

Les raclements des bancs et la sonorité du son reprirent leur sonorité habituelle. Puis les élèves se dirigèrent vers la sortie, les préfets en tête pour emmener les premières années dans leur salle commune. Et au milieu de cette foule, au milieu de toutes ces pensées, aucun, ne pensaient vraiment à quelle point leurs vies allaient dorénavant changés.

* * *

><p>-On commence par un cour de métamorphose, dit Drago.<p>

Il était à table, avec Crabbe, Goyle et Thaddée. Ils déjeunaient tous dans une ambiance paisible, sans soucis.

-Qui est le professeur ? demanda Thaddée.

-Le professeur McGonagall, répondit Drago en se versant encore un peu de jus de citrouille.

-Tant mieux alors, je vais pouvoir me faire une idée d'elle.

-Elle est très sévère, et exigeante, commenta Goyle.

Thaddée resta un peu songeuse, puis elle demanda :

-Quels sont ses exigences en matière de métamorphose ?

-Oh…Que tu y arrives, résuma Drago.

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils, puis elle mit un morceau de pain en bouche. Elle avait fini par accepter que Malefoy la tutoie.

-Et avec le professeur Rogue, ça été hier ? demanda Drago.

-Oui, bien qu'il ne soit pas très heureux que je sois aussi chez Gryffondor. Il m'a demandé si mon niveau était assez bon pour rentrer en cinquième avec une telle assurance.

-Et ?

-Je lui ai lancé un sortilège de lévitation.

Les garçons pouffèrent de rire, s'imaginant Rogue dansant dans le vide. Après avoir repris contenance, Goyle demanda :

-Il ne t'a rien fait ?

-Oh non…Il m'a dit que la prochaine fois, je devrais lancer mon sortilège sur un objet et pas sur lui, mais il s'est vite calmé. Et il a jugé mon niveau suffisant.

Elle avait eut une grimace sur sa dernière phrase. Apparemment, le terme « suffisant » n'était pas assez.

-Tu as eu de la chance de t'en tirer si facilement. Mais c'est vrai que Rogue adore les Serpentard et déteste les Gryffondor. Comme tu es entre les deux…C'est vraiment bizarre d'ailleurs, non ?

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué cette idiotie avec le Choixpeau magique, grogna Thaddée.

-Oui, mais il n'empêche, que c'est vraiment bizarre…

Ils terminèrent leur déjeuner, puis ils allèrent en cours de métamorphose où ils avaient un cours commun avec les Serdaigles. Le professeur McGonagall était déjà là, derrière son bureau, en train d'attendre ses élèves. Une fois qu'ils furent assis, elle commença à parler :

-Cette année, comme vous le savez, sera une année déterminante pour votre avenir. Vous ne réussirez jamais vos BUSES sans une application, une pratique et une étude régulière. Vous avez tous les moyens de réussir…

Son regard s'attarda pourtant sur Crabbe et Goyle d'une manière peu convaincante.

-Bien…Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler au sortilège de disparition qui sera certainement demandé à votre examen de BUSE. Il est très difficile, il est vrai, de le maîtriser, et c'est pour ça que nous allons tout de suite nous y mettre.

Il est vrai qu'elle eut raison pour la majorité. Les élèves devaient faire disparaître leur escargot, mais personne ne semblait vraiment y arriver. Ils s'exerçaient tous en vociférant la formule. Tous, sauf Thaddée.

- Ben, tu ne fais rien ? demanda Drago. Elle va t'avoir McGonagall.

Thaddée leva les yeux au ciel, décroisa ses bras, sortit sa baguette magique et dit :

-_Evanesco _!

Et son escargot se volatilisa instantanément sous les yeux ébahis des autres élèves. Le professeur McGonagall, qui venait de le voir s'exclama :

-Bravo Miss Jedusor. Ca vaut 10 points pour Serpentard.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de classe, Crabbe dit :

-Comment t'as fait ?

C'était la question que tout la classe se posait, mais silencieusement.

Thaddée haussa les épaules.

-C'était facile.

Manquant quasiment tous de tomber sous le coup, ils décidèrent de se taire. Ils avaient eu l'occasion de voir Thaddée à l'œuvre dans le train. Ca leur avait largement suffit.

Ils descendirent lentement les marches qui menaient aux cachots. Une grande partie des Gryffondor se trouvaient déjà là, l'air maussade.

-C'est le professeur Rogue qui donne cours de potion ?

-Oui, répondit Drago un léger sourire aux lèvres. Tu vas voir, il déteste Potter. On risque de bien s'amuser…

Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans un coin. Tandis que de nombreux bruits remplissaient l'atmosphère.

-Taisez-vous, dit Rogue d'une voix glacée en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Thaddée eut un sourire intérieur en constatant que son ordre paraissait bien inutile vu que tous s'étaient tu à son arriver.

-Avant de commencer le cours d'aujourd'hui, dit Rogue qui avait foncé vers son bureau et les dévisageait à présent d'un regard circulaire, je crois utile de vous rappeler qu'en juin prochain vous aurez à passer un examen important au cours duquel vous devrez apporter la preuve de vos connaissances en matière de composition et d'utilisation des potions magiques. Malgré le crétinisme congénital qui caractérise indubitablement une partie de cette classe, il serait souhaitable que vous arrachiez une mention « acceptable » lors de votre épreuve de BUSE si vous ne voulez pas subir…mon mécontentement.

Son regard s'attarda sur un garçon au visage lunatique qui sembla déglutir avec difficulté.

-Au terme de cette année, bien entendu, nombre d'entre vous cesseront d'assister à mes cours, poursuivit Rogue. Je ne prends en effet que les meilleurs pour la préparation des ASPIC, ce qui signifie que certains n'auront plus qu'à me dire au revoir.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Thaddée comprit pourquoi Malefoy lui avait dit qu'ils risquaient de bien s'amuser. Non seulement Rogue détestait vraiment Harry à la façon dont il le regardait en retroussant ses lèvres, mais en plus, il avait l'intention de tout faire pour l'empêcher de réussir.

-Mais avant d'en arriver à ce bonheur des adieux, nous avons encore un an à passer ensemble, reprit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse, aussi, que vous ayez ou non l'intention de passer l'épreuve de potions aux ASPIC, je vous conseille de consacrer tout vos efforts à maintenir le haut niveau que j'attends de mes élèves en année de BUSE. Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer une potion qui est souvent demandée au Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire. Il s'agit du philtre de Paix, destiné à calmer l'anxiété et à apaiser l'agitation. Mais je dois vous avertir que si vous la main trop lourde dans le dosage des ingrédients, celui qui boirait tomberait dans un sommeil profond et peut-être même irréversible. Vous devrez donc vous montrer particulièrement attentifs à ce que vous faites.

Thaddée soupira lourdement. Elle était persuadée que tous les professeurs allaient faire la même rengaine à propos des BUSE.

-Les ingrédients et la méthode de préparation (Rogue agita sa baguette magique) figurent au tableau (ils s'y inscrivirent à l'instant). Vous trouverez tout ce dont vous aurez besoin (il agita à nouveau sa baguette) dans l'armoire (dont la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt). Vous avez environ une heure et demie…Allez-y.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Thaddée commença à sortir ses affaires. Cette potion, elle la connaissait bien, et elle la trouvait totalement inutile. Tout du moins, pour son usage personnel…

-Une légère vapeur argentée devrait maintenant s'élever de vos potions, annonça Rogue dix minutes avant la fin du cours.

Thaddée regarda d'un œil morne les autres, ils semblaient tous ramer largement, si ce n'est la fille brune à côté d'Harry Potter… Hermione, lui semblait-il. Elle affichait un air satisfait et sa potion frémissait. Thaddée regarda la sienne : cela faisait vingt minutes qu'une légère vapeur argentée flottait tranquillement au-dessus de sa potion. Drago, en revanche, n'avait pas encore terminé. Quant à Crabbe et Goyle, il valait mieux ne pas en parler, c'était lamentable.

Rogue passa devant leur table, sermonnant les deux imbéciles, encourageant Malefoy d'aller plus vite la prochaine fois, et s'arrêta devant Thaddée. Elle avait un coude sur la table, sa main reposant dessus, regardant Rogue d'un œil endormis.

-Très bien, mademoiselle, lui dit-il.

Mais son regard contredisait ses paroles, quoique Thaddée s'en fichait éperdument. Elle devait faire ce qu'on lui demandait, point à la ligne. Et c'est ce qu'elle faisait.

Rogue s'avança alors parmi les Gryffondors, et Thaddée remarqua aussitôt qu'il était beaucoup plus sévère avec eux qu'avec les Serpentards. Mais elle s'en détourna rapidement, se préoccupant de sa faim qui grandissait. Cependant, Drago lui donna un coup de coude, et lui chuchota :

-Regarde !

Thaddée leva les yeux vers Rogue qui se trouvait devant Harry, un horrible sourire sur les lèvres.

-Potter, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, exactement ?

Tout les Serpentard relevèrent la tête, apparemment ravis.

-Un philtre de Paix, répondit Harry d'un air tendu.

-Dites-moi Potter, reprit Rogue de sa voix doucereuse, savez-vous lire,

A ses côtés, Drago éclata de rire, et Thaddée leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oui, dit Harry la mâchoire serrée.

-Dans ce cas, voudriez-vous me lire à haute voix la troisième ligne des instructions, Potter ?

Harry leva les yeux sur le tableau et se mit à lire. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il était clairement visible qu'il venait de comprendre son erreur.

-Avez-vous fait tout ce qui est écrit à la troisième ligne, Potter ?

Harry dit quelque chose que Thaddée ne parvint pas entendre.

-Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Rogue.

-Non, dit Harry plus fort. J'ai oublié l'ellébore.

-Je le sais bien Potter, ce qui signifies que cette lamentable mixture ne sert strictement à rien. _Evanesco_.

Le sortilège de disparition eut son effet et Rogue ajouta :

-Ceux d'entres vous qui ont réussi les instructions verseront un échantillon de leur potion dans un flacon en écrivant clairement leur nom sur l'étiquette et me l'apporterez pour que je puisse l'analyser.

Malefoy pouffait de rire, se retenant difficilement devant l'ai penaud et outré de Harry. Ce qui venait de se passer prouva une fois de plus à Thaddée qu'elle avait visé juste. Une haine sans équivalence régnait entre ces deux-là.

Rogue leur donna un devoir sur les propriétés des pierres de lune, Thaddée remplit prestement un flacon, l'étiqueta et le rendit. Malheureusement pour Goyle, lorsqu'il versa sa potion dans l'échantillon, celui-ci éclata et mit le feu à sa robe. Avant que le professeur Rogue n'ait eu le temps d'agir, Thaddée faisait déjà couler de l'eau de sa baguette pour stopper les flammes. Ils sortirent finalement du cachot et se dépêchèrent d'aller profiter de l'heure du déjeuner.

-Décidément, dit Drago, tu es vraiment douée. Je pense que tu es digne d'être à Serpentard, enfin…peut-être…

Sa tête se fendit d'un sourire malveillant, et Thaddée le regarda par-dessus sa fourchette.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Et bien…commença Malefoy de sa voix traînante, les Serpentards sont rusés, et…Ils détestent le règlement….Mais surtout, ils n'aiment ni les Sang-de-Bourbe, où les gens comme…

Il fit semblant de réfléchir.

-…Potter, par exemple.

-Et alors ? dit Thaddée, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Serais-tu prêtes à prouver que tu es vraiment digne de Serpentard ?

Il y eut un silence.

-Pardon ? demanda Thaddée d'une voix glacée.

-Oh, ce ne serait pas grand chose, ajouta Drago dont le sourire s'élargissait maintenant. Mais bien sûr, si tu préfères être plutôt du côté de Gryffondor…

Posant brutalement sa fourchette dans son assiette et se retournant vivement vers Malefoy, Thaddée lui dit :

-Okay, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

**A suivre…**

* * *

><p>Terminé ce deuxième chapitre ! J'adore être dans la peau des méchants ! C'est tellement…<p>

Harry : Sadique ?

Moi : Oui, c'est le mot que je cherchais. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien envie de te torturer…Enfin, en l'occurrence, ce sera Thaddée.

Thaddée : T'as pas intérêt à te servir de moi !

Moi : Hé, ho, hein…C'est quand même moi qui décide je vous signale !

Bref, à plus pluche !


	4. Le test des Serpentards

**C'est encore**** moi !****Et comme chaque personne pourra le remarquer, mes personnages ont toujours la fâcheuse habitude de partir en courant et toujours dans la Grande salle. Ou de tirer la gueule. Au choix.**

**Avec ce chapitre, je clos la première semaine de cours des élèves. C'est dan****s le prochain chapitre que tout va se corser. Mais si vous voulez savoir pourquoi, lisez d'abord ce chapitre !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Quatre : Le test des Serpentards<span>

Le lendemain, l'incident du souper ne sembla pas du tout avoir perturbé Thaddée qui était de la même humeur que d'habitude, c'est à dire, impassible.

Elle excella dans toute les matières qu'on lui imposait, et ses devoirs fondaient comme neige au soleil du à sa rapidité. Le seul point étonnant de son attitude fut qu'elle aidait Crabbe et Goyle avec les leurs d'une patience qui semblait infinie. Malefoy tenta bien de se joindre à eux, mais Thaddée le chassa d'un regard.

L'après-midi avait lieu leur premier cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Thaddée semblait beaucoup plus enthousiaste qu'à l'ordinaire, et Drago se demanda si elle n'exprimait pas ainsi sa joie.

Alors qu'ils s'avançaient dans le parc, ils virent Harry, Ron et Hermione devant eux. Drago Malefoy se mit aussitôt en devoir de sortir quelque chose de brillant :

-Mais regardez qui voilà…C'est notre fameux combattant qui a réussi à échapper aux griffes du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de tout ses Mangemorts. Ouh ! Attention, il pourrait se fâcher et se mettre en devoir de nous combattre nous aussi.

Les Serpentards se mirent à hurler de rire et Potter ainsi que ses amis se retournèrent. Thaddée put voir son expression de dégoût se poser sur Malefoy mais aussi un certain énervement.

Ils s'avancèrent vers la table où était posé plusieurs branches que Thaddée reconnut aussitôt.

-Tout le monde est là ? aboya le professeur Gobe-Planche dont Thaddée trouvait le nom particulièrement ridicule. Alors, on s'y met. Qui peut me dire comme s'appelle ce qu'on voit sur la table ?

La main d'Hermione se leva aussitôt tandis que Thaddée l'observait avec curiosité, se demandant si cette fille n'était pas plus intelligente que ne le lui avait décrit Drago. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs en train de faire une imitation d'elle, les dents en avant, sautillant sur place dans sa hâte de répondre à la question.

Pansy Parkinson éclata d'un rire perçant qui lui valu un regard assassin de Thaddée, puis un sourire lorsque son rire se transforma en hurlement.

Les branches s'étaient misent à sauter dans les airs, et ne ressemblaient plus à des branches, mais à des forme de minuscule lutins de bois, dotés de bras et de jambes noueux, de deux doigts en forme de brindilles à l'extrémité de chaque main et d'une drôle de tête plate semblable à de l'écorce, avec deux petits yeux étincelants comme des scarabées.

-Ooooooooh ! s'écrièrent deux filles que Thaddée ne connaissaient pas.

-Un peu moins de bruit, s'il vous plait, les filles ! dit sèchement le professeur Gobe-Planche.

Elle répandit une poignée de ce qui ressemblait à du riz complet parmi les créatures qui se jetèrent immédiatement sur la nourriture.

-Alors, quelqu'un connaît-il le nom de ces animaux ? Miss Granger ?

-Ce sont des Botrucs, dit Hermione en lançant un regard étincelant à Thaddée. Ils gardent les arbres, surtout ceux dont on se sert pour fabriquer des baguettes magiques.

- Cinq points pour Gryffondor, annonça le professeur Gobe-Planche. En effet, il s'agit de Botrucs et comme le dis si justement Miss Granger…

Drago donna un coup de coude à Thaddée qui faillit le tuer. Il lui montra alors sa main ouverte, et Thaddée se demanda d'abord ce qu'il voulait, puis comprit. Elle en convint d'un sourire.

-…Qui peut me dire ce qu'il mange ? demanda le professeur Gobe-Planche.

-Des cloportes, répondit Thaddée. Mais aussi des œufs de fée quand ils peuvent s'en procurer.

Hermione avait eu juste le temps d'ouvrir la bouche mais c'était Thaddée qui avait répondu la première.

Elle affichait à présent un large sourire bienveillant au professeur qui dit :

- Cinq points pour Serpentard. Ainsi, lorsque vous avez besoin de feuilles ou de branches d'un arbre dans lequel vivent des Botrucs, il est sage d'emporter des cloportes pour les distraire ou les calmer. Ils ne paraissent peut-être pas très dangereux, mais quand on les met en colère, ils essayent d'arracher les yeux des humains avec leurs doigts qui sont très pointus, comme vous pouvez le constater. Croyez-moi, il n'est pas du tout conseillé d'en laisser un s'approcher de votre œil.

Hermione regardait fixement Thaddée d'une manière si insultante qu'un chien l'aurait déjà mordu. Mais Thaddée ne se sentait pas chien. Non, elle se sentait plutôt…serpent.

-Bon, alors, maintenant, vous allez tous prendre quelques cloportes et un Botruc – il y en a à peu près un pour trois personnes – afin de l'étudier de plus près. Je veux que, d'ici la fin du cours, chacun de vous me fasse un dessin de la créature en indiquant très précisément toutes les parties du corps.

Les élèves se resserrèrent autour de la table, et Thaddée attendit patiemment que tous aillent été cherché un Botruc avant de s'avancer vers la table, mais Drago l'empoigna par la manche. -Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda celle-ci d'un ton où perçait l'agacement.

-J'ai pris un des bois, alors ramènes-toi et viens faire ce fichu dessin avec nous, dit Malefoy de sa voix traînante.

Sentant qu'autre chose perçait sous cette invitation, Thaddée hocha la tête et alla s'installer avec lui, Crabbe et Goyle. Ils furent bientôt rejoins par un autre groupe, qui s'installa tout près. Ils sortirent leur affaires (encre, parchemin, support) et se mirent à l'œuvre.

-Vous savez, dit Drago, je crois que Potter regrette l'absence de son ami le géant. C'est bien dommage n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que nous pourrions aggraver la chose…

Quelques ricanements discrets s'élevèrent.

-Papa s'entretenait avec le ministre il y a quelques jours, dit-il d'une voix beaucoup plus forte, et il semble bien que le ministère soit décidé à en finir avec les cours qui ne sont pas au niveau. Alors même si ce crétin hypertrophié remet les pieds ici, il faudra sans doute qu'il fasse tout de suite ses valises…

-AÏE !

Le cri provenait de la bouche d'Harry. Tous éclatèrent de rire et ils redoublèrent d'intensité lorsque le Botruc s'en alla en courant vers la forêt. Apparemment, Harry s'était blessé en serrant beaucoup trop son Botruc. Ou plutôt…Il s'était fait agressé…

Au bout d'un moment, les rires se turent, et le grattement des plumes sur le parchemin envahit à nouveau le parc. Mais il y eut bientôt un autre cri, plus saisissant cette fois :

-WAOUH ! C'est toi qui viens de le faire ?

Plusieurs élèves s'étaient à présent pencher sur le dessin de Thaddée. Effectivement, son dessin avait un élan de réalité frappante, et une précision de quasi maniaque. On aurait dit qu'un Botruc venait d'être capturé vivant et mit sur cette feuille de parchemin.

-Tu sais vraiment bien dessiner ! s'exclama Pansy Parkinson qui sortait son premier compliment envers Thaddée.

-Je dessine depuis mes 4ans…répondit Thaddée d'une neutre. J'ai de l'habitude, c'est tout.

On entendit un léger grognement exhaustif de la part d'une masse de cheveux bruns emmêlés qu'on ne put comprendre.

-Granger n'a pas l'air d'apprécier, ricana Drago.

Bientôt, la cloche sonna, et les élèves durent rendrent leur parchemin. Puis le petit groupe qui s'était à présent agrandit remonta vers le château.

Tous discutaient gaiement de la disparition de « ce gros balourd » comme ils aimaient l'appeler.

Thaddée avait à présent un cours de sortilège, cours qu'elle appréciait énormément, même si le cours de métamorphose lui restait utile. L'utilisation de sa baguette était une des choses que Thaddée préférait faire plus que tout au monde. Mais, sans baguette aussi, la magie était des plus intéressantes…

Alors qu'elle allait avancer avec les autres Serpentard, elle fut tirée en arrière par Drago qui la retint silencieusement. Lorsque les autres se furent éloignés, il se pencha vers elle et dit :

-Je sais moi, où il est ce gros débile.

-Ah bon ? demanda Thaddée.

Drago eut un sourire malveillant.

-Je crois bien qu'à toi je peux le dire. Tu as un bon profil pour comprendre ce genre de chose. Je le sais de mon père, parce que c'est un…Mangemort.

Il observa attentivement le visage de Thaddée à cette instant, allant même jusqu'à croiser son regard. Au moment où il le fit, il sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. Elle était à la fois si terrible et si belle…Comme la fille du diable.

-Je le savais déjà, répondit Thaddée. Mon père connaît le tient.

-Vraiment ? Ton père aussi est un Mangemort ?

-Non.

-D'accord.

Ils commencèrent à nouveau à marcher. Un peu plus haut des escaliers, Crabbe et Goyle les cherchaient, se demandant comment ils avaient disparus. Ils se retrouvèrent donc, et Drago annonça :

-Elle est au courant maintenant.

Crabbe tourna un visage ahuri vers Thaddée.

-Et ça ne te fait rien ? Tu n'es pas fâchée, triste… ?

-Non, je savais déjà, répéta Thaddée. Je sais aussi pour vos pères à vous.

Cette fois, les visages de Crabbe et Goyle parurent effrayés.

-Mais Drago…Tu sais que nos parents vont nous tuer s'ils l'apprennent ! s'exclama Goyle.

-Ne vous en faites, pas, elle connaît mon père…

Mais il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui ressemblait à de l'inquiétude.

-Au fait, tu allais me dire que tu savais où était passé Hagrid, demanda Thaddée, ignorant leurs inquiétude.

-Ah oui…dit Drago. Et bien voilà, apparemment, cet abruti serait parti à la rencontre des autres hybrides de son espèce. En bref, les géants. Mon père est au courant parce qu'ils essayent de recruter ces tonnes de muscles pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Je croyais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disparu…murmura Thaddée.

-Ca, c'est ce que les autres idiots pensent…répondit Drago.

Ce qui lui valu un prompt coup de poing dans l'épaule, qui l'envoya contre le mur.

-Eh ! Ca vas pas ou quoi ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ? s'exclama-t-il furieux.

Jamais aucune fille à part Granger n'avait osé le frappé. Mais Thaddée paraissait tout aussi en colère, bien qu'il fût clair qu'elle essayait de reprendre un masque impassible.

-Ne me traitent pas d'idiote, Malefoy, siffla-t-elle d'une voix froide comme l'acier. Je suis bien plus intelligente que toute cette école réunie.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant tu es bien la seule idiote qui a été partagée entre Gryffondor et Serpentard de toute l'histoire de Poudlard ! J'ai entendu Granger en parlé avec Potter, apparemment les autres étaient partagés entre Serdaigle et Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle et Gryffondor ou encore entre Serpentard et Serdaigle, mais jamais personne n'a été mis entre Gryffondor et Serpentard !

-C'est vraiment bas, ça, dit Thaddée d'un ton impassible cette fois.

Ils s'étaient à présent dressés, droits, l'un en face de l'autre, le visage pâle et vide de toutes expressions. Puis soudain, Thaddée eut un grand sourire, un vrai.

Drago la regarda, abasourdi tendit qu'elle passait un bras autour de son épaule.

-T'es vraiment comme ton père te décrit, dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

Son rire était fin, léger, comme un rayon de soleil. Et ce rayon effaça toutes les traces de la bagarre.

-Comment ça ? demanda Drago à la fois séduit et interloqué.

-Il m'avait prévenu que tu serais certainement un des seuls à ne pas te coucher, continua-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait bien raison.

Crabbe et Goyle qui semblaient complètement sous le charme de cette nouvelle facette de Thaddée la regardaient bouche ouverte et yeux écarquillés.

-Comment ça ? demanda Drago.

-Ben oui, que tu ne voudrais pas m'obéir…

-Comment ça ?

-T'es raillé ou quoi ? dit Thaddée avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau. Je t'ai déjà dit que je connaissais ton père, et il m'a parlé de toi. C'est tout ce que tu dois savoir.

Ils arrivèrent près des autres Serpentards, et entrèrent dans la classe où le professeur Flitwick se tenait déjà.

-On en reparlera plus tard, dirent les quatre en même temps ce qui eut le don de les étonnés eux-mêmes d'une telle harmonie.

Le cours de sortilège se passa à merveille. C'était comme si Thaddée avait changé d'image. Elle souriait, et échangeait des plaisanteries avec les autres, leur expliquait comment réussir leurs sortilèges,…C'était une nouvelle personne.

A la fin du cours, ils sortirent pour aller manger et déjà, Thaddée remportait un succès fou. Ce qui eut le don d'énerver Drago qui se demandait où elle était passée lorsqu'il la retrouva à table, déjà entourée d'autres élèves.

-Quelle espèce de…

-T'es pas sympa avec Thaddée, dit Crabbe.

-Et alors ? s'exclama-t-il. Je vous signale qu'elle est censée être avec nous ! Elle est…

-A vous ?

Drago fit volte face et se retrouva face à Pansy Parkinson. Elle semblait sur le point de pleurer.

-Elle est à Gryffondor ! En plus c'est une sale vaniteuse ! Et elle est bien plus laide que moi ! Comment tu peux la préférer à moi ?

-Mais…Pansy…articula Drago prit au dépourvu.

-Dégage ! Retourna près de cette…cette…ce démon !

Elle éclata en sanglot et s'enfuit en courant.

Malefoy resta pantois quelques instants, puis fonça vers la table des Serpentard, Crabbe et Goyle sur les talons, assez inquiets.

Autour de la table des Serpentard, Thaddée semblait hypnotiser son auditoire. Sa beauté semblait flamboyé, son sourire donnait envie de rire, et tous buvait ses paroles, aussi anodines soit-elles. Elle était comme une pierre attractive.

-Thaddée !

Elle se retourna, étonnée. Malefoy fonçait vers elle. Il s'arrêta tout aussi brusquement juste en face d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il.

-Je discute au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué…

Les autres éclatèrent de rire. Jamais Drago ne s'était sentit aussi humilié de sa vie, même lorsque Maugrey l'avait transformé en fouine. Car à ce moment-là, les élèves l'avaient toujours soutenu. Et maintenant, ils se moquaient de lui…

-Je voulais juste te dire en quoi consistera ton test d'admission, répondit Drago d'une voix soudain mielleuse.

Thaddée sourit tandis que les autres retinrent leurs souffles.

-Vas-y, de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda-t-elle.

Il eut un sourire mauvais et fit un geste éloquent vers la table des Gryffondor.

-Tu vois nos chers amis là-bas, dit-il. Et bien, je pense que tu sais qu'ils ont une équipe de quiddich ou Potter en fait partie. Or, tu sais à quel point nous aimons notre petit pote Potter…

Les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire à l'unanimité, sauf Thaddée qui regardait Drago droit dans les yeux.

-Alors voilà, durant leur première séance d'entraînement, je pense qu'ils vont subir quelques préjudices du haut des gradins…Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Drago.

Il affichait un grand sourire devant le visage fermé de Thaddée. Elle savait pertinemment bien que si elle faisait cela, les Gryffondors lui en voudraient grandement lorsqu'elle arriverait dans leurs dortoirs. Néanmoins, Thaddée décida que mieux valait clore le bec de cet imbécile congénital que de passer pour une lâche, voire, une paria.

-Pas de problème, je m'arrangerais pour, Malefoy. Tu peux compter sur moi.

-Parfait ! s'exclama Drago.

Et sur ce, il tourna les talons et alla s'asseoir à table un peu plus loin, tandis que la conversation reprenait bon train autour de Thaddée sur la manière dont elle pourrait ridiculiser les Gryffondors. Mais Thaddée n'écoutait pas. Elle réfléchissait déjà aux meilleurs moyens de se venger…

Le reste de la semaine se déroula sans problème. Thaddée excellait dans chaque matière et à chaque leçon, ses professeurs s'en étonnaient toujours d'avantage. Ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître le sentiment de colère qu'Hermione et d'autres filles cultivaient pour elle. Car Thaddée maintenant qu'elle avait complètement changée de personnalité, était devenue la fille la plus convoitée de Poudlard brillante, séduisante, drôle, belle, dotée de nombreux talents, elle savait charmer tout son entourage au grand dépit d'Hermione.

Car non seulement, elle avait cours avec elle en Soins des créatures magiques et Potions, mais également en Etude des runes et en Arithmancie. Et à chaque fois, les deux filles se livraient une véritable lutte, dont Thaddée sortait toujours vainqueur.

Le temps passant, la fin de la première semaine arriva, apportant ainsi le week-end que chaque élèves attendaient avec impatience en vue de pouvoir enfin se reposer, vu la quantité de travail qu'ils recevaient. Mais il apporta également une nouvelle des plus époustouflantes pour les Serpentards…

-Quoi ? Cet imbécile de Weasley ?

-Oui, il est devenu le nouveau gardien.

-Ils sont dingues ou quoi ? Qui voudrait de ce grand tordu ?

-D'après moi, dit Drago de sa voix traînante, ils n'ont pas trouvé mieux. C'est tout dire que nous avons gagné la Coupe de quiddich d'avance avec leur équipe : Potter, Weasley, Johnson…Pitoyable.

Des rires résonnèrent, et Thaddée leva sa tête de son livre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit-elle.

-Tu vas pouvoir non seulement ridiculisé Potter, mais Weasley avec ! s'exclama Zacharie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il est le gardien de Gryffondor ! Bonjour les frissons ! dit Mario, un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu.

De nouveaux rires fusèrent.

-J'espère, dit Drago, que tu pourras te montrer digne de cette situation si tu veux prouver ta valeur de Serpentard.

Il avait ce fameux sourire que Thaddée avait envie de démolir. Elle le fusilla du regard et se remit à sa lecture.

-Ne t'en fait pas…fut sa seule réponse.

Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment encore réfléchi à un moyen de ridiculiser les Gryffondor. Mais la réponse lui sauta aux yeux lorsqu'elle lut les lignes de sont livre :

_« Elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de se défendre, alors elle se mit à chanter, y mettant toute sa rancœur e__t toute sa haine. Elle chantait ces dernières forces. »_

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ces lèvres. Elle venait d'avoir une idée des plus mauvaises, mais qui plairait certainement à ces imbéciles de Serpentard et prouverait qu'elle n'était pas du tout une Gryffondor. Néanmoins, elle se réservait cette idée pour plus tard. Elle lui serait utile…

Le samedi matin, elle se leva de bonne heure et s'habilla chaudement car le temps n'était pas des meilleurs. Elle devait se dépêcher pour arriver avant les Gryffondor. Elle réveilla ainsi diverses personnes, leur exposant son idée. Parmi eux, il y avait Pansy Parkinson qu'elle avait réveillée juste pour le plaisir de la dérangée, Zacharie qu'elle trouvait assez lent à la détente parfois mais séduisant, Mario parce qu'il était cynique, Drago bien entendu avec Crabbe et Goyle, ainsi que deux autres personnes.

Une fois tous prêts, ils descendirent vers le parc cet se rendirent au stade. Heureusement, comme l'avait calculé Thaddée, les joueurs qui allaient être persécutés n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Il régnait un froid supportable, le vent était mordant, et les gradins étaient glacés à cause du gel de la nuit. Le manque de confort valu à Thaddée quelques reproches, mais celle-ci les mâta rapidement. Elle attendait maintenant l'arrivée des joueurs. Les autres essayaient vainement de lui arracher son plan de la bouche, mais elle les rabrouait à chaque fois, non sans ménagements.

Au bout d'un moment ils émirent des suppositions eux-mêmes, ce qui, parfois, les faisait hurler de rire. Même Thaddée se surprit à sourire une ou deux fois.

Enfin, deux joueurs vêtus de rouge et or s'avancèrent sur le terrain. Ils lancèrent très vite des regards surpris sur les gradins, et les Serpentard leur firent des signes de mains en riant. Les Gryffondors décidèrent de les ignorer, et c'est à ce moment-là que Thaddée entra en scène :

-Alors, il parait que votre équipe à un nouveau joueur ?

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse.

-C'est Ron Weasley à ce qu'il parait. Il aurait stoppé tout les tirs. Vous êtes sûr que c'est bien lui au moins ? Vous ne l'avez pas confondu avec un troll ?

Les Serpentard hurlèrent de rire tandis que les joueurs qui étaient à présent devenu légèrement rouges continuèrent de les ignorer mais pas longtemps. Ils rentrèrent bientôt à l'intérieur, et ce fut à ce moment-là que la partie commença réellement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, tous les joueurs sortirent. Drago décida de se joindre à Thaddée :

-Et Potter ! Comment ça va la cicatrice ? Tu te portes bien ? Ca fait une semaine que tu n'es pas allé à l'infirmerie, c'est un record pour toi, non ?

A nouveau les rires fusèrent. Thaddée qui n'avait pas saisit l'allusion, observa le visage de Harry qui semblait furieux mais résolu de les ignorer.

-Alors Potter, tu t'en sors sur un balai ? demanda Thaddée d'une voix douce lorsqu'il décolla et passa près d'elle. Mieux que ton ami j'espère…

Il se retourna, et constata que Ron venait effectivement de manquer de tomber de son balai. Il alla près de lui, le rire des Serpentards dans le dos.

Mais le pire fut certainement lorsque Weasley commença à rater les buts un par un. A chaque fois c'était d'une façon désastreuse, et à chaque fois Les Serpentards hurlaient de rire, ce qui le faisait devenir de plus en plus rouge. C'était une humiliation complète pour les Gryffondors. Leur entraînement était totalement désordonné et ne ressemblait à rien. Katie Bell reçut même un coup de batte sur le nez, et au bout de quelques instants, elle s'était mise à perdre un véritable flot de sang à cause d'une chose que les jumeaux Weasley lui avaient donné. Ils durent quittés le terrain en urgence.

Bientôt, les Gryffondors rentrèrent, tête basse. Sur les gradins, les autres avaient mal au ventre à force d'avoir ris. Lorsque chacun eut récupéré son souffle, Drago lança :

-Alors là, Thaddée, je pense qu'à l'unanimité, tu es admise comme Serpentard à part entière. Ca faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ris autant.

-Jamais, depuis mes 6 ans, dit Zacharie d'une voix haletante.

-La tête de Katie Bell ! dit Pansy d'une voix perçante.

Ils se mirent en route pour retourner au château, se remémorant ces moments qu'ils disaient inoubliables. Thaddée riait avec eux, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Elle trouvait ces moyens verbaux bien trop bas pour attaquer une victime. Elle ne voyait dans son acte aucun mérite, mais maintenant au moins, Malefoy lui ficherait la paix. Et elle pourrait réfléchir à un moyen de vengeance en paix.

Une fois dans la salle commune, les autres s'empressèrent de raconter ses exploits aux autres, et Thaddée fut bientôt gravée dans la mémoire de tous comme la Serpentard idéal. Un statut dont elle allait jouir durant encore trois longues années. Elle eut des nausées rien que d'y penser.

Le lendemain, la journée fut consacrée au travail sauf pour Thaddée qui aida Crabbe et Goyle avec les leurs, au grand dam de Drago qu'elle ne voulait toujours pas aider. Mais dans la soirée, le professeur Rogue vint la trouver.

-Mademoiselle Jedusor, il est l'heure, lui dit-il.

-L'heure pour quoi ? s'étonna Thaddée.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel.

-Vous êtes censée être intelligente jeune fille. L'heure d'aller dans la tour de Gryffondor.

Thaddée sentit un poids lui tomber sur l'estomac. Après touts les efforts qu'elle avait fournis pour être acceptée par les Serpentards, la voilà qui allait se retrouver avec les Gryffondors qui devaient, dorénavant, la détesté.

-Aller faire vos bagages et vite, miss.

Thaddée monta en haut, et agita sa baguette, l'envie y manquant. Très vite, sa valise fut faite, et ses affaires disparurent comme si elle n'avait jamais été là.

Elle descendit lentement les escaliers sous les yeux consternés des Serpentards.

-Allons-y, dit Rogue.

Thaddée quitta alors la salle commune des Serpentards. Pas un ne lui souhaita le bonsoir ou un bon courage. Elle n'était dorénavant plus une Serpentard, mais une Gryffondor.

**A suivre…**

* * *

><p>J'aime bien ce chapitre. Je le clos d'une manière assez brève mais intéressante je trouve. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois vraiment faire mes bagages. J'ai un train à prendre.<p>

Alors, à bientôt !


	5. Une amie qui s'impose

**Voilà**** votre tortionnaire !**

**Et oui, la pauvre Thaddée est tirée hors de son antre vers la salle des Gryffondors. La pauvre, elle n'est pas au bout de ses peines. Je suis bien obligée de créer ses premiers liens avec les autres personnages, et de vous la faire découvrir avant de passer à l'action. Cette histoire vous réserve pleins de surprises, je vous l'assure.**

**Mais avant tout, ce chapitre est un des plus décisifs, et on y découvre un peu mieux Albertine et Thaddée. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Cinq : Une amie qui s'impose<span>

Le professeur Rogue marchait d'un pas rapide, et Thaddée le suivait de près, sa valise flottant à ses côtés. Il ne disait pas un mot, les lèvres pincées, il se contentait d'avancer en essayant de s'éloigner le plus possible de Thaddée. Mais celle-ci semblait bien décidée à le suivre sans laissé 1 seul mètre la séparé de son guide. C'est pourquoi Rogue s'arrêta tellement brutalement que Thaddée manqua de lui foncer dedans.

-Professeur McGonagall, elle est là, dit Rogue d'une voix devenue dégoulinante de bon sentiment.

Sortant de l'ombre de Rogue, Thaddée passa la tête sur le côté, et découvrit le professeur McGonagall qui semblait d'une humeur tout aussi rayonnante que le directeur de Serpentard.

-Très bien, dit-elle d'un ton sec. Suivez-moi Thaddée. Et merci Severus.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi Minerva…susurra Rogue en disparaissant dans les escaliers.

Le professeur McGonagall eut une grimace et aboya à Thaddée :

-Allons, dépêchez-vous, je n'ai pas toute la nuit devant moi !

Sans un mot, Thaddée lança un sort de mobilité à ses bagages qui se mirent à nouveau à suivre. McGonagall eut l'air étonné, à la grande satisfaction de Thaddée, mais elle reprit bien vite son air sévère.

Elle se mit en route, et Thaddée dû à nouveau courir dans les dédalles d'escaliers et de couloirs, essayant de mémoriser un maximum afin de pouvoir retrouver son chemin plus tard. Heureusement qu'elle avait appris à se repérer…

Au bout d'un moment, elle arriva en face du portrait d'une grosse femme, habillée en rose, devant laquelle le professeur McGonagall s'arrêta.

Curieuse malgré tout, Thaddée observa le portrait et constata qu'elle la fixait étrangement.

-Le mot de passe ? demanda-t-elle.

-_Sacrebleu_ ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall.

Le portrait pivota alors sur lui-même, ouvrant un passage dans la muraille. Le professeur s'y engouffra et Thaddée la suivit.

A l'intérieur se trouvait la salle commune des Gryffondors.

C'était une salle ronde, confortable et accueillante, remplie de gros fauteuils moelleux. Il y avait également des tables disposées le longs des murs, et au centre se trouvait une cheminée où un feu crépitait joyeusement. Dénuée de portraits, la salle se reprenait en de multitudes de décorations taillées dans la pierre telle que des scènes de l'histoire de la magie, des objets magiques ou des animaux. De longs tapis aux couleurs plutôt rouge terne s'étendaient longuement et les élèves présents tournèrent la tête avec curiosité.

Le professeur McGonagall entra prestement et lui indiqua un escalier en colimaçon rouge.

-C'est là que se trouve le dortoir des filles et votre chambre, dit-elle. L'autre escalier est réservé aux garçons. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas besoins d'autres explications, ayant déjà passé une semaine à Poudlard, mais dans un autre endroit.

Elle avait marqué le dernier mot d'une note d'ironie, ce que Thaddée prit comme une insulte aux Serpentards.

-Bien, je vous laisse vous installer. Bonne soirée, dit-elle en s'en allant.

Thaddée ne répondit rien et la regarda disparaître par le trou dans le mur.

Mais elle ne pu ignorer le silence qui semblait s'être installé alors que la pièce était remplie d'élèves. Elle se tourna vers les escaliers et entreprit de les monter, ses bagages la suivant toujours comme des gentils petits chiens, sans un regard pour les Gryffondors.

Une fois en haut, elle poussa la lourde porte des dortoirs et entra.

C'était une pièce assez petite, située à mis hauteur d'une tour, comportant plusieurs lits à baldaquin avec des rideaux de velours rouge. C'était le dortoir des filles de cinquième année, et Thaddée reconnut aussitôt le lit d'Hermione il était couvert de livres à ses pieds et repliés avec beaucoup de soins.

Elle eut un sourire sarcastique en passant devant, puis elle trouva son lit. Il sembla avoir été ajouté à la hâte, car les draps étaient manquants, et sa position de travers.

Thaddée posa ses bagages par terre, fit apparaître des draps, et elle commença à les ajuster à son lit. Elle découvrit ainsi son pyjama en-dessous de l'oreiller qu'elle bougea avec une grimace il était rouge lui aussi.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle sortit ses affaires et s'affala sur ses draps. Le moral bas, les idées sombres et le visage fermé, l'ancienne Thaddée venait de ressurgir. Elle n'avait aucune joie en elle, aucun sentiment. Elle se sentait aussi vide qu'une poupée de porcelaine, à qui on aurait oublié de peindre un visage, une identité.

Des pas dans les escaliers attirèrent son attention. Se redressant, elle fixa la porte qui s'ouvrit au bout de quelques instants.

Hermione Granger, Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil, et trois filles qu'elle ne connaissait pas firent leur entrée. Leurs regards se posèrent aussitôt sur Thaddée et le silence survint.

Enfin, au bout d'une minute, Hermione dit :

-Tiens, tu es là ?

-Non, je suis en bas, répondit Thaddée sur le même ton provoquant qu'avait employé Hermione.

-Tu t'appelles Thaddée ? demanda Lavande.

-Oui, répondit Thaddée.

Elle avait quitté son visage impassible pour un visage plus amical qui laissait voir de la curiosité, de la sympathie et une note de timidité. Hermione eut une grimace de dégoût.

-C'est toi alors qui as été insulté notre équipe de Quiddich, lança une des filles.

-C'est moi, en effet. C'était une sorte d'épreuve des Serpentards. Comme je fais partie des deux maisons, ils m'ont demandé de leur prouver que j'étais digne d'être dans leur maison. Ce que j'ai fait.

-Il paraît que tu t'es bien amusée en tout cas…menaça une autre.

-Tu étais même la meneuse avec Drago Malefoy.

-D'ailleurs tu t'entends bien avec lui…Ce sale gamin !

-Si tu veux faire partie des Serpentards, que fais-tu ici ?

-On ne veut pas de toi !

-Barre-toi !

Tandis que les cris résonnaient de plus en plus fort, Thaddée n'écoutait déjà plus. Cherchant un moyen de les faire taire. La solution s'imposa d'elle-même.

-_Silencio oratorum_.

Tout le groupe de filles se retrouva sans voix. Elles posèrent toutes leurs mains à la gorge ou lancèrent des regards inquiets, tentant de parler malgré l'anéantissement de leur voix.

Seule Hermione fut rapide à intervenir. Elle prit sa baguette et se lança le charme de réapparition de voix.

-C'était vraiment mesquin, dit-elle.

-Je ne trouve pas que leur vocabulaire aille été des plus délicat non plus…répondit Thaddée.

Elles s'affrontèrent du regard, puis Hermione se tourna vers les filles :

-_Reparo oratorum_, dit-elle.

Les filles retrouvèrent leurs voix et les trois inconnues que Thaddée ne connaissaient pas sortirent leurs baguettes magiques à leurs tours.

-Tu vas nous le payer ! dit une d'elle.

Elle était grande, et blonde. Ses yeux bleus auraient pu tuer s'ils l'avaient put, tandis que sa bouche pincée rosissait autant que ses joues. Ses acolytes, une fille aux cheveux bruns mi-longs aux yeux marron et une autre aux cheveux acajou et aux yeux verts l'encadraient fermement.

-Ecoutez, dit Hermione, je ne pense pas que…

Mais Thaddée avait déjà désarmé les trois filles d'un geste de sa baguette.

-Hermione à raison, dit Thaddée d'une voix calme. Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée de s'en prendre à moi. Quel que soit le nombre. Ce ne serait pas équitable de se battre à trois contre un…

-Quoi ? Tu oses parler de choses équitable ? Mais tu viens de nous attaquer au dépourvu !

-Et alors, tu crois vraiment que les Mangemorts vont attendrent que tu sois prête pour te tuer ?

Un lourd silence tomba, ce qui ravit Thaddée.

-Qui plus est, je parlais d'équité de votre point de vue. A même vingt contre moi, vous ne pourriez pas faire grand chose…

-Espèce de…

-Ca suffit !

Toutes se tournèrent vers Hermione. Elle semblait en avoir plus qu'assez.

-Je suis une préfète, et bien que je ne l'aime pas, elle vient d'arriver et je me dois de bien l'intégrer. Ce qui se trouve plutôt mal partit…

Le silence qui suivit, accompagné d'yeux meurtriers sembla confirmer les propos d'Hermione. Elle poussa un soupir et continua :

-Alors, je pense que nous allons arrêter les hostilités pour ce soir. Nous avons cours demain, et personne n'a envie d'arriver avec des cernes plus grandes qu'un container. Allons dormir en silence, et sans autres incidents.

Ce fut les derniers mots publics échangés dans la soirée. Les trois filles chuchotèrent furieusement contre Thaddée mais aussi contre Hermione, tandis que Parvati et Lavande rigolaient gaiement, comme si rien ne s'était produit. Hermione lisait, et Thaddée fixait le plafond d'un œil morne.

« Quelle vie… » pensa-t-elle.

Le lendemain, Thaddée se réveilla à l'aube. Les autres filles dormaient encore, à son grand soulagement, et elle alla s'habiller sur la pointe des pieds. Dans la salle de bains commune des filles, elle trouva des douches étincelantes de propreté, certainement dues aux soins des elfes de maisons.

Thaddée se déshabilla et fit couler de l'eau chaude sur son corps, ce qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Elle fit dégouliner du savon d'un autre robinet et se lava soigneusement les mains, ses longues mains blanchâtres qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. Ce qui n'était pas dur, car elle haïssait son corps celui d'une jeune fille à la peau blanche comme la neige.

Le fait qu'elle soit née fille la hantait plus que tout. Son rêve absolu serait d'être née garçon, et d'avoir grandit en tant que tel. Car on l'aurait enfin appréciée à sa juste valeur.

Elle sortit de la douche et se frotta énergiquement le corps, puis elle s'habilla. Sortant, elle vit que le château commençait doucement à s'éveiller. Les premiers élèves se dépêchaient déjà d'aller se préparer, et les lumières s'allumaient un peu partout. Enfilant son sac sur le dos, Thaddée descendit et alla à la Grande Salle.

Elle était la première, mais les plats étaient déjà sur la table. Tout d'abord, elle eut le réflexe de se diriger vers la table des Serpentards, puis elle se reprit, et alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors. Soudain, tandis qu'elle se servait de bacon et d'œufs cuit dure, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait totalement oublié de demander à McGonagall l'horaire des élèves de Gryffondor. Pestant contre elle-même, Thaddée se sentit prise de nausées. Elle détestait commettre des erreurs.

Enfin, la solution, s'imposait, elle devrait demander aux Gryffondors, ou les suivre de loin. Quelle ironie ! Mais après sa prestation de hier, elle aurait tout intérêt à opter pour la deuxième option. Elle irait par la suite demander au professeur McGonagall son horaire.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de manger, les autres élèves descendaient déjà dans la Grande Salle, et les professeurs arrivaient lentement eux aussi. Fidèle à son raisonnement, Thaddée s'en alla vers la bibliothèque afin d'attendre la fin du déjeuner.

Heureusement, les couloirs étaient presque tous vides et les bruits s'amplifiaient non sur son chemin, mais dans son dos. Elle marcha rapidement et tomba alors nez à nez avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'aurait pas pu éviter.

-OUCH ! fut l'exclamation générale.

Se relevant furieusement, Thaddée regarda qui avait bien pu lui rentrer dedans et la renverser ainsi. Elle ne la reconnut pas tout de suite, puis l'image du cours d'Etude des runes lui revint à l'esprit.

En face d'elle, Albertine se relevait douloureusement, en se massant le dos.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle précipitamment. Je ne regardais pas devant moi. Il y a…

-Je vais t'avoir !

La voix de Rusard, le concierge, résonna à travers l'escalier du couloir. Se remettant comme une flèche, Albertine chercha désespérément un endroit où aller, mais il n'y avait rien, à part la bibliothèque fermée.

Les pas dans les escaliers s'amplifièrent. Aussi vive que l'éclair, Thaddée empoigna Albertine et la tira jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Pointant sa baguette magique sur la serrure, elle murmura :

-_Alohomora _!

La porte s'ouvrit et les deux filles eurent juste le temps de la refermer. Derrière elles, Rusard venaient d'arriver. Continuant sur sa lancée, Thaddée entraîna Albertine jusqu'au fond de la bibliothèque où elles se cachèrent dans un recoin.

Elle avait vu juste, car quelques instants plus tard, Rusard entrait dans la bibliothèque.

-Aha…Alors vous vous cachez là mes petits ? Mais je vous aurais, Rusard vous aura, croyez-moi. Cherche donc ma chérie…

Miss Teigne devait donc être là, elle aussi. Décidant le tout pour le tout, Thaddée pointa sa baguette non plus sur un objet, mais sur elles-mêmes.

-Qu'est ce-que…commença Albertine, mais Thaddée lançait déjà son sortilège.

Lentement, il leur sembla que tout commençait à grandir autour d'elles. Puis, cela s'accéléra, et le sol se mit à se rapprocher dangereusement. Les meubles devenaient des immeubles de titans, et les poussières des cousins adaptés à leurs tailles. Elles venaient tout bonnement de subir un sort de rétrécissement.

-Waouh ! s'exclama Albertine. Comment t'as fait ça ! On n'a jamais étudié cette matière en cours de sortilège !

-C'est normal, dit Thaddée d'une voix neutre. Personne ne l'a encore vue. Vite, il faut nous mettre à l'abri.

Les filles se dépêchèrent d'aller se cacher derrière un trou fait dans le bois par une souris. Dissimulées ainsi, leurs estomacs firent un bond quand les pas de Rusard retentirent. Tandis que le concierge se rapprochait, les pauvres filles sautillèrent comme des coquilles vides, puis retombèrent par terre lorsque Rusard passa son nez pour regarder l'endroit où elles se trouvaient quelques instants auparavant. Il ne vit rien, bien qu'elles soient toujours présentes, et maugréant contre « ces satanés gamins qui n'en font qu'à leur tête », il repartit enfin.

-On peut sortir, dit Thaddée lorsqu'elle eut entendu (ou plutôt sentit) la porte se fermer.

-C'était vraiment trop génial comme sort ! s'exclama Albertine. Il faudra vraiment que tu me l'apprennes ! Ca pourrait vraiment m'être utile ! C'est comme lorsque l'on dit : « J'aimerais devenir aussi petite qu'une souris et me cacher dans un trou » ! C'est exactement ce qu'on vient de faire ! Quand je pense…

-_Talus_, dit Thaddée.

Elles récupérèrent leur taille normale et sortirent de leur cachette. Ca n'arrêta pourtant pas le flot d'admiration continu de la jeune Serdaigle.

-…avec tout ça ! Et sans prononcer la formule à voix haute ! C'est comme les professeurs le jour de notre arrivée qui faisaient des démonstrations ! Je me souviens que…

-Tu n'as pas envie de te taire ? demanda Thaddée d'une voix toujours aussi calme.

-Hein ?

« Au moins », pensa Thaddée, « ça l'a coupée dans son récit… »

Elles sortirent de la bibliothèque. Thaddée verrouilla à nouveau la porte, et Albertine s'étonna de nouveau.

-Tu es vraiment très douée ! C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas à Serdaigle, on se serait bien entendue. Tu es dans quelle maison ?

-Pour le moment à Gryffondor, la semaine prochaine à Serpentard, dit Thaddée.

-Tu es dans deux maisons différentes ? s'étonna Albertine.

-Je pensais que tout le monde le savait étant donné que Dumbledore s'est fait un plaisir de m'annoncer comme nouvelle dans l'école…

-Ooooh…C'est toi…Ah mais oui ! Tu as Etude des runes avec moi ! C'est toi qu'Hermione ne supporte pas !

Thaddée ne répondit pas à la remarque. Elle descendit les escaliers, mais Albertine lui emboîta aussitôt le pas.

-Tu t'appelles Thaddée, non ?

-Oui.

-Tu es douée dans toutes les matières ?

-Oui.

-Tu t'es moquée de l'équipe de Gryffondor ?

-Oui.

-Tu as un nom de famille ?

-Oui.

-Tu me le dit ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

Thaddée s'arrêta au milieu des marches et regarda froidement la fille. Bien que son visage soit impassible, elle était énervée par ce flot de questions.

-Je ne me mêle pas au gens de ton acabit, qui plus est, tu es vraiment exaspérante.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je peux savoir ton nom de famille ?

Cette fois, Thaddée marqua clairement l'étonnement. Cette fille était-elle sourde ou stupide ?

-J'ai dit non.

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda Albertine d'une voix suppliante.

-Fiche-moi la paix, dit Thaddée en descendant les escaliers.

Le silence l'accompagna. Elle sourit de sa tranquillité et de sa méchante langue lorsqu'elle entendit :

-Ah ! Attends-moi !

Pressant le pas, elle fut tout de même rattrapée par la Serdaigle, essoufflée.

-Tu vas où ? demanda-t-elle.

-En cours, donc, sans toi.

-Mais si ! On a Arithmencie !

Thaddée souffla en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Au moins elle savait où elle avait cours maintenant. Quand à l'autre…

-Ecoute, dit-elle, je veux bien que tu me suives, mais tu arrêtes de me poser des questions. Et de parler sans arrêt, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Albertine ouvrir la bouche.

L'autre marqua un sourire pour afficher son approbation. C'est ainsi que les deux filles descendirent dans le plus grand silence jusqu'au local d'Arithmencie où se trouvait déjà Hermione et les autres élèves. Thaddée s'avança vers son banc solitaire, mais il ne le resta pas. Albertine posa ses affaires à côtés des siennes.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda la brune.

-Ben…Je m'installe, répondit Albertine.

-C'est ma place ici.

-Et alors ? Je ne suis pas dessus, je suis à côté.

Thaddée fixa le visage d'Albertine. La jeune fille semblait réellement sincère, mais Thaddée la soupçonnait de se moquer d'elle. Pourtant, en observant ses yeux, elle ne trouva rien de plus qu'une gaieté écœurante.

Se détournant d'elle, Thaddée s'assit en lui montrant le dos. Elle sentit Albertine s'asseoir à ses côtés mais elle ne tourna pas sa tête. Plus loin, Hermione affichait un air scandalisé. Elle se retrouvait seule sur son banc. Ce qui fit bien rire Thaddée intérieurement.

-Hermi ! Viens avec nous ! Reste pas là toute seule ! Viens !

A la grande horreur de Thaddée, Hermione se leva et vint rejoindre Albertine. Son banc de solitaire ne l'était définitivement plus.

-Tu sais quoi Hermi ? Rusard me pourchassait dans les couloirs et…

-Mais qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? s'exclama Hermione.

-J'ai juste été dans la forêt interdite ce matin pour aller voir les licornes, et Rusard m'a vue en rentrant, alors je me suis mise à courir et il a cru que j'avais fait quelque chose de grave…

-Dans la forêt interdite au matin ?

Hermione ne semblait pas furieuse, mais plutôt inquiète. Thaddée écoutait à présent, et cela bien malgré elle.

-Mais oui, c'est le matin qu'on les voit le plus souvent alors…

-Mais tu sais que c'est dangereux !

-Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas vrai. Je n'ai encore jamais eu de problèmes.

-Et bien Harry et Ron oui ! Et tu pourras leur demander ce qu'ils ont vu dans la forêt. A chaque fois, rien d'agréable, ni rien d'inoffensifs.

-Potter attire les ennuis, dit Albertine sur la défensive

-C'est injuste ce que tu dis là, dit Hermione.

Albertine fit la moue.

-Tu as raison…Je m'excuse. Mais je ne voulais pas en venir là. Figures-toi que Thaddée m'a aidée !

Le sang de l'héroïne se figea. Elle avait aidée quelqu'un, elle ?

-Elle m'a emmenée dans la bibliothèque en forçant la serrure d'un sort, puis on s'est cachées, et là, comme Rusard allais quand même nous découvrir, elle nous a fait rapetissées, comme ça, en un clin d'œil ! Sans prononcer un mot ! Et on a récupéré notre taille une fois que Rusard est partit ! C'était vraiment trop fort !

-C'est chouette…dit Hermione d'une voix lugubre.

Thaddée sentit le regard noir qu'elle lui lança dans son dos.

-Thaddée est vraiment une bonne amie, hein ?

S'étranglant à moitié, Thaddée et Hermione dirent en même temps :

-QUOI ?

Leurs regards horrifiés se croisèrent, et Thaddée eut un magnifique sourire.

-Bien sûr, Albertine, tu sais bien que je ne t'aurais jamais laissée comme ça moi non plus, dit Hermione. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que Thaddée doit être ton amie.

-Pourquoi pas ? demanda l'intéressée.

-Parce que je ne veux pas, répondit sèchement l'amie.

-Mais…

-Thaddée ne veux pas, tu l'as entendue…dit Hermione. D'ailleurs je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu t'es assisse ici.

-Je m'en fous moi ! s'exclama Albertine les larmes aux yeux. Je m'en fiche complètement que tu ne l'aimes pas, et qu'elle ne veut pas être mon amie ! Moi, c'est mon amie !

Sous ses cris, les élèves s'étaient retournés. Thaddée fixait le tableau d'un air vague et Hermione tentait de calmer la Serdaigle, se demandant où pouvait bien rester le professeur.

Enfin, quelqu'un rentra, mais ce n'était pas le professeur, c'était une septième année.

-Le professeur est malade, il ne donnera pas cours, dit-il.

Un murmure enthousiaste parcourut la salle, et tous se levèrent en ramassant leurs affaires. Mais Albertine ne se calmait pas. Comme un enfant réclamant un bonbon, elle ne cessait de pleurer et de hoqueter, reniflant de manière intempestive. Thaddée ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention, ramassa ses affaires et se leva, prête à quitter de manière rapide cette classe.

-Allez, viens, disait Hermione d'une voix douce à la gamine. On a une heure de temps libre. Viens…

-Non ! Je ne partirais pas sans Thaddée ! C'est mon amie ! J'irais qu'avec elle !

Hermione finissant par lui faire pitié, Thaddée déclara d'une voix froide :

-Je ne suis pas ton amie, et je ne le serais jamais.

Hermione la regarda, horrifiée par ces propos. Devant son regard accusateur, Thaddée se dit qu'elle aurait pu la remerciée. Car au moins, Albertine avait arrêté de pleurer.

Thaddée tourna enfin le dos, mais soudain :

-NON ! Je m'en fiche, je suis ton amie !

Et Albertine lui sauta brutalement dans les bras.

Prise par surprise, le souffle coupé, les yeux exorbités, Thaddée se sentit s'effondrer par terre, Albertine la serrant fermement. Hermione poussa un cri, mais le silence l'accompagna. Thaddée ne réagit pas du tout, comme si elle avait été stupéfixiée, tandis qu'Albertine se cramponnait fermement à elle, en sanglotant.

Au bout d'un long moment tendu, Thaddée murmura :

-Lâ…Lâche-moi…

Albertine se releva vivement, étonnée par le ton tremblant de Thaddée. Celle-ci eut un long soupir. Son visage était rouge, car Albertine l'avait empêchée de respirer. Albertine s'assit, visiblement troublée par l'état de Thaddée qui se massait douloureusement les côtes. C'était la deuxième fois en une journée qu'elle se retrouvait par terre. C'était plus qu'assez.

-Très bien…dit-elle d'une voix rauque. C'est bon, je suis ton amie, maintenant, fiche-moi la paix…

Un grand sourire illumina le visage d'Albertine, devant lequel n'importe qui de normal aurait fondu, mais pas Thaddée. Elle resta de marbre tandis qu'elle se relevait. Hermione affichait un grand sourire aussi à présent, à la grande exaspération de Thaddée.

-Thaddée est mon amie ! s'exclama Albertine.

Elle essuya ses yeux, et se tourna vers Hermione.

-Elle est ton amie aussi alors !

-D'accord.

Thaddée sentit tout son corps se crispé. C'était vraiment terrible. En une journée à peine chez les Gryffondors, elle se sentait lessivée. Chez les Serpentards au moins, personne ne l'avait dérangée.

-On a une heure ! On va aller s'amuser ! Dans le parc ! Où se raconter des histoires ! Ou faire nos devoirs !

Albertine prit la main d'Hermione et celle de Thaddée, qui eut envie de vomir, sans y parvenir. Car au fond…Au fond, elle n'arrivait pas à détester cette fille.

Et les trois amies s'éloignèrent gentiment, l'une n'arrêtant pas de parler, l'autre pleine de bonne volonté, et la dernière traînée par les deux premières, les épaules basses.

**A suivre…**

* * *

><p>Terminé le chapitre cinq ! Je vous avais dit qu'Albertine nous réservait des surprises ! Je la voulais rêveuse, et vive. Je l'ai obtenue, mais l'aie rendue plus puéril, presque enfantine. Ce n'était pas vraiment mon but, mais elle me plait bien ainsi. (Pour ceux qui veulent savoir l'origine de son prénom, signalez-le-moi, je me ferais un plaisir de répondre).<p>

On ne voit pas Harry dans ce chapitre. Mais maintenant que Thaddée devient l'amie (forcée) d'Hermione, elle va certainement faire connaissance avec le reste du petit groupe. Je me demande vraiment comment Drago va réagir en apprenant la nouvelle de cette amitié.

Pas vous ?


	6. De mauvais amis et de bons ennemis

**Si vous n'avez pas lu le roman depuis longtemps, ce chapitre vous rafraîchira la mémoire. C'est une espèce d'introduction à la semaine de Thaddée chez Gryffondor. Merci pour les reviews!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Six : De mauvais amis et de bons ennemis<span>

Les jeunes filles étaient dans le parc, profitant d'une des dernières journées chaudes de septembre. Allongées sous un arbre, elles faisaient leurs devoirs tout en travaillant. Seule l'une d'entre elle semblait quelque peu renfermée. Mais Albertine savait dorénavant comment s'y prendre…

-Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'expliquer comment ça se fait que tu es si douée ?

-Parce que.

-Ca m'intéresse aussi, dit Hermione.

-Je ne vois pas où est le rapport.

-Si tu ne le dis pas, menaça Albertine, je te prends dans les bras.

-Ah non !

-Alors…Tu m'expliques ?

Thaddée regarda longuement la Serdaigle.

-C'est top secret, dit-elle d'une voix mystérieuse.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Albertine et Hermione échangèrent un coup d'œil.

-Oooooh… !s'exclama Albertine.

Tandis qu'elle recommençait de plus belle à interroger Thaddée qui menaçait d'exploser de rage à tout moment, Hermione décida d'intervenir.

-Moi je me demande qui Ombrage va inspecter en premier.

-Hein ? dit Thaddée.

-Je dirais Hagrid, elle a hâte de le chasser, dit Albertine.

-J'aurais dit McGonagall, dit Hermione.

-Comment ça, « inspecter » ?

Hermione se tourna vers Thaddée qui semblait ne rien comprendre.

-Ombrage a été nommée Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard.

Un grand silence passa tandis que Thaddée gardait un visage inexpressif.

-Je trouve ça scandaleux ! s'exclama Albertine.

-Moi aussi, avoua Hermione. Mais on ne peut pas vraiment lutter contre le Ministère. Fudge veut à tout prix contrôlé Poudlard, et il va y parvenir.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre…dit Albertine. Il ne faut pas oublier que Dumbledore est quelqu'un de vraiment très intelligent. Et il est le seul à faire peur à Vous-savez-qui.

Thaddée se raidit à cette remarque et grommela entre ses dents.

-Qu'est ce que tu dis ?demanda Hermione.

- Et puis, ce n'est pas cette vieille folle qui va nous faire…

Albertine fut arrêtée par la sonnerie. Les filles rangèrent leurs affaires et partirent pour leur cours suivant. La séparation fut un soulagement pour Thaddée qui n'eut aucun remord devant le regard triste d'Albertine. Elle en avait plus qu'assez. Mais Hermione avait cours avec elle.

-On a cours d'histoire de la magie, Thaddée, dit Hermione.

-Oui, et alors ?

-Tu vas dans la mauvaise direction…

Pestant au fond d'elle-même, Thaddée fit demi-tour et rejoignit Hermione. Elles montèrent ensemble jusqu'au bureau de Mr. Binns. Là, les autres élèves se tenaient déjà présent.

-Hermione !

Harry et Ron lui firent signe. Hermione s'empressa d'aller les retrouver et Thaddée alla s'adosser contre un mur, leur tournant le dos. Elle soupira, retrouvant enfin sa solitude. Mais l'euphémisme était grand.

-Thaddée… ! Thaddée ! Thaddée !

Celle-ci ignora les appels que tout le monde entendait en se demandant qui pouvait bien être cette personne.

-THADDEE ! hurla Hermione à son oreille.

-Ah, c'est bon ! Tu vas te taire ? s'écria-t-elle, à bout de nerfs.

Hermione partit d'un grand rire, ce qui désarçonna Thaddée.

-Viens, dit-elle en riant toujours. Je vais te présenter à Harry et Ron. Ce sont mes amis, et tu as bien besoin de rencontrer des gens !

Thaddée ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais déjà Hermione l'entraînait auprès d'un garçon roux aux habits usés, et d'un autre garçon aux cheveux noir avec des lunettes.

-Harry ! Ron ! Je vous présente Thaddée ! dit Hermione.

-Salut, dirent-ils.

-On s'est déjà vu ! dit Ron.

-Ouais, sur le terrain de quiddich…grommela Harry.

-Oui, mais maintenant, dit Hermione, vous n'êtes plus dans les airs, vous êtes en classe, chez les Gryffondors…

-Je ne vois pas la différence ! s'exclama Ron, furieux. Elle nous a ridiculisés devant tout les Serpentards !

-Pour traîner avec Malefoy, il faut vraiment avoir un mauvais côté, ajouta Harry.

-Sauf que Thaddée est un cas spécial. Elle est à Serpentard ET Gryffondor, dit Hermione. Et à mon avis, c'est là, toute la différence.

-J'ai mon mot à dire ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Thaddée.

-Je ne regrette pas du tout ce que j'ai fait, je me suis vraiment amusée.

-Tu vois ! s'exclama Ron.

-Mais…poursuivit Thaddée. Vous ne méritiez pas une telle insolence, je le reconnais.

-En bref, elle s'excuse, résuma Hermione.

Les autres la regardèrent d'un œil sceptique. Thaddée ne s'était pas vraiment excusée. Heureusement pour Hermione, le professeur Binns arriva, et ils rentrèrent s'installer.

En classe, Thaddée fut traînée à côté d'Hermione, bon gré, mal gré. Bien que l'humeur générale ne soit pas au plus haut niveau, la conversation n'était pas nécessaire, vu que Binns avait commencé son cours. Thaddée et Hermione prenait activement des notes tandis qu'Harry et Ron baillaient faiblement aux corneilles.

Une heure plus tard, les Gryffondors quittèrent la classe, les paupières lourdes et la mine somnolente.

-Oh non…dit Ron.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry.

-On a cours de potions avec Rogue…

La mine de Thaddée, elle, semblait rayonner de contraste par rapport au visage horrifié qu'avait maintenant Harry. Tous se gardèrent de commentaires et descendirent vers les cachots.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les élèves de Serpentard entraient déjà en classe. Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent s'asseoir à leur table, Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle à la leur. Thaddée resta debout hésitante. Le dilemme qui s'imposait à elle la rongeait. D'un côté les Serpentard, d'un autre les Gryffondor.

Malefoy haussa un sourcil en voyant que Thaddée ne bougeait pas et Hermione lui fit signe de venir. Thaddée avait choisi les Serpentard, mais Malefoy avait besoin d'une bonne leçon. Elle n'avait pas aimé la façon dont il l'avait traitée. C'est donc avec un léger sourire qu'elle contourna la table des Serpentard et alla s'asseoir à celle d'Hermione. Son sourire s'agrandit d'autant plus lorsqu'elle pu admirer le visage tétanisé de Drago.

-Taisez-vous et sortez vos affaires !

Le professeur Rogue venait d'arriver en grande pompes. Il vint se placer derrière son bureau et scruta les visages de ses élèves. Son regard s'arrêta longuement sur Harry avec une sorte de satisfaction dans les yeux, puis sur Thaddée. Une marque de dégout se lut sur son visage.

-J'ai corrigés vos devoirs sur la pierre de lune. Autant dire tout de suite que c'était lamentable…

Il se mit à passer entre les bancs en rendant les copies aux élèves. Thaddée et Hermione furent récompensées d'un « Optimale » ce qui arracha un grand sourire à Hermione et un haussement d'épaule à sa voisine.

-Je vous ai mis les notes que vous auriez obtenues si vous aviez rendu ces copies-là à votre examen de BUSE, dit Rogue en continuant sa tournée dans les bancs. Voilà qui devrait vous donner une idée assez réaliste de ce qui vous attend le jour de l'examen.

Rogue revint à l'autre bout de la salle et se tourna face aux élèves.

-La moyenne générale de ce devoir se situe à des profondeurs abyssales. Si ce sujet vous avait été soumis à l'examen, la plupart d'entre vous auraient été recalés. J'espère que vous ferez un plus grand effort pour votre devoir de cette semaine qui portera sur les divers types d'antidotes aux venins, sinon je serai obligé de donner des retenues aux ânes qui n'arrivent pas à obtenir plus qu'un D.

Il y eut un petit rire lorsque Malefoy murmura assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende :

-Ah tiens, il y en a qui ont un D ?

Harry vit qu'Hermione lui jetait un regard en biais pour voir quelle note il avait obtenue. Il se hâta de glisser son devoir dans son sac en songeant qu'il valait mieux que cette information reste confidentielle. Ce qui était plutôt mal partit vu que Thaddée lui murmura :

-Tu es beaucoup moins doué qu'on ne le raconte…

Harry la fusilla du regard mais Thaddée avait déjà reporté son attention sur le cours. Il ne parvenait pas à lui pardonner l'humiliation qu'ils avaient subie lors de leur entraînement de quiddich. Pour lui, c'était un véritable affront qui ne serait nettoyé qu'avec une bonne vengeance. Mais le cœur n'y était pas, car Harry n'avait pas pour habitude de se venger.

Décidé à ne pas donner un prétexte à Rogue pour lui faire rater sa potion, il reporta toute son attention sur la potion du jour. A la fin du cours, sa potion n'était pas bleue turquoise comme celle d'Hermione ou de Thaddée, mais elle n'était pas non plus rose comme celle de Neville.

* * *

><p>-C'était moins terrible que la semaine dernière non ? dit Hermione lorsqu'ils montèrent l'escalier qui menait au hall d'entrée pour aller déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Et les devoirs n'étaient pas si mal que ça, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?<p>

Thaddée haussa les épaules et les deux garçons gardèrent le silence.

-Je veux dire, bon d'accord, reprit-elle, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir le maximum, surtout s'il note comme aux BUSE, mais déjà, obtenir une note passable à ce stade, c'est quand même encourageant, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Harry émit un bruit de gorge qui ne servit à rien.

-Bien sûr, beaucoup de choses peuvent se passer entre maintenant et le jour des examens, nous avons tout le temps de faire des progrès, mais les notes qu'on obtient aujourd'hui sont une sorte de base sur laquelle on peut construire quelque chose…

-De toutes manières, l'interrompit Thaddée, c'était facile et ennuyant. Pas besoin de s'éterniser là-dessus.

Ils s'assirent ensemble à la table des Gryffondor.

-Peut-être pour toi, mais moi je serais enchantée si j'obtenais un O à l'examen…

-Hermione, dit sèchement Ron, si tu veux savoir quelles notes on a eues, tu n'as qu'à le demander.

-Oh, je ne…je ne voulais pas…enfin, si vous avez vraiment envie de me le dire…

-Mois j'ai eu un P, dit Ron en se servant un bol de soupe. Alors, heureuse ?

-Il n'y a pas de quoi en avoir honte, dit Fred.

Il venait d'arriver à la table en compagnie de George et de Lee Jordan et s'assit à la droite d'Harry.

-C'est très bien un bon vieux P.

-Mais P, dit Hermione, ça signifie…

-« Piètre », oui, acheva Lee Jordan. Mais c'est toujours mieux que D qui veut dire « désolant ».

Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et se mit à tousser en faisant semblant d'avoir avalé de travers. Lorsqu'il reprit contenance, il s'aperçut que Thaddée le fixait d'une étrange manière. Elle eut un petit sourire narquois tandis qu'Hermione continuait sur sa lancée :

-Alors, les meilleures notes, disait-elle c'est O pour Optimal et ensuite A…

-Non, E, rectifia George. E pour « effort exceptionnel ». D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours pensé que Fred et moi aurions dû avoir un E dans toutes les matières parce que le simple fait de nous présenter aux examens constituait en soi un effort exceptionnel.

Tout le monde éclate de rire à l'exception de Thaddée et d'Hermione qui insista pesamment :

-Alors, après E, il y a le A pour « acceptable » et c'est la dernière note qui permet de passer, c'est ça ?

-Ouais, dit Fred.

-Après, dit-il en avalant un pain entier tout rond, c'est P pour « piètre » (Ron leva les bras en signe de triomphe) et D pour « désolant ».

-Il y a aussi T, lui rappela George.

-T ? s'inquiéta Hermione, l'air effaré. Encore pire que D ? Qu'est ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire, T ?

-« Troll », répondit George.

La tablée éclata de rire sauf Thaddée qui murmura :

-Ridicule…

George se tourna alors vers Thaddée et la toisa comme s'il s'agissait d'un furoncle au bout de son orteil.

-Tiens ? Mais ce ne serait pas notre meneuse de bande des Serpentard qui aime tellement nous ridiculiser ? On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

Thaddée lui adressa un regard sombre en plus d'un rictus.

-Je vis aussi ici.

-Ah bon ? Mais je pensais que tu appréciais particulièrement les Serpentards, et surtout ce sale gosse de riche, Malefoy, répliqua Fred.

-Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? demanda sèchement Thaddée.

-Oh…Nous rien…Mais toi, tu devrais t'attendre à certaines choses. On ne peut pas danser d'un pied sur l'autre. A ta place, je me méfierais.

-Je te retourne ta suggestion.

La baguette de Thaddée glissa dans sa main. La tension monta d'un cran. Harry observa le visage de Thaddée et ce qu'il y lut le glaça : la délectation. Thaddée savourait ce petit jeu ! Elle n'avait qu'une envie pouvoir attaquer d'un coup puissant et impressionnant, sans que personne ne puisse intervenir. Il reconnut cette envie qui se lisait sur son visage, il l'avait déjà vue, la nuit du tournoi des Trois sorciers, sur un être terrifiant : Voldemort. Il n'y avait maintenant plus de doutes possibles pour Harry. Cette fille était maléfique, et quelque soit sa relation avec le mage noire, elle le connaissait, et pouvait même être de sa famille.

Milles questions fusèrent dans sa tête. Dumbledore était-il au courant ? Si oui, pourquoi l'avoir laissé intégré l'école ? Voldemort prévoyait-il un plan en servant d'elle ? Que connaissait-elle déjà de lui ? Assez pour le détruire ?

-Arrêtez !

C'était Hermione qui avait crié. En effet, les trois élèves avaient sortis leurs baguettes magiques et Thaddée s'apprêtait à jeter un sort.

-Ne vous battez pas ! C'est stupide ! Thaddée à déjà dit qu'elle regrettait ce qu'elle avait fait, et qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres choix pour que les Serpentard la laissent tranquille !

-Ce n'est pas une raison…grinça Georges.

Thaddée fixait Hermione qui s'était interposée. Un sentiment de déception passa quelques instants sur son visage avant de disparaître. Elle baissa sa baguette magique.

-Très bien…dit-elle.

Hermione tourna alors ses yeux vers les jumeaux et les fixa d'un air menaçant. Son insigne de préfet brillait sur sa poitrine.

-Bon…soupirèrent-ils.

Ils rangèrent leurs baguettes à leur tour et se rassirent. Le reste du déjeuner se déroula dans le calme, mais la tension restait palpable. Ils parlèrent du professeur Ombrage qui inspectait dorénavant les cours et de ses prestations. A la fin de l'heure, Thaddée et Hermione se levèrent et quittèrent la salle afin d'aller à leur cour d'Arithmancie. Harry et Ron se levèrent à leur tour et montèrent les escaliers qui menaient à la salle de divination. Harry en profita alors pour enfin confier ses craintes à Ron.

-Et donc, tu te demandes ce qu'elle ferait là ? demanda le roux.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Mais enfin Harry, tu ne trouve pas que c'est un peu…tiré par les cheveux ?

-Elle lui ressemble Ron ! Je l'ai vu, et je peux te le dire ! Dés que je l'ai vue je l'ai remarqué, et puis ma douleur à ma cicatrice…

-Ca aurait pu être autre chose, non ? Avant aussi tu ressentais des douleurs à ta cicatrice en pensant à Tu-sais-qui.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas pareil !

Harry commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Pourquoi Ron semblait-il s'obstiner à le contredire ?

-Ecoute Harry, lui dit calmement Ron, tu ne crois pas que, s'il s'agissait effectivement d'une personne proche de l'entourage de Tu-sais-qui Dumbledore l'aurait tout de même laissé entrer à Poudlard ? Il n'est pas fou à ce point !

Harry se rendit compte de la véracité des propos de son ami. Il se sentit alors vraiment bête d'avoir eu peur de cette fille. Elle avait beau ressembler au mage noire, elle ne pouvait pas le connaître, sinon, elle ne serait pas ici. Harry sentit toute sa tension se relâcher.

-Tu as raison…finit-il par admettre. Je me suis fais des idées…

-Bah…C'est pas grave ! C'est tout à fait normal que tu sois sur tes gardes. Tu-sais-qui à quand même essayer de te tuer à plusieurs reprises ! Et il est vrai que cette fille à l'art de faire trembler les gens. Elle me fait vraiment peur des fois…

-Oui…Mais ce n'est peut-être qu'une facette d'elle, suggéra Harry.

- Pour qu'Hermione l'aime bien, ce ne doit pas être une fille si terrible que ça, conclut Ron.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et terminèrent de monter les dernières marches qui les menaient au cours le plus ennuyant de Poudlard.

Thaddée et Hermione rejoignirent Harry et Ron à la fin de l'heure pour le cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. Elles furent surprises de voire leur mines anxieuses, et ceux-ci leurs racontèrent alors qu'ils avaient eu la visite d'Ombrage lors du cours de divination et que celle-ci n'avait pas lésiné sur les remarques. Mais avant qu'elles n'aillent eu le temps de poser la moindre question, le professeur Ombrage avait demandé le silence, qu'elle obtenait aisément.

-Rangez vos baguettes, ordonna-t-elle avec un sourire.

Les quelques élèves suffisamment optimistes pour les avoir sorties durent les remettre tristement dans leur sac.

-Puisque nous avons fini de lire le chapitre au cours précédent, je voudrais maintenant que vous ouvriez vos livres à la page 19 et que vous commenciez la lecture du chapitre deux : »Les théorie de défense les plus communes et leurs dérivés ». Bien entendu, il sera inutile de bavarder.

Arborant toujours son large sourire satisfait, elle s'assit à son bureau. La classe tout entière laissa échapper un long soupir parfaitement audible et se reporta d'un même mouvement à la page 19. Harry se demanda d'un air ennuyé si le livre contenait suffisamment de chapitres pour qu'ils puissent passer tous les cours de l'année à le lire. Il s'apprêtait à consulter la table des matières lorsqu'il vit Hermione levé la main. Thaddée dévisagea Hermione et croisa le regard d'Harry, l'interrogeant du regard.

Le professeur Ombrage l'avait vue, elle aussi, mais apparemment, elle avait mis au point une nouvelle stratégie pour faire face à ce genre d'éventualité. Au lieu de regarder ailleurs, comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué, elle se leva et s'approcha de la table d'Hermione. Puis elle se pencha vers elle et murmura :

-Qu'y a-t-il, cette fois, Miss Granger ?

-J'ai déjà lu le chapitre deux, dit Hermione.

Harry vit Thaddée lever les yeux au ciel.

-Dans ce cas, passer au chapitre trois, répondit Ombrage.

-Celui-là aussi, je l'ai lu. En fait, j'ai lu tout le livre.

Le professeur Ombrage cligna des yeux mais elle reprit aussitôt contenance.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, vous devriez pouvoir me répéter ce qu'Eskivdur dit des contre-maléfices au chapitre quinze.

C'était mal connaître Hermione que de poser une telle question.

-Il dit que le terme de contre-maléfices est impropre, répondit-elle immédiatement. Et que les gens donnent le nom de « contre-maléfices » à leurs propres maléfices pour les rendre plus acceptables.

Le professeur Ombrage haussa les sourcils et Harry vit qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionnée.

-Mais moi, je ne suis pas d'accord, poursuivit Hermione.

Les sourcils du professeur Ombrage se levèrent un peu plus et son regard devint nettement plus froid.

-Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

-Non, dit Hermione qui, à l'inverse d'Ombrage ne murmurait pas mais parlait d'une voix claire et forte qui avait attiré l'attention de toute la classe. Mr Eskivdur n'aime pas les maléfices, mais moi, je pense qu'ils peuvent se révéler très utiles lorsqu'on les utilise pour se défendre.

-Ah vraiment, voyez-vous cela ? réplique le professeur Ombrage.

Elle avait oublié de murmurer et s'était redressée.

-Et bien je crains que ce soit l'opinion de Mr Eskivdur et non la vôtre qui importe dans cette classe, Miss Granger.

-Mais…, commença Hermione.

-Ca suffit, coupa le professeur Ombrage.

Elle revint vers son bureau et se tourna face aux élèves. L'enjouement dont elle avait fait étalage jusqu'à présent avait totalement disparu.

-Miss Granger, dit-elle, j'enlève cinq points à la maison Gryffondor ?

Des marmonnements s'élevèrent aussitôt de toute la classe.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda Harry avec colère.

-Ne t'en mêle pas ! lui murmura précipitamment Hermione.

-Pour avoir perturbé mon cours avec des interruptions intempestives, répondit le professeur Ombrage de sa voix doucereuse. Je suis ici pour vous apprendre à utiliser une méthode approuvée par le ministère et qui ne nécessite aucunement que les élèves donnent leur opinion sur des sujets auxquels ils ne comprennent pas grand-chose. Vos professeurs précédents vous ont peut-être accordé une plus grande licence mais comme aucun d'entre eux n'aurait passé avec succès l'épreuve d'inspection – à part le professeur Quirrell qui, au moins, s'était limité à l'étude des sujets adaptés à l'âge de ses élèves…

-Ah oui, ça, c'était un grand professeur, Quirrell, l'interrompit Harry à voix haute. Son seul petit défaut, c'est qu'il avait Lord Voldemort collé à l'arrière de la tête.

Cette déclaration fut suivie d'un des silences les plus assourdissants qu'Harry ait jamais connu. Thaddée lui offrit d'ailleurs une fabuleuse grimace. Puis…

-Je crois qu'une autre semaine de retenue vous ferait le plus grand bien, Mr Potter, dit Ombrage d'une voix onctueuse.

Thaddée soupira et se demanda une fois de plus ce qu'elle faisait au beau milieu de tant d'abrutis.

Le soir venu, elle se coucha sur son lit et attendit patiemment. Lorsque toutes les lumières furent éteinte, et qu'elle n'entendit plus de bruit, elle se leva promptement et murmura une formule à voix basse. Bien que rien ne fût distinguable, Thaddée savait pertinemment que son sort avait fonctionné, elle avait confiance en ses talents. Alors seulement, elle sortit de sa valise un chiffon qu'elle découvrit doucement, avec un regard d'amour qu'on lui connaissait peu. Sous le dernier lambeau de tissu, un rayon de lune se refléta contre une coquille d'œuf noire. Il était assez petit et rugueux, pourtant, Thaddée en prenait soin comme s'il s'agissait d'un nouveau né. Elle le fit rouler dans sa paume avec tendresse et l'observa.

Elle ferma sa deuxième main au-dessus et attendit, assisse par terre, sur le sol froid. Elle resta là sans bouger, une heure, deux heures, trois heures,…

Aux lueurs de l'aube, elle redéposa l'œuf dans son tissu et le rangea soigneusement. Ce n'était pas encore pour aujourd'hui. Elle soupira et décida de dormir le peu de temps qu'il lui restait.

**A suivre…**

* * *

><p>Je clos ici ! Non, je n'ai pas encore décidé de ce qui passerait ensuite, et oui, c'est pour cela que je termine ainsi. Pour le suspens ! Je m'excuse vraiment que les dialogues ne soient pas très travailler, mais comme dit précédemment, il faut que je pose les bases, et pour cela, je dois respecter le livre encore un certains temps. La suite vous prouvera qu'il peut se produire bien des choses en n'insérant qu'un personnage principal de plus…<p>

A bientôt !


	7. Chercher l'affrontement

**Dans ce chapitre****, je commence à vraiment modifier les choses, mais seulement vers la fin. Néanmoins, le prochain épisode sera totalement inédit. Ici, je raconte encore la semaine de Thaddée à travers la maison des Gryffondor. Arrive alors un étrange évènement…**

**A lire pour savoir lequel !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Sept : Chercher l'affrontement<span>

Le lendemain matin eut lieu une scène que Thaddée ne comprit pas vraiment. En effet, Harry s'était fait violemment rabroué par une Gryffondor jusqu'à l'intervention du professeur Mc Gonagall qui avait retiré cinq points à Gryffondor parce qu'Harry avait à nouveau récolté une retenue. Lorsque le professeur se fut éloigné, Harry était furieux.

-Elle nous enlève des points parce que je me fais charcuter la main tout les soirs ! C'est juste, ça, hein ? C'est _juste_ ?

-Je sais, mon vieux, je sais, répondit Ron d'un ton compatissant en servant à Harry quelques tranches de bacon. Elle est complètement à côté de la plaque.

-Il faut dire, remarqua Thaddée, que tu aurais mieux fait de te taire. Tu l'as cherché, c'est tout.

Un grand silence régna, durant lequel Thaddée avala une bouchée de purée et qu'Hermione lui lança un coup d'œil par-dessus son journal.

Les joues d'Harry rosirent et sa fureur s'accentua mais il décida d'ignorer la remarque. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit qu'Hermione se cachait volontairement derrière son journal, il l'apostropha :

-Tu penses comme elle, c'est ça ?

-J'aurais mieux aimé que Mc Gonagall ne t'enlève pas des points, mais je crois qu'elle et Thaddée ont raison. Tu dois garder ton calme face à Ombrage.

Harry n'adressa plus la parole ni à Hermione, ni à Thaddée – ce qui ne fit pas une grande différence – pendant tout le cours de sortilège, mais il oublia qu'il était fâché en rentrant dans la classe de métamorphose. En effet, le professeur Ombrage se tenait là avec son bloc-notes, dans un coin de la salle. Cette vision chassa aussitôt le souvenir du petit-déjeuner.

-Parfait, murmura Ron tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient à leurs places habituelles. Ombrage va enfin recevoir ce qu'elle mérite.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall s'avança dans la classe sans manifester le moindre signe indiquant qu'elle avait remarqué la présence du professeur Ombrage.

-Bien, ça suffit, dit-elle et le silence se fit aussitôt. Mr Finnigan, ayez la gentillesse de venir prendre les devoirs corrigés que vous distribuerez à vos camarades…Miss Brown, s'il vous plait, prenez cette boîte de souris…Allons, ne soyez pas stupide, elles ne vous feront aucun mal…Vous en donnerez une à chaque élève…

-_Hum, hum_, dit le professeur Ombrage.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall ne lui accorda aucune attention. Seamus rendit à Thaddée son devoir qui n'eut même pas un regard pour sa feuille.

-Waouh ! s'exclama Ron. Tu as obtenu une meilleure note qu'Hermione !

Aucune des deux filles ne releva la remarque mais les épaules d'Hermione se renfoncèrent dans sa chair.

-Alors, écoutez-moi bien, tous – Dean Thomas, si vous refaites ça à cette souris, vous aurez une retenue -, la plupart d'entre vous sont parvenus à faire disparaître leurs escargots et même ceux à qui il est resté un peu de coquille ont compris l'essentiel du sortilège. Aujourd'hui, nous allons…

-_Hum, hum_, dit le professeur Ombrage.

-Oui ? répondit le professeur Mc Gonagall qui se tourna vers elle, les sourcils si rapprochés qu'ils semblaient former une seule ligne.

-J'étais en train de me demander professeur, si vous aviez reçu mon petit mot vous indiquant le jour et l'heure de mon inspec…

-Bien sûr que je l'ai reçu, sinon je vous aurais demandé ce que vous faisiez dans ma classe, répliqua le professeur Mc Gonagall, en tournant résolument le dos à Ombrage.

De nombreux élèves échangèrent des regards réjouis.

-Comme je le disais, nous allons pratiquer aujourd'hui une Disparition plus difficile, celle d'une souris. Le sortilège de Disparition…

-Hum, hum.

-Je ne vois pas très bien, dit le professeur Mc Gonagall avec une colère froide, comment vous espérez vous faire une idée de mes méthodes d'enseignement si vous persistez à m'interrompre sans cesse. En règle générale, je ne permets à personne de parler en même temps que moi.

On aurait dit que le professeur Ombrage venait de recevoir une gifle. Elle ne répondit pas un mot mais ajusta son parchemin et se mit à écrire frénétiquement.

La suite du cours se déroula normalement. Hermione et Thaddée furent les seules à faire complètement disparaître leur souris, ce qui leur valut cinq points chacune et Harry oublia sa colère contre le professeur Mc Gonagall.

Le cours suivant était celui de soins aux créatures magiques. Thaddée avait l'air nerveuse lorsqu'ils passèrent par le parc. A l'autre bout du terrain, les Serpentard, les Gryffondor et le professeur Ombrage était déjà là pour assister au cours.

-T'as pas l'air bien, nota Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? répondit sèchement Thaddée.

-Tu me sembles plus distante, dit Hermione avec un calme qu'Harry admirait.

A sa place, il aurait déjà attrapé Thaddée et lui aurait retourné trois bonnes baffes dans la figure. Mais Harry soupçonnait Hermione de cacher ses sentiments autant que Thaddée.

-Je suis toujours distante, marmonna-t-elle.

-Ce ne serait pas parce que l'on approche des Serpentards, par hasard ? demanda Harry.

Il prit un plaisir malsain à voir Thaddée se figer un instant avant de lui répondre d'une voix cassante :

-C'est le contraire, j'ai hâte de retrouver Malefoy et de pouvoir me moquer de toi.

-Comment…, commença Harry, furieux.

-Dépêchez-vous ! leur cria alors le professeur Gobe-Planche

Thaddée adressa à Harry un sourire cruel qui choqua à nouveau Harry par sa ressemblance avec le maître des ténèbres. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander si elle venait de sa famille lorsque Ron lui chuchota :

-Laisse tomber…Ce n'est qu'une emmerdeuse, c'est tout.

Hermione adressa un regard assassin au roux qui le lui rendit. A la grande consternation d'Harry, Hermione suivit Thaddée jusqu'à sa table. Celle-ci avait l'air dépitée en voyant arrivé la brune, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle avait renoncé à aller s'asseoir près des Serpentard tant qu'elle ne passerait pas de nouveau dans leur camp. Cependant, elle leur devrait une explication valable. Elle traînait tout de même avec Granger, qui était hideuse, Weasley qui était un pauvre, et Potter un dingue haïs. L'explication devrait être bonne…

Le professeur Gobe-Planche commença alors son cours, bien que le professeur Ombrage ait tendance à lui poser de nombreuses questions. Thaddée s'en désintéressa bien vite, car elle avait d'autres choses à faire. Faire taire Hermione par exemple…

-Et donc, lorsque mes parents ont appris que j'étais une sorcière, ils n'ont pas pu s'empêcher de ne pas y croire au début, puis ils l'on facilement accepté. Avoir une sorcière dans la famille était tout de même fantastique, alors ils m'on laissé venir à Poudlard. Ce fut une rude affaire de trouver le Chemin de Traverse, parce que je ne connaissais personne et que…

Il semblait à Thaddée que cette fille ne s'arrêtait jamais de parler. Autant Albertine était, elle, une grande bavarde naïve, qu'Hermione était une bavarde redoutable. En cet instant, Thaddée pria pour devenir sourde. Elle hésita même à se lancer un sort, ce qui est dire de ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on subit un flot continu de parole.

Elle fut attirée cependant par le regard de Malefoy qui regardait le professeur Ombrage avec insistance. Celle-ci passait entre les bancs en posant des questions aux élèves.

-…dhée ! Thaddée ! Tu m'entends ?

Thaddée revint à elle.

-Oui, bien sûr, je ne fais que ça, marmonna-t-elle.

-Alors, tes parents sont moldus ou sorciers ?

La brune regarda son interlocutrice comme si elle venait de l'offenser.

-Ils sont sorciers bien sûr !

-Ah…

Apparemment, ce n'était pas la réponse qu'Hermione attendait. Mais Thaddée n'avait pas réellement suivis la conversation et elle ne comprit pas pourquoi. C'est pourquoi elle changea de sujet :

-Tu es amie avec Harry depuis longtemps ?

Le regard d'Hermione changea et se ranima quelque peu.

-Depuis notre première année.

-C'est long.

-Oh non ! Les années passent bien trop vite à Poudlard ! Tu vas voir ! On s'amuse vraiment bien ici, quoique ces derniers temps…

Hermione baissa la voix et se rapprocha de Thaddée. Curieuse et avide d'en apprendre plus, celle-ci laissa l'autre s'approcher sans broncher.

-Ces derniers temps, il y a eu pas mal de grabuge. L'année dernière, tu n'étais pas là, mais il y a eu le tournoi des trois sorciers. Cédric Diggory devait être le champion de notre école, mais on ne sait par quels sortilèges, Harry fut également tiré au sort. Il fut alors contraint de participer au tournoi. Au cours de la dernière épreuve, Cédric et Harry ont disparu, et ne sont réapparu qu'une heure plus tard. A ce moment-là, Harry était gravement blessé, et Cédric était…mort.

Elle marqua une pause et observa Thaddée qui n'avait pas bronchée.

-Par la suite, il s'est avéré que c'était un Mangemort qui avait déposé le nom d'Harry dans la Coupe de feu en se faisant passer pour un de nos professeurs, et que le meurtrier de Cédric était Tu-sais-qui car il serait revenu à la vie…

-Oui, et alors ? s'impatienta Thaddée.

-Je trouve étrange que tu réagisses comme si tu le savais depuis longtemps…dit Hermione d'une voix soupçonneuse.

-Bien sûr ! Les Serpentard me l'ont déjà raconté ! Maintenant, dis-moi où tu veux en venir !

Hermione regarda Thaddée dans les yeux, et celle-ci ne cilla pas. Hermione ne l'impressionnait pas du tout. Qui plus est, Thaddée ignorait la peur. Elles s'affrontèrent ainsi du regard avant qu'un sourire n'apparaisse sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

-Tu es incroyable…soupira-t-elle d'un air faussement blasé.

Thaddée émit un grognement. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise.

-Ecoutes-moi bien, Tu-sais-qui en a après Harry et chaque année, il a des ennuis. Il se passe toujours quelque chose d'intéressant autour de lui. Comme j'ai confiance en toi, je te demande de garder un œil sur Harry. Tu es très douée en magie, et j'ai bien peur que l'on ait besoin de se tenir les coudes cette année, avec le ministère sur le dos.

Hermione désigna le professeur Ombrage d'un mouvement de menton. Celle-ci s'approchait enfin de la table de Malefoy.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu des blessés dans cette classe ?

Goyle eut un sourire stupide et Malefoy s'empressa de répondre à sa place :

-C'est moi qui ait été blessé, dit-il, un hippogriffe m'a fait une entaille au bras.

-Un hippogriffe ? s'exclama le professeur Ombrage.

Elle se mit soudain à griffonner avec frénésie sur son bloc-notes. Hermione grinça des dents à côté de Thaddée qui affichait une expression impassible.

-C'est simplement parce qu'il a été trop bête pour écouter ce que Hagrid lui a dit, intervint Harry avec colère.

Hermione et Ron poussèrent un gémissement tandis que Thaddée soupirait longuement en secouant la tête. Le professeur Ombrage se tourna lentement vers Harry.

-Voilà qui nous fera une soirée de retenue supplémentaire, dit-elle à mi-voix. Eh bien, merci, professeur Gobe-Planche. Je n'ai plus besoin de rien. Vous recevrez les résultats de votre inspection dans un délai de dix jours.

-C'est parfait, répondit le professeur Gobe-Planche.

Et Ombrage s'éloigna sur la pelouse en direction du château sous le regard impassible de Thaddée.

* * *

><p>Le soir venu, Thaddée s'allongea sur son lit. Il ne lui restait plus que cinq jours à tenir en compagnie des Gryffondor. Elle soupira en y pensant et chercha un appui qui lui permettrait de tenir le coup. Son œil se posa aussitôt sur sa valise.<p>

Elle regarda autour d'elle Parvati et Lavande étaient en train de dormir ainsi que les trois autres filles. Le lit d'Hermione restait vide. En jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, Thaddée devina l'heure à la position de la Lune : il était minuit. Thaddée se demandait si Hermione ne s'était pas endormie sur ses livres dans la salle commune lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention. Se redressant sur son lit, elle fit silence afin de mieux entendre. Puis elle le perçut à nouveau : un son de craquement et de cris qui résonnaient, perçant. « Sortir ! Sortir ! » disait-elle.

D'un bond, Thaddée fut à terre. Elle plongea vers sa valise et jeta ses affaires pêle-mêle. Enfin, d'une main tremblante d'excitation, elle déroula le chiffon qui enveloppait l'œuf. Mais ce n'en n'était plus un. A la place, un petit serpent taché de sang regardait Thaddée de ses six yeux. Car le serpent ne possédait pas une tête, mais trois. D'une couleur orange, tirant sur le violet, le petit serpent dardait sa petite langue vers Thaddée.

-« Maman ? »

Thaddée eut un sourire des plus tendres. Son Runespoor était né. C'était là, le seul cadeau qu'on ne lui ait jamais offert. Mais c'était le plus précieux, et le plus beau, ça, Thaddée en était sûre.

Elle prit le petit animal dans sa main. Il mesurait environ 15cm de long et il était curieux de tout. Ses trois têtes observaient les alentours avec intérêt. Thaddée laissa l'animal s'enrouler autour de son cou et la tête de gauche du Runespoor vint lui chatouiller le nez de sa langue. Thaddée eut un petit rire. Surprise, elle ferma la bouche d'un air ahuri. Elle ne se connaissait pas ainsi.

Elle lança alors un sort vers les filles afin qu'elles ne se réveillent pas et commença à émettre d'étranges sifflements.

-« Je m'appelle Thaddée. Je suis ta mère. »

-« Maman, répondit le Runespoor. »

-« Tu t'appelles Runespoor. Voulez-vous des noms particuliers pour chacun ? »

-« Non, Runespoor ça va. »

-« Non ! Je veux un nom ! »

C'était la tête de droite qui avait parlé. Elle dardait méchamment sa langue vers ses sœurs. Thaddée savait que c'était la tête qui critiquait les actions des autres. C'est pourquoi elle caressa la bête dans le sens du poil.

-« D'accord. Tu seras Sombre. »

Le serpent hocha brièvement sa tête. Sombre était d'accord.

-« Toi, dit Thaddée en pointant le doigt vers la tête du milieu, tu seras Yume, car tu rêve presque toujours. Et toi, tu seras… »

-« Shine »

Thaddée sourit. Shine avait choisis d'être le contraire de Sombre. C'était une réaction typique des Runespoors : ils aimaient se contredire.

-« Très bien, vous avez un nom, un statut, mais vous ne connaissez pas les règles. »

Le serpent devint très attentif. Il lui fallait connaître ce que sa mère disait afin de ne pas commettre d'erreur. Même Yume avait ouvert un peu plus les yeux afin d'être sûr de bien enregistrer ce que Thaddée allait dire.

-« C'est moi qui apporterait votre nourriture, il ne faudra pas que vous chassiez. Je veillerais aussi à ce que vous ayez de l'eau, et je vous dirais quand vous pourrez sortir. En attendant, vous resterez dans la valise. J'y ai aménagé un trou afin que vous puissiez respirer. Mais surtout, surtout, jamais personne ne doit vous voir, ou sinon… »

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit et qu'Hermione apparut.

Il fallut un bon moment à Thaddée pour faire taire Hermione et lui prouver qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Elle se félicita d'avoir jeté un sortilège de sourde-oreille aux autres filles, car le cri d'Hermione aurait réveillé des morts. Et quelque instant plus tard, la voix d'Harry et de Ron résonnait dans les escaliers, alertés par le cri de leur amie.

-Attendez ! J'arrive ! leur cria Hermione.

Puis elle se tourna vers Thaddée.

-Toi, tu viens avec moi t'expliquer, dit-elle. Et tu amènes…le serpent.

Thaddée lui lança un regard mauvais.

-Il n'en n'est pas question, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale. Mon Runespoor reste ici. Au moins les gens le verront, au moins il sera soumis au danger.

A la grande surprise de Thaddée, Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté et eut un sourire compatissant. La brune eut envie de faire disparaître ce sourire d'une remarque, mais elle n'en n'eut pas le temps.

-Je comprends, dit Hermione. Mais, tu n'as rien à craindre, Harry et Ron ne diront rien et…

-Je ne crains rien, ni personne ! dit Thaddée en criant à son tour.

-D'accord, répondit Hermione d'une voix calme, mais tu veux bien venir en bas ? Sinon, je passerais pour une idiote…

Sans plus attendre, elle entraîna l'autre dans les escaliers, le serpent toujours autour de son cou, poussant des sifflements aigus et inquiets. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans l'escalier, elles virent le visage inquiet d'Harry et de Ron.

-Hermione? s'exclama Harry. Ca va? Tu n'as rien? Pourquoi as-tu cri…

Il se tut en apercevant le Runespoor de Thaddée et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Ron commença à crier, mais Harry eut un geste dont Thaddée lui fut reconnaissante : il le bâillonna de sa main.

-Il n'y a rien à craindre, dit Hermione à ses amis en arrivant en bas des escaliers. Enfin…d'après Thaddée…

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle. La brune soupira.

-Non, il n'y a rien à craindre. C'est un nouveau-né.

-Drôlement rassurant…nota Ron en accordant un regard craintif à l'animal.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais avec ce serpent ? demanda Harry.

-Je joue à la corde à sauter.

-Ha ha… Très drôle, dit Ron qui reculait au fur et à mesure que les filles s'approchaient.

-Thaddée… ? demanda Hermione en la dévisageant.

-…

-Tu sais que c'est interdit d'avoir ce genre de bête ici ? dit Ron.

-Surtout depuis la deuxième année…, dit Harry.

-Bien sûr que je le sais ! coupa sèchement Thaddée. Seulement, je n'aime rien d'autres que les serpents.

-Mais c'est dangereux comme animal ! Ca se voit quand même ! Faudrait penser à te faire soigner ! s'exclama Ron.

-Je peux contrôler mon Runespoor.

-Ah ? Ce serait bien étonnant ! T'es peut-être douée en magie, mais les animaux c'est pas pa…

Ron fut interrompu dans sa tirade par le sifflement aigu de Thaddée. Elle crachait, sifflait, dardait la langue sans que personne ne comprenne. Personne, sauf Harry.

-_N'aies pas peur. Ce sont des imbéciles. Ils ont peur de toi. Ils ne te feront pas de mal car ils n'osent pas t'approcher. Reste calme. Ne les attaque pas._

-_Tu es bien prétentieuse de nous traiter d'idiots en face ! Je savais bien que tu nous méprisais !_

Un grand silence retentit dans la salle. Harry était marqué par la stupeur qu'on pouvait lire sur le visage de la brune. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi surprise.

-_Tu parle le fourche-langue ?_demanda-t-elle.

-_Je…_

Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il parlait avec Thaddée en langage des serpents, d'où l'expression interdite de ses amis. Il sentit ses entrailles se nouer à cette idée. Thaddée parlait le fourche-langue ! Et très bien même ! Comme si elle le faisait depuis toujours. Et la seule personne qui égalait Harry en connaissance de fourchelangue n'était autre que…

-Ton ami est vraiment des plus intéressant Hermione, dit Thaddée en se tournant vers elle.

-Bah…C'est Harry…commenta Ron. Il est le Survivant, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est doué. Certainement plus que toi, même !

-Ca m'étonnerais…, railla Thaddée.

Alors que Ron allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, Hermione dit :

-Harry, ca va ?

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers le brun qui avait la peau blême.

-Je…Oui…Je vais très bien…Je…

-Tu es sûr ? s'inquiéta Hermione. Tu es tout blanc.

-Oui, oui…Ne t'en fait pas…

Les yeux d'Harry se posèrent alors sur Thaddée. Sa cicatrice le brûla intensément. Il plaqua sa main sur son front et retint un hurlement. Il ne voulait pas crier. Non, surtout pas devant elle…Pas devant lui…Voldemort…

-Toi…dit-il en haletant…Tu es sa fille, hein ?

Il vacilla, le monde s'écroulant autour de lui, tandis que ses amis criaient son nom. Mais il ne les entendait pas, il voyait juste le sourire figé de Thaddée. Puis le noir…

**A suivre…**

* * *

><p>Alalala ! Qu'est-ce que je m'amuse ! Il faut dire que je n'arrête pas de jouer avec les nerfs de mes personnages. Je vais faire monter la tension encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que pfiou… ! Tout explose.<p>

Jusqu'à quand tiendront-ils à votre avis ?

Baibai !


	8. Gryffondor contre Thaddée

**C'est à partir d'ici que je reprends ce****tte histoire, six ans plus tard, pour ma petite sœur, fan d'Harry Potter, qui a terminé la saga avec un goût amer. Je me fiche de plaire car du moment qu'elle aime ce que j'écris, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et si vous, vous aimez aussi, je ne pourrais dire qu'une chose : tant mieux.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Huit : Gryffondor contre Thaddée<span>

La tête d'Harry cognait énormément. Il ouvrit doucement les paupières puis les referma aussitôt. La lumière lui vrillait le cerveau.

Il était étendu sur un lit et il se doutait bien de l'endroit : l'infirmerie. Il se maudit d'être une fois de plus parvenu à tomber dans cet endroit après à peine quelques semaines de cours. Encore un peu et il battrait le record. D'ailleurs, si ça se trouvait, il l'avait déjà remporté.

-Alors, on se réveille ?

Harry ouvrit à nouveau ses paupières. Non, il n'était pas à l'infirmerie. Il était dans sa chambre, dans le dortoir. Ses amis n'étaient pas là. A la place, il y avait Voldemort. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il semblait à Harry. Thaddée n'avait en effet rien d'humain, son sourire cruel dévorant son visage et ses yeux rougeoyant dans la pénombre. Malgré cela, sa beauté étincelait toujours, une beauté dangereuse entourée d'une aura meurtrière. Harry hésita franchement à crier durant un instant. Sa fierté l'en interdit.

-Qu'est-ce…tu…

La bouche de Harry était pâteuse, chaque mot lui arrachait une douleur supplémentaire et il avait l'impression désagréable d'être passé au rouleau compresseur. La jeune fille à son chevet se mit à rire.

-Tu ne devrais pas trop parler. Non, en fait, tu ne devrais pas parler du tout.

Thaddée avait sortit sa baguette et elle l'a fit jouer dans ses longs doigts blancs. Harry se figea il était piégé, sans défense, et il n'y avait personne pour l'aider. Néanmoins, Thaddée ne jeta aucun sortilège. Elle savait très bien que le jeune garçon était à sa merci.

-Bien. Je déteste écouter les gens parler, surtout quand c'est pour m'insulter ou raconter des idioties sans noms. A la place, tu vas m'écouter sagement, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?

Harry aurait souhaité pouvoir la frapper. Il sentait une immense colère naître en lui contre cet être qu'il jugeait malsain. Visiblement, le regard chargé de haine du garçon n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Thaddée sourit d'avantage, découvrant ses petites dents blanches.

-C'est parfait, dit-elle. Je vais te dire quelque chose d'intéressant. Je ne suis pas la fille de Voldemort.

-Menteuse ! persifla Harry.

La baguette de Thaddée bougea vite, trop vite pour qu'Harry ne comprenne. Il ressentit aussitôt une terrifiante douleur dans sa gorge, comme si on lui avait versé de l'acide brûlant dans la bouche et qu'il descendait, glissait vers son estomac. Il voulait hurler mais il n'avait déjà plus de voix. Soudain, aussi vite que le mal l'avait submergé, toute sensation de brûlure disparut. Il restait haletant, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'avait pas connu une telle douleur depuis sa nuit au cimetière, tandis que le chef des Mangemorts le torturait avec l'Endoloris.

-Vilain garçon, dit Thaddée d'une voix très douce. Je t'avais demandé de ne pas parler.

Harry avait envie de répondre, de lui dire ce qu'il pensait, de lui cracher sa rage. Cependant, il ne fit rien. Aussi pitoyable que cela puisse paraître, il savait très bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance en cet instant précis et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas aggraver sa situation.

-Je vais reprendre depuis le début. Je ne suis pas la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Par contre, j'avoue que l'idée me fait vraiment rire, ajouta-t-elle avec un léger gloussement. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je suis ici pour obtenir un diplôme, rien de plus. Par contre, si tu me mets des bâtons dans les roues, si tu répands des rumeurs déplaisantes à mon sujet, ou si tu t'attaques à moi, je te le ferais payer. La punition que je t'ai donné pour m'avoir traité de menteuse n'est qu'une mise en garde. Je suis capable de faire des choses dont tu ne veux rien savoir. Alors, as-tu compris ?

Harry se redressa un peu sur son lit. Il entendait des pas dans les escaliers. Peu importe de qui il s'agissait, on viendrait l'aider au moindre appel au secours. Mais il venait d'avoir une autre idée, une idée de génie qui ferait pâlir Thaddée.

-C'est très clair, répondit Harry.

La jeune fille sourit et sa baguette disparut de ses mains. Elle se leva et lissa ses vêtements. Harry vit brièvement son serpent à trois têtes glisser dans son cou. Peu importe qui était vraiment cette fille, elle était dangereuse. Elle parlait le fourche-langue, elle pratiquait la magie de façon ignoble et elle prenait plaisir à voir souffrir les autres. Même si elle n'était pas la fille de Voldemort comme le pensait Harry, elle ne tarderait pas à rejoindre ses rangs et Harry comptait bien l'arrêter avant.

Ron et Hermione ouvrirent la porte du dortoir, escortés par McGonagall en pyjama, les cheveux ébouriffés.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Potter, vous allez mieux ?

Harry chercha ses lunettes sur la table tandis que Thaddée se dirigeait lentement vers Hermione pour lui chuchoter quelques mots. Elles sortirent toutes les deux.

-Tout va bien, dit Harry en mettant ses lunettes sur son nez. J'ai juste eu un malaise, c'est tout.

-Et bien je trouve que cela vous arrive trop souvent, Potter, répliqua McGonagall. J'aimerais que vous alliez à l'infirmerie faire un contrôle.

-Est-ce que je peux faire ça demain ? demanda Harry. Je vous assure que je vais beaucoup mieux !

La directrice des Gryffondor le dévisagea sous ses lunettes avec un air très sévère avant de tourner les talons.

-D'accord, vous n'avez pas l'air mourant, dit-elle avec regret. Par contre, je vous ordonne de vous rendre à l'infirmerie demain ! Je vérifierais !

Harry lui assura qu'il s'y rendrait et elle ferma la porte avant de donner des ordres. D'autres garçons ne tardèrent pas à rentrer dans le dortoir. Ils se précipitèrent vers Harry pour savoir s'il allait mieux et ce qui s'était passé. Ron les chassa avec agacement, leur répondant que son ami était fatigué et avait besoin de repos. Harry le remercia du bout des lèvres. Il aurait aimé pouvoir parler seul avec son meilleur ami de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il devrait attendre demain.

Cette idée dut pourtant être mise de côté lorsqu'il se réveilla et vit que le dortoir était vide. Il s'habilla en vitesse et descendit dans la Grande Salle où ses amis étaient déjà en train de manger…en compagnie de Thaddée. Harry hésita à les rejoindre mais Ron l'avait vu et il lui faisait signe. C'est l'estomac du héro qui décida à sa place. Il rejoignit ses amis, en grande conversation à propos du courrier et des mensonges de La Gazette des Sorciers.

-Harry ! Ca va mieux ? demanda Hermione dés qu'il fut assis.

-Oui, je vais nettement mieux, répondit-il en se servant des œufs brouillés.

-Tu nous as surpris hier, lança Ron. Tu t'es évanoui d'un coup !

Harry ne répondit rien. Il regardait Thaddée qui tartinait ses toasts de confiture. Hermione et Ron comprirent qu'il ne fallait pas insister. Lorsque la cloche sonna, Hermione et Thaddée partirent pour leur cours d'arithmancie tandis que Ron et Harry montaient pour avoir divination. Ron se pencha aussitôt près d'Harry.

-Est-ce que ce qui t'est arrivé hier soir aurait un rapport avec Tu-Sais-Qui ?

Harry jeta des coups d'œil anxieux autour de lui il n'y avait que Pavati et Lavande occupées à glousser dans un coin.

-Oui, répondit-il enfin. J'ai eu très mal à la cicatrice. Je crois que Thaddée y est pour quelque chose.

Harry raconta sa conversation d'hier soir et Ron lui fit des yeux ronds. La salle se remplissait peu à peu. Les deux garçons baissèrent encore d'un ton.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle t'a menacé ? s'étonna le rouquin. C'est flippant ! Elle a un très bon niveau de magie !

Harry hocha la tête, bien conscient des dangers.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas sa fille, pourtant, j'ai eu très mal en la regardant. Et elle lui ressemble vraiment !

Ron regarda son ami avec inquiétude. Il avait visiblement du mal à le croire.

-Ecoute, j'imagine mal Tu-Sais-Qui avoir des enfants. En plus, elle t'a dit que c'était faux. Tu penses qu'elle aurait menti alors qu'elle t'a menacé sans crainte d'être prise.

-Non, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter…

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Dolores Ombrage. Elle portait son calepin pour prendre des notes. Nul doute qu'elle allait inspecter le cours de divination.

-On en reparlera plus tard, dit Harry. Je ne tiens pas à faire plus de retenues avec cette folle…

Après la divination et le carnage que provoqua la Grande Inquisitrice, ils retrouvèrent Hermione et Thaddée en cours de métamorphose. En voyant la jeune fille, Ron ouvrit la bouche mais Harry lui donna un coup de coude accompagné d'un discret signe de négation. Il ne fallait pas provoquer la mage noire. Ils s'assirent donc en silence, à côté de leur amie qui haussa les sourcils. Harry lui fit un sourire entendu.

Le cours se déroula normalement : Hermione et Thaddée réussirent brillamment l'exercice, Harry ne tarda pas à comprendre, et Ron eut des multiples problèmes. A la fin, ils poussèrent un véritable soupir de joie lorsque l'heure du déjeuner arriva. Harry prétexta une migraine qui poussa Hermione à s'inquiéter et Ron à rester en soutient. Thaddée lui lança un regard plein de dédain, prête à dire quelque chose lorsqu'un miracle arriva. Albertine sauta dans les bras de Thaddée qui manqua de tomber. Elle l'entraîna en vitesse vers la Grande Salle, saluant brièvement Hermione. Thaddée hors de vue, Harry se dépêcha de raconter la conversation de la veille à son amie. Cette dernière se mit aussitôt en colère.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ?

-Non, je ne crois pas ! s'exclama Harry, vexé que son amie ne le croit pas. Elle est réellement maléfique !

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas senti…, ajouta Ron.

Le couloir était désert. Tout le monde était en train de manger dans la Grande Salle et ils pouvaient ainsi parler sans contrainte.

-Je ne peux pas y croire ! rétorqua Hermione. Cette fille…Vous auriez dû la voir avec Albertine ! C'est vrai qu'elle a un sale caractère – je veux dire, elle n'est pas à Serpentard pour rien – mais elle a un bon fond ! De là, à la comparer avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, c'est ignoble !

-Ah oui ? Et ce qu'elle m'a fait, ce n'est pas ignoble ? s'énerva Harry.

-Je…

Ron posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Il sourit à Harry et haussa les épaules.

-Vous n'allez pas vous disputer à cause d'elle, pas vrai ?

Les deux amis se dévisagèrent un moment avant de se rendre compte du ridicule de la conversation. Finalement, ils échangèrent un timide sourire.

-Désolé, dit Harry. Je me suis un peu emporté. C'est juste que…

-Oui, je sais, le coupa Hermione. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je m'excuse aussi.

Ron hocha la tête, satisfait de la fin de cette conversation houleuse. Il proposa d'aller manger et c'est en chemin qu'Harry se rappela de son idée.

-Ecoutez, dit-il soudain en s'arrêtant. Face à Thaddée, nous ne pourrions rien faire. Elle est trop forte et nous n'apprenons rien en cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. Nous devrions faire quelque chose. Je pensais que je pourrais vous apprendre des sortilèges.

Il réalisa soudain ce qu'il était en train de dire.

-Je veux dire…Ce n'est pas que je suis le meilleur, et je ne suis pas très doué, alors si vous pensez que c'est une mauvaise idée…

-Mais c'est génial, Harry ! s'exclama Ron.

Harry n'était pas sûr que ce soit le cas. Pourtant, son ami avait l'air enthousiaste. Il regarda Hermione qui était plongée dans ses pensées. Il se demanda s'il l'avait vexée lorsqu'elle sourit de façon triomphale.

-J'ai même mieux, dit-elle alors. Et si tu organisais ton propre cours de défense contre les forces du Mal pour tous les élèves qui souhaiteraient apprendre ?

Harry resta sans voix. Il n'avait pas pensé à usurper la place d'un professeur. Il souhaitait juste que ses amis soient aptes à se défendre face à des gens tels que Thaddée.

-Je ne sais pas…Je pensais juste vous apprendre à tout les deux…

-M'enfin, Harry ! lança Ron. Tout le monde rêverait d'apprendre avec toi ! Tu es le Survivant ! Tu as affronté Tu-Sais-Qui à plusieurs reprises et tu es revenu vivant ! Qui mieux que toi pourrait devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal !

-Il a raison ! renchérit Hermione. Je suis sûre que des tonnes d'autres élèves serraient ravis !

Ils le regardaient tout les deux avec des yeux pétillants de joie. Pourtant, Harry n'était toujours pas convaincu. Il tourna le dos et reprit le chemin vers la Grande Salle, bientôt suivit de ses amis.

-Je ne sais pas…Je vais y réfléchir, ok ?

Pour Hermione, il ne faisait aucun doute que leur idée était formidable. Elle mettait déjà une stratégie en place pour attirer des gens lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur table. Au grand soulagement d'Harry, Thaddée n'y était pas. Ils déjeunèrent ainsi en évoquant les façons dont ils pourraient aborder le cours d'Harry. Finalement, la cloche sonna et ils durent courir en cours de botanique. A nouveau, ils ne virent pas signe de la jeune fille aux pouvoirs diaboliques. Hermione avait les lèvres pincées sans qu'on ne sache pourquoi.

Au bout du compte, Thaddée arriva en retard, visiblement très en colère. Elle n'alla pas rejoindre Harry et ses deux amis. Elle préféra filer au dernier rang de la classe. Harry aurait préféré l'avoir dans son champ de vision mais il n'était pas plus mécontent de pouvoir l'oublier durant un temps.

Ce n'est que lors du cours suivant qu'Hermione avança vers Thaddée. Cette dernière semblait toujours fâchée et personne ne souhaitait rester sur sa route, sauf Hermione qui l'avait rattrapée à la hâte, laissant Harry et Ron derrière.

-Thaddée, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione. Pourquoi tu es arrivée en retard ?

Thaddée leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est Albertine, elle m'a retenue à force de cris et de larmes ! s'emporta la jeune fille. Je n'en peux plus ! Je vais vraiment finir par la tuer si elle continue !

-Oh, les menaces, c'est ton passe-temps favori ?

Thaddée lança un regard acide vers Harry. C'était Ron qui l'avait apostrophée bien que Thaddée ne doutait pas un instant de ce qu'il s'était dit dans son dos. Elle tenait sa baguette dans ses mains.

-Je vais vous donnez un bon conseil, dit-elle d'une voix redevenue calme. Occupez-vous de vos affaires, je ferais de même.

Elle leur tourna le dos et partit d'une démarche magistrale en direction du parc. Les trois amis se dévisagèrent. Harry cacha son sourire triomphant car Hermione semblait un peu peinée. Néanmoins, il était satisfait de voir qu'il avait raison.

Ils allèrent en cours et subirent un cruel examen de connaissances des créatures magiques dut à la nervosité du professeur Gobe-Planche concernant les résultats de l'enquête d'Ombrage. Les Serpentard semblaient aussi mécontents que les Gryffondor. Hermione elle-même eut du mal à répondre à certaines questions. Quant à Thaddée, elle ne desserra pas les dents sauf pour répondre lorsqu'elle y était contrainte. A la sonnerie, les élèves reçurent une tonne de devoirs et ils filèrent sans demander leur reste. Tout le monde râlait ferme.

Harry se rappela soudain qu'il devait passer à l'infirmerie. Il ne souhaitait pas avoir des ennuis avec McGonagall. Il devait aussi se dépêcher pour ne pas être en retard à sa retenue avec Ombrage. Il grimaça en y pensant.

Il quitta ses amis avec un étrange pressentiment. Il avait l'impression que cette semaine lui préparait d'autres surprises désagréables.

Il fallut attendre le week-end pour souffler. Les élèves étaient ravis de la rentrée bien que le travail qui leur tombait dessus les rendait de moins en moins enthousiastes. Les trois compères faisaient leurs devoirs dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Hermione qui s'y était prise à l'avance, avait presque terminé. Ron et Harry regardaient avec envie le petit tas de parchemins devant leur amie avant de soupirer devant les leurs. Ils n'allaient pas pouvoir beaucoup s'amuser.

C'est alors qu'un cri retentit, suivit d'autre. Une fille de cinquième année, une blonde prénommée Daisy, sortit en trombe du dortoir. Elle hurlait, hurlait, hurlait. Hermione se redressa aussitôt. Harry devait avouer qu'en tant que préfète, Hermione était exemplaire. Elle alla directement vers la jeune fille pour la rassurer avant d'avoir un hoquet de surprise. Les autres Gryffondor présents s'approchèrent et découvrirent la scène : Daisy n'avait plus de dents.

Hermione tentait de la calmer pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. En effet, Daisy pleurait tellement que personne ne comprenait ce qu'elle disait. L'état de sa bouche n'arrangeait pas les choses. Fred et George s'étaient frayés un chemin jusqu'à Ron et ils lui demandèrent ce qu'il se passait.

-Ce ne serait pas l'une de vos farces ? demanda leur frère d'un ton soupçonneux.

-Nous ? s'offusqua faussement Fred. Jamais ! L'idée est pourtant en cours d'exploitation. Je savais bien qu'il fallait déposer un brevet !

Lavande se tourna vers eux, visiblement en colère.

-Ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! dit-elle. C'est horrible, elle est défigurée !

-Oh, c'est juste une petite garce…farce, je veux dire ! lança Georges.

Lavande semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais Daisy se releva, très effrayée, et elle pointa du doigt vers les escaliers en colimaçon. Harry suivit du regard et vit Thaddée, vêtue de sa robe de sorcière noire, un sourire amusé, en train d'observer depuis là-haut. Un silence glacial gagna rapidement le groupe.

-F'est elle ! Elle ! cria la malheureuse d'une voix stridente avant de fondre en larmes dans les bras d'Hermione.

Aussitôt, une autre fille, une septième année, brandit sa baguette en direction de Thaddée. Elle avait de beaux yeux bruns et des boucles noires.

-_Stupéfix _! scanda-t-elle.

Sans le moindre mot, Thaddée fit décrire un mouvement à sa baguette d'un geste nonchalant. Le sort de la septième année ricocha contre le mur. Dorénavant, plus personne ne souriait. Thaddée fit danser sa baguette et une explosion souffla la septième année. Elle atterrit par chance dans l'un des divans rouge. Elle ne bougeait plus.

-C'est un sortilège d'Explosion, minauda Thaddée. Je vous le dis, histoire que vous ne restiez pas stupide toute votre vie…

-Thaddée ! cria Hermione. C'est un sortilège de duel ! Tu aurais pu la tuer !

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

-Aucune chance. Je maîtrise parfaitement ce sortilège. L'explosion la laissera sourde quelques jours, c'est tout.

-Et toi, tu seras alitée pour la semaine !

Fred et George avaient sorti leurs baguettes. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls : d'autres élèves se préparaient a lancé un sortilège contre Thaddée. Le sourire de la jeune fille apparut lentement, s'étirant en douceur dans un signe de cruauté implacable. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle n'avait pas de remords, elle n'avait pas de pitié. Harry sentit sa cicatrice le brûler. Il porta sa main à son front tandis que les premiers sorts fusaient. Il évita ainsi pas mal de dégâts, la tête penchée juste assez pour échapper au sortilège du saucisson de Dean Thomas.

Thaddée repoussa les sortilèges avec aisance, s'amusant de voir des gens oser lever la main sur elle. Elle pensait qu'ils avaient tous comprit à quelle point elle était puissante, à quelle point elle était douée, intelligente. Elle se trompait. Elle allait donc devoir le leur apprendre. Elle se contenta d'abord de parer les sorts qu'on lui lançait avec le charme du bouclier. Lorsqu'ils comprirent que c'était inutile, lorsque les plus faibles se furent cachés, elle abaissa sa baguette.

-Je pense que je vais vous apprendre un nouveau sort, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Oui, vous le méritez au vu de vos efforts. Soyez très attentifs.

Harry se sentait au plus mal. Sa tête lui donnait l'impression de se fendre en deux. Ron le traînait derrière l'un de divans et Hermione s'interposa entre la mage noire et ses proies. Elle était préfète, elle devait faire respecter l'ordre, c'était son devoir ! Elle ne voulait surtout pas de blessés.

-Thaddée ! Arrête ! Que tout le monde arrête de se battre sinon je vais voir McGonagall !

-Oh toi, la sang-de-bourbe, va donc pleurnicher plus loin.

Hermione, trop choquée pour réagir, vit Thaddée lever sa baguette. Ses amis lui crièrent de se mettre aux abris mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Pour la première fois, Hermione avait eu tord. Tord de croire qu'il y avait de la bonté en Thaddée, tord de croire s'être fait une amie.

Thaddée para deux nouveaux sorts lancés par les jumeaux. Puis ses yeux rougeoyèrent et elle annonça avec une joie démoniaque :

-_En_…

La baguette de Thaddée vola hors de ses mains pour atterrir dans celles d'un autre. Etonnée et énervée, Thaddée se tourna pour voir qui avait réussi à lui arracher la baguette des mains.

Ils s'avancèrent dans la pièce : McGonagall, Chourave, Flitwick, et la personne qui tenait sa baguette dans ses mains, Albus Dumbledore. Même Thaddée ne fut plus en mesure de sourire. Ils paraissaient tous très sérieux. McGonagall mit de l'ordre dans la salle, Flitwick alla voir la septième année toujours inconsciente, et Chourave la pauvre Daisy. Dumbledore s'avança jusqu'à l'escalier et regarda Thaddée de ses yeux bleus.

-Mademoiselle Jedusor, je vous demanderais de me suivre.

**A suivre…**

* * *

><p>Fin de chapitre assez tendue. Finalement, Harry avait bel et bien raison. C'est beau d'être un héro ! )<p> 


	9. Exclue

**Voilà, je reprends le flambeau avec ce c****hapitre neuf, totalement inédit pour cette histoire vieille de six ans. Diable, qu'avais-je en tête comme scénario à cette époque ? Je ne sais plus, alors je vais faire ce que je fais de mieux, inventer.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Neuf : Exclue<span>

Thaddée suivait docilement le directeur de Poudlard. Rusard, le concierge, la suivait de près, et les portraits changeaient rapidement de tableaux pour ne pas perdre une miette du spectacle. Ils marchaient assez rapidement, tournant dans des couloirs, empruntant des escaliers mouvants, donnant des mots de passe. Thaddée ne prêtait pas attention au chemin qu'ils empruntaient. Elle se demandait plutôt comment sortir de ce nid de guêpe. Le seul avertissement qu'on lui ait donné était de ne pas se frotter à Albus Dumbledore avant sa majorité. Elle était incapable de penser clairement à ce que signifiaient ces mots, mais elle aurait vraiment aimé qu'une personne lui dise quoi faire.

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une grande gargouille de pierre foncée à l'air grincheuse. Elle demanda le mot de passe et le directeur lui répondit :

-Fizwizbiz!

La statue pivota, dévoilant un escalier tournant. Le directeur remercia le concierge et lui assura que dorénavant, il pourrait se débrouiller seul. Rusard obtempéra, non sans râler. Dumbledore entra, suivit de la jeune fille qui ne savait toujours pas quoi penser. Ils montèrent jusqu'au bureau du directeur que Thaddée avait déjà visité lors de son inscription. Elle ne pensait pas devoir y retourner de si tôt. A son arrivée, les tableaux se mirent à la dévisager et certains instruments sifflèrent, tournèrent, ou crachèrent de la vapeur. Rien de tout cela n'impressionna l'écolière qui se sentait soudain très mal à l'aise dans son rôle.

Dumbledore alla s'asseoir à son bureau et il désigna à la jeune fille un siège. Elle s'assit à son tour, se trémoussant sur place. Elle regardait le directeur, la fenêtre, et enfin, la sortie. Le vieux magicien ne disait pas un mot. Il avait croisé ses mains sous le menton et il paraissait attendre. Ses yeux bleus semblaient capables de lire les âmes, ce qui inquiétait Thaddée. Elle aurait aimé s'enfuir le plus loin possible car elle ne supportait pas ce regard. Pouvait-il lire en elle? Si oui, qu'y voyait-il? Cette idée lui paraissait insupportable, aussi, elle commença à attendre sans plus penser, espérant paraître aussi imperturbable que son interlocuteur.

Au bout de longues minutes, elle entendit l'escalier se mettre en marche. Des bruits de voix apportèrent une nouvelle angoisse à la jeune fille qui sentait venir les ennuis. Bientôt, la porte pivota et McGonagall suivie d'Hermione et Ron arrivèrent dans le bureau. Ils paraissaient aussi nerveux que Thaddée. McGonagall leur ordonna de s'asseoir et Dumbledore la remercia au moment où elle repartait. Les trois jeunes se regardèrent un instant avant de se tourner vers le directeur.

-Du thé? proposa ce dernier.

Ils secouèrent tous la tête.

-Allons, vous avez tord, insista Dumbledore. Il est délicieux!

-Bah, si vous insister, fit Ron avant qu'Hermione ne lui écrase le pied discrètement. Si ça ne dérange pas!

Dumbledore sourit et fit apparaître une théière et deux tasses à l'aide de sa baguette. Il versa du thé et la coupe de Ron vola jusqu'à lui. Le rouquin remercia le directeur avant de presser ses doigts froids contre la tasse. Bien vite, des biscuits apparurent à leur tour et à nouveau, Ron fut le seul à accepter cette collation. Les deux filles gardaient le silence, anxieuses. Dumbledore sirota un peu de thé avant de les observer par-dessus sa tasse.

-J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Ce n'était pas un ordre, ni une question, c'était une invitation. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent avant d'oser répondre.

-Nous sommes désolés, commença Hermione. Malgré que nous soyons des préfets, nous n'avons rien fait pour intervenir.

-On ne pouvait rien faire, corrigea Ron avec un rapide coup d'oeil en direction de Thaddée.

Harry les avait mis en garde juste avant qu'ils ne suivent McGonagall. Cette fille portait le même nom que Voldemort, celui de Jedusor. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible concernant son identité.

-Tout a commencé lorsque Daisy Tinkeldown s'est mise à crier, enchaîna Hermione.

Elle raconta donc l'incident de façon très neutre, aidée par Ron qui ajoutait quelques remarques bien pensées. Dumbledore les écouta attentivement, hochant la tête de temps à autre, ou buvant un peu de thé. A la fin du récit, il se tourna vers Thaddée.

-C'est bien ce qui s'est passé? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.

Elle hocha la tête brièvement, serrant ses mains sur sa robe de sorcière pour ne pas être tentée de s'emparer de sa baguette. Elle souhaitait rester calme pour ne pas commettre d'autres erreurs irréfléchies.

-Très bien. Ce que je ne comprends pas, s'enquit soudain Dumbledore, c'est la raison pour laquelle vous avez fait disparaître les dents de Miss Daisy Tinkeldown.

Thaddée se demanda s'il y avait un piège où si c'était sincèrement de la curiosité. Elle se décida suite à une longue réflexion.

-Elle m'a insulté, répondit-elle lentement. Elle souhaitait que je quitte les dortoirs mais j'y faisais mes devoirs. Lorsqu'elle a levé sa baguette vers moi, j'ai agis la première.

Pour la Jedusor, il n'y avait rien de plus normal que de se défendre dés la moindre ouverture, surtout lorsqu'on lui manquait de respect. Elle avait grandi de cette façon et pas d'une autre. Néanmoins, elle savait très bien que tout le monde n'était pas d'accord avec cette façon de réagir, alors elle avait ce doute d'avoir été prise dans les filets de Dumbledore.

Le directeur n'ajouta rien à ces propos. A la place, il posa une autre question:

-Est-ce que l'un de vous trois s'est rendu compte de l'ampleur de cette altercation?

Hermione hocha précipitamment la tête, contrairement aux deux autres. Ron se rappelait juste avoir traîné Harry en lieu sûr et Thaddée n'avait pas vu la chose sous la forme d'altercation.

-Bien. Alors, Miss Granger, pourquoi d'après vous, est-ce arrivé?

Hermione aurait aimé avoir une réponse un peu plus neutre à rendre.

-Parce que Thaddée n'a aucune considération envers les autres.

-Mais encore?

Pour une fois à court de réponse, elle n'ajouta pas un mot. Les deux autres attendaient également une réponse pendant que le directeur avalait un biscuit aux pommes.

-N'est-ce pas, au final, parce que Miss Jedusor n'a pas été correctement intégrée à Gryffondor?

A ces mots, ses yeux pétillaient de malice, ce qui rassura grandement Hermione. Elle se sentait très coupable d'avoir échoué en tant que préfete.

-Mais c'est la fille de Vous-Savez-Qui! s'exclama alors Ron. Elle s'en est prise à Harry!

-Je ne suis pas sa fille, répondit calmement Thaddée dont les jointures étaient devenues blanches. Quant à Harry, il devrait avoir l'habitude d'être un peu maltraité.

-Tu n'es qu'une pourriture! enchaîna Ron. Au lieu d'être ici, tu devrais rejoindre les Mangemorts, non?

-Il suffit, MrWeasley, coupa brusquement Dumbledore.

L'éclair de colère qui était passé dans les yeux de Thaddée n'avait pas échappé au directeur qui souhaitait apaiser les esprits de tout le monde. Ron ravala ses répliques avec hargne.

-Je comprends que vous soyez inquiets pour votre ami, reprit calmement Dumbledore. Néanmoins, Miss Jedusor ne vient-elle pas de vous dire qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec Voldemort?

Thaddhée fut sidérée de l'entendre dire ce nom. Bien entendu, elle avait l'habitude de le prononcer et elle savait que seul Dumbledore était en mesure de rivaliser avec le mage noire, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il était aussi fort d'esprit. Elle préféra ne plus rien ajouter.

-Elle porte le même nom que lui, fit remarquer Hermione d'une voix timide.

-C'est exact, ajouta le vieil homme. Ce qui ne veut pas forcément dire qu'ils font partie de la même famille. Le nom de Jedusor est très répandu.

Hermione fit la moue. Elle devait reconnaître que c'était exact. Nombre de personne portait un nom de famille identique sans pour autant faire partie de la même famille. Leur descendance était leur seul point commun. Elle vit Thaddée se détendre à côté d'elle. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait en effet d'une méprise.

-Heu, vous allez nous punir? demanda Ron, la bouche pleine de gâteau.

Le directeur esquissa un sourire complice, proposant à nouveau des gâteaux aux jeunes filles qui refusèrent poliment.

-Non. Vous deux, Miss Granger et MrWeasley, vous pouvez disposer, conclut-il.

Trop heureux de s'en tirer à bon compte, Ron se leva précipitamment. La préfète-en-chef n'était pas là vu qu'il s'agissait de la fille évanouie dans le divan, mais il sentait qu'il devrait tôt ou tard lui rendre des comptes. Mieux valait tôt. Hermione s'attardait, elle se levait trop lentement au goût de Ron qui aurait aimé pouvoir la pousser lorsqu'elle s'arrêta.

-Monsieur, dit-elle, c'est de ma faute si Thaddée n'a pas été bien intégrée, alors ne la punissez pas trop sévèrement.

Scandalisée, Thaddée se retourna si vite qu'elle manqua de se faire un torticolis tandis qu'Hermione disparaissait dans les escaliers. La jeune fille sentit la colère lui rougir les joues sans parvenir à le dissimuler. Elle était dorénavant seule avec l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de cette ère. Elle n'avait pas peur car elle ne connaissait pas ce sentiment. En revanche, elle ressentait de l'angoisse.

Dumbledore analysait l'étudiante de son regard perçant, voyant à travers elle son plus grand échec. Il espérait pourtant avoir la capacité de réparer cette erreur tout en essayant de sauver le monde magique.

-Miss Jedusor, j'aimerais vous poser une question, commença Dumbledore en buvant ses dernières gouttes de thé. Quel sortilège vous apprêtiez-vous à lancer contre vos camarades ?

Thaddée répondit sans hésiter :

-Le sortilège d'entrave.

Cette réponse rapide laissait penser à Dumbledore que la jeune fille avait déjà préparée sa réponse à l'avance et que, par conséquent, elle mentait. Il ne dit rien à ce sujet mais continua sur sa lancée.

-Vous semblez connaître de nombreux sorts et être douée dans toutes les matières d'après vos professeurs. Un tel talent devrait être mit à profit, vous ne pensez pas ?

Thaddée ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Elle hocha néanmoins la tête, attendant la suite.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas vous proposer pour aider les élèves et leur apprendre encore plus de choses ?

Dumbledore la regardait en souriant, pourtant, Thaddée n'avait pas encore compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle tournait cette phrase dans sa tête, se torturant les neurones, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Soudain, elle pensa avoir saisit.

-Vous voulez dire…que je devrais leur enseigner les choses que le ministère prend soin de dissimuler ? finit-elle par demander, abasourdie par cette idée.

Le sourire du directeur s'agrandit.

-C'est exact.

-Mais enfin, c'est ridicule ! s'exclama Thaddée. Je veux dire, je ne peux en aucun cas…

-Vous préféreriez passer votre temps en retenue avec le professeur Chourave ? Par « temps », je signifie, le reste de l'année, bien sûr.

Thaddée fixait Dumbledore dont le regard s'était durci. Elle détestait les cours de botanique qu'elle jugeait inutile. Ils ne servaient qu'à la préparation d'ingrédients pour les potions. Or, pourquoi chercher midi à quatorze heures lorsqu'on peut acheter ces produits, ou demander à quelqu'un d'autre de s'occuper de cette basse besogne ? Elle n'avait pas très envie de passer son temps libre ainsi. Elle poussa un long soupir.

-Très bien, dit-elle. Si je peux éviter une retenue, je le ferais. Je suppose que ces leçons doivent rester confidentielles ?

-Bien entendu ! répondit joyeusement le directeur. Allons, vous ne voulez vraiment pas de ces gâteaux ? Ils sont délicieux !

L'étudiante lui lança un regard plein de mépris. Elle ne parvenait pas à lire en cet homme étrange. Quelque chose chez lui la dérangeait profondément, aussi, elle décida de se lever.

-Je ne voudrais pas paraître impolie, mais je suis très fatiguée, dit-elle alors que ses yeux rougeoyaient. Si nous avons terminé, je vais aller me coucher.

Dumbledore reconnaissait bien cette posture, ce ton, cette voix. Ses yeux se firent froids malgré lui. Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas changer seul. Il se leva en ressentant maintenant de la tristesse. Il raccompagna la jeune fille jusqu'aux escaliers.

-La prochaine fois qu'une telle chose se reproduira, dit-il alors que les portes se fermaient, je devrais agir autrement.

Il n'ajouta rien mais Thaddée avait saisi l'allusion. Le visage de Dumbledore disparut, un visage empreint de chagrin.

Thaddée reprit le chemin de la salle commune de Gryffondor qu'elle trouva vide. Tout le monde semblait être parti dormir. Elle monta avec morosité vers le dortoir, découvrant qu'en effet, les filles dormaient déjà. Elle alla se coucher avec un petit regard attendris pour son serpent. Elle ne vit pas les yeux d'Hermione qui la suivaient dans le noir.

Le lendemain matin, Thaddée eut la désagréable surprise d'être tirée hors du lit par un bruit insupportable. C'était Daisy Tinkeldown qui lui criait dessus. Elle émergea de ses couvertures, contemplant la blonde qui vociférait contre elle. De mauvaise humeur, Thaddée voulut se saisir de sa baguette avant de se rappeler l'avertissement de Dumbledore. Elle marmonna entre ses dents contre le sort qui s'acharnait.

-Pardon ? hurla Daisy.

-Je disais juste que tu étais nettement plus belle avec tes dents, lui lança Thaddée.

La blonde porta une main effrayée vers sa bouche. Elle s'assura que ses dents y étaient toujours avant de répondre.

-Ah ouais ? Je vais te dire, tout le monde te déteste à cause de ça ! Tu vas regretter ta venue à Gryffondor chaque fois que tu changeras de maison !

Thaddée la toisa sans répondre. Elle faisait un effort surhumain pour se contrôler, ce que Daisy ne semblait pas comprendre. Thaddée se leva à son tour, bailla, et commença à chercher ses vêtements. Outrée d'être ainsi ignorée, Daisy bouscula Thaddée qui tomba sur le lit. Cette fois, la mage noire n'allait plus le tolérer. Elle cherchait sa baguette lorsqu'Hermione entra, son insigne de préfet étincelant à cause des rayons du soleil. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Daisy ! Tu n'as pas honte de te comporter ainsi ? Tu vas avoir droit à une retenue !

La blonde devint rouge de colère.

-Comment je _me_ comporte ? Et elle, alors ? Elle t'a traitée de « sang-de-bourbe » ! Elle m'a attaquée ! Elle n'arrête pas de nous insulter et tu trouves que _je_ mérite une retenue ?

Hermione pinça ses lèvres. Elle n'aimait pas admettre que Daisy avait raison. Malgré tout, Thaddée n'avait pas été punie par Dumbledore. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison de le faire maintenant, alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore répliqué. Pas encore.

-Si tu insistes, j'irais voir McGonagall qui sera ravie de te punir à ma place, rétorqua Hermione.

Vexée comme un pou, Daisy émit un rugissement de rage avant de tourner sur ses talons et de s'en aller en claquant la porte, laissant Hermione et Thaddée seules. Il y avait un malaise palpable entre les deux filles depuis que Daisy avait répété l'insulte de Thaddée sur le sang d'Hermione. Thaddée n'avait pas vraiment souhaité prononcer ces mots qu'elle-même jugeait puérile. Elle était tellement hors d'elle qu'elle avait parlé sans réfléchir. Elle sentait qu'elle regrettait ses paroles sans oser se l'avouer.

-Tu devrais te dépêcher, dit rapidement Hermione en quittant le dortoir.

Thaddée la regarda partir en se demandant si elle haïssait cette fille ou si elle l'appréciait. Elle remit à plus tard ses problèmes de conscience pour s'habiller, glissant quelques mots affectueux à son Runespoor inquiet avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle. Dés qu'elle fut en vue, c'est d'un même mouvement que tout les Gryffondor quittèrent la table, laissant là leurs plats à peine entamés pour certains. Les autres tables regardèrent avec curiosité l'étrange phénomène, allant aux nouvelles auprès d'amis. La jeune fille était exclue.

Et bien, elle s'en moquait éperdument. Elle aimait être seule, manger en paix, ne pas devoir parler avec qui que ce soit. Elle ne comprit pas la réaction des Gryffondor, se demandant s'ils étaient sains d'esprit. Peu lui importait dorénavant, car elle rentrerait chez les Serpentard dés ce soir. A cette pensée, elle se surprit à sourire.

Pour le reste de la journée, Thaddée s'occupa de son serpent à trois têtes en se promenant dans le parc de Poudlard. Les Gryffondor l'évitaient comme la peste tandis que les Serpentard l'ignoraient. Il n'y avait personne pour venir déranger la jeune fille, ce qui lui permettait de visiter copieusement les environs. Elle notait de tant à autres des choses susceptibles de l'intéresser sur un morceau de parchemin. Elle rôda un long moment autour de la cabane du garde forestier. Finalement, elle inspecta les alentours de la Forêt Interdite par pure curiosité cette fois. Elle se demandait combien d'espèces vivaient cachées là.

Vers midi, elle hésita sérieusement à sauter le déjeuner. Ce fut la faim de son petit animal qui lui fit prendre sa décision. Elle alla donc manger au moment où presque tous avaient terminé, ce qui évita pas mal de problèmes aux Gryffondor n'ayant pas terminé leur petit-déjeuner de ce matin. Elle vola quelques morceaux de poulet pour son serpent et avala rapidement des patates avec de la mayonnaise, des haricots et une côte de porc. Une fois fait, elle repartit à son exploration.

Elle se promenait en nourrissant son Runespoor près du Lac lorsqu'elle entendit courir dans son dos. Par chance, Thaddée fit un pas de côté et évita ainsi d'être aplatie par Albertine. La Serdaigle se retrouva le nez dans l'herbe, les bras étendu, tandis que Thaddée poussait gentiment Sombre et Shine à cacher leurs têtes. Albertine se releva, les yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré, scrutant la réaction de la mage noire. Cette dernière se contentait de la dévisager sans rien dire. Finalement, Albertine bredouilla quelque chose.

-Pardon ? demanda Thaddée qui n'avait absolument rien compris.

Alors Albertine reprit, d'une toute petite voix que Thaddée ne lui connaissait pas, en se tordant les mains.

-On raconte…des tas de choses sur toi. Les Gryffondor disent que tu es démoniaque, et les Serpentard que tu es une menteuse. Hermione… Elle m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé la veille. Elle a dit que tu l'avais… insulté. Que tu t'étais battue avec les autres élèves, que tu avais menacé Harry, et aussi que…

Elle avala et reprit dans un souffle :

-Que tu nous détestais.

Albertine n'ajouta rien de plus. Elle était au bord des larmes et ne savait visiblement pas où donner de la tête. Thaddée la regardait avec un intérêt nouveau : cette gamine lui était dévouée au point de ne pas croire ses véritables amis. Elle, qui venait d'arriver il y a deux semaines. Thaddée sourit. Elle venait de trouver une utilité à cette comédie.

-C'est vrai que j'ai insulté Hermione, que je me suis battue et que j'ai menacé Harry, dit-elle d'une voix au timbre dramatique. Mais c'est la faute d'Harry, il a dit (elle se pencha vers Albertine pour murmurer) que j'étais la fille de Tu-Sais-Qui, que j'étais comme lui !

Elle se releva pour voir quel résultat donnait son petit effet. Elle fut satisfaite de voir qu'Albertine était choquée. Elle continua donc dans cette voie.

-C'est horrible, non ? Et Hermione ne m'a pas défendue ! Quand cette énergumène de Daisy est venue pour me chercher des noises, et bien j'ai répliqué ! Alors tout le monde s'en est pris à moi ! J'étais tellement en colère ! J'ai insulté Hermione mais je le regrette. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit.

Thaddée fit semblant d'être peinée, chose facile pour cette menteuse hors pair. Albertine semblait tout à fait la comprendre. Mieux, elle compatissait !

-Maintenant, tout le monde me déteste parce que Dumbledore ne m'a pas donné de punition pour cette bagarre. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire…

Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme qui acheva de convertir la Serdaigle à sa noble cause. Albertine sécha les coins de ses yeux et brandit le poing.

-Moi je ne te déteste pas ! dit-elle d'une voix farouche. Je suis ton amie, et je sais combien tu regrettes ce qu'il s'est passé ! Ne t'en fais pas, je serais toujours de ton côté !

Thaddée sourit sans mentir. Albertine pensa qu'elle était heureuse de la savoir à ses côtés. En réalité, Thaddée avait gagné sa première recrue. Peu importe les moyens lui avait-on dit. C'est ce qu'elle comptait faire dorénavant.

-Merci, fit Thaddée tout en serrant Albertine dans ses bras.

La jeune fille sourit à son tour. Elle ne pouvait pas voir le regard effrayant de celle qu'elle croyait être son amie.

Le soir venu, Thaddée n'alla pas dîner. Elle fit ses valises avec soin, cachant son serpent dans la valise de manière à ce qu'il n'étouffe pas durant le voyage. Enfin, lorsque l'heure fut venue, elle descendit dans la salle commune. Toutes les personnes présentes se retournèrent pour lui lancer un regard empli de haine. Elle les ignora et s'avança vers le portrait de la grosse dame lorsque quelqu'un cria son nom. Thaddée grimaça avant de se retourner Hermione avançait à grands pas vers elle. Harry et Ron s'étaient levés, baguette à la main, les autres élèves hésitant à les imiter.

-Quoi ? demanda Thaddée, exaspérée d'être retenue alors qu'elle attendait ce moment depuis une semaine.

Hermione se dressait de toute sa taille face à elle, les poings sur les hanches, plongeant son regard dans celui de Thaddée sans sourciller. L'autre était occupée à catégoriser définitivement les Gryffondor dans la colonne des gens à sérieux problèmes.

-Je pense qu'avant de partir, tu dois t'excuser.

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe à retardement. Au début, Thaddée ne réagit pas, puis, elle se mit à sourire, et enfin, les autres élèves s'étaient tous levés pour se mettre à crier.

-Qu'est ce que tu trouves drôle ?

-On en veut pas de ses excuses !

-Dépêches-toi de partir !

-Silence ! ordonna Hermione. En tant que préfète, je veux que Thaddée nous fasse des excuses ! Ca ne veut pas dire que ceux qui l'ont attaqué ne doivent pas s'excuser non plus !

En disant cela, elle regarda Daisy, Fred, Georges, et Dean Thomas. Tous se taisaient à présent. Thaddée continuait de sourire. Après tout, il allait lui falloir supporter ces énergumènes des années et elle devait leur apprendre des choses sur ordre de Dumbledore. Autant faire dans la dentelle.

-Très bien, je suis vraiment désolée de m'être comportée comme une Serpentard, dit-elle. C'est un problème de transition déplorable auquel je vais remédier.

Les autres semblaient dubitatifs mais Hermione était satisfaite de cette excuse. Elle n'était pourtant pas heureuse. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était encore un mensonge. Thaddée avait pourtant l'air sincère, quoique encore hautaine. Elle s'approcha d'Hermione, tout sourire disparut.

-Je voulais te dire…Je suis désolée de t'avoir traitée de…bref, j'étais en colère, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit.

-Ce qui est dit est dit, répondit Hermione avec acidité. Je ne vais pas te pardonner ces mots. Je pensais que tu étais mon amie, pas une espèce de faux-semblant animé de mauvaises intentions.

Elle renifla bruyamment en redressant le nez. Thaddée trouvait que ce n'était pas élégant tout en se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas sourire. Elle devait paraître déçue, pas prête à exploser de rire.

-Je comprends, fit-elle en baissant la tête.

Elle tourna le dos et quitta les Gryffondor. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à les revoir avant une semaine. Elle marcha lentement jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentards, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir transplaner. Elle arriva enfin, souriant de toutes ses dents, là où étaient occupés de travailler de nombreux Serpentards. Ils se retournèrent et la toisèrent avant de se replonger dans leurs parchemins. Thaddée fut déçue de cet accueil. Elle pensait avoir mérité un peu plus de considération. Elle prit son mal en patience et grimpa les marches jusqu'au dortoir. En ouvrant la porte elle faillit hurler de rage.

Son lit n'était plus là. Il n'y avait plus rien, aucune de ses tenues de Serpentard, même ses parchemins avaient disparu. Elle posa sa valise et tourna en rond, tentant de canaliser sa colère. Elle aurait tué quelqu'un ! Décidément, elle n'avait pas de chance !

Elle descendit les escaliers et marcha lentement jusqu'à Pansy Parkinson, occupée à rire à gorge déployée près de Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle, et Zacharie. Personne ne lui prêta attention aussi, elle tapota de ses longs doigts sur le dossier du siège de Pansy. Elle fut très vite agacée par ce petit jeu et se retourna.

-Oh, c'est toi ?

Il y avait tant de dégoût dans sa voix que Thaddée perdit de sa superbe en réprimant une grimace de haine. Elle se mit à sourire de façon innocente.

-Je m'excuse de te déranger, dit-elle du ton le plus sympathique qu'elle connaissait, mais je ne trouve plus aucune de mes affaires. On a déplacé mon lit ?

La question était polie, cependant, Pansy ne connaissait rien de la maîtrise. Elle ria bruyamment en faisant tiquer Thaddée.

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! répondit enfin Pansy. Les filles et moi on trouvait que tes affaires prenaient trop de place, alors on s'en est débarrassé !

Elle rit à nouveau de cette bonne blague avec ses amis qui défiaient tous Thaddée. Les autres élèves de Serpentard avaient levé le nez de leurs devoirs et souriaient de ce manège, exultant de voir cette élève si douée être ridiculisée de la sorte.

-D'accord…, dit Thaddée dans un souffle. Et où sont-elles maintenant ?

-Aucune idée ! On les a fait disparaître avec le sortilège de McGonagall, tu sais, celui de disparition ? Oh, mais bien sûr que tu le sais ! Alors tu comprends que nous qui n'avons pas tes talents, nous ne savons absolument pas ce qu'on en a fait. Je devrais dire : oups !

Tout le monde hurla de rire sauf Thaddée. Elle avait subi de nombreuses épreuves depuis le début de l'année, elle avait supporté les Gryffondor une semaine entière et pensait retrouver des alliés ici, pas de nouveaux ennuis. Ce qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout, c'était qu'on se moque d'elle. Elle le détestait tellement qu'elle en perdait souvent tout contrôle. Elle ne fut pas surprise de se mettre à rire.

Ses longs doigts s'enfoncèrent brutalement dans les longs cheveux de Pansy et ils se refermèrent dessus dans une prise mortelle. La mage noire tira la tête de la blonde vers elle. Elle sortit sa baguette, la pointa vers la bouche béante de Pansy et des étincelles fusèrent. Personne n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

Pansy Parkinson se redressa vivement, du sang jaillissant de son nez. Elle tituba parmi les fauteuils cherchant de l'aide alors que personne ne paraissait comprendre la situation. Thaddée agita sa baguette et Pansy se retrouva à danser sur la table, à faire cabrioles, les yeux fous. Plus vite Thaddée bougeait sa baguette, plus sa marionnette semblait se tordre de douleur. Les Serpentard regardaient avec horreur la scène qui se déroulait au beau milieu de leur salle commune.

Thaddée riait, jouant avec cette pauvre fille qu'elle avait placé sous son contrôle. Elle n'utilisait pas l'Imperium, l'un des Sortilèges Interdit, mais un sort de son invention, quelque chose d'aussi malveillant que personne n'y avait encore pensé. Pansy suivait les ordres de Thaddée en toute conscience pendant que son cerveau brûlait sous les impulsions électriques forcées par la magie de son bourreau. Après cette épreuve, plus jamais Pansy ne serait capable de penser de façon normale.

Le corps de la blonde tomba subitement à terre. Elle resta immobile. Thaddée s'était lassée de ce jeu. Elle glissa jusqu'à sa marionnette avec un sourire bienveillant trahis par la lueur de ses yeux. Pour la première fois, Malefoy commença à comprendre qui était vraiment Thaddée.

-Alors, tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire où sont mes affaires ?

Pansy avait les yeux exorbités, paralysés par la peur, le sang coagulant déjà sur son joli visage. Puis, elle eut un sourire plein de joie.

-Si, maîtresse !

**A suivre…**

* * *

><p>Où toute la cruauté de Thaddée est révélée. Ce personnage est atroce, je l'avoue. Malgré tout, ne lui en voulez pas trop, vous ne la connaissez pas encore assez pour la juger. Au final, je dois dire que je l'aime quand même un peu, ma petite Thaddée…<p> 


	10. Réunion secrète à Pré au Lard

**Zut, je ne sais pas où je vais avec cette histoire. J'ai pleins d'idées, mais à chaque fois, les personnages n'en font qu'à leur tête ! I****l est grand temps d'utiliser l'Imperium si vous voulez mon avis. Quoi ? Le Ministère au téléphone ? Heu, je suis absente, alors lisez mon chapitre en faisant comme si je n'étais pas là…**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Dix : Réunion secrète à Pré-au-Lard<span>

La semaine qui suivit chez les Serpentard paraissait sortie tout droit d'un mauvais rêve. Personne n'osait sourire devant la mage noire qui déambulait parmi eux comme si elle se promenait dans son palais. Derrière elle venait Pansy Parkinson, la jeune fille la suivant partout où elle allait. Elle obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. Les rumeurs allaient bon train, chacun essayant de deviner comment s'y était prise Thaddée.

Malefoy les observait dans la salle commune tandis que Thaddée s'apprêtait à retourner chez les Gryffondor. Pansy la suppliait de l'emmener avec, sans succès. On aurait dit un chien et son maître, ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité. Dés qu'elles sortaient de la salle commune où qu'elles étaient en présence d'un professeur, Pansy n'appelait plus Thaddée « maîtresse », mais elle lui était tout autant dévouée. Cette scène horrifiait Malefoy depuis son siège. Il avait envoyé un courrier à son père et attendait avidement sa réponse. S'il avait donné des cours à cette fille, il devait en savoir plus que lui.

Thaddée quitta les Serpentard, le sourire aux lèvres. Pansy lui était dorénavant affiliée. Elle avait rencontré Albertine et les deux filles étaient même devenues amies, au grand plaisir de Thaddée qui voyait ses premiers partisans se former. En deux semaines, elle avait gagné trois fidèles serviteurs. Elle en était très fière.

Elle arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame en soupirant. Son rôle allait devoir changer ici. Elle devait avoir l'air de se repentir, d'être malheureuse. Elle donna le mot de passe que lui avait donné McGonagall la veille et le portrait ne bougea pas. Surprise, Thaddée attendait sans que rien ne se passe. Finalement, elle se demanda si on ne lui avait pas menti.

-Ce n'est pas le bon mot de passe ? demanda-t-elle.

La grosse dame la regarda avec animosité.

-Non, pas pour vous, jeune fille. Je n'ai aucune envie de vous laisser passer.

Thaddée resta perplexe. Elle ne pouvait pas obliger un tableau à lui obéir. Par contre, elle connaissait d'autres moyens. Néanmoins, sa main dans la poche de sa robe prête à saisir sa baguette, elle se rappela qu'elle aurait de sérieux problèmes avec Dumbledore en détruisant le portrait. Elle fit la moue.

-S'il vous plait ? fit-elle en désespoir de cause.

La grosse dame renifla bruyamment et tourna. Derrière, les jumeaux Weasley s'apprêtaient à quitter la salle commune. Ils se dévisagèrent tout les trois, réprimant leurs envies mutuelles de combat. Finalement, Fred sourit.

-Tiens, voilà notre future Mangemort !

Thaddée ne répondit rien. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à supporter ces deux-là.

-Tu reviens chez nous ? demanda George d'un ton faussement joyeux. Si c'est le cas, on pensait partir jouer des tours à ce bon vieux Rusard, mais la perspective de te voir nous supplier de te pardonner est bien plus amusante !

Ils sourirent avant de faire demi-tour. Thaddée les suivit à grand regret, juste avant que le tableau ne lui claque dans le dos. Ses bagages la suivant gentiment, elle entreprit de rejoindre les Gryffondor.

Ils étaient là où elle les avait laissé, assis dans des fauteuils rouges ou à des tables, occupés à travailler ou à se réchauffer près du feu. Thaddée aurait put passer inaperçue si les deux frères ne s'étaient pas mit à brailler :

-Regardez qui voilà ! C'est notre petite Serpentard à mi-temps !

Les élèves se redressèrent un peu mieux pour la dévisager. Thaddée vit Harry et Ron lever la tête de leurs devoirs, Hermione s'arrêter de caresser un horrible chat orange, Daisy s'immobiliser dans son mouvement, et la septième année qu'elle avait ridiculisé se lever d'un bond. Une telle rancœur à son égard n'impressionnait pas Thaddée.

Elle les ignora et entreprit de monter au dortoir. A sa grande surprise, ses affaires étaient impeccables. Elle pensait avoir droit à un mauvais tour tel que celui de Pansy, néanmoins, elle devait admettre être impressionnée par la civilité des Gryffondor. Elle posa sa valise et vida son contenu, attrapant son serpent au passage pour le glisser autour de son cou. Dissimulé par les longs cheveux de sa maîtresse et par son col roulé, le Runespoor chatouillait joyeusement Thaddée de sa langue, heureux de sortir de la valise.

Au bout de quelques instants, Thaddée décida de redescendre dans la salle commune, bien que se doutant de l'accueil auquel elle aurait droit. Tout le monde discutait activement. Dés que Thaddée apparut, les conversations moururent avant de reprendre, plus discrètement. La jeune fille descendit les marches et se retrouva face aux jumeaux qui lui souriaient à pleines dents.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

-Et bien, Fred et moi on se demandait si tu n'avais vraiment pas été punie par les professeurs. Car si c'est le cas, il faut que tu nous expliques comment tu fais ! Nous, on est punis dés qu'on parle trop en classe !

-Où quand on fait exploser des choses, ajouta Fred.

-Où quand on se promène la nuit dans le château. Enfin, bref, on t'écoute.

Thaddée cilla brièvement. Elle avait un peu oublié la contrainte imposée par Dumbledore. Maintenant qu'elle devait s'exprimer, elle n'était plus aussi heureuse.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment été punie, dit-elle. Par contre, vu que j'ai un certain potentiel, on m'a demandé de vous apprendre certaines choses.

-Tu veux dire, les sortilèges Impardonnables ?

-Non, c'est interdit, répondit malicieusement Thaddée.

-Dans ce cas, de quoi s'agit-il ?

Hermione s'était levée, son chat dans les bras. Elle semblait particulièrement intéressée par la discussion. Harry et Ron terminaient de ranger leurs affaires pour imiter leur amie.

-Ces choses auxquelles Ombrage faisait allusions durant son discours à la cérémonie de la rentrée.

Maintenant, Harry et Ron étaient là, tout comme Neville, Ginny, Dean et Daisy. Ils semblaient curieux d'entendre ce qu'il s'était dit dans le bureau de Dumbledore après le départ des deux préfets.

-En gros, tout ce que le Ministère ne veut pas que les élèves apprenne.

Il y eut un instant de silence surpris. Finalement, Hermione sembla avoir une idée.

-Tu as bien dit _tout _ce que le Ministère ne veut pas qu'on sache?

-C'est exact, dit Thaddée, légèrement exaspérée.

-Y compris un véritable cours de défense contre les forces du Mal?

Harry qui craignait où voulait en venir Hermione ajouta d'une voix acide:

-Et la véritable histoire de la mort de Cédric?

Thaddée observa Harry un instant avant de répondre.

-J'ai dit tout ce que le Ministère ne veut pas vous apprendre, ce qui englobe aussi bien Ombrage, Dumbledore, et Vol...Vous-Savez-Qui.

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina, oublieuse de l'incident de la semaine dernière au moment où les autres se regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire? Harry ne comprenait pas que Dumbledore demande à la fille de Voldemort de leur enseigner ces choses. Etait-il vraiment fou? Hermione se tourna vers lui, excitée.

-Harry, tu as repensé à notre idée?

Ron toussa un peu. Hermione haussa un sourcil avant de se rendre compte que tout les autres l'écoutaient. Elle entraîna Harry, Thaddée et Ron à l'écart, au grand étonnement du reste du groupe.

-Hermione..., commença Harry.

-Ecoute! C'est l'occasion rêvée! Avec toi comme professeur et Thaddée pour nous en apprendre plus sur les secrets du Ministère, ça pourrait vraiment marcher!

Harry se tourna vers Ron pour échanger avec lui ce regard dont ils avaient le secret dés qu'Hermione partait dans des idées saugrenues mais Ron était plutôt ravis.

-Je n'aime pas cette fille non plus, dit-il avec un geste désinvolte. N'empêche que l'idée n'est pas mauvaise.

Thaddée qui ne comprenait pas grand chose intervint pour demander de quoi il s'agissait. Hermione lui expliqua rapidement son idée, laissant par la suite la mage noire songeuse.

-Vous oubliez que je suis cinglé d'après la Gazette des Sorciers, répliqua Harry avec humeur. Quant à elle, c'est la fille de Voldemort je vous rappelle.

-Pour la énième fois, je ne suis pas sa fille, dit distraitement Thaddée.

-Je crois que tu serais surpris de voir combien de gens ont envie d'entendre ce que tu as à dire, assura Hermione avec sérieux. Et puis, notre première sortie à Pré-au-Lard aura lieu le premier week-end d'octobre. Qu'en penserais-tu si nous disions à tous ceux qui sont intéressés de nous retrouver au village pour qu'on puisse en parler?

-Le Pré-au-Lard?

Ils dévisagèrent un instant Thaddée avant de reprendre.

-Pourquoi là-bas? demanda Ron.

-Parce que je ne pense pas qu'Ombrage serait ravie d'apprendre ce que nous voulons faire, rétorqua sèchement Hermione.

Harry avait l'air angoissé. Hermione et Ron n'osèrent rien dire devant Thaddée, mais ils savaient qu'il pensait à son oncle Sirius. Ils espéraient qu'il n'allait pas faire une apparition à Pré-au-Lard.

-Parfait, dit Thaddée. Sauf que toute l'école sera sur place.

-Je pensais que tu ne connaissais pas Pré-au-Lard, lança Ron.

-Je viens de m'en souvenir.

-Je vais y réfléchir, dit Hermione. En attendant, je vais voir qui serait intéressé. Thaddée, tu peux garder le silence auprès des Serpentard?

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bien sûr que oui! Je n'ai aucune envie qu'on me voie en votre compagnie!

-Sympa! dit Ron. Quoique réciproque.

-Ah, il y aura sûrement Pansy Parkinson et Albertine Miken.

Hermione la regarda, scandalisée.

-Je viens de te demander de ne pas amener de Serpentard!

-Je sais, mais elle n'est pas comme eux. Elle se taira, soyez-en sûr.

Son sourire acheva de convaincre le trio, pas très rassuré pour autant. Finalement, Ron se mit à bailler et Harry suggéra qu'ils finissent leurs devoirs avant d'aller se coucher. Hermione changeait de pied, laissée seule avec Thaddée.

-Tu sais quand je t'ais dis que je ne te pardonnerais pas, dit-elle d'une voix rendue chevrotante. Je t'ai déjà pardonnée en fait. C'est un peu ma faute ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Tu ne vas pas croire que c'est parce que tu ne m'as pas bien intégrée auprès des Gryffondors? s'exclama Thaddée.

Hermione hocha la tête. Thaddée soupira lourdement.

-C'est à moi de m'excuser pour avoir perdu mon sang-froid. Arrête de tout te mettre sur le dos, d'accord?

Hermione lui sourit avant de lui tendre la main.

-On est amie?

Thaddée considéra la main que lui présentait la brune. Elle n'avait pas d'amis, elle n'avait pas foi en l'amitié, et surtout, elle n'aimait pas ce genre de chose. Pourtant, elle était prête à tout pour parvenir à ses fins, même à mentir sans vergogne.

-J'en serais ravie, dit-elle en serrant la main d'Hermione avec un sourire figé.

* * *

><p>Le week-end tant attendu était arrivé. Thaddée, à nouveau chez les Serpentard, attendait que le concierge les fasse passer. Elle était accompagnée de Pansy qui affichait un grand sourire, ravie d'accompagner sa maîtresse. Celle-ci avait les joues un peu plus rouges que d'ordinaire et pour cause, elle allait visiter Pré-au-Lard pour la première fois. Elle était à la fois ravie et impatiente. Elle ne cessait sans cesse de se plaindre de la lenteur de Rusard auprès de Pansy qui hochait la tête avec conviction.<p>

Drago regardait avec une certaine révérence la jeune fille. En cet instant, elle paraissait être une élève comme les autres, excitée à l'idée d'une sortie au seul village ne comportant aucun moldu. Cependant, il avait reçu la réponse de son père dans le courrier de la semaine. Il se souvenait très bien de son contenu:

_Mon fils,_

_Tu dois__ t'opposer à elle ou la défier. Elle représente une menace pour le monde magique. J'ai reçu des ordres, aussi, je te conseille vivement de ne pas croire que j'ai eu de quelconques rapports avec elle. Je ne veux plus jamais t'en entendre parler._

_Sache tout de même qu'elle possède des dons innés, propres à notre famille, qui la rende on ne peut plus particulière. Prend garde._

_Ta mère t'embrasse,_

_Lucius Malefoy._

Cette lettre, lue par n'importe quel sorcier paraîtrait explicite. Pour Drago, il y avait un message dissimulé. Il lui suffisait de contredire tous les conseils de son père pour comprendre que cette fille était liée aux Mangemorts, et qu'elle était très proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son père ne voulait plus être interrogé par courrier sur cette affaire. En revanche, seul un ordre était impérieux et véritable: Prend garde. Drago prenait soin de ne pas négliger cette recommandation.

Ce fut enfin le tour de Thaddée. Rusard signa rapidement son nom avec une moue de dégoût que la jeune fille ne vit pas. Elle allait enfin découvrir ce village dont tous les élèves parlaient. Il faisait frais, bien qu'ensoleillé. Ils quittèrent Poudlard et marchèrent le long d'un sentier menant à Pré-au-Lard.

Enfin, Thaddée vit les premières chaumières. Elle fut déçue de voir à quel point le village était pittoresque. Elle s'attendait à tellement de chose après avoir entendu les récits passionnés d'Albertine et Pansy. Malgré tout, elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Son visage perdit de la couleur, reprenant ce masque inflexible tandis qu'elle entrait. Elle vit tout d'abord le pub des Trois Balais où beaucoup d'élèves et de professeurs se précipitèrent. Puis elle arriva au Bureau de Poste, au magasin de douceurs, passa devant Zonko et Gaichiffon. Elle tourna à droite, suivant Pansy qui était on ne plus heureuse de la guider.

Elles entendirent soudain leurs noms et une tornade leur tomba dessus. En réalité, c'était Albertine qui les avait rejoint. Elle portait une écharpe aux couleurs de Serdaigle et une bonne veste rembourrée.

-Salut les filles! Prêtes à entendre la vérité?

Thaddée qui avait, une fois de plus, été renversée à terre, se releva en lissant sa robe pour masquer son agacement. Pansy se mit debout avec une grimace.

-Albertine, arrête de sauter partout! dit-elle en serrant les dents. Tout va bien? demanda-t-elle ensuite à Thaddée.

-Très, répondit sèchement la mage noire. Allons-y, on va finir par être en retard.

Elles reprirent le chemin de leur rendez-vous. La vue de l'enseigne coupa net la babillage incessant d'Albertine: une vieille enseigne en bois suspendue à une potence de fer rouillée montrait la tête tranchée d'un sanglier qui imbibait de sang le linge blanc sur lequel elle était posée. Elle grinçait d'une façon particulièrement sinistre à la moindre brise de vent. Albertine en avait des frissons.

Elles entrèrent à l'intérieur où se trouvait déjà beaucoup de monde. Dans cette petite pièce miteuse imprégnée d'une odeur de chèvre, il y avait, réunis autour d'une table en bois brut, Harry, Ron, Hermione, mais aussi Ginny, un garçon aux cheveux bruns, Fred, Georges, Neville, Dean, Pavati, Lavande, et d'autres que Thaddée ne connaissait pas. Albertine en revanche, leur fit de grands signes. Elles avancèrent jusqu'au petit groupe tandis que Fred tendait des Bièraubeurres à tout ce beau petit monde. Lorsqu'il vit les trois nouvelles, il parla au barman, un homme d'un certain âge à l'air revêche, doté d'une imposante barbe grise.

-Trois de plus!

Le barman larda les nouvelles d'un regard courroucé avant de sortir trois nouvelles bouteilles couvertes de poussière. Les filles donnèrent de la monnaie à Fred, prirent leurs boissons et rejoignirent la tablée. Quand tout le monde fut assis, Hermione prit la parole d'une voix rendue aigue par le stress:

-Heu..., dit-elle, eh bien, heu...bonjour. Alors, heu...bon, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici. Heu...donc, Harry a eu l'idée...que ce serait peut-être bien pour les gens qui veulent étudier les forces du Mal – et je veux dire, étudier vraiment, pas se contenter des idioties que nous fait faire Ombrage, parce qu'on ne peut pas appeler ça des cours de défense contre les forces du Mal...

-Bravo, lança un garçon que Thaddée ne connaissait pas.

La jeune fille avait déjà arrêté de suivre le petit discours improvisé d'Hermione pour se concentrer sur sa boisson. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de goûter une Bièraubeurre. Le goût sucré assez particulier la laissait pensive. Ce n'est qu'à la mention du nom de Voldemort et du cri de l'une des filles qu'elle reprit conscience de son environnement. Thaddée fixait Hermione avec une note d'agacement.

-Enfin...c'est notre projet en tout cas, reprit la brune. Si vous décidez de vous joindre à nous, il faudra voir comment nous ferons pour...

-Où est la preuve que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour? demanda d'un ton agressif un garçon blond.

-Eh bien, Dumbledore le croit..., commença Hermione en lançant un regard à Thaddée qui vit là un appel au secours.

-Tu veux plutôt dire que Dumbledore le croit,_ lui_, dit le blond en désignant Harry d'un signe de tête.

-Et _toi_, tu es qui? demanda Ron d'un ton assez grossier.

-Zacharias Smith, répondit le garçon, et j'estime que nous avons le droit de savoir exactement ce qui lui fait dire que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour.

-Ecoute, reprit Hermione. Thaddée est là pour nous apprendre la vérité concernant ce que le Ministère veut nous cacher.

Les regards se dirigèrent vers la jeune fille qui sirotait sa bière. Elle haussa les épaules et avala sa gorgée.

-Je ne vois pas _comment_ cette fille sortit d'on ne sait où pourrait paraître crédible, répliqua Zacharias. Déjà qu'elle n'est pas fichue de choisir une maison...

Thaddée grimaça. Harry enchaîna en coupant Hermione dans son élan:

-Ce qui me fait dire que Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour? C'est que je l'ai vu. Mais Dumbledore a déjà raconté l'année dernière à toute l'école ce qui s'était passé et si vous ne l'avez pas cru, lui, alors vous ne croirez ni moi, ni elle (il désigna Thaddée du regard) et je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre l'après-midi à vous convaincre.

Tout le monde écoutait Harry avec attention. Il semblait au héros que le barman faisait mine de rien tout en laissant traîner ses oreilles.

-Tout ce que Dumbledore nous a dit l'année dernière, répliqua Zacharias avec dédain, c'est que Cédric Diggory a été tué par Tu-Sais-Qui et que tu as ramené son corps à Poudlard. Il ne nous a donné aucun détail, il ne nous a pas expliqué comment Diggory a été tué et je pense que nous aimerions tous savoir...

-Si tu es venu pour entendre raconter ce qui se passe exactement quand Voldemort assassine quelqu'un, je ne peux rien pour toi, l'interrompit Harry.

A cet instant, Thaddée éprouva de l'admiration pour le sang-froid d'Harry. Rares étaient les personnes pour lesquelles elle ressentait cet étrange sentiment et elle en fut troublée.

-Je ne veux pas parler de Cédric Diggory, d'accord? Alors ceux qui sont venu pour ça peuvent repartir tout de suite.

Pas un seul élève ne fit mine de se lever.

-Donc, reprit Hermione, la voix à nouveau suraiguë, comme je le disais...si nous voulons apprendre à nous défendre, nous devons nous organiser, décider de la fréquence de cours, de l'endroit...

-C'est vrai que tu arrives à faire apparaître un Patronus? demanda une fille dotée d'une longue tresse.

-Heu...Tu ne connaîtrais pas , par hasard?

-C'est ma tante, dit-elle avec un sourire. Je m'appelle Susan Bones. Elle m'a parlé de ton audience disciplinaire. Alors c'est vrai? Tu as fait apparaître un Patronus en forme de cerf?

-Oui.

Un murmure d'acclamation parcourut le groupe. Thaddée tressaillit. Ce garçon était capable d'invoquer un Patronus? Elle n'avait jamais appris ce sortilège. Son admiration se renforça, la rendant mal à l'aise. Elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

-Et tu as vraiment tué un Basilic avec l'épée qui se trouve dans le bureau de Dumbledore? C'est ce que m'a dit un des portraits quand je suis allée là-bas, l'année dernière...

-Heu...oui.

-Et à la fin de notre première année, dit Neville, il a arraché la pierre phénoménale...

-Philosophale, souffla Hermione.

-C'est ça, oui...à Vous-Savez-Qui, acheva Neville.

-Et il ne faut pas oublier, ajouta une fille aux yeux légèrement bridés qui dévorait Harry des yeux, toutes les tâches qu'il a accomplies l'année dernière pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers – en affrontant des dragons, des êtres de l'eau, l'Acromentule et tout le reste...

Thaddée n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Oh bien sûr, elle avait entendu parler à maintes reprises du fameux Harry Potter, mais elle se rendit compte qu'en réalité, elle ne savait rien de lui. Il lui manquait trop d'informations.

-Ecoutez, reprit Harry. Je...je ne veux pas jouer les faux modestes mais j'ai toujours bénéficier de beaucoup d'aide au moment où je faisais tout ça...

-Pas avec le dragon en tout cas, dit aussitôt un garçon. Ca, c'était une sacrée démonstration de vol!

-Bon, d'accord, admit Harry.

-Et personne ne t'ai aidé à te débarrasser de ces Détraqueurs l'été dernier, fit remarquer Susan.

-Non, reconnut Harry, non. Bon, ok, je sais que j'ai réussi certaines choses sans aucune aide, mais ce que je voudrais vous faire comprendre, c'est...

Harry tentait de se dérober autant qu'il le pouvait, refusant de recevoir des éloges pour des actions prodigieuses accomplies avec ou sans aide. Thaddée ne prêta plus attention au reste de la conversation. Elle était occupée à réfléchir profondément, et puisque personne ne lui parlait, elle pouvait aussi bien s'occuper l'esprit.

Finalement, il fut décidé de former le groupe, chacun signant de son nom une liste de membres, s'engageant à ne rien dévoiler de ce qu'il s'était dit en ce samedi matin. Petit à petit, tout le monde quitta l'endroit poussiéreux et Thaddée partit visiter Pré-au-Lard en compagnie de Pansy et d'Albertine. Elle regardait sans grand intérêt les objets de chez Zonko.

-Quelque chose vous préoccupe? demanda Pansy.

Thaddée ne lui fit par remarquer qu'il était étrange qu'elle la vouvoie en public. Elle haussa les épaules sans conviction.

-Ne t'en fais pas! lança gaiement Albertine. Ombrage ne saura pas que nous allons former un groupe secret! Grâce à lui, ils devront tous admettre que tu es quelqu'un de super !

La mage noire sourit sans joie, refermant ses longs doigts sur un faux Strutoscope qui tournait sans arrêt.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p>J'ai hésité à caser le passage de la Tête de Sanglier, car je trouve qu'il est fatiguant de ré-écrire un roman en gardant des phrases intactes. Malgré tout, il est important car l'évolution de Thaddée commence à partir d'ici, bien malgré elle. Je vous réserve encore de petits passages copiés-collés du bouquin mais ils sont minuscules et très peu nombreux, si bien que celui-ci est probablement le dernier à être aussi long. Désolée.<p>

Je me rattraperais avec un plein de nouveautés qui devraient vous plaire!


	11. Quiddich

**Cette fois, ça y est ! J'ai l'intrigue bien en tête ! Reste à voir si tout ce beau petit monde sera d'accord avec moi. Allez hop, on y va !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Onze : Quiddich<span>

Le lundi matin, Thaddée était occupée à terminer de plier ses draps en écoutant distraitement Hermione lorsqu'elles entendirent un bruit étrange, une sirène d'alarme et des cris étouffés. Hermione éclata de rire avant de faire signe à Thaddée de la suivre. Elles allèrent jusqu'aux escaliers transformés en toboggan. Ron était occupé à râler contre l'injustice entre garçon et fille lorsqu'Hermione répondit en descendant :

-Oh, c'est un règlement un peu vieillot.

Thaddée aurait bien aimé ne pas utiliser ce système ridicule pour descendre mais elle n'avait pas trop le choix. Elle se releva tandis que la brune terminait son explication.

-Dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, on explique que les fondateurs trouvaient les garçons moins dignes de confiance que les filles. Et au fait, pourquoi vous avez essayé de monter là-haut ?

-A cause de ça ! répliquèrent en chœur les garçons.

Ils menèrent Hermione devant l'écriteau, Thaddée suivant derrière eux, poussée par la curiosité. Elles lurent rapidement le nouveau décret. Ron s'emporta en supposant que quelqu'un avait du les dénoncer mais Hermione avait mit au point un système qui leur permettrait aisément de savoir qui était l'éventuel coupable. Les deux garçons étaient déçus de constater que ce n'était pas Thaddée qui les avait trahis.

Ils descendirent à la Grande Salle où régnait une agitation peu commune. Thaddée vit Pansy et Albertine foncées vers elle alors que les trois autres rejoignaient la table de Gryffondor où Fred, George et Ginny les assaillirent. Thaddée ne leur prêta plus attention dés qu'elle vit ses deux complices.

-Tu penses que nous allons avoir des ennuis ? demanda avidement Albertine en évitant de lui sauter dessus pour une fois.

Pansy semblait tout aussi inquiète, bien qu'elle le soit pour sa maîtresse et non pour elle-même.

-Aucun risque, répondit Thaddée avec un soupir. Je ne pense pas qu'Ombrage soit au courant. En revanche, nous ferions mieux de ne pas rester groupées au beau milieu de la Grande Salle si nous voulons rester discrètes.

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête et elles décidèrent de se retrouver plus tard. Thaddée alla en direction de la table des Gryffondor où Hermione avait eu la bonne idée de calmer tout le monde. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle et entreprit de manger. Harry et Ron étaient moroses car l'interdiction concernait également les équipes de Quiddich.

Ils se rendirent ensuite au cours d'Histoire de la magie. Thaddée ne prêtait pas attention aux plaintes des autres. Par contre, elle fut obligée de remarquer la chouette qui appartenait à Harry lorsque celle-ci vola jusqu'à lui.

-Elles et blessée ! s'exclama Harry.

Il se leva en prétextant ne pas se sentir bien et il emporta sa chouette. Hermione se tourna alors vers la jeune fille.

-Tu penses que le Ministère autoriserait Ombrage à fouiller le courrier ? souffla-t-elle pour ne pas se faire entendre par Binns.

-Ca ne m'étonnerait pas, surtout s'il s'agit d'Harry Potter, répondit machinalement Thaddée. Le Ministre est on ne peut plus inquiet à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière.

-Et comment sais-tu ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière vu que tu n'étais pas là ? demanda Ron d'un ton lourd de menaces.

-Parce que j'ai des oreilles ? fit Thaddée avec humour.

-Dites donc, si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, vous pouvez partir, lança le professeur Binns.

Les trois compères se mirent à gratter frénétiquement leur parchemin en évitant de parler.

A la sortie du cours, ils retrouvèrent Harry. Il leur expliqua avoir amené Hedwige au professeur Gobe-Planche. Il semblait désireux d'ajouter autre chose sans oser. Thaddée décida de poursuivre sa route seule jusqu'au cour de potion. Elle descendit les marches de pierres qui menaient aux donjons lorsqu'elle vit Pansy Parkinson. La blonde semblait heureuse pour une raison qui échappait à Thaddée.

-L'équipe de Serpentard a eu l'autorisation de se reformer ! dit-elle gaiement.

Elle n'ajouta rien et elles arrivèrent devant la salle de classe. Là, Drago paradait fièrement en exhibant à tous un parchemin officiel. Les Serpentards étaient ravis. A l'arrivée d'Harry, de Ron et d'Hermione, Drago lança à la cantonade :

-Oui, Ombrage m'a tout de suite donné la permission à l'équipe de Serpentard de rejouer au Quiddich. Je suis allée la lui demander ce matin et elle me l'a automatiquement donné. Elle connaît assez bien mon père. Je me demande si l'équipe de Gryffondor a reçut l'autorisation de maintenir son équipe…

Thaddée leva les yeux au ciel. Elle répugnait à utiliser ce genre de stratégies pour déstabiliser l'ennemi. Visiblement, c'était efficace. Dés que Malefoy eut parlé du père de Ron et du futur internement de Harry, Neville voulut se jeter sur lui. Harry et Ron l'en empêchèrent mais quand Rogue les vit, il retira dix points à Gryffondor. Les élèves allèrent ensuite s'asseoir pour un cours de potion passablement amusant car Ombrage était là pour inspecter le cours de Rogue. Thaddée eut alors le plaisir de pouvoir enfin se venger de Malefoy.

Pendant que Rogue et Ombrage s'entretenaient, elle sortit sa baguette et l'agita faiblement. L'un des flacons posés sur la table tomba et déversa un liquide rouge vif qui alla brûler les livres de Crabbe et Goyle. Malefoy se leva en vitesse, juste de trop car, lorsque Thaddée fit bouger sa baguette, il tomba la tête la première dans son chaudron. Il en sortit en hurlant, couvert de croûtes et de verrues. Les Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire tandis que le professeur se ruait au secours de son favori.

-Ce n'est quand même pas toi qui…, commença Hermione.

-Oh non, tu n'as pas vu ? Il a glissé, répondit Thaddée avec un franc sourire.

-Bien joué ! lança Ron, oublieux un instant que c'était la jeune fille qui l'avait insulté depuis les gradins lors de son premier entraînement de Quiddich.

Rogue emmena Malefoy à l'infirmerie tandis qu'Ombrage écrivait follement dans son carnet. Le cours fut suspendu et les élèves eurent l'occasion d'aller manger plus tôt. Thaddée en profita pour saisir des morceaux de pain, une pomme, puis elle partit sans un mot. Les trois amis l'observèrent s'éloigner de cette démarche digne qui exaspérait Harry. Ils eurent ainsi tout le loisir de reparler de Sirius et de sa missive. Ce soir, il faudrait s'assurer que personne ne les voit discuter avec lui.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, après qu'Ombrage ait manqué d'attraper Sirius, Harry et Ron eurent une bonne nouvelle : l'équipe de Quiddich de Gryffondor allait pouvoir reprendre les entraînements. Ce n'est que vers sept heures, sous la pluie battante, qu'ils retrouvèrent avec satisfaction leur équipe. Au vu de la pluie, ils n'eurent guère le temps de s'éterniser. Ils étaient trempés, transis de froid, et leur capitaine, Angelina, dut leur demander à regret de rentrer.<p>

Ils étaient en train de se changer lorsqu'Harry poussa un cri de douleur. Tous ses coéquipiers se tournèrent vers lui. Il prétexta une excuse qui les rassura, sauf Ron. Son ami attendit qu'il n'y ait plus personne pour lui demander :

-C'est ta cicatrice qui te fait mal ?

Harry hocha la tête, la main tâtant son front.

-Mais…il n'est pas ici, pas vrai ? Parce que, d'habitude, tu as mal lorsqu'il est à proximité alors…

-Non, il n'est pas là, répliqua Harry. Il doit être à des kilomètres d'ici. J'ai mal parce qu'il est…en colère.

Harry, bien qu'étonné par son raisonnement, expliqua à Ron que Voldemort était contrarié car il voulait que des choses soient faites mais cela n'allait pas assez vite à son goût. Son ami avait bien du mal à comprendre.

-Tu veux dire que tu peux lire ses pensées ?

-Non, disons plutôt que je ressens ses sentiments.

-Alors, dans le bureau d'Ombrage…tu ressentais aussi quelque chose ?

-Oui, fit Harry en réfléchissant. Sauf que cette fois-là, il était…heureux. Très heureux. Et la veille de notre arrivée à Poudlard, il était furieux.

Harry n'aimait pas trop l'idée de partager les sentiments de Voldemort. En réalité, il était effrayé. Ron lui proposa d'en parler avec Sirius, ou avec Dumbledore, mais Harry refusa. Ces deux personnes connaissaient déjà son problème. Il n'y avait rien à faire. En revanche, Harry s'interrogeait sur les raisons de ces sautes d'humeur. Que pouvait bien préparer Voldemort ?

* * *

><p>Mercredi, à sept heures et demie, Thaddée suivait consciencieusement la petite troupe pour leur première leçon. Elle n'avait pas très envie de s'y rendre. Seul la menace de devoir faire des retenues de botaniques toute l'année la poussait à continuer son petit bout de chemin avec Hermione et les deux garçons. La brune lui avait demandé de les suivre un peu plus tôt et ils s'étaient mis en route, Harry en tête, une étrange carte dans les mains.<p>

Ils arrivèrent devant une tapisserie ridicule de Barnabas le Follet. Harry passa trois fois devant le mur et une porte de bois verni apparut. Ils entrèrent avec impatience, découvrant une salle spacieuse, éclairée par des torches, remplie de coussins, de livres dans les bibliothèques qui s'étalaient le long du mur, de Capteurs de Dissimulation…Les quatre compères étaient stupéfaits.

-Harry, c'est merveilleux, dit Hermione. Il y a tout ce qu'il nous faut ici !

Elle parcourait les livres de yeux et se mit à la lecture de _Sortilèges à l'usage des ensorcelés_. On frappa à la porte et Neville, Ginny, Lavande, Pavati, Dean entrèrent à leur tour. A huit heures, tous les coussins étaient occupés et Harry ferma la porte à clé.

-Bien, dit-il un peu nerveux, voici donc l'endroit que nous avons trouvé. Je pense qu'il vous convient…

Tout le monde hocha la tête et des murmures approbateurs s'élevèrent. Dean Thomas demanda soudainement à Harry ce qu'était les Strutoscopes et la Glace à l'Ennemi.

-Des détecteurs de magie noire, répondit-il. Leur fonction de base, c'est de montrer la présence d'ennemis ou de mages noirs qui se trouveraient à proximité, mais il ne faut pas trop s'y fier, on peut parfois déjouer leur vigilance…

Harry jeta un regard à la Glace à Ennemi, ne voyant que des ombres mouvantes et indistinctes. Thaddée était tendue à l'extrême, bien qu'aucun des détecteurs ne se mit à crier. Peut-être n'étaient-ils efficaces que lorsqu'on jetait un sort de magie noire. Elle se promit de ne pas contrarier les drôles d'instruments.

Il y eut un vote pour élire leur chef et c'est sans surprise que Harry fut choisi. Ils se donnèrent aussi un nom, l'A.D., ou l'Armée de Dumbledore. Enfin, ils passèrent à la pratique avec un entraînement au désarmement. Thaddée fit équipe avec Pansy tandis qu'Albertine souriait joyeusement à un Neville rendu un peu timide. Harry passait voir les échanges, constatant qu'il avait bien fait de commencer par un sortilège aussi simple puisse-t-il paraître. La plupart ne parvenaient pas à le lancer correctement. Lorsqu'il passa près de Thaddée, il s'approcha d'elle en voyant la baguette de Pansy atterrir dans ses mains sans un mot.

-Avec la formule, Thaddée, dit-il non sans satisfaction en la voyant froncer les sourcils. Sinon Pansy n'apprendra pas beaucoup.

Thaddée, la bouche rendue sèche d'avoir été sermonnée par quelqu'un d'aussi faible, lança un _Expelliarmus_ plein de hargne qui arracha la baguette à son propriétaire. La blonde semblait contrariée par la colère de Thaddée et elle dardait sur Harry un regard accusateur. Il ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi elle lui en voulait alors il continua son inspection mine de rien.

A la fin, Hermione fit remarquer que l'heure était déjà bien avancée. Tout le monde abaissa sa baguette magique, satisfait d'avoir enfin connu un véritable entraînement de défense contre les forces du Mal. Harry siffla dans un sifflet et annonça :

-C'était très bien, mais il va être l'heure et il vaudrait mieux s'arrêter maintenant. De plus, je pense qu'il est temps que nous ayons quelques explications.

Il se tourna vers Thaddée à la fin de sa phrase. La jeune fille comprit qu'il lui faudrait tenir son accord, sous peine d'avoir des ennuis avec soit l'A.D., soit Dumbledore. Hermione fit signe de s'asseoir et chacun regagna un petit coussin. Lorsqu'ils furent assis, les têtes convergeaient vers Harry. Il leur fit un sourire d'excuse.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous apprendre quoi que ce soit de plus ce soir. C'est elle.

Il désigna Thaddée d'un geste de la tête et les élèves furent surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait de la nouvelle élève, l'exception de Poudlard. Elle se tenait très droite, fière et pleine d'assurance. Angelina se surprit à la détester aussitôt.

-Bon, alors…, commença Thaddée d'une voix glacée. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

Les élèves ne répondirent pas. Ron en profita pour lancer une réplique cinglante :

-Et pourquoi pas la vérité sur Tu-Sais-Qui ?

Hermione toussota faiblement mais les autres semblaient d'accord avec l'idée du rouquin. Pour sa part, Harry croyait comprendre où Ron voulait en venir. Il souhaitait que l'on arrête de traiter son ami de menteur, de dégénéré, et il savait que si d'autres que lui parlait du retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, un début de vérité se répandrait. Harry eut un véritable élan d'amitié pour Ron.

-D'accord, fit Thaddée sans sourciller. Alors autant parler sans détour : Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour.

Il y eut un silence glacé qui frappa d'effroi les quelques sceptiques qu'il restait. Puis, Zacharias s'emporta :

-Ah oui ? Et toi aussi je suppose que tu n'as pas de preuve à nous apporter, pas vrai ?

-Je pourrais t'en apporter, dit lentement Thaddée. Que désires-tu ? Un corps marqué par un sortilège impardonnable ? Un Mangemort ? Ou une rencontre en tête à tête avec LordVoldemort ?

Certaines filles gémirent à la mention du nom de Voldemort et quelques garçons tressaillirent. Zacharias était devenu blême.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

-Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, quelles sont ces preuves que tu souhaites tant avoir ? demanda Thaddée d'une voix aussi froide que le vent de l'hiver.

-Je…Je ne sais pas ! s'exclama Zacharias. Quelque chose…

Thaddée le dévisageait ouvertement, si bien qu'il détourna les yeux. Lorsqu'elle reprit, seul Harry sut qu'elle disait vrai.

-LordVoldemort est revenu à la vie grâce à la magie noire. Il a retrouvé ses terribles pouvoirs, il a réunit ses Mangemorts et il complote contre la seule personne qui lui renvoie ses échecs. Si tu veux des preuves, tu devrais te demander pourquoi le Ministère surveille aussi étroitement Dumbledore. C'est le seul homme capable de rivaliser avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. S'il rejoignait ses rangs, le monde entier serait perdu.

-Dumbledore ne ferait jamais ça ! s'écria Ginny.

-Bien sûr que non, dit Thaddée dont la voix s'était apaisée. Nous le savons tous très bien, mais pas le Premier Ministre. Il a peur, il doute. Il pense que Dumbledore veut usurper sa place. Alors il a envoyé Ombrage pour maintenir Poudlard sous son joug. Pour que nous restions bien sages, sans apprendre de sorts qu'il juge dangereux, sans idée de rébellion contre le Ministère. Voilà pourquoi l'idée de créer l'A.D. est simplement magnifique.

Elle s'arrêta, un peu surprise d'avoir tant parlé. Les élèves auraient souhaité en apprendre encore plus. C'était sans compter Hermione qui leur annonça qu'ils avaient dépassé l'heure. Ils se levèrent donc à regret. Il fut décidé de se retrouver une nouvelle fois mercredi prochain pour ne pas empiéter sur les entraînements de Quiddich de chacun. Harry laissa repartir les élèves par groupe de deux ou de trois. Finalement, les quatre Gryffondors rentrèrent ensemble.

-C'était très, très bien, Harry, dit Hermione. Et grâce à Thaddée, j'ai l'impression que Zacharias Smith s'est un peu calmé.

Thaddée haussa les épaules au sourire que la brune lui faisait. Harry ne les écoutait déjà plus. Il revoyait sans cesse l'image de Cho lui sourire…

* * *

><p>Les semaines passaient en apportant leur lot de devoirs et de réunions de l'A.D. Le mois de novembre arriva, amenant le mauvais temps et la saison de Quiddich. Le premier match opposait Gryffondor à Serpentard. Thaddée était à nouveau de bonne humeur, souriante, plaisantant lorsqu'elle était avec les Serpentard sans que l'on sache si c'était une façade ou un jeu. Pour ce premier affrontement d'équipe, Thaddée serait à Serpentard. Il était donc évident qu'elle serait dans les gradins aux couleurs de sa maison.<p>

Elle grimpa aux côtés de Pansy, une écharpe lui cachant la gorge du vent froid malgré les rayons de soleil qui perçait à travers les nuages. La majorité des Serpentards portaient un badge en forme de couronne avec l'inscription « Weasley est notre Roi ». Thaddée n'en portait pas car elle avait jugé que c'était ridicule. De plus, elle savait particulièrement bien que les élèves réservaient une autre surprise à l'équipe adverse. Une idée dont Drago s'était inspiré à cause d'elle.

Les équipes firent leur entrée. Thaddée voyait la scène depuis sa place, le nez caché dans son écharpe. Son Runespoor appréciait cette douce chaleur tandis que la voix d'un élève résonna dans le stade, amplifiée par un sortilège :

-Et c'est maintenant Johnson qui prend le Souaffle, quelle joueuse extraordinaire, cette fille, ça fait des années que je le dis mais elle refuse toujours de sortir avec moi…

-JORDAN ! cria une voix que Thaddée reconnut être celle de McGonagall.

-C'était pour rire, professeur, juste pour ajouter un peu de piquant. Elle évite Warrington, passe devant Montague, houlà ! Elle est frappée dans le dos par un Cognard de Crabbe…Montague reprendre le Souaffle, il…

Thaddée ne savait pas toujours qui était qui. Elle avait un peu de mal à suivre bien qu'elle observe le vol des balais. Elle vit l'un des joueurs aux couleurs de Serpentard approcher des buts de Gryffondor. C'est alors que la chanson commença. Thaddée la trouvait agaçante, insipide, et pourtant, elle avait l'impression que tous les Serpentards la chantaient :

_Weasley est un grand maladroit_

_Il rate son coup à chaque fois_

_Voilà pourquoi_

_Les Serpentards chantent avec joie_

_Weasley est notre roi !_

_Weasley est né dans un trou à rats_

_Il laisse le Souaffle entrer tout droit_

_Voilà pourquoi_

_Grâce à lui, c'est sûr, on gagnera,_

_Weasley est notre roi !_

_Weasley est notre roi !_

Thaddée manqua de faire une grimace. Ron, le gardien de but des Gryffondor laissa passer tous les tirs. Thaddée en perdit le compte et comprit que le petit effet de la chanson portait ses fruits. Malgré tout, elle fut surprise lorsque le match toucha brutalement à sa fin avec la victoire des Gryffondors. Harry, l'attrapeur de l'équipe, avait le Vif d'Or dans les mains. Puis il tomba de son balai, frappé par un Cognard. Les Serpentard ne riaient plus suite à leur défaite, mais en bas, on voyait Drago et Harry se disputer. Fred et Georges s'en mêlèrent et ce fut les filles de l'équipe qui durent les retenir. Visiblement, Drago insultait les vainqueurs. Quelle mauvaise foi, se dit Thaddée (sans jeux de mot de l'auteur). Puis Harry se mit à le frapper, accompagné de George. Thaddée vit Ombrage quitter son siège, un large sourire aux lèvres. La mage noire secoua la tête. Les Gryffondor allaient encore avoir des ennuis…

Le soir venu, les Serpentards faisaient la fête. Ils avaient perdu la partie, mais dorénavant, Harry Potter et les jumeaux Weasley étaient interdits de Quiddich à vie. Ombrage s'était effectivement fait un plaisir de les sanctionner. Le grand héro de cette histoire était Drago, porté en triomphe par ses larbins. Un spectacle répugnant.

Assisse dans un coin près du feu ronflant, Thaddée terminait ses devoirs. Pansy était près d'elle, et l'imitait en tout point. Parfois, elle demandait de l'aide pour un exercice. Thaddée ne rechignait pas et l'aidait volontiers. Elle ne détestait plus la blonde puisqu'elle lui était entièrement dévouée.

-Alors, tu ne fais pas la fête avec nous ? demanda Drago de sa voix traînante en s'approchant d'elles.

Il se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils. Crabbe et Goyle se postèrent autour de lui. Deux gardes du corps bien inutiles face à la mage noire.

-Je suis occupée, répondit Thaddée sans lever son nez de ses parchemins.

-C'est ce que je constate, répondit le blond sans se démonter. Je suppose que tu trouves tout cela (il fit un geste large en désignant la salle commune) bien ennuyeux comparé à tes divertissements habituels.

Thaddée leva enfin ses yeux pour croiser ceux de Drago. Il semblait particulièrement fier de son petit effet. Il lui sourit d'un air goguenard lorsqu'elle posa sa plume.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

-Rien du tout, dit-il lentement. Je pensais en fait, que tu n'avais peut-être pas envie de rester ici pour les vacances de Noël.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je vais rester ici ? répliqua sèchement Thaddée.

-Je ne sais pas…

Ils s'observèrent sans sourire. Les yeux de la jeune fille avaient semblé rougeoyer durant quelques infimes secondes.

-Tu comptais me faire une proposition, dit lentement Thaddée.

-C'est exact, répondit Maledoy, légèrement rassuré de ne pas avoir été attaqué. Je pensais t'inviter chez nous, dans notre manoir, pour les fêtes de Noël.

Thaddée haussa les sourcils, visiblement prête à protester mais Drago poursuivit.

-Il y a aura des gens très intéressants chez nous, et des choses qui te feront bien plus plaisir que l'immonde jus de citrouille de cette école. Je suis presque persuadé que tes _parents_ te laisseront venir.

Thaddée sourit. Pourtant, elle avait saisit sa baguette magique et la serrait d'une telle force que ses jointures craquèrent. Elle n'aimait pas du tout Drago. Il en savait beaucoup trop. Oh bien sûr, son père était un Mangemort, mais il n'empêche qu'il était un peut trop curieux au goût de la jeune fille.

-Je vais y réfléchir…, dit-elle d'une voix glacée.

-Parfait.

Malefoy se leva, suivit des ses deux gorilles, et il repartit prendre un bain de foule. Thaddée le suivit des yeux avec une étincelle malveillante. Elle prendrait beaucoup de plaisir à tourmenter sa vie lorsqu'elle en aurait le droit.

* * *

><p>Malheureusement, dimanche venu, Thaddée devait à nouveau quitter les Serpentard pour retrouver les Gryffondor. Elle faisait ses bagages avec l'aide de Pansy qui lui promettait de se tenir sage jusqu'au retour de sa maîtresse. Elle quitta avec un vague au revoir la salle commune des sous-sols pour monter jusqu'à celle des Gryffondor situées dans une tour du château. Elle arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame et lui donna le mot de passe. Elle fronça le nez avant de pivoter. A peine avait-elle fait trois pas dans la salle qu'une personne hurla :<p>

-TOI !

Thaddée vit une jeune fille qui participait aux réunions de l'A.D., Angelina lui semblait être son nom, se redresser en la désignant, renversant son fauteuil. Elle semblait très en colère et avançait à grands pas vers Thaddée. Hermione intervint, sortie en vitesse des dortoirs après avoir entendu le cri d'Angelina.

-Attendez, attendez !

-Comment oses-tu encore te montrer ici ? rugit Angelina en sortant sa baguette.

Thaddée était sur le point de sortir la sienne lorsque, à son grand étonnement, Daisy et Katie attrapèrent les bras d'Angelina. Hermione termina de descendre en vitesse pour se poster devant la joueuse de Quiddich. Toute la salle observait le manège.

-Angelina, calme-toi ! Elle n'en vaut pas la peine, plaida Katie.

-Tu ne feras qu'aggraver les choses, ajouta Daisy.

-Je le sais très bien ! répondit sèchement Angelina. Mais si personne n'ose l'affronter en duel, alors je le ferais !

Elle se débattit pour tenter de lancer un maléfice à Thaddée qui avait envie de sourire devant cette scène ridicule. Elle se demandait combien de fois elle aurait droit à ce genre des cirques chez les Gryffondor.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Hermione en bombant le torse pour que tous puisse voir son insigne de préfète.

-Elle a encore été comploter avec les Serpentard dans notre dos, et maintenant elle pense pouvoir revenir comme si de rien n'était ?

-Comploté quoi au juste ? lança Thaddée.

-Ne fais pas l'innocente !

-Tu veux dire…la chanson ?

Un long silence suivit tandis que Thaddée se frappait le front de la main. L'idiotie des gens la surprendrait toujours.

-Ce n'est pas moi, dit-elle en poussant un soupir fatigué. C'est Drago Malefoy qui en a eut l'idée. Je n'ai pas participé. Je trouvais que c'était ridicule.

-Et tu crois qu'on va gober ça ? demanda un garçon que Thaddée reconnut être dans l'équipe de Quiddich aussi.

-On te signale, ajouta Fred suivit de son frère, que c'était toi qui nous arrosait d'insultes dés notre première séance d'entraînement.

-C'était un test des Serpentard, dit Thaddée avec humeur. Sinon, je ne me serais jamais abaissée à une telle chose.

-Bizarre, je pensais que tu étais amie avec Parkinson et que c'était tout à fait son genre, rétorqua George.

-Bien sûr qu'elle est mon amie, affirma Thaddée. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle a changé ? Elle ne traîne plus avec Malefoy maintenant.

Les autres semblèrent déstabilisés. Effectivement, certaines filles avaient noté le changement de comportement de Pansy. Des murmures montèrent de la salle suspendue aux lèvres des joueurs.

-Ca ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas toi qui étais derrière tout ça, dit Angelina d'un ton soupçonneux.

-Ca ne veut pas dire non plus que c'était moi.

-Stop ! intervint Hermione en levant les mains. Ca suffit ! Personne n'a de preuve ici, et même si certains ont des doutes, il n'y a pas de raison pour s'en prendre à Thaddée. Alors séparez-vous !

Angelina voulut jeter un sort dans le dos d'Hermione mais elle fut arrêtée par les jumeaux Weasley. Elle lança un regard noir à Thaddée avant de retourner s'asseoir, suivie de Katie et de Daisy. Hermione poussa un long soupir de soulagement tandis que Thaddée montait les marches du dortoir. La jeune fille commençait à se dire qu'être préfète n'était vraiment pas facile.

**A suivre…**

* * *

><p>C'est tout pour le moment. On se retrouve bientôt !<p> 


	12. Des émotions indésirables

**Au plus j'avance dans mon scénario, au plus je trouve que ce premier cycle est fade. Bah, il fera une très bonne intro et la fin sera pleine de surprises. Alors patience !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Douze : Des émotions indésirables<span>

Les semaines suivantes, Thaddée découvrit qu'elle avait un nouveau professeur en Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Hagrid, le demi géant était de retour. Visiblement, les Serpentard n'étaient pas très ravi, surtout Drago Malefoy qui s'empressait de répandre des calomnies sur le compte du professeur. Thaddée l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, toute à sa joie. La présence d'Hagrid signifiait que sa mission avait échoué. Elle ne savait pas si d'autre personne mis à part l'Ordre du Phénix et les Mangemorts savaient où était parti le garde forestier depuis les vacances d'été.

Il neigeait dehors lorsque Thaddée sortit avec les Serpentard pour le premier cours en compagnie d'Hagrid. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la cabane, Thaddée vit que leur professeur portait une grande carcasse sur ses épaules et que son visage paraissait tuméfié, peint en bleu, mauve, jaune, noir, tel un tableau réalisé par un enfant. Hagrid leur annonça qu'ils iraient dans la Forêt Interdite. Elle sentit son cœur bondir de joie. A côté d'elle, Drago paraissait terrorisé.

-Prêts ? demanda Hagrid d'une voix enjouée. Bon, alors, pour votre cinquième année, je vous ai réservé une petite excursion dans la forêt. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux voir ces créatures dans leur milieu naturel. Ce qu'on va étudier aujourd'hui est plutôt rare. Je crois bien que je suis la seule personne au Royaume-Uni à en avoir dressé.

-Et vous êtes vraiment sûr qu'elles sont dressées ?

Thaddée regarda Drago avec une nuance de colère. Elle était ravie de pouvoir se rendre dans la forêt, d'autant qu'elle aimait beaucoup les créatures magiques. Mais Drago ne semblait pas être la seule personne inquiète. Un murmure s'éleva parmi les élèves. Hagrid chassa leurs angoisses d'une remarque anodine et ils entrèrent dans la forêt.

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu continues à regarder derrière toi ? demanda Thaddée, agacée par le comportement de Drago. C'est devant que ça se passe.

Drago semblait à la fois outré et apeuré. Crabbe et Goyle firent craquer leurs poings ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire Thaddée. Ils cessèrent aussitôt, la mine déconfite.

-Je te signale, dit précipitamment Drago, que j'ai déjà été attaqué par un hippogriffe à cause de ce crétin !

-Je suppose que tu n'y étais pour rien…

Drago considéra la jeune fille qui haussait les épaules, pas très intéressée par son récit. Il fit la moue. Il essayait depuis quelques jours d'entrer dans les bonnes grâces de la mage noire, sans succès.

Ils arrivèrent à un endroit de la forêt où les arbres étaient si rapprochés que la lumière paraissait crépusculaire. Même la neige ne parvenait pas à passer entre les feuillages des arbres. Le professeur déposa la carcasse à terre et fit face aux élèves. Il leur expliqua que la viande attirait les créatures. Pour bien faire, il appela aussi de sa voix. Au bout de quelques minutes, deux yeux blancs émergèrent de la forêt, puis des corps squelettiques entièrement noir surmontés d'une tête de dragon. Thaddée reconnaissait les créatures à présent.

-Et maintenant, levez la main ceux qui arrivent à les voir.

Thaddée leva la main. Elle vit Neville et Harry l'imiter, ainsi que Marcus, un élève de Serpentard. Hagrid s'attendait à voir Harry lever la main, mais pas les autres. Thaddée pouvait comprendre pourquoi les autres élèves paraissaient effrayés voir des morceaux de chair s'élever dans les airs et disparaître était étrange.

-Ce sont des Sombrals, annonça fièrement Hagrid.

Thaddée observait les créatures avec fascination. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il était possible de les domestiquer. Preuve était faite que celui que les Serpentard traitaient de demeuré y était parvenu. La jeune fille décida d'oublier tout ce qu'elle avait entendu de négatif concernant le demi géant.

-Maintenant, qui peut me dire pourquoi certains d'entre vous les voient et d'autres pas ?

Hermione leva la main.

-Les seules personnes qui peuvent voir les Sombrals sont celles qui ont vu la mort.

-C'est exactement ça, approuva Hagrid.

Thaddée vit du coin de l'œil qu'une autre personne s'était glissée auprès des élèves. Ombrage venait inspecter le cours d'Hagrid. Les ennuis commencèrent dés la première quinte de toux de l'inquisitrice. Le professeur devenait nerveux au fur et à mesure et Thaddée perdit de nombreuses informations sur les Sombrals. Lorsqu'Ombrage s'approcha des Serpentard, Drago se mit en devoir de se moquer d'Hagrid. La vieille harpie arriva à hauteur de la mage noire, un grand sourire visqueux collé au visage.

-Et vous Miss, que pensez-vous de ce professeur, vous qui êtes nouvelle à Poudlard ?

Thaddée, occupée à dessiner l'un des Sombrals avec une patience infinie eut l'envie de faire disparaître cet affreux sourire pour toujours. Elle se maîtrisa parfaitement et sourit à son tour.

-Je pense, dit-elle d'un ton mielleux, que si tout le monde ici y mettait du sien, ce cours serait on ne peut plus intéressant.

Ombrage l'observa sans sourire. Elle avait très bien compris le message et elle ne semblait pas l'aimer. Elle ne nota rien dans son calepin et alla voir du côté de Zacharie. Dans son dos, Hermione leva son pouce et Thaddée sentit ses lèvres s'étirer. Elle se demanda pourquoi et la vague idée que le Choixpeau magique ait vu juste en l'envoyant une semaine sur deux entre Gryffondor et Serpentard l'a fit pâlir. Elle ne savait vraiment pas si elle détestait Hermione ou si elle l'appréciait…

* * *

><p>Décembre arriva, les vacances de Noël aussi et avec, la dernière réunion de l'A.D. Harry leur demanda de répéter tout les sortilèges apprit depuis leur première réunion. Thaddée obtempéra avec un soupir à fendre l'âme. Pansy, la mine perturbée, suivit sa maîtresse et Albertine semblait, comme toujours, heureuse. Ils répétèrent donc jusqu'à la fin, puis Harry les félicita et ils retournèrent s'asseoir sur les coussins pour écouter Thaddée. Elle leur rappela qu'il fallait rester sur leurs gardes, prévenir le plus de monde possible du retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, et étudier.<p>

Thaddée rentra ensuite avec Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George et Dean, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Tout trois montèrent chercher de quoi écrire. Hermione expliqua qu'elle voulait rédiger une lettre à un ami, Ron devait finir un devoir de métamorphose, et Thaddée souhaitait dessiner son Runespoor. Ils s'installèrent près de l'âtre, ravi de cette chaleur bienvenue. La salle se vidait lentement. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Thaddée sortit son serpent qui se mit à se tortiller sur le fauteuil.

-Tu veux pas ranger ça ? demanda Ron avec dégoût.

-Il aime bien se dégourdir un peu, fit Thaddée en continuant son dessin. Avec le froid de l'hiver, je ne peux plus l'emmener dans le parc.

-C'est pas une raison pour nous le mettre sous le nez.

-Tu n'as pas peur que l'une des têtes se fasse manger ? questionna Hermione en levant son visage de sa lettre.

-Non, pas tant que j'établis le dialogue entre les têtes. Ils ne me désobéiront pas.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard qui signifiait clairement leur désaccord. Le fait de parler le Fourchelangue était aussi mal vu par les moldus que par la communauté des sorciers. Bien qu'étant des amis proches d'Harry, lui aussi pratiquant du Fourchelangue, ils n'aimaient toujours par l'idée que des gens qu'ils connaissent parlent aux serpents.

Hermione retourna à sa lettre. Avec un grognement, Ron demanda de l'aide à son amie pour l'aider à finir son devoir. Hermione lui rétorqua de se débrouiller seul. En désespoir de cause, il se tourna vers Thaddée. Elle posa ses crayons.

-D'accord, mais mon Runespoor à le droit de se promener encore un peu.

Ron jaugea la créature et son devoir avant de décider qu'il pourrait oublier le serpent le temps qu'on lui explique comment réussir à se teindre les sourcils correctement. Thaddée se mit à la tâche sans voir le sourire d'Hermione. Elle savait bien que malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire sur elle, Thaddée avait un bon fond. Satisfaite de ne pas avoir eu tord sur ce point, elle se remit à la rédaction de son courrier.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry entra à son tour dans la salle. Ron, étalé par terre, redressa la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda-t-il lorsque Harry s'enfonça dans un fauteuil.

Harry ne répondit pas. Thaddée et Hermione levèrent le visage. Thaddée vit que très visiblement, le garçon n'était pas dans son état normal. Il avait les yeux vides et les joues légèrement roses.

-Ca va ? demanda Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? insista Ron.

Thaddée ramassa son serpent qui s'avançait dangereusement vers Ron. Elle le planta sur ses épaules d'un geste négligeant, trop occupée par ce qui se tramait. Harry ne répondait toujours pas. Finalement, Hermione prit les choses en mains.

-C'est à propos de Cho, pas vrai ? Elle t'a coincé après la réunion ?

Surpris, Harry hocha la tête d'un air distrait. Son ami ricana mais un regard d'Hermione le fit taire. Thaddée se rappelait qui vaguement qui était Cho. C'était la fille de Serdaigle qui participait aux réunions de l'A.D. et qui dévorait Harry des yeux. Elle avait de beaux cheveux et des traits asiatiques. Malgré tout, elle ne comprenait toujours pas la situation.

-Et, heu, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? demanda Ron d'un ton qui se voulait désinvolte.

-Elle…Elle, heu…

-Vous vous êtes embrassés ? demanda vivement Hermione.

Après quelques secondes d'embarras, Harry finit par hocher la tête. Ron poussa une exclamation de joie en redressant le point en signe de victoire avant de se rouler sur le tapis, plié de rire. Les deux filles le regardaient avec une note de dégoût. Lorsqu'il eut finit de se tordre et de s'essuyer les larmes aux coins des yeux, il demanda :

-Alors ? C'était comment ?

-Humide, répondit Harry avant d'ajouter, parce qu'elle pleurait.

Thaddée vit ses épaules s'affaisser. Il avait l'air abattu, pour une raison qui lui échappait complètement. Son regard allait de Ron à Hermione, dans l'espoir d'en apprendre plus.

-Tu embrasses si mal que ça ? tenta Ron sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Sais pas, dit Harry qui sembla s'inquiéter de la question. C'est possible.

-Bien sûr que non, dit Hermione en reprenant sa lettre.

-Comment tu le sais ? intervint Ron.

-Parce que ces derniers temps, elle passe la plupart de son temps à pleurer un peu partout.

Thaddée revint à son dessin, écoutant distraitement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi le sujet semblait passionnant car elle se moquait pas mal de cette fille. D'après ce qu'elle comprit, elle avait été amoureuse de Cédric Diggory, l'un des champions de la Coupe de Feux ayant eu lieu l'année dernière. Il était mort face à Voldemort, ce qui l'avait rendue triste bien qu'elle aime Harry. Tout cela rendait Thaddée perplexe. Qu'est-ce que c'était qu'être amoureux ? Elle ne le savait pas. Pour elle, l'amour était ridicule, la valeur des faibles. Pourtant, tout le monde semble être à la recherche de l'amour malgré le fait qu'on en souffre, comme Cho qui pleurait ce fameux Cédric. Non, vraiment, elle ne comprenait pas.

-C'est elle qui a commencé. Moi, je n'aurais rien fait…Elle est venue vers moi…et elle s'est mise à me pleurer dessus…Je ne savais plus comment réagir…

-Ca, je te comprends, dit Ron.

-Tu aurais mieux fait de tourner les talons, lança Thaddée.

Hermione s'arrêta d'écrire. Elle avait presque oublié la présence de la jeune fille vêtue de noir. Harry aussi, et il n'était pas ravi de voir sa vie sentimentale s'étalée ainsi devant elle.

-Oui, bon, dit-il entre ses dents.

-D'ailleurs, il faut être vraiment stupide pour tomber amoureux.

Harry sentit la colère lui donner des couleurs. Hermione paraissait amusée, tandis que Ron étouffait un ricanement.

-En général, ça ne se commande pas, répondit-il d'un ton sec.

-Ah.

Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui sembla amusé. Sa colère se volatilisa. Hermione écrivait toujours, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. La mage noire ne voyait rien de ces signes, trop occupée à terminer son dessin.

-Je suppose que tu es tout aussi douée dans le domaine des sentiments que dans celui de la magie, lança Harry d'un ton faussement intéressé.

-Pas vraiment, dit Thaddée après une longue réflexion. Du moins, pas au sens où tu l'entends.

-Parce qu'il y a plusieurs sens ? se moqua Ron.

-Je ne m'y connais pas en sentiment, mais je sais les reconnaître chez autrui et m'en servir pour les manipuler à ma guise. Après, j'avoue que leur signification m'échappe.

Les trois amis se dévisagèrent au moment où Thaddée posait enfin son crayon. Elle gommait des détails superflus en caressant distraitement son serpent.

-Heu…rassure-moi, dit Ron. Tu sais ce que c'est que l'amour au moins ?

Thaddée haussa les épaules, répondant de façon mécanique :

-C'est un sentiment inutile dans lequel se complaisent les faibles et les idiots. Il est la plus grande faille des êtres humains car il suffit d'attaquer la personne aimée pour que l'autre agisse sans réfléchir. C'est ridicule.

-On croirait entendre Voldemort, fit Harry avec dégoût.

Thaddée ne répondit pas, mais durant une infime seconde, Harry crût voir une lueur rouge éclairer le fond de ses yeux. L'instant d'après, elle souriait.

-Tu es mieux placé que moi pour le savoir, dit-elle en le fixant sans ciller.

-C'est vrai que si ton _père_ t'a abandonné dans un orphelinat comme il l'a été, tu ne peux pas le savoir, répondit Harry avec un sang-froid qui le surprenait.

-Ca suffit ! intervint Hermione. Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer à cause de vous ! Alors insultez-vous dans vos têtes !

Ils s'affrontèrent dans une joute silencieuse vêtus d'un masque impassible. Finalement, Ron toussa.

-Tu écris à qui ce roman ? demanda-t-il à Hermione.

-A Viktor.

-_Krum_ ?

-On connaît combien d'autres Viktor ?

Ron n'ajouta plus rien, plongeant le groupe dans le plus grand mutisme. Thaddée était en colère bien qu'elle paraisse amicale au moment de monter se coucher. Elle ressassait la conversation en s'emportant silencieusement. Son Runespoor, sensible aux émotions de sa maîtresse, sifflait en tout sens. Thaddée lui ordonna de se taire. Elle le glissa dans sa valise et mit sa robe de nuit sous l'œil amusé d'Hermione. Elles se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et Thaddée commença à ruminer des plans de vengeance auquel seul Dumbledore lui faisait obstacle. Un obstacle qui serait un jour écarté.

Le lendemain, elle fut très déçue. Harry n'était plus là, pareil pour les Weasley. Ils avaient tous disparu de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il semblait qu'un événement assez grave se soit produit durant la nuit mais personne ne semblait savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Hermione était rongée par l'inquiétude. Elle faisait les cent pas dans le dortoir, puis dans la salle commune, et enfin, dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle avait été appelée tôt ce matin par le directeur et depuis, elle semblait pressée par l'urgence. Thaddée était fatiguée de la voir tourner en rond, surtout que la brune n'avait pas concédé à lui avouer quoi que ce soit. Voilà qui était agaçant.

A la place, elle commença à faire ses valises. Elle avait fini par comprendre que les vacances proposées par Drago étaient en fait un prétexte pour qu'elle rentre auprès des siens. Mine de rien, elle commençait à retrouver des couleurs, ravie de quitter cet endroit.

Le lendemain, elle descendit les marches en compagnie d'Hermione. Elles avaient un air digne, leurs bagages flottant derrière elles, de longues écharpes enroulées autour de leurs cous. Dans le château, il régnait une agitation particulière puisque c'était la fin du premier semestre. De nombreux élèves rentraient chez eux pour les fêtes de Noël. Hermione paraissait angoissée et elle confia à Thaddée qu'elle ne retournait pas chez ses parents.

-Où vas-tu dans ce cas ? demanda-t-elle.

-Et bien, je vais retrouver Harry et Ron. On a prévu de passer les vacances ensemble tu vois…

Thaddée regardait avec insistance le visage de sa comparse car elle ne répondait pas à sa question, ce que l'autre comprit de travers.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas t'inviter ! s'empressa d'ajouter Hermione. Mais vu que la fête ne ce se déroulera pas chez moi, je ne peux pas demander à ce que tu viennes, tu comprends ? Disons que pour les prochaines vacances, je vais y remédier. Ce serait sympa de passer ne serais-ce qu'un week-end entre filles, pas vrai ?

Thaddée haussa les épaules. Elle se moquait bien d'être invitée ou non, surtout chez des moldus. Par contre, savoir que ces trois-là étaient inséparables, même durant les vacances, voilà qui méritait réflexion.

Elles descendirent sous le regard sévère de Rusard les dernières marches de Poudlard avant d'emprunter le chemin qui allait les mener à la gare. La locomotive était déjà là, fumante, monstre de métal grinçant et sifflant. Elles montèrent à bord et soudain, Thaddée réalisa qu'elle commettait une erreur. Au lieu de suivre les Serpentards, le clan auquel elle souhaitait vraiment appartenir, elle se trimballait avec Hermione Granger, une Gryffondor d'origine moldue. Elle s'arrêta, Hermione entrant déjà dans un compartiment libre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit-elle en voyant son amie figée.

Thaddée reprit contenance. Elle avait un peu trop relâché son attention ces derniers temps.

-Je te laisse ici, dit-elle. Je passe les vacances chez les Malefoy. Imagine un peu la tête qu'ils feraient en me voyant à tes côtés. Sans offense pour toi, ajouta-t-elle avec tact.

-Oh, je vois, fit Hermione en reniflant bruyamment. Je comprends parfaitement.

-Dans ce cas, on se retrouvera à la rentrée.

Thaddée tournait les talons lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'il était poli d'ajouter une dernière phrase d'amitié dans ce genre de situation.

-Passe de bonnes vacances !

Hermione lui répondit quelque chose que Thaddée n'entendit pas car la voix du train couvrait tous les sons pour annoncer son départ imminent. Elle se précipita en avant, évitant un groupe de Poufsouffle de deuxième année, avant de finir par trouver Drago, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy et Zacharie. Pansy se releva tel un diable dans sa boîte pour aller à la rencontre de Thaddée. Elle lui fit de la place dans le compartiment, monta ses bagages dans le filet prévu à cet effet et lui retira son épaisse cape. Durant ce temps, personne ne dit mot. Thaddée s'assit à côté de la blonde qui souriait, visiblement rassurée de l'avoir à ses côtés.

-Alors, commença Drago de cette voix particulière, on profitait une dernière fois de l'odeur de la Sang-de-Bourbe avant de rejoindre les Sangs-Purs ?

La bouche de la jeune fille s'ouvrit et c'est un long sifflement qui emplit le silence. Le train se mit en route alors que Drago se rejetait dans son fauteuil, que Zacharie jurait en se relevant et que Crabbe et Goyle se ramassaient sur eux-mêmes. Le serpent de Thaddée lorgnait de ses trois têtes le petit groupe de Serpentards. Il crachait avec colère dans leur direction.

Seules Thaddée et Pansy paraissaient imperturbables. Thaddée caressa distraitement son serpent pour le calmer. Il s'enroula à nouveau autour de son cou, bien que Sombre continua à darder ses yeux vers les occupants du compartiment. Il ne fut plus question d'Hermione pour le restant du trajet.

Le voyage se passa lentement, le paysage défilait, les élèves chahutaient dans le couloir, les occupants parlaient des cours et d'Ombrage, le chariot de friandises fit son entrée habituelle, puis la fin du trajet fit ralentir le train. Les élèves rangèrent leurs tenues de sorciers, leurs écharpes portant les couleurs des maisons, leurs insignes de préfets, leurs animaux magiques dans les cages. Ils descendirent leurs bagages et la locomotive arriva en gare. Le quai était plein de sorciers venus chercher leurs enfants. Thaddée descendit derrière Drago, Pansy la suivant de près.

Le garçon s'avança vers son père, Lucius Malefoy. C'était un homme grand et sec, le visage fin, le teint pâle, et les cheveux presque blancs. Drago ressemblait à son père. Il fit un bref signe de tête aux deux jeunes. Thaddée prit congé de Pansy avec moult difficultés, la blonde refusant de la quitter. Finalement, Thaddée lui ordonna de partir d'une voix glaciale qui fit dresser les cheveux de Lucius. Il reconnaissait très bien ce ton menaçant.

Ils se mirent en route vers la sortie où ils surgirent entre les moldus. La gare était pleine de monde au vu des vacances qui se profilaient. C'était une chance pour les sorciers qui se faisaient ainsi nettement moins remarqué. Lucius ouvrait la voie, sa canne à la main, la démarche royale. Drago et Thaddée marchaient derrière lui, leurs bagages à la main. La jeune fille soufflait sous l'effort, révoltée de ne pas pouvoir utiliser ses pouvoirs. En cet instant, elle haïssait les moldus dont ils devaient se cacher.

Ils quittèrent enfin l'endroit de la cohue pour la grande avenue. Lucius les conduisit dans une petite ruelle. Il y avait de nombreux autres sorciers, dont au moins un issu du ministère qui contrôlait les allées et venues par transplanage ou porteauloin. Malefoy salua l'homme avant d'attraper l'épaule de son fils et, à contrecoeur, celle de Thaddée. Ils disparurent de Londres dans cette ruelle obscure.

Thaddée retrouva son équilibre de justesse. Elle détestait le transplanage d'escorte. Drago fit des moulinets de ses bras avant de se tenir droit. Il jeta un œil à Thaddée qui, à son grand soulagement, ne l'avait pas vu faire. Elle était trop occupée à observer les environs.

Elle ne savait pas où elle était, mais un grand manoir se dressait un peu plus loin, entouré d'une enceinte de grille en fer lourd. Ils étaient sur un petit chemin de terre. A droite, il y avait une haie bien taillée poursuivant sa route jusqu'au portail tandis qu'à droite, il y avait des mûriers. Leurs pieds crissaient sous la neige.

Ils passèrent devant le portail qui s'ouvrit en délaçant ses filets de fer pour laisser passer les maîtres de la demeure. Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans un parc pleins d'ifs avec au centre, une pièce d'eau colossale où un homme, probablement le descendant des Malefoy, se tenait debout, la baguette brandie en l'air dans un geste de victoire, des moldus probablement morts étendus à ses pieds. La fontaine ne fonctionnait pas à cause du gel.

La jeune fille vit d'étranges animaux dans le parc, notamment des paons blancs, des ours polaire attachés à de grosses chaînes métalliques, et un créature étrange située entre le cheval et le dauphin. Leurs pieds faisaient crisser les graviers maintenant qu'ils étaient en face du manoir.

C'était un bâtiment élégant doté de fenêtres à croisillons. Il était gris, et des colonnes cerclaient l'entrée principale. Ils montèrent les marches de marbre et Thaddée remarqua que la pierre principale du manoir était en fait de la pierre bleue pure. Elle se savait chez des gens riches désormais, riches et fières de l'être.

Ils franchirent la porte qui pivota d'elle-même, lourde pièce de métal et de bois qui ne grinça même pas. Le hall d'entrée était tout aussi luxueux il était vaste, somptueux, un tapis recouvrant la presque totalité du sol, richement décoré. Des portraits des défunts Malefoy étaient accrochés aux murs, suivant de leurs yeux pâles la progression de Thaddée. C'est alors qu'une femme fit son entrée.

Elle était grande, ses yeux bleus brillants, et elle avait de longs cheveux blonds. Elle aurait pu être belle si elle n'avait pas cette expression de dégoût peint sur le visage, comme si elle sentait une odeur infecte à chaque respiration. Elle s'avança vers les Malefoy et embrassa Lucius, puis serrant dans ses bras Drago. Ce n'est qu'après que son visage se tourna vers Thaddée.

Cette dernière avait compris qu'il s'agissait de la mère de Drago, Narcissa Black. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontrée avant, et pourtant, Thaddée savait qui elle était. Elle était l'une des plus grandes faiblesses de Lucius, la deuxième étant son fils. L'amour, encore une fois, n'était qu'un objet pratique qui servait à manipuler cette famille.

-Bienvenue, dit Narcissa d'une voix claire. J'ai souvent entendu parler de vous et sachez que nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir chez nous.

Thaddée savait que c'était faux. Elle lisait la peur sur le visage de la mère de Drago. Elle pouvait voir aussi de la jalousie et une certaine colère. Visiblement, elle n'était pas très heureuse de devoir vouvoyer une fillette. Elle s'en serait abstenue si la fillette en question n'était pas une personne capable de tuer les membres de sa famille d'un seul coup de baguette.

-Je vous en remercie, répondit Thaddée en souriant.

Il y avait quelque chose qui la dérangeait dans cette scène. Le fait de voir ces trois personnes réunies, lui souriant avec cette légère terreur la bouleversait. Elle voyait la main de Lucius posée sur la taille de sa femme, la main de cette dernière sur l'épaule de son fils. Ces gestes protecteurs débordant d'amour la remuaient. Elle avait envie de vomir.

-Bien, et si tu montrais sa chambre à notre invitée ? demanda Lucius.

Quand Thaddée pensa qu'elle allait passer ses vacances ici, c'est-à-dire, une quinzaine de jour, elle commença à regretter la salle commune de Gryffondor.

**A suivre…**

* * *

><p>Thaddée est mise à rude épreuve dans ce chapitre. Vous l'avez peut-être constaté, mais elle ne connaît rien aux sentiments. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle est perdue lorsqu'elle ressent des choses qu'on ne peut apprendre dans les livres.<p>

Le prochain chapitre sera dédié aux Mangemorts et au Dark Lord. )


	13. Vacances de Noel

**Avec le temps, je me décide à inventer encore plus. Ce chapitre est une création originale et si quelqu'un ****a déjà écrit quelque chose de semblable, je ne l'ai pas lu, donc, désolée d'avance si je me trompe. Il est très long du coup. Il faut dire que j'adore Voldemort et ses Mangemorts…**

**Merci à Sheltan et à ma soeurette pour les reviews!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Treize : Vacances de Noël<span>

Thaddée se réveilla lentement. Elle mit quelques instants à se souvenir qu'elle était chez les Malefoy. Son vaste lit était très confortable. Si confortable que lorsqu'elle jeta un œil à l'horloge, elle constata qu'il était déjà neuf heures du matin. Elle quitta ses draps en soie et son oreiller en plume d'oie à regret. Elle s'étira et vit qu'on avait déplié ses bagages durant la nuit. Son serpent sifflait dans un coin, pelotonné sur un fauteuil, ses trois têtes l'observant. Elle remarqua aussi que sur la table de bureau, on y avait posé un plateau de petit-déjeuner.

Elle se leva et alla s'asseoir. La chaise était rembourrée, moelleuse. Sur le plateau, il y avait une carafe d'eau claire bien fraîche, un verre vide en cristal, une théière fumante, une tasse de café, du sucre, du lait, des œufs au plat, du bacon, de la saucisse, des tomates, des pancakes, et de la confiture. Jamais Thaddée ne serait en mesure d'avaler tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Elle songea que ce n'était probablement pas le but d'ailleurs. C'était juste un nouvel étalage de richesse.

Elle finit de manger avant d'ouvrir une armoire et d'en sortir des vêtements. Elle observa la chambre elle était aussi grande que le dortoir des filles de Poudlard, elle était exposée au versant ouest, bénéficiant ainsi de la clarté du soir ce qui évitait aux invités de se réveiller le matin à cause du soleil levant. Il y avait un lit à baldaquin, deux tables de chevets, un bureau en bois verni, deux fauteuils, une chaise, un grand miroir, une commode et deux armoires dont une penderie. C'était presque un studio.

Thaddée se dirigea vers la salle de bain qui était tout aussi riche que la chambre. Elle devait faire 15m², elle était couverte d'un carrelage aussi blanc que la craie et il y avait une douche plus un bain. Il y avait aussi deux lavabos avec des robinets qui devaient être en or massif. La jeune fille n'avait pas l'habitude d'un tel luxe. Elle posa ses affaires, puis elle entreprit de se laver en prenant une douche. Du savon couleur lavande coula d'un robinet, au grand étonnement de Thaddée. Elle finit par s'habiller en contemplant son visage devant le miroir. Elle se brossa les dents, se coiffa, et enfin, elle quitta la pièce, sa baguette glissée dans sa poche droite, son serpent autour du cou, immobile.

Elle se retrouva dans un couloir somptueux qu'elle avait traversé la veille. Il y avait des armures postées le long du mur droit, et un tapis rouge qui jonchait le sol. Elle prit à gauche pour retrouver les escaliers. Elle descendit les marches, très étonnée d'entendre ses pas résonner dans le silence qui régnait. Arrivée dans le hall, elle hésita sur la conduite à adopter : visiter le manoir ou se promener dans le parc ? Il n'y avait visiblement encore personne debout. Elle opta pour le parc.

Dehors, il neigeait faiblement. Thaddée aurait aimé savoir où se trouvait exactement le manoir. Probablement loin de tout village moldu. Elle marcha dans la neige, regrettant de ne pas avoir pris sa cape pour se couvrir le visage. Le froid lui mordait les joues. Elle fit le tour de la demeure. C'était un grand bâtiment de base rectangulaire et il lui fallut une dizaine de minutes avant de revenir à la porte d'entrée. Elle n'avait pas remarqué quoi que ce soit de suspect bien qu'elle ait senti des traces de magie protectrice à différents endroits. Transie de froid, elle décida de rentrer.

Elle se frotta les mains et chassa la neige de ses épaules. Il faisait meilleur à l'intérieur. Elle changea de plan et décida de se promener dans le manoir. Elle tourna à droite, dans un long couloir bordé de fenêtres qui la mena en face d'une porte. Elle tourna lentement la poignée. Pas de cri de protestation, personne pour l'arrêter, elle franchit la porte. C'était une grande bibliothèque. Il y avait un salon d'étude au milieu, constitué de fauteuils de velours pourpres et d'une table en séquoia massive. Thaddée observa les étagères de livres qui montaient jusqu'au plafond. Ses longs doigts fins glissaient sur les couvertures en parcourant les différents titres : _Le complot des anti-sorciers_, _La magie et ses principes fondamentaux_, _Des vies de sorciers devenus célèbres_, _Le Ministère sous le joug de Merlin_, _Histoire des mages noires_… Son doigt s'arrêta sur le dernier livre. Elle le tira et souffla la poussière qui le recouvrait.

Elle se mit à feuilleter rapidement les pages. Elle reconnut les noms de Herpo l'Infâme, Grindelwald Gillert, Thaddeus Thurkell, et bien entendu, celui de LordVoldemort. Il n'y avait qu'une seule mage noire dans le livre: Folet Malicia. Elle avait inventé de nombreux maléfices contre les moldus avant d'être enfermée à Azkaban où elle périt. Avec une mine de dégoût, Thaddée referma le livre.

Elle continua à faire le tour des ouvrages, sachant très bien que les livres renfermant des magies noires ne seraient pas ainsi exposés aux yeux de tous. Elle entendit un bruit dans son dos et découvrit Lucius Malefoy. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise dans son rôle d'hôte.

-Vous êtes réveillée, dit-il. Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit?

-Très bonne, oui, dit Thaddée. Je me suis permis d'entrer, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

-Vous avez bien fait, répondit l'homme avec un soupçon de mensonge.

Il n'aimait pas la savoir sous son toit. L'idée de la voir surgir n'importe où dans sa propre maison l'angoissait. Car Lucius lui avait donné des cours cet été, et il savait mieux que quiconque à quel point ses pouvoirs étaient redoutables. Il se savait craindre son Maître, ainsi que Dumbledore, mais il avait depuis rajouté le nom de la jeune fille sur sa liste.

Thaddée savait très bien que sa présence gênait les propriétaires, sauf peut-être Drago qui voyait là une opportunité. Il ne mesurait pas l'ampleur de sa puissance contrairement à ses parents. Eux, ils savaient pertinemment qui était vraiment Thaddée.

-C'est pour quand? demanda-t-elle.

-Pardon?

-Quand allons-nous retrouver notre famille?

Lucius savait où elle voulait en venir, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi elle utilisait le terme de famille pour les Mangemorts. Cette fille était étrange.

-Je ne sais pas encore, répondit-il. Je n'ai pas été appelé.

Thaddée le dévisagea. Elle détestait attendre. La patience n'était pas une vertu chez elle, car elle avait été habituée à ce qu'on lui obéisse. Cette nouvelle l'ennuyait profondément.

-Très bien, dit-elle d'un ton sec. Je vais donc voir ce que je peux faire en attendant.

-Pourquoi ne pas attendre Drago? demanda précipitamment Lucius. Il trouvera certainement de quoi vous occuper.

Thaddée haussa un sourcil et Lucius eut peur d'être allé trop loin. Puis elle haussa les épaules.

-C'est entendu.

Elle sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour l'homme qui avait envie de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil. Elle croisa Drago qui venait en sens inverse. La jeune fille lui sourit avec amusement. Elle se demandait si Lucius avait demandé à son fils de la trouver. Il avait l'air nerveux.

-Bonjour, dit-il. Tu es levée depuis longtemps ?

-Pas vraiment, répondit-elle avec une grimace.

Elle s'était habituée au vouvoiement depuis hier. Sauf que Drago ne la vouvoyait plus depuis longtemps.

-J'espère que tu trouves notre maison confortable, dit Drago en reprenant son souffle.

-Presque trop.

Le garçon lui adressa un regard surpris avant de sourire.

-Veux-tu que je te fasse visiter ?

-Ce serait bien, dit Thaddée. Je m'ennuie ferme, et j'aime savoir où je suis.

-Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à me suivre, je vais te montrer.

Drago avait l'air assez heureux de ne pas avoir été rabroué par la jeune fille. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait déjà été dans le jardin et qu'elle venait de la bibliothèque. Le garçon se mit en route, Thaddée sur les talons. Il lui montra la salle de réception, les cuisines, le séjour, le bureau de son père, une salle de jeux ainsi que la salle de torture et la cave. Au final, Thaddée avait parfaitement mémorisé les pièces du manoir.

Midi sonna, et ils allèrent tout deux à la salle à manger où des plats étaient déjà posés. Visiblement, Lucius et Narcissa ne comptaient pas manger car il n'y avait que deux assiettes. Drago dit à son invitée que ses parents sautaient régulièrement le déjeuner. Thaddée n'y croyait pas trop mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Alors, que penses-tu du manoir ? demanda Drago en se servant de la purée.

-Il est très grand pour une famille de trois personnes, fit remarquer Thaddée qui s'emparait à son tour de la purée.

-C'est sûr, répondit Drago. La famille Malefoy était beaucoup plus grande auparavant. Cependant, cela risque de devenir intéressant d'ici quelques jours.

Il souriait d'un air complice à Thaddée qui ne voyait pas où était la plaisanterie. Ils mangèrent en bavardant sur les ancêtres de la famille. Thaddée ne s'intéressait pas à la conversation. Elle faisait semblant, car à la place, elle se demandait où étaient passé Harry et ses inséparables amis. Le fait que lui et la famille Weasley aillent disparu à leur tour était surprenant. Elle se doutait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. L'idée qu'on lui pose la question d'ici peu la rendait nerveuse. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment subir les sortilèges Impardonnables.

L'après-midi, Thaddée le passa à faire ses devoirs de vacances avec Drago dans la bibliothèque. Elle ne vit ni Lucius, ni Narcissa avant le soir. Elle écoutait distraitement Drago discourir sur l'influence de son père au ministère lorsque Narcissa entra. Ils étaient toujours dans la bibliothèque, des torches allumées car la nuit tombait déjà. La mère salua son fils et annonça d'une traite :

-Vous devez partir maintenant. Lucius vous attend.

Thaddée se leva. Drago regardait la jeune fille, puis sa mère, se demandant pourquoi Thaddée partait avec son père. Il paraissait désemparé, coupé au beau milieu de son discours. La jeune fille lui fit un signe de la main, geste assez affectif chez elle, puis elle alla dans le hall. Lucius était vêtu de noir, sa grande capuche abaissée sur son visage alerte. Thaddée sortit sa baguette et bientôt, sa propre cape arriva depuis les escaliers. Elle s'en revêtit rapidement, ignorant les murmures de Narcissa à son mari. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, Lucius l'entraîna dehors.

Il faisait bien plus froid qu'au matin. Le vent piquait les yeux, brûlait les doigts et la gorge. Fort heureusement, il ne neigeait plus. Thaddée marchait difficilement dans la neige qui lui montait jusqu'au genou. Elle aurait aimé dégager la voie par un sort mais Lucius la gênait. Elle pestait donc intérieurement en relevant sa cape, ses bottes plongeant dans l'humidité et le froid.

Ils sortirent du parc et Lucius opéra aussitôt un transplanage d'escorte. Thaddée aurait aimé ne pas avoir à subir cette humiliation une seconde fois. Elle atterrit durement, résistant à l'envie de se cramponner à Lucius pour se tenir droite. Elle ne savait pas où elle était car il faisait nuit noire.

-_Lumos_, murmura le Mangemort, et aussitôt trois baguettes furent tendues vers eux.

Craignant un piège, Thaddée sortit la sienne aussi vite que les autres, fendant l'air pour se protéger d'une quelconque attaque. Cependant, personne ne broncha. Thaddée distingua trois visages cachés sous des larges capuches noires. Après s'être reconnu, tout le monde baissa sa baguette.

-Lucius ! s'exclama une voix. Tu veux te faire tuer ?

-Je te signale que chez moi, il fait encore jour, et que par conséquent, contrairement à toi qui vis en permanence dans un trou à rat, je n'y vois goutte.

-Du calme, Macnair, Lucius, lança un autre en voyant leurs baguettes se redressées. On n'a pas le temps pour vos petits jeux.

-Qui c'est l'autre ? demanda le troisième individu.

Lucius regarda Thaddée qui ne cillait pas. Elle se tenait droite, la baguette toujours tendue devant elle.

-A ta place, je la laisserais tranquille, ricana Macnair. Sauf si tu veux avoir de sérieux ennuis avec le Maître.

L'homme se tourna vers son compagnon. Il ne comprenait pas le sens de la phrase. Thaddée se demandait parfois si le quotient intellectuel des Mangemorts s'élevait au-dessus de cent. Elle s'habituait à la pénombre et elle distinguait dorénavant un mur de pierre derrière les trois gardes. Il y avait une entrée en herse ouverte. Une ombre bougea derrière et sortit de l'enceinte. La personne était à visage découvert.

-On attend plus que Nott, dit-elle. Lucius, Thaddée, veuillez entrer s'il vous plait.

Thaddée avait reconnu Avery, un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, maigre, les joues creusées. Un être pathétique dont la jeune fille s'émerveillait de voir qu'il restait en vie malgré tout les Doloris qu'il avait subis. Elle lui emboîta le pas, suivie de Lucius qui rangea sa baguette.

Ils entrèrent dans une enceinte recouverte de dalles froides qui protégeait un château aussi sombre que la nuit. Des lumières brillaient derrière les fenêtres et les meurtrières. Avery fit décrire un cercle à sa baguette magique et les pierres se mirent à bouger, reculant lentement, s'emboîtant pour découvrir un passage. Ils entrèrent rapidement dans le château où brûlaient des torches d'un feu magique. Contrairement au manoir des Malefoy, le sol était vide, il n'y avait aucune décoration, rien si ce n'était la pierre brute. Avery les emmena au fond de la salle avant de frapper trois fois à une lourde porte en chêne. Elle pivota silencieusement et ils s'avancèrent.

C'était une large salle plongée dans la pénombre. Tout était noire, même les larges fauteuils qui s'alignaient face à une cheminée éteinte. Thaddée frissonna. Il faisait bien plus froid ici qu'à l'extérieur. Il y avait déjà quelques personnes à l'intérieure : Goyle, Crabbe, Queudver et – Thaddée étouffa un hoquet de surprise – Rogue. Ils saluèrent d'un mouvement de tête les arrivants. Lucius alla s'asseoir dans un siège, Thaddée comptant le nombre de places restantes. Elle allait devoir rester debout.

Macnair, Nott et les deux autres entrèrent bientôt, se chamaillant à propos du retard de Nott. Ils allèrent se placer dans les derniers fauteuils libres. Thaddée se tenait près d'une fenêtre à gauche. Elle observait la nuit s'illuminer parfois des rayons lunaires. Le silence retomba lentement, chacun attendait la dernière personne manquante.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit dans un claquement qui fit sursauter tout le monde, puis une bourrasque s'engouffra dans la salle, mettant le feu à l'âtre. Le temps que tous se retournent, il y avait là un homme. Il se tenait dos à eux, une capuche baissée sur le visage, les mains croisées dans le dos. Des mains ressemblant à de grandes araignées blafardes. On aurait dit qu'il était là depuis le début.

-Ferme-la porte, dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Thaddée sut aussitôt que c'était à elle qu'il s'adressait. Elle sortit sa baguette et ferma la porte sans un bruit. Un sifflement inquiétant s'éleva. Un immense serpent glissait au pied du nouvel arrivant, ses yeux jaunes dévorant les Mangemorts. Le Runespoor de Thaddée siffla avec inquiétude dans son cou. Elle caressa la tête de Shine d'un long doigt pour l'apaiser.

L'homme se tourna lentement. Il avait un visage plus pâle que celui de la jeune fille, presque blanc. Il possédait des yeux rouges aux pupilles de chat, et en guise de nez, deux fentes qui le faisaient ressembler à un serpent. Il souriait, mais il n'y avait aucune joie en lui.

-Mes chers et loyaux amis, dit-il de sa voix froide. Bienvenue.

Thaddée avait rangé sa baguette. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir ordonné à son serpent de se taire, de ne plus faire le moindre bruit. Il continuait de siffler doucement, par intermittence. La jeune fille n'avait qu'une crainte, que ces sons déplaisent au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Je vous ai réunis ce soir car j'ai une mission très importante à vous confier, continua l'homme qui n'était autre que LordVoldemort. Figurez-vous que, par le biais de l'excellent travail de Lucius, nous sommes entrés en contact avec les Détraqueurs.

Il y eut un murmure dans la salle. La nouvelle réjouissait les partisans de Voldemort. Il attendit que le silence revienne pour continuer.

-Bien entendu, tout n'est pas encore finalisé, mais j'ai de grands espoirs de voir mes fidèles Mangemorts libérés de leur prison. C'est pourquoi, je compte sur vous pour mettre tout en œuvre afin de les libérer avant la fin des vacances.

-Mais, Maître, intervint Nott, pourquoi la fin des vacances ? Ne pourrions-nous pas avoir un peu plus de temps devant nous ? Parler avec les Détraqueurs est assez…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Tout le monde savait à quel point les Détraqueurs inspiraient la terreur. Ils se nourrissaient du bonheur des autres, les rendant dépressifs, amorphes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils dévorent l'âme de leur proie.

-_Endoloris_.

Nott poussa un cri strident, tomba de sa chaise et se convulsa au sol, incapable du moindre contrôle sur son corps, hurlant toute sa douleur. Puis le Maître abaissa sa baguette, laissant le Mangemort étendu au sol, haletant.

-Tu apprendras à ne pas discuter mes ordres, Nott, dit la voix glaciale. Il semblerait que durant mon absence, tu aies perdu ton obéissance, aussi bien que d'autres.

Il fixa un regard brûlant sur Lucius qui sembla soudain trouver le sol de pierre très intéressant.

-Qu'importe, je vous remettrais tous sur le droit chemin, conclut-il. Pour répondre à la question, il suffit d'utiliser ta cervelle, Nott. Severus devra rentrer à Poudlard à la rentrée, et son aide nous sera très précieuse dans l'évasion de mes fidèles serviteurs. De plus, il en va de même pour Thaddée. Elle aussi vous sera très utile lors de cette opération.

-Peut-on savoir en quoi cette enfant nous sera utile ? demanda Rogue en essayant de ne pas mettre trop de mépris dans sa voix.

Il était au courant que la jeune élève portait le nom de Jedusor, pourtant, il avait des doutes. Il ne voyait pas ce que cachait cette fille aux multiples talents sortie d'on ne sait où. Les lèvres de Voldemort s'étirèrent lentement.

-Parce que cette jeune personne ne ressent aucune bonne émotion. Elle n'est, par conséquent, d'aucun intérêt pour les Détraqueurs. J'ajouterais que même si nos alliés devaient lui offrir un baiser, ce ne serait pas dramatique pour la suite. Pas vrai, ma chère Thaddée ?

Thaddée sourit à son tour. Les Mangemorts qui ne la connaissaient pas encore frémirent. Rogue la dévisagea un long instant avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son Maître.

-Es-tu satisfait, Severus ?

-Oui, Maître, répondit-il sans baisser les yeux.

-Bien, dit Voldemort d'un ton sec. Car Thaddée est bien plus douée que vos maigres pouvoirs réunis. A ce propos, qu'as-tu à nous apprendre au sujet de Potter ?

La face livide se tourna vers Thaddée. Elle n'avait pas peur de cet homme, non, elle lui était entièrement dévouée. Il n'y avait donc aucune crainte dans son cœur.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose la veille de mon départ de Poudlard, attaqua directement Thaddée, certaine que c'était là un élément essentiel. Lui et les Weasleys ont quitté Poudlard dans la nuit avant la fin du semestre sans que l'on soit au courant.

Voldemort resta songeur. Il se passa un doigt sur les lèvres, un fin sourire se profilant.

-Ils seraient déjà au courant pour Arthur Weasley… Intéressant, très intéressant. Voilà qui confirme mes vieux soupçons. C'est une information très utile, merci Thaddée. Autre chose ?

-Je pourrais vous faire un résumé de sa vie à Poudlard, se lança Thaddée, mais la seule chose qu'il y a à savoir sur ce garçon, c'est que pour lui il n'y a rien de plus important que ses proches. La mort de Cédric Diggory l'a affecté au plus profond de son être. Cela complique sa relation amoureuse semble-t-il.

La jeune fille réprima une grimace. Elle détestait cette facette d'Harry. Les Mangemorts rirent à sa dernière remarque, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retenant de les imiter. Bien, il semblait être de bonne humeur. Thaddée n'aimait vraiment pas être torturée.

-Parfait, dit Voldemort. Continue donc à te renseigner le plus possible. Avec toi pour surveiller Potter et Severus pour espionner l'Ordre, nous avons prit beaucoup d'avance sur nos plans. Avery, Severus, Lucius et Thaddée, vous irez à Azkaban pour rallier les Détraqueurs à notre cause. N'oubliez pas de libérez mes loyaux Mangemorts, quant aux autres, tuez-les. Macnair, Nott, vous allez continuer à explorer le Ministère, c'est entendu ?

Tous hochèrent la tête ou murmurèrent leur accord. Le mage noir parut satisfait.

-Vous pouvez disposez, sauf toi, Thaddée. Lucius, tu l'attendras sagement devant l'entrée du château.

Malefoy semblait perdu. Il n'était pas assez sot pour poser de question, alors il obéit bien que se tournant avec malaise vers la jeune fille. Rogue fut le dernier à partir. Il regarda Thaddée avec intensité, son visage faisant un imperceptible mouvement. Elle comprit le message. Il ne fallait pas tenter le diable, surtout lorsqu'il s'appelait LordVoldemort. La porte se referma, la laissant seule avec le mage noir le plus puissant de l'histoire.

Il s'était à nouveau tourné vers le feu. Ses yeux paraissaient déments à cause de la lumière qui les rendait encore plus effrayants. Thaddée serra les dents. Elle sentit s'abattre sur elle la douleur terrible du maléfice. Elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi elle le recevait, et pourtant, elle angoissait à l'idée d'avoir déplu à son Maître. Elle ne cria pas, elle ne pleura pas, elle ne se tordit pas au sol comme Nott. Elle resta droite, figée dans cet instant de douleur qui lui semblait durer éternellement. Elle avait subi le Doloris un nombre incalculable de fois depuis l'âge de ses trois ans, elle l'avait enduré pendant quelques secondes, ou de longues minutes, avec force, ou douceur. Peu importe ce qu'on l'on disait : on finit toujours à s'habituer au pire.

Lorsque le sortilège prit fin, elle respira profondément, à de longues reprises. Elle avait envie de s'effondrer à terre. A la place, elle se dirigea vers son bourreau lorsqu'il le lui ordonna. Elle avait la démarche raide. Elle se plaça face au feu, à un mètre de distance du Lord. En réalité, elle aurait bien voulu tenir sa baguette pour parer à de nouvelles séances de torture.

-J'ai appris que tu passais une semaine à Serpentard, l'autre à Gryffondor, dit la voix glaciale.

Thaddée baissa les yeux. Elle était furieuse. Dés le moment où le Choixpeau avait annoncé qu'il ne pouvait choisir, elle avait maudit l'immonde bout de tissu.

-Il semblerait que Marissa et Zeph étaient de vrais incapables, poursuivit Voldemort. Ils ont laissé de terribles lacunes dans ton éducation. Fort heureusement, tu les as justement punis.

-Je suis désolée de vous décevoir, Maître.

La voix de Thaddée n'était qu'un murmure. Elle fixait le bout de ses pieds avec conviction, n'osant risquer de croiser le regard du mage noir.

-J'espère bien, dit-il d'un ton sec. Tu me déshonores. C'est la raison pour laquelle, si tu étais revenue sans informations valables, je t'aurais tué sans hésitation. Tu sais que j'en suis capable, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, bien sûr…

-Tu sais aussi que je suis ton Maître, et je serais très en colère si j'apprenais que tu fraternises avec des larves telles que cette Albertine Miken.

Thaddée redressa la tête et croisa le regard de Voldemort. Elle comprit qu'il lisait dans ses pensées par le biais de la légilimencie. C'était une impression détestable de se savoir ainsi mise à nu.

-Elle m'est dévouée, elle est loyal et pourra se rendre utile, Maître, j'en suis sûre.

-C'est une Né-Moldu ! s'emporta le mage.

Thaddée sentit une nouvelle attaque venir. Un lasso de feu sortit de la baguette de Voldemort et claqua contre la joue de la jeune fille, laissant une marque brûlante. Thaddée se mordit la langue sous la douleur.

-Je reste persuadée qu'elle vous servira aussi bien que n'importe quel Mangemort, Maître.

-Tu penses surtout qu'elle sera la seule à ne jamais te rejeter, pas vrai ? _Endoloris_ !

Cette fois, les genoux de Thaddée fléchirent et elle tomba au sol. La dernière fois qu'elle avait ressentit une telle puissance, c'était parce qu'elle avait prononcé le véritable nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle avait bien du mal à empêcher ses dents de claquer.

-Je déteste le mensonge, reprit-il d'une voix tranchante. Tu devrais le savoir. Puisque tu tiens tant à ta misérable conviction, nous allons faire un pari. Si jamais elle apprend la vérité et qu'elle ne te fuit pas, elle rejoindra nos rangs. En revanche, si elle ressent la moindre hésitation à ton sujet, elle mourra. C'est entendu ?

Thaddée était désespérée. Elle n'avait jamais connu ce sentiment irrépressible qui vous vide de toutes forces et de tout espoir, pourtant, elle sut que c'était ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

-Oui, Maître.

-J'ai une dernière question, intervint le Maître. As-tu le médaillon que je t'ai donné ?

Thaddée sortit une chaîne dorée de son cou, cachée sous son serpent. De la même façon que les Retourneurs de Temps, la chaîne s'enfonçait dans sa chaire, devenant ainsi invisible. Il y avait un médaillon suspendu à la chaîne, probablement très ancien avec un fermoir. Les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres brillèrent d'une lueur maléfique.

-Tu ne t'en sépares jamais, j'espère ?

-Non, Maître.

-Très bien, car il te protège de la Trace du Ministère. De cette façon, tu peux utiliser la magie à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Je te l'avais déjà dit, mais sais-t-on jamais, je te répète que je t'interdis de t'en séparer. Ne le montre sous aucun prétexte. Tu m'as bien compris ?

-Oui, Maître. Je ne m'en séparerais jamais.

-Dans ce cas, tu peux rejoindre Lucius. Ne me déçois plus.

Thaddée hocha la tête. Elle sortit de la pièce le plus vite possible. Elle traînait des pieds, secouée par la douleur de ses muscles endoloris, ses mains tremblantes serrées autour de son corps. Lucius l'attendait dehors. Il vit que la jeune fille avait du mal à marcher, aussi, il s'avança vers elle à grandes enjambées et ils transplanèrent sans un mot.

* * *

><p>Une quinzaine de jours après cette réunion, Thaddée observait son visage dans le miroir. Son visage portait toujours la marque de sa punition. Elle avait essayé de la soigner à l'aide de Narcissa mais les deux femmes n'étaient parvenues à rien. Au bout du compte, Thaddée avait laissé la blessure dans son état.<p>

C'était aujourd'hui qu'elle se rendrait à Azkaban pour conclure les accords entre les Détraqueurs et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son séjour chez les Malefoy prendrait bientôt fin, au grand soulagement de tout le monde. Pour la Noël, elle aurait bien aimé rester dans sa chambre. A la place, ils l'avaient passé tout les quatre à observer le repas et la télévision sans oser échanger de paroles avec l'invitée. Au matin, Drago avait ouvert ses cadeaux dont le luxe aurait fait tourner la tête à n'importe qui. Thaddée, en tant qu'invitée, lui avait offert un livre de magie noire avancée. Visiblement, le garçon était ravi. Par contre, Narcissa fronça encore plus le nez que d'ordinaire. La jeune fille reçut aussi non pas un présent, mais plusieurs. C'était ses premiers cadeaux de Noël.

Elle reçut tout d'abord une bague ornée d'un saphir aux propriétés magiques de la part des Malefoy. Par hiboux, elle eut la surprise de recevoir trois cadeaux le premier, une magnifique mante noire, était de Pansy, le second, un livre sur l'étude des runes au Moyen-Age, d'Hermione, et le troisième, un paquet de confiseries, d'Albertine. Drago manqua de tomber à la renverse lorsque Thaddée le remercia avec un sourire sincère.

Pour le Réveillon par contre, les Malefoy avaient invité de nombreuses personnalités, des Mangemorts tels que Macnair ou Severus, et un groupe de sorciers musiciens. Thaddée avait passé la soirée dans sa chambre à contenir ses pulsions meurtrières. Depuis sa dernière entrevue avec son Maître, elle avait envie de se passer les nerfs sur quelqu'un.

Elle dévala les escaliers en hâte, rejoignant Lucius. Ils cachèrent leurs visages dans leurs larges capuches noires et quittèrent le manoir avec un dernier signe de la main à Narcissa. Ils quittèrent la propriété et Thaddée dut encore supporter un transplanage d'escorte. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ils se tenaient sur un rocher surplombant l'île d'Azkaban.

C'était une petite île dont la force résidait en ses gardiens. En soi, ce n'était qu'une prison de pierre tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. La mer battait les flancs de la roche, l'air était froid, personne ne semblait en mesure de parler alors que rien ne troublait l'île. Thaddée vit apparaître Rogue et Avery. Ils avaient l'air maussade. Avery remonta le col de sa cape pour se protéger du vent tout en saluant Lucius et Thaddée.

-Bon, y'a plus qu'à…, dit-il avec ironie.

Ils descendirent des rochers vers une petite porte de métal. De loin, Thaddée pensait que c'était un simple bout de ferraille, de près, elle se rendit compte que la magie qui s'en dégageait lui hérissait la nuque. Les autres semblaient tout aussi mal à l'aise. La porte couina, et elle distingua un œil vide à travers une fente minuscule. Puis la porte grinça dans un cri de supplice avant de s'ouvrir, dévoilant un Détraqueur.

Thaddée n'en n'avait jamais vu : c'était une haute silhouette enveloppée d'une cape sombre, le visage dissimulé par une cagoule. Quand il respirait, il provoquait une sorte de râle. C'était tout à fait répugnant. Elle ne fit pas de grimace car elle se devait de négocier avec ces créatures, pourtant, elle n'en pensait pas moins.

Le Détraqueur s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Rogue entra le premier, suivit de Thaddée, puis d'Avery et de Lucius. Ils suivirent la créature dans un couloir sans lumière aux odeurs putrides. Les murs étaient imprégnés d'humidité pour le bien être des gardiens de la prison. Ils aimaient beaucoup ce genre d'endroit exigu proche d'un point d'eau. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle un peu plus grande où se trouvaient trois autres Détraqueurs. L'un d'eux paraissait plus grand, et sa cape n'était pas noire, mais rouge flamboyante. Ce devait être le l'intendant de la prison.

-Vos amis…sont en bas…comme promis…

La créature avait du mal à parler. Sa voix n'était d'ailleurs qu'un bruit désincarné auquel il fallait prêter oreille avec toute son attention pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

-Très bien, dit Rogue. Notre Maître vous fait savoir qu'il vous fera une livraison dés que nos compagnons seront libérés.

-Qu'est-ce qui me prouves…que nous aurons ce qui nous est dû… ?

-C'est exactement ce à quoi pensais le Seigneur des Ténèbres, répondit Rogue dans un sourire carnassier. C'est la raison pour laquelle il ne vous donnera votre tribu qu'après. Il ne souhaite pas voir ses partisans disparaîtrent à Azkaban. Lucius attendra en haut pour prouver notre bonne foi. Pendant ce temps, Avery retournera chercher la livraison et attendra dehors, Thaddée et moi iront chercher nos alliés. Est-ce que cela vous convient ?

Les Détraqueurs n'hésitèrent qu'un bref moment avant d'accepter. L'intendant leur fit signe de les suivre. Il les mena jusqu'à une grande porte ouvragée qui cliqueta dés qu'il effleura sa poignée. Un instant plus tard, elle s'ouvrit en fumant. La créature et les deux sorciers prirent place dans une sorte de cabine faiblement éclairée d'une lumière verte. Puis l'intendant appuya sur l'un des nombreux boutons qui recouvraient le mur droit et la cabine plongea.

Thaddée sentit son estomac remonter jusque dans sa gorge, ses cheveux s'élever vers le haut et ses robes s'agiter d'une tempête inexistante. Lorsque la cabine se stoppa, ses genoux fléchirent sous le choc. Elle avait un peu pâli et fut ravie de voir que son acolyte était dans le même état. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et des hurlements déchirèrent les tympans des arrivants. L'intendant les ignora, leur faisant signe de le suivre.

-Nous sommes au plus bas…de la prison…Là où sont gardés…les plus dangereux criminels…

La jeune fille se garda bien de tout commentaire. Elle ne pensait pas que certains des Mangemorts enfermés étaient aussi terribles qu'on voulait bien le croire. Les tunnels souterrains de la prison sentaient affreusement la chaire en décomposition. Il y faisait très sombre, si bien que Rogue sortit sa baguette pour y voir plus clair. Le Détraqueur, lui, ne semblait pas avoir besoin de voir quoi que ce soit.

Ils tournèrent à droite et Thaddée vit des hommes à la barbe hirsute, les traits creusés, le teint pâle, les vêtements en lambeaux. Ils se redressèrent dés qu'ils virent Rogue. C'étaient les Mangemorts retenus prisonniers.

-Severus…, dit l'un d'eux d'une voix rocailleuse. C'est pas vrai…C'est bien toi ?

-Libérez-les, dit Rogue d'une voix autoritaire à l'intendant. Les cellules exigus et sales n'eurent plus de prisonnier à garder. Les Mangemorts avaient du mal à y croire. Ils se regardaient, hébétés, effleuraient la tenue de Rogue pour s'assurer de la réalité. Seule une personne ne semblait pas surprise. C'était l'unique femme du groupe, et elle riait de joie en voyant le Détraqueur ouvrir sa cellule.

-Je le savais ! hurlait-elle. Je le savais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres viendrait nous aider ! Il est revenu, pas vrai Severus ? Il est de retour !

-Nous parlerons de toute cette histoire une fois dehors, dit Rogue. J'aimerais respirer un peu d'air frais.

Dix Mangemorts venaient de regagner la liberté. Ils commençaient enfin à comprendre que ce n'était pas un rêve, qu'ils allaient vraiment sortir d'ici. Ils remontèrent avec impatience, murmurant des remerciements. Lucius attendait en haut. Il avait l'air malade.

-C'est fait ? demanda-t-il à Rogue. Alors sortons de cet endroit ! Je n'en peux plus !

-Attendez…, lança soudain l'intendant. Notre…part du marché…

-Elle est dehors, trancha Rogue avec impatience.

-Nous…n'aimons pas trop…la lumière…

-Dans ce cas, quelqu'un retournera vous les apporter !

-Et si…vous tentiez de fuir… ?

-Je resterais, dit Thaddée simplement. Vous n'avez qu'à partir avec les autres et envoyer Avery avec la livraison.

Les Mangemorts la regardaient comme si elle était folle. Cependant, Lucius n'émit aucune objection. Il quitta aussitôt les lieux, les fugitifs sur les talons. Rogue s'attarda un peu, dévisageant la jeune fille. Puis, il suivit le groupe et disparut. Thaddée restait seule avec trois Détraqueurs.

Honnêtement, elle aurait préféré suivre Lucius car l'air était une infection dans ce lieu. Pourtant, elle avait bien comprit que les créatures n'auraient pas relâché les prisonniers sans être sûrs de recevoir une contrepartie. Alors elle ferait office de caution. Tout du moins, si Avery revenait. Le temps s'écoulait et il n'y avait pas un mouvement provenant de la sortie. En revanche, il y avait maintenant sept Détraqueurs en compagnie de Thaddée.

-Je crois…que tes amis…t'ont abandonné…

Thaddée regarda l'intendant. Il n'y avait pas de visage à qui lancer un regard agacé. C'était énervant.

-Si c'est le cas, vous m'aurez en récompense, dit-elle sobrement. Vous pourrez manger mon âme.

Les créatures paraissaient très intéressées par cette nouvelle. Difficile à dire sous leurs cagoules. En revanche, elles semblaient inspirer plus profondément, plus longuement. Thaddée sentait le froid la gagner. Cet endroit lui paraissait de plus en plus lugubre.

C'est alors qu'elle vit des ombres. Des gens entraient dans la prison, des êtres terrifiés, muets, ligotés par des liens magiques. Avery les faisait avancer, sa baguette pointée sur le groupe. Il adressa un sourire à Thaddée, puis il frissonna.

-Voilà vos nouveaux petits animaux de compagnie, dit-il à l'intendant. Venez, Thaddée.

-Un instant…

Avery avait empoigné le bras de Thaddée. Il semblait pressé de sortir et la jeune fille, ressentant le même besoin, se laissait faire. Cependant, les Détraqueurs encerclaient dorénavant les deux partisans de Voldemort. Ils étaient une quinzaine maintenant. Thaddée sortit lentement sa baguette, bien qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour se défendre. Le seul sort qu'elle connaissait était celui du Patronus. Et elle était incapable d'en produire un.

-Pourquoi laisserions-nous…partir deux proies de plus… ?

-Nous avons conclu un marché ! cria Avery tandis que le cercle se refermait. Notre Maître sera en colère si vous nous garder ici !

-Nous n'avons…pas l'intention de vous…garder…

L'intendant retira sa cagoule et Thaddée connut une infime seconde de panique. La créature n'avait pas d'yeux. Sa peau était grise, couverte de croûtes, suintante. Sa bouche occupait un espace important, un trou béant qui aspirait avec avidité. Avery tremblait à côté de Thaddée.

-Reprends-toi ! dit-elle. Tu dois fuir !

Mais Avery était paralysé. Sa baguette tremblait entre ses mains et il ouvrait la bouche pour avaler l'air, tel un poisson sortit hors de l'eau. Thaddée prit les choses en mains, pointa sa baguette sur la bouche de la créature et utilisa le sortilège de videntrailles. Une lueur rouge sortit de sa baguette et percuta le Détraqueur qui recula sous l'impact. Aucun boyau ne sortit, rien, pas un organe. Cette chose n'était pas humaine.

Thaddée recula au moment où un autre Détraqueur posa la main sur elle. Elle pivota rapidement et dit :

-_Petrificus Totalus_.

Le Détraqueur se figea, puis il tomba à la renverse. Un autre, prit sa place, puis un autre, et encore un. Il semblait en sortir de partout. Thaddée jouait de sa baguette magique avec tout son art, faisant reculer les Détraqueurs qui semblaient hésiter. Ils n'avaient encore jamais rencontré pareille résistance. Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent el l'intendant parla de cette voix étrange :

-Tu ne connais pas la joie…ni le bonheur…Ton âme est fade…Tu es libre de partir…

-J'emmène Avery avec moi, dit Thaddée qui ne voyait plus où était son compagnon.

-Non…

-SI ! rugit-elle. Si jamais vous continuer à vous opposer à moi, je vous lancerais un sortilège de mort, c'est clair ?

Elle ne savait pas si les menaces étaient utiles, ou si le sortilège Impardonnable serait efficace, mais Thaddée ne disposait plus que de ces deux options.

-Très bien…Le Seigneur des Ténèbres…semble avoir créé…quelque chose de plus terrifiant…Pars avec lui…

Thaddée ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle passa outre la créature, vit le Mangemort replié sur lui-même, le tira de force et s'enfuit. Elle tourna les talons pour ne plus jamais avoir à retourner dans cet endroit infect. Elle venait d'ajouter les Détraqueurs à la liste des créatures qu'elle souhaiterait voir disparaître de la surface de la terre.

Dehors, le soleil était pâle, pourtant, il semblait irradier de douceur aux yeux de Thaddée. Elle se rendit compte que le froid de la prison l'avait quitté. Avery restait muet en revanche, trempé de sueur, et le regard vide. La jeune fille espérait que l'homme n'avait pas reçu un Baiser.

-C'est une étrange surprise…

Thaddée pivota, sa baguette dans la main, prête à en découdre. Ce n'était que Rogue qui venait d'apparaître avec un sourire malveillant.

-Je vois que vous en êtes sortis vivants, dit-il. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaitait que je ramène vos corps vides auprès de lui, mais il n'en n'aura pas besoin.

Thaddée avait pâli. Elle serrait sa baguette de toutes se forces, sa rage la consumant de l'intérieur alors qu'elle aurait souhaité avoir le pouvoir de tuer cet homme. Elle ne le pouvait pas. C'était un Mangemort, un allié du Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui qui l'avait envoyé au-devant des Dértraqueurs.

Rogue descendit jusqu'à eux, puis il posa une main sur la tête d'Avery, et une autre sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Elle aurait aimé sentir ses doigts brûlés à ce contact. A la place, ils transplanèrent.

Elle se retrouva à nouveau au château. Rogue donna un coup de pied à Avery. Il se redressa en vitesse, clignant des yeux.

-Suivez-moi, dit le professeur de potions. Le Maître vous attend avec…impatience.

Il pénétra dans l'enceinte du château, suivit d'Avery. Thaddée rangea sa baguette et soupira. Elle détestait être torturée.

**A suivre…**

* * *

><p>C'était long, pas vrai ? J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre. Je plains tout de même Thaddée.<p>

Ja ne !


	14. Fièvre

**Retour à Poudlard et à l'originalité. Parce que oui, on s'écarte enfin du récit.**** Youpi !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Quatorze : Fièvre<span>

C'était la cohue dans les couloirs du château. Les élèves rentraient tous de vacance et chahutaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Il était très difficile de se frayer un passage, pourtant, Crabbe et Goyle y parvenaient on ne peut mieux. Il faut dire que derrière eux, Drago soutenait Thaddée. Cette dernière avait le teint cireux, malade, et deux cicatrices lézardaient son magnifique visage. Ses yeux étaient rouges de fureur. Elle se maudissait d'être aussi faible et d'avoir besoin du soutient du Malefoy pour marcher. Lui, il ne disait rien depuis son retour au manoir.

Elle avait été sévèrement punie auprès de son Maître, devant tout les Mangemorts. Avery n'avait pas fait exception, cependant, il avait été nettement moins humilié que Thaddée. Cette dernière avait été torturée à tour de rôle par chaque Mangemorts, y compris les récents évadés. En aucun cas le Lord n'avait levé le petit doigt pour mettre fin aux Doloris qui s'éternisaient au point que Thaddée pensa mourir pour de bon. Au final, il lui avait dit :

-Tu m'as à nouveau déçu. La prochaine fois sera la dernière.

Alors Thaddée avait promis que jamais plus elle ne le décevrait. Elle avait rampé à ses pieds en rejetant toute sa fierté. Ce souvenir lui restait aussi douloureux que sa séance de torture. Thaddée qui avait en elle assez de puissance pour être presque l'égal de Voldemort, n'était qu'un outil que l'on utilise au gré des envies. Cette seule idée la faisait grincer des dents.

Elle n'avait pas mérité ce traitement injuste. N'avait-elle pas obéit aux ordres ? Elle avait libéré les prisonniers, attendu, puis elle s'était enfuie avec Avery. Oui, justement, elle s'était enfuie au lieu d'attendre le secours du mage noir. Elle aurait dut attendre.

La rage la rendait folle. Elle avait envie de tuer, de détruire, d'éviscérer, de faire souffrir, de rire en sentant le pouvoir couler en elle. Drago le sentait. Il ne disait rien, pas un mot depuis que Lucius les avait déposé à la gare. Il aidait la jeune fille en sachant que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Bien entendu, jamais Thaddée n'aurait tenté quoi que ce soit à Poudlard, mais par la suite, elle pourrait très bien se venger. Et Drago Malefoy était quelqu'un d'intelligent.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune de Serpentard où Pansy leur fonça dessus. Elle prit le relais et Drago eut enfin le loisir de souffler. Pansy emmena Thaddée jusqu'au dortoir où elle l'étendit.

-Je vais chercher vos affaires, maîtresse. Je reviens tout de suite.

Elle fila dans les escaliers, laissant Thaddée en proie à une colère noire. Il fallait impérativement qu'elle se calme. Peu après, Pansy revint avec la valise de Thaddée. Elle l'ouvrit et sortit le Runespoor qu'elle amena auprès de sa maîtresse. La fureur de Thaddée s'évanouit comme neige au soleil. Le serpent inquiet sifflait doucement près d'elle. Elle s'autorisa un sourire.

-Merci, Pansy, dit-elle.

C'était la troisième fois qu'elle remerciait sincèrement quelqu'un. Pansy était ravie. Elles passèrent la soirée à bavarder. La blonde raconta ses vacances à sa maîtresse qui écoutait avec intérêt. Ces histoires lui changeaient les idées. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, les deux filles agirent comme deux amies. Plus tard, elles se couchèrent en riant, sous les regards surpris des autres filles.

Le lendemain, Thaddée fut réveillée de bonne heure par un directeur de maison peu aimable. Rogue la ficha dehors. Il prit ses affaires, poussa la fille encore un peu faible, et l'expulsa hors de la salle commune créée par Salazard. Vraiment, Thaddée détestait cet homme.

Elle voulut courir jusqu'au septième étage mais elle n'en était pas capable. Elle se sentait vidée de ses forces. A sa grande surprise, elle tomba nez à nez avec Albertine. La jeune fille lisait un livre et elle manqua de percuter son amie.

-Oh, Thaddée ! fit-elle joyeusement en lui sautant au cou. Ca va ? T'as passé de bonnes…Ca va pas du tout ! s'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es malade ?

Thaddée secoua la tête. Elle avait le tournis. Mieux valait ne pas hocher la tête non plus.

-Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?

Horrifiée, Thaddée cria :

-Non !

-Tu es sûre ? Tu as l'air prête à t'évanouir, et c'est quoi ces marques ?

Elle désigna les balafres sur le visage de son amie. Thaddée plaqua sa main contre sa joue.

-Ce n'est rien, dit-elle. Je me suis blessée, voilà tout. Ecoute, je dois aller chez les Gryffondors, alors…

-Je vais t'aider !

-Tu ne peux pas m'accompagner jusqu'à la salle, rétorqua Thaddée avec une note d'exaspération.

-Je sais, mais tu allais monter les escaliers, non ? Je vais porter tes valises.

Thaddée n'eut pas le courage de lui dire qu'un simple coup de baguette lui aurait permis de le faire toute seule. Elles montèrent les marches, Thaddée s'appuyant de tout son poids sur la rambarde, Albertine soufflant sous le poids des bagages. Elle regardait souvent son amie avec inquiétude, de crainte qu'elle ne s'évanouisse.

Finalement arrivée au septième étage, Thaddée lui assura qu'elle saurait se débrouiller. Elle se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor et lança un regard torve au portrait de la grosse dame. Elle n'avait pas le mot de passe. C'était un nouveau semestre, donc un nouveau mot de passe. Thaddée pensa à Rogue qui l'avait foutue dehors sans ménagement parce qu'elle aurait dut être à Gryffondor depuis hier soir. Elle repensa à lui, aux Détraqueurs, et sa colère enfla.

-CE N'EST…PAS…POSSIBLE ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle donna un grand coup de pied dans sa valise, faisant siffler son serpent, inquiet. Elle avait envie de crier tout son saoul mais elle se raisonna. Il fallait absolument qu'elle évite les ennuis.

-Ben alors, qu'est-ce qui est impossible pour notre petite Mangemort ?

Fred et George Weasleys la regardaient, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Le portrait avait pivoté pour les laisser sortir. Ils n'eurent plus du tout envie de sourire en voyant la jeune fille.

-Heu, on disait ça pour rire, hein, fit George.

-Ouais, faut pas que tu deviennes une Mangemort non plus, ajouta Fred. C'est quoi ces blessures ?

-Ce-n'est-rien…, grimaça Thaddée avec le plus grand calme.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible ? demanda George.

-Je n'ai pas le mot de passe.

-Oh, ça ! C'est vrai que tu n'es pas venue hier soir. Problème de décalage horaire ?

Devant le regard noir que lui lança Thaddée, Fred décida de ne pas trop plaisanter aujourd'hui. De plus, la jeune fille avait l'air malade. C'était on ne peut plus étrange de revenir de vacance dans un état pareil.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit George. On va te le dire. C'est « _Ridikulus !_ » pour ce semestre. Tu vois, ce n'est pas impossible.

Thaddée passa telle une tornade entre les deux frères, grommela un vague remerciement et traversa le chemin jusqu'à la salle commune. Les jumeaux se sourirent. Ils ne savaient pas encore ce qu'il s'était passé, et pourtant ils avaient déjà une foule de chose à raconter. Ils descendirent en vitesse vers la Grande Salle.

Dans le dortoir, Thaddée frémissait. Elle se demandait si c'était de rage ou de fatigue. Elle déplia sa valise d'un coup de baguette, chercha ses cours de la journée et ressortit. Son arrivée dans la Grande Salle fut un coup de théâtre.

Plantés au milieu de la salle, les deux jumeaux offraient un fabuleux spectacle. L'un d'eux avait tracé de sa baguette un carré doré et se tenait derrière, l'autre avait changé la couleur de sa robe en noir. Fred gonfla les joues en demandant le mot de passe, George lâcha un juron et prit une voix aigue.

-CE-N'EST-PAS-POSSIBLE ! dit-il en mimant un coup de pied dans l'air.

-Désolée, mais ce n'est pas le bon mot de passe, répondit Fred avec dédain.

La table des Gryffondors hurla de rire. Thaddée regardait, horrifiée, le duo comique poursuivre sa représentation. Il n'y avait pas que la table de Gryffondor qui riait il y avait aussi celle de Serdaigle, de Poufsouffle, et même de Serpentard. Toute la Grande Salle se tordait de rire. Ils se moquaient tous d'elle.

Thaddée fit un pas, un second, elle sortit sa baguette et s'apprêta à lancer le pire sortilège auquel elle ait pensé, puis ce fut le noir total.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Thaddée ouvrit les yeux, il lui sembla que le monde vacillait. Elle les referma. Elle écoutait les sons, respirait les odeurs, analysait la situation. Elle s'était évanouie. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle avait très froid, et très chaud en même temps. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit une femme penchée sur elle. Dans un réflexe de survie primaire, Thaddée la repoussa et chercha sa baguette.<p>

-Du calme ! Miss Jedusor, calmez-vous !

Elle fut recouchée. Elle se débattait pour se relever. Où était-elle ? Qu'avait-on fait de sa baguette magique ? Sa gorge était trop sèche pour parler. Au bord de l'épuisement, elle finit par se coucher. Son monde vacillait.

Plus tard, elle entendit des rires. Des rires cruels qui se moquaient d'elle. Elle se releva en sueur. Il y avait des gens autour d'elle, des Mangemorts ! Ils allaient la punir ! Elle avait échoué ! Elle sauta de son lit et voulut courir vers la sortie. Deux bras l'arrêtèrent dans sa course.

-Lâchez-moi ! cria-t-elle. Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas !

-Calme-toi !

-Non, non, non, non, dit-elle, en proie à la folie. Je vous jure que je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Je vous le jure ! Non, non…

-Tenez-la bien, Hagrid !

-J'essaie !

-Thaddée !

-Miss Jedusor !

Thaddée s'effondra dans les bras qui la maintenaient. Elle tremblait sous l'effort. Avait-elle subi un Doloris ou étais-ce juste la fatigue ? On la souleva et elle fut à nouveau couchée. Mais elle se redressa.

-Je vous en prie ! cria-t-elle. Pas les Détraqueurs ! Si vous devez me tuer, faites-le, mais pas comme ça ! Je ne veux pas finir comme ça ! S'il vous plait !

-Calmez-vous, personne ne va vous faire du mal.

Cette voix était différente des autres. Elle était plus calme, plus douce, apaisante. Thaddée chercha à qui elle appartenait sans y parvenir. Sa vue se brouillait et déformait tout.

-Vous êtes malade, Madame Pomfresh s'occupe de vous. Personne n'a l'intention de vous faire du mal.

Etrangement, Thaddée la croyait. Cette voix ne pouvait pas mentir. Elle se recoucha docilement. On lui fit boire une potion, et elle s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

><p>Il était impossible de savoir l'heure qu'il était. Thaddée distinguait les rayons du soleil à travers les rideaux de son lit. Elle était à l'infirmerie à n'en pas douter. Elle se souvenait vaguement avoir lutté contre des gens, se croyant en danger. Une vraie sottise. Madame Pomfresh ouvrit le rideau et entra.<p>

-Ah ! Te voilà réveillée !

Elle plaqua vigoureusement sa main sur le front de sa patiente, prit son pouls, et observa ses yeux. Thaddée était proprement ahurie. Elle avait l'impression d'être une enfant.

-Bien, ta fièvre est partie ! dit-elle, satisfaite. Tu m'as l'air encore un peu pâle, tu resteras donc jusqu'à demain matin.

Elle lui fourra du chocolat et une brioche dans les mains.

-Mange ! ordonna-t-elle. Je vais te chercher du jus d'orange, ça va te remettre un peu d'énergie. Et tu finis tout !

Thaddée la vit disparaître. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de regarder le chocolat et la brioche. Cette infirmière avait du caractère ! Pas sûr qu'elle oserait désobéir… Elle commença donc à manger. Peu après, Madame Pomfresh lui apporta un verre de jus d'orange que la jeune fille avala d'une traite. Elle se sentit revigorée par ce petit-déjeuner forcé. La bouche pleine, elle demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Vide ta bouche, commanda l'infirmière et Thaddée déglutit. Tu as été très malade. Ca fait déjà trois jours que tu es ici.

-Malade ? répéta Thaddée. Mais je n'ai jamais été malade depuis ma naissance !

-Voilà qui explique pourquoi une simple fièvre a été aussi difficile à guérir. Tu n'as jamais pris de précaution contre la maladie, pas vrai ?

Thaddée secoua la tête.

-Voilà ! s'exclama l'infirmière. Je passe mon temps à dire aux élèves de faire attention et personne ne m'écoute ! Il fallait bien que ça vous arrive un jour, jeune fille !

Thaddée repensa à la prison d'Azkaban, à ses promenades dans le jardin hivernal des Malefoy, et à sa punition dans la pièce glaciale. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Madame Pomfresh avait raison.

-Tu as été infernale ! continuait l'infirmière. La fièvre te faisait délirer. Heureusement qu'Hagrid était venu boire une tasse de thé avec moi quand tu as voulu t'enfuir ! J'avais hâte que tu guérisses !

Thaddée grommela quelque chose d'inaudible, la bouche pleine de brioche.

-Heu, Madame Pomfresh ?

Thaddée releva la tête au son de cette voix. L'infirmière sortit en ouvrant le rideau de Thaddée qui eut le plaisir de voir Hermione. Elle tenait des livres dans sa main, ainsi que des parchemins.

-Tu peux lui rendre visite, d'accord, fit Madame Pomfresh. Vu qu'elle est réveillée et qu'elle a mangé, je n'ai rien à y redire.

Elle se faufila jusqu'à son bureau sans rien ajouter. Hermione s'avança avec un sourire radieux. Thaddée décida d'avaler sa dernière bouchée de chocolat pour parler.

-Salut, dit Hermione. Ca va mieux ? On était inquiètes Albertine, et moi. Je suppose que Pansy aussi cependant je ne lui parle pas beaucoup.

-Ca va, fit Thaddée. Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir été malade en fait.

-Pourtant, ça va faire trois jours que tu es ici. Et à propos…, dit Hermione en tirant des parchemins de son sac. Ce sont les devoirs qu'on nous a donné. J'ai aussi pris des notes pour toi, bien que tu risques de ne pas en avoir besoin.

-Merci, fit Thaddée qui songea que ce mot revenait de plus en plus souvent dans son vocabulaire. Tu n'étais pas obligée.

-Oh, tu sais… Je suis préfète, alors c'est mon rôle. En plus, on est des amies, non ?

Hermione souriait, vraisemblablement ravie. Thaddée lui rendit un petit sourire. La jeune fille n'avait jamais eu d'ami et ne savait pas comment fonctionnait l'amitié.

-Au fait, Fred et George ont eu des ennuis, dit Hermione d'un ton badin.

-Les Weasleys ? Pourquoi ?

-Et bien…, commença Hermione, mal à l'aise. Tu sais… A cause de ce qui s'est passé dans la Grande Salle…

Thaddée se rappela l'événement en un éclair. Ses joues devinrent rouges à l'idée d'avoir subi une telle humiliation. Non seulement on l'avait ridiculisée, mais en plus, elle s'était évanouie. La jeune fille n'avait plus aucune envie de quitter l'infirmerie.

-Ah…, dit-elle, les yeux rivés sur ses draps.

-C'est Drago Malefoy qui s'est chargé d'eux.

Là, Thaddée pensa avoir vraiment touché le fond. Elle détestait qu'on lui vienne en aide.

-Tu sais, il est préfet, dit Hermione en reniflant car elle ne comprenait pas comment ce garçon pouvait appliquer le règlement de l'école. Alors il s'est levé et il s'est battu avec eux. Les Serpentards s'en s'ont mêlés, les Gryffondors aussi, et puis, c'est devenu un peu chaotique… C'est McGonagall et Rogue qui sont intervenus. Malefoy a donc dit que c'était la faute de Fred et George, alors ils ont reçu une punition de McGonagall pendant que Malefoy a reçu des félicitations.

Maintenant, Thaddée avait véritablement les joues en feux. Elle voyait bien qu'Hermione ne lui avait pas tout dit.

-Ne m'épargne pas les détails, dit-elle. Je préfère que tu me le dises tout de suite plutôt que de ne pas comprendre les railleries que je subirais demain.

Hermione ne semblait pas du même avis. Elle se tordait les mains avec malaise. Elle avait une toute petite voix.

-Oh, tu sais, ce n'est pas grand-chose… C'est juste qu'il, qu'il a dit que…

Hermione ne savait pas comment tourné la phrase de façon à la rendre moins brutale. Thaddée sentait son cœur battre d'indignation sans savoir pourquoi. Finalement, Hermione lâcha dans un souffle :

-Il a dit que tu étais sa fiancée.

Thaddée s'esclaffa. Elle se mit à rire à pleine voix, d'un son joyeux, auquel Hermione répondit par un sourire. Thaddée en aurait pleuré de rire si Madame Pomfresh n'était pas intervenue pour dire que si jamais Hermione perturbait sa malade, elle devrait partir. La patiente se calma donc, hoquetant toujours sous l'effet de sa soudaine hilarité.

-Je suis désolée, dit timidement Hermione.

Thaddée respira profondément, se calmant enfin. Elle semblait avoir repris contenance.

-Je vais le tuer, dit-elle.

-Mais c'est vrai que vous êtes…

Hermione s'arrêta en voyant le regard noir de Thaddée. Elle comprit que Malefoy avait tout inventé. Pour quelle raison, c'était un mystère. Hermione n'avait aucune envie de chercher à savoir ce qui passait dans la tête de ce sale gosse prétentieux.

-Au moins, tu es prévenue, dit son amie pour la réconforter.

-Oui, il n'empêche que je me demande si je vais réussir à garder mon calme entre les Gryffondors qui se paient ma tête à cause de ma crise, et les Serpentards qui vont me chahuter à cause de mon prétendu fiancé.

-Ne t'en fais pas, dit Hermione en riant. Je vais démentir ces rumeurs auprès des Gryffondors et demander à Fred et George de te laisser tranquille.

-Tu ne voudrais pas demander à Pansy et Albertine de faire de même dans leurs maisons ? Elles seront ravies de m'aider.

-Bien sûr ! Bon, je dois y aller, les cours vont bientôt reprendre. Je repasserais te voir tout à l'heure !

Hermione se leva, fit un dernier signe de la main à Thaddée et partit. Madame Pomfresh arriva au triple gallot pour fourrer dans les mains de Thaddée une potion étrange qui devait l'aider à guérir plus vite. Soit, Thaddée l'avala sans rien dire. La journée de demain serait terriblement agaçante. En attendant, elle avait de quoi s'occuper au vu des parchemins qu'Hermione lui avait apporté. Elle pourrait se changer les idées avant d'affronter ses futurs problèmes.

Le lendemain étant un vendredi, Thaddée se leva vers huit heures du matin, se prépara et quitta l'infirmerie à regret. Les ennuis allaient commencer. Elle entreprit de monter les marches vers la tour de Gryffondor en serpentant dans les couloirs les moins fréquentés, entre couloirs secrets et escaliers mouvants. Devant le portrait de la grosse dame, elle soupira de bonheur.

-Ridikulus, dit-elle et le portrait pivota sans un mot.

Thaddée entra sur ses petites chaussettes. Il y avait bien quelques élèves mais ils ne firent pas attention à elle. Montant les escaliers à pas de loup, elle finit par faire un bond de surprise en voyant Angelina sortir du dortoir. La joueuse de Quiddich cligna des yeux, bailla, et murmura un « salut » avant de descendre les marches. Très bien. Angelina n'était pas du matin. Thaddée entra dans le dortoir et se retint de justesse de ne pas se jeter sur son lit. Beaucoup de cinquièmes années dormaient encore. A la place, elle chercha son serpent. Elle le trouva dans sa valise, occupé à rêver. Yume paraissait encore plongé dans son monde, Sombre et Shine l'y accompagnant volontiers pour une fois. Thaddée le laissa tranquille. Elle prit de quoi dessiner, de quoi étudier, puis elle redescendit à la Grande Salle.

Elle fut aussi rapide qu'un coup de vent elle attrapa un verre de jus d'orange qu'elle avala rapidement, piqua trois morceaux de pain et une pomme avant de filer. Elle n'avait aucune envie de subir de nouvelles moqueries. Non, elle jouerait la dame digne et fière demain. Aujourd'hui, elle aspirait à la tranquillité.

Elle passa tout son temps entre la bibliothèque et les salles de classe désertes. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir emporté son serpent avec elle. Cependant, elle s'amusa à remplir ses parchemins de réponses correctes, elle s'exerça à certains sortilèges, et elle fit une sieste sur l'un des bancs disponibles. Au final, elle passa une très bonne journée. Pour manger, elle s'était résolue à faire apparaître sa nourriture depuis les cuisines de l'école. Tout du moins, elle espérait que c'est bien de là que provenait son délicieux sandwich.

Le soir tombait lentement et elle décida de rentrer. Elle passa le plus rapidement possible devant les élèves de la salle commune. Pour finir, elle se laissa tomber de fatigue sur son lit. Elle avait envie de rêver. Elle souhaitait en avoir la possibilité, là, maintenant. Mais Thaddée ne rêvait pas. Alors elle s'endormit en plongeant dans les abysses.

Elle en fut arrachée par la main qui la secouait. C'était Hermione. Thaddée lui lança un regard torve avant de chercher l'heure. Il était sept heures. Hermione lui fit signe de descendre. Thaddée obtempéra avec un élan de fatigue la faisant bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle arriva dans la salle commune où Hermione l'attendait. Ce n'était pas la seule Ginny, Ron, Harry, Dean, Neville, Lavande, Pavati, et les jumeaux étaient là. Thaddée jeta un regard interrogateur à Hermione qui lui dit :

-Réunion de l'A.D. J'ai oublié de te le dire hier.

Voilà, la tranquillité de Thaddée s'envola dés ces premiers mots. C'était le retour des ennuis.

**A suivre…**

* * *

><p>L'histoire est centrée sur Thaddée ces derniers temps. En fait, je commence à vous donner des indices concernant la fin de cette première partie. Saurez-vous les repérer ?<p> 


	15. Malentendus

**Moui, le chapitre précédent était assez plat. Pourtant, il était plein d'indices. Pour ce chapitre, on risque de rire, mais aussi de faire un bond dans l'histoire. Et c'est partit !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Quinze : Malentendus<span>

Dans la Salle sur Demande, il y avait le groupe habituel d'élèves. C'était le premier cours de ce nouveau trimestre et tout le monde paraissait excité. Sauf Thaddée. Elle était encore transie de sommeil, le teint pâle à cause de sa récente maladie. Elle agitait sa baguette sans enthousiasme, murmurant les formules d'une voix lasse. Retour aux bases du désarmement, de l'immobilisation, du bouclier… C'était d'un ennui mortel.

Albertine faisait équipe avec elle. Pansy n'était pas venue. Thaddée se demandait si c'était parce qu'elle lui avait ordonné de se tenir tranquille ou si c'était pour une autre raison. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'humeur de la jeune fille était contagieuse. Angelina, sa voisine, baillait régulièrement, Ron ne cessait de regarder le plafond, et Albertine ne souriait plus. Harry comprit que la situation devenait critique bien qu'il était certain d'avoir raison de reprendre les sortilèges apprit au semestre précédent. Il renonça à poursuivre lorsqu'il vit Hermione commencer à être distraite.

-Bien ! dit-il. Je vois que vous n'avez rien oublié de nos séances ! C'est fantastique ! Le prochain cours, nous pourrons étudier quelque chose de nouveau. Que diriez-vous du sortilège de parade ?

-Enfin ! s'exclama Smith avec lassitude.

-Dans ce cas, nous ferons ça, conclut Harry en voyant que tout le groupe semblait d'accord. Maintenant, je pense que beaucoup de gens ont des questions à poser à Thaddée.

En entendant son nom, la mage noire leva les yeux. Elle n'était pas très heureuse d'avoir à parler. Elle traîna des pieds jusqu'aux sièges que la salle venait de leur fournir. Les jumeaux avaient un immense sourire. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle allait regretter ses retenues de botanique…

-Bon, fit-elle une fois assisse. Qui a des questions ?

La plupart des élèves levèrent la main. Certains avaient le même sourire que Fred et George.

-Que ce soit clair, dit-elle d'un ton rude. Je ne répondrais pas aux questions concernant de soi-disant fiançailles. Je parlerais uniquement de ce que le Ministère nous cache.

Plusieurs mains disparurent. Voilà qui était mieux. Cependant, Fred Weasley avait gardé la sienne levée. Elle se demandait si elle pourrait l'ignorer. Elle désigna Neville en pensant qu'il serait moins sujet à poser des questions pièges.

-J'aimerais en savoir plus sur les Mangemorts évadés, dit-il d'une voix claire.

Les pieds dans le plat. Thaddée porta sa main à sa joue par réflexe. Madame Pomfresh lui avait soigné ses deux cicatrices. Elles avaient disparue, pourtant, Thaddée sentait encore la brûlure de ses punitions. Il avait fallut quelques jours au Ministère avant de découvrir la supercherie. Les prisonniers n'étaient plus les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'étaient des Aurors devenu de vulgaires coquilles vides, des poupées de chaire. Elle n'était pas étonnée que Fudge ait dissimulé bon nombre d'informations. Elle inspira profondément.

-Ce sont des Mangemorts, je suppose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait envie de récupérer le plus de partisans possibles. Les Détraqueurs ont certainement été enchantés de le revoir, ni plus, ni moins.

-Tu veux dire que les Détraqueurs sont du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui ? intervint Cho.

-Bien entendu. Il peut leur offrir beaucoup plus de nourriture que le Ministère.

Le groupe fut parcourut d'un frisson. Cette conversation n'avait rien d'agréable.

-Est-ce que ça concorde avec ce que dit Harry ? demanda nerveusement Lavande.

-En effet. Smith, c'est ça ? dit-elle à l'intéressé. Tu voulais des preuves, en voilà une. Si les Détraqueurs ne gardent plus la prison, c'est qu'ils ont trouvé un boulot plus intéressant.

-On est pas sûrs que ce soit les Détraqueurs qui aient relâché les Mangemorts, rétorqua Smith avec dédain.

-Ils ne les ont pas relâchés, dit Thaddée avec agacement. Ils les ont échangés.

-Avec qui ?

-A ton avis ? Je parierais sur des Aurors un peu trop curieux, pour ma part.

Zacharias Smith n'y trouva rien à redire. En réalité, personne ne parvenait à imaginer ce qui s'était passé à Azkaban. Thaddée songea qu'il valait mieux que ces élèves craintifs n'en sachent rien. Elle donna ensuite la parole à Harry.

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu es revenue dans un état aussi pitoyable de tes vacances ? demanda-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

Il vit clairement les yeux de Thaddée rougeoyer. Elle serra le bras de son fauteuil.

-Cela n'a aucun rapport avec le Ministère, siffla-t-elle.

-Au contraire, rétorqua Harry. Ton cher papa t'a fait du mal ?

Thaddée fut aussi rapide que l'éclair elle sortit sa baguette et un éclair frappa Harry en pleine poitrine. Heureusement, la jeune fille avait lancé un sortilège mineur. Le chef de l'A.D. fut seulement bâillonné par une nuée de serpents qui le ligotèrent en un instant. Aussitôt, les autres élèves sortirent leurs baguettes, la pointant résolument vers Thaddée.

-Libère-le ! cria Ron.

Thaddée songea un instant à les faire disparaître. Elle pensa que la Salle sur Demande serait une cachette parfaite pour leurs cadavres. Puis elle se ravisa. Elle fit un léger mouvement de baguette qui libéra Harry. Il était en colère, et il jeta à Thaddée un sort dés qu'il eut retrouvé sa liberté de mouvement.

-_Incarcerem_ !

Des cordes s'enroulèrent autour de Thaddée qui ne broncha pas. Elle s'était calmée. Hermione et Albertine se dressaient devant elle.

-Ca suffit ! dit Hermione.

-Elle a attaquée Harry ! brailla Cho Chang.

-Hermione, pousse-toi, dit Fred. On va juste lui rendre la monnaie de son gallion.

-Harry n'avait pas à dire des choses pareilles ! cria Albertine à son tour.

-Mais vous ne comprenez pas ? rugit Harry. C'est une Mangemort !

-Dans ce cas, où est sa marque ?

Ils semblèrent interdits, puis Harry s'avança jusqu'à Thaddée et releva sa manche. Thaddée souriait à présent. Il n'y avait aucune trace de la Marque des Ténèbres sur ses bras. Harry sentait sa cicatrice palpiter. Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête.

-Aha ! s'exclama Albertine. Il n'y a rien, tu vois ! Tu t'es trompé sur Thaddée ! Vous vous êtes tous trompés ! Et vous avez dit des choses affreuses, vous l'avez traité de Mangemort !

Certains regardèrent le bout de leurs chaussures. Harry était décontenancé, mais il n'en démordait pas.

-C'est la fille de Voldemort !

Il y eut un silence de plomb, brisé par un soupir à fendre l'âme. Thaddée se releva. Elle avait défait ses liens sans l'aide de quiconque. Elle se dressa face à Harry. Il sentit sa cicatrice le brûler. Ils se dévisagèrent.

-J'en ai assez, dit lentement Thaddée d'une voix glaciale. Je t'ai répété depuis le début que tu faisais fausse route. Si tu refuses de me croire, et vu que je n'ai rien de plus à vous apprendre concernant les agissements du Ministère, je laisse tomber.

Elle tourna les talons dans un large mouvement de robes et quitta la pièce sans un dernier regard. Elle était au bord de l'implosion. Elle entendit des pas dans son dos, puis son nom.

-QUOI ? fit-elle avec rage.

Harry s'arrêta, la baguette à la main. Thaddée sortit la sienne. Ils échangèrent un regard noir.

-Je suis venu m'excuser, cracha enfin Harry.

-Oh, je suppose que c'est Hermione qui t'envois ? Tu écoutes toujours ce qu'on te dit, pas vrai, Potter ?

Harry ne répondit, bien qu'il digère très mal cette insulte. Elle avait raison. Harry obéissait toujours aux autres : à Hermione, à Dumbledore, à Sirius, aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix… Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour lui dire quoi faire. Il ne supportait pas cette idée et Thaddée venait de toucher un point sensible.

-Parce que tu n'obéis pas aux ordres, toi ? dit-il.

Thaddée tiqua. Elle aussi était soumise au bon vouloir des autres. Cela lui déplaisait fortement.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, dit-elle.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment.

Ils se maintenaient à distance grâce à leurs baguettes magiques. L'un et l'autre étaient prêts à réagir dés que l'occasion se présenterait. Harry avait mal à la tête. C'était une étrange impression de combattre cette fille ressemblant à Voldemort. Il lui semblait revivre son combat de l'été dernier.

-Je suis prêt à parier que tu as passé les vacances avec tes amis les Mangemorts, lança Harry.

-Désolée de te décevoir, mais j'étais chez les Malefoy, rétorqua Thaddée. Tu n'as qu'à le leur demander.

Ils étaient maintenant trop proches pour jeter un sort sans risque. En réalité, Harry avait sacrément envie d'en venir aux mains avec elle. Qu'elle soit une fille lui importait peu. Quant à Thaddée, elle se laissait gentiment guider par la colère sourde.

-Ah oui, Malefoy, acheva Harry. Ton fameux fiancé.

Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait. Thaddée avait levé sa main, celle qui ne tenait pas la baguette magique, et l'avait frappé. Elle l'avait giflé. Furieux, il voulut en découdre mais devant la tête que faisait la jeune fille, il s'arrêta. Elle était sincèrement la plus étonnée des deux. Elle regarda sa main avec effarement avant de regarder la joue de Harry.

-Je suis vraiment désolée ! dit-elle soudain.

Alors Harry fut désemparé, au point qu'il fut pris d'un fou rire. Il n'avait jamais vu Thaddée avec une telle expression, et ses excuses étaient on ne peut plus sincères. Il avait bien du mal à imaginer Voldemort faire de même. Thaddée était perplexe, ne sachant que faire. Devant l'hilarité du garçon, elle se prit à sourire d'un air contrit. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'avait giflé alors qu'elle tenait une baguette dans ses mains. C'était ridicule. Alors elle rit à son tour. Ils riaient comme deux idiots au milieu du couloir.

Au bout d'un moment, ils se calmèrent. En cet instant, ils avaient l'air de deux complices.

-On ferait mieux de retourner voir les autres, dit Harry. Ils vont s'inquiéter.

-Oui, dit Thaddée. Je suis désolée.

-Tu sais, tout à l'heure, on aurait vraiment dit Hermione qui s'excusait. Elle commence à déteindre sur toi.

-Pourvu que je n'attrape pas des boucles dans mes cheveux !

Ils riaient toujours comme des bossus en retournant dans la Salle sur Demande. Ils firent semblant de rien quand les élèves leurs lancèrent un regard curieux.

-Vous vous êtes réconciliés ? demanda alors Luna Lovegood avec son flegme habituel.

Thaddée et Harry échangèrent un coup d'œil.

-On s'est excusés, firent-ils en chœur en réprimant un sourire.

Le reste de la réunion se déroula sans anicroche. Thaddée rentra en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Dans la salle commune, ils discutaient joyeusement de leurs futures séances d'entraînement. Puis Harry rentra avec Fred et George. Les jumeaux ne firent aucun commentaire, pourtant, leur attitude envers la mage noire était bien plus sympathique. Lorsqu'elle monta se coucher, écroulée de fatigue, Thaddée pensa qu'elle aimait bien Hermione dans le fond. Harry et Ron aussi. Puis elle se rappela les derniers mots que son Maître lui avait dit.

Sa prochaine erreur serait la dernière. Elle s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures en sentant une douleur dans sa cage thoracique. Si elle souhaitait vivre, il lui faudrait trahir Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Le dimanche soir, Thaddée faisait ses bagages. Elle rangeait soigneusement ses robes, ses livres, et son serpent avant de partir, sous le regard attentif de son amie. Hermione l'avait accompagnée jusqu'en haut histoire de lui parler un peu de ce qu'elle ferait concernant Drago Malefoy.<p>

-J'ai une surprise pour lui, répondit Thaddée d'un sourire terrifiant.

Hermione n'insista pas. Elle savait reconnaître les sautes d'humeur de Thaddée maintenant. Elles se quittèrent de bonne humeur. Thaddée était enchantée de retourner voir les Serpentards, bien que ce soit pour de mauvaises raisons. Elle descendit les étages jusqu'au sous-sol en sifflotant une chanson.

En bas, elle donna le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune. Pansy semblait guetté son arrivée car elle fut auprès d'elle en moins de quelques secondes. Elle était radieuse dans sa nouvelle robe de sorcière

-Bonsoir, maîtresse ! dit joyeusement Pansy. Tout va bien ?

-Parfaitement, répondit Thaddée. Tu veux bien veiller à ce que mes bagages arrivent à bon port dans le dortoir ? J'ai quelque chose à faire.

Pansy obtempéra avec une joie enfantine. Pendant ce temps, les autres élèves semblaient murmurer entre eux, des sourires moqueurs aux lèvres. Thaddée s'avança dans la salle, cherchant des yeux Drago qu'elle trouva près de la cheminée, occupé à réprimander un élève de première année. Elle s'avança à grands pas dans sa direction. Elle lui tapota l'épaule une fois prêt de lui. Lorsque Drago Malefoy se retourna, il pensa avoir la berlue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué mon chéri ! s'exclama Thaddée avec un immense sourire.

Puis elle se jeta contre lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle pensa alors qu'Harry avait tout à fait raison. Les baisers étaient humides. Humides, mais désopilants. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle fut ravie de voir la tête de Drago. En réalité, cette expression valait de l'or. On aurait crut qu'il avait été stupéfixier. Il bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles.

-Voyons, Drago, enchaîna Thaddée. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ton timide. Tu étais beaucoup plus empressé de m'embrasser lorsqu'on était chez toi.

Un tonnerre de rire éclata dans la salle. Les Serpentards s'étaient même levés pour voir la scène. Drago vira au rouge cramoisi, une couleur lui allant à merveille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit-il dans un souffle.

-Comment ça ? dit Thaddée en jouant les ingénues. Ils sont tous au courant maintenant, pas vrai ? Que nous sommes _fiancés_.

Elle accentua sur le dernier mot avec une rage à peine perceptible. Drago comprit l'allusion dangereuse. Il fronça les sourcils et prit le bras de Thaddée afin de l'éloigner. Elle se laissa faire avec un sourire niais. Il l'emmena hors de la salle commune où les quolibets affluaient. Crabbe et Goyle le suivaient de près.

Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, il la lâcha et se tourna, rouge de colère.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? s'écria-t-il. Tu pensais que ce serait amusant de m'humilier de la sorte ? Tu as osé…

-Osé quoi ?

La voix de Thaddée était un coup de fouet, brève, claquante, froide. Drago ravala ses paroles.

-Tu joues très bien les godiches en tout cas, lâcha-t-il avec une colère lourde de menaces.

-Je te retournerais bien le compliment, mais tu ressemblais plus à une vierge effarouchée qu'à une godiche. Ce n'était pas ton premier baiser tout de même ?

-Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Drago, de plus en plus irrité. Je te signale que je n'ai rien fait de mal !

-Oh non, dit Thaddée. Tu as juste ruiné ma vie sociale en t'autoproclamant mon fiancé.

-Je ne me suis pas autoproclamé ! Je suis ton fiancé !

Thaddée cilla, puis un horrible rictus mit fin à la colère de Drago. Il comprit qu'elle était vraiment sur le point de le tuer.

-Ecoute, dit-il nerveusement. Je n'ai rien inventé. On est vraiment fiancés.

Il essaya de calmer le ton de sa voix. Il espérait honnêtement sortir vivant de cette discussion. Thaddée ne souriait plus. Elle fronçait les sourcils.

-Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir souhaité être ta future épouse, dit-elle d'une voix glacée.

-Je te rassure tout de suite, je n'ai pas choisis non plus, répondit Drago. C'est mon père qui a décidé à ma place.

-Lucius ? dit Thaddée alors que ses yeux s'illuminaient d'une lueur rouge.

-Il a dit que c'était le souhait du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Cette ultime révélation glaça Thaddée. Elle réprima un frisson. Ce n'était pas possible… Il ne pouvait pas avoir un tel contrôle sur sa vie. Ou bien si ? Elle commença à arpenter le couloir sous les yeux contrits de Crabbe et Goyle.

-Tu en as la preuve ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

-J'ai une lettre de mon père qui explique certaines choses, oui.

- Donne-la-moi.

Drago grimaça. Il détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres, quand bien même il s'agissait de la mage noire. Il répondit qu'elle était dans sa chambre et Thaddée insista pour le suivre. Ils rentrèrent donc à nouveau dans la salle commune sous la huée des sympathiques camarades. Un regard de Thaddée les fit taire. Elle n'avait plus aucune envie de plaisanter.

Ils montèrent jusqu'au dortoir des garçons. Drago trouvait très agaçant que la jeune fille le suive jusque-là. Il pensait qu'elle attendrait en bas. Il se mit à fouiller dans sa valise. Zacharie était également là. Il sortit de son lit où il était caché par les rideaux à baldaquins.

-Alors, quoi de neuf les tourtereaux ?

-Sors d'ici, répondit Drago d'un air hautain, assez incongru pour une personne retournant ses affaires en tout sens. Et laisse la porte ouverte, que les autres crétins ne s'imaginent pas des choses.

Zacharie grommela entre ses dents en quittant les lieux. Drago se releva prestement, la lettre à la main, et la tendit à Thaddée. Elle la lui arracha et lu.

_Mon fils,_

_Je comprends ton obscurantisme. Cependant, tu dois savoir que ta mère et moi ne pouvons pas refuser cette offre généreuse. Il s'agit de la gloire de notre famille. Nous aurions alors un poste privilégié, une influence certaine, et plus aucune crainte pour ton avenir. Tu deviendras plus célèbre que tu ne le crois._

_Il est fort probable que la jeune fille ne soit pas au courant. Bien que nous ayons parlé son père et moi de cette affaire, elle n'était probablement pas en train d'écouter. Je te prierais donc d'attendre le plus possible, à moins que tu saches saisir le moment opportun. Elle risquerait de ne pas apprécier cet ultimatum._

_Ta mère et moi sommes fiers de toi, et nous t'aimons,_

_Lucius Malefoy._

Thaddée ricana en son fort intérieur. Ainsi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Lucius avaient conclu un accord. C'était probablement lorsqu'elle s'était évanouie au pied de son Maître, après avoir reçu son dernier sortilège. C'était ce que la phrase « _elle n'était probablement pas en train d'écouter »_ semblait vouloir dire. Quant au mot « _ultimatum _», Thaddée comprit qu'il signifiait que c'était une nouvelle punition. Une restriction de sa liberté. Elle n'avait plus besoin de rêver de son mariage puisqu'il était tout tracé. La colère enfla, et la lettre prit feu.

Drago poussa un cri et voulut s'en emparer. Thaddée ne lâcha pas le parchemin qui se consumait lentement en une poussière grise. Les flammes lui léchèrent les doigts lorsqu'elle se décida à laisser tomber le dernier extrait de la lettre. Drago se précipita pour taper du pied afin que le feu ne s'étende pas. Une fois le parchemin éteint, il croisa le regard inquisiteur de la jeune fille.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Tu sais que tu es un sorcier ? dit-elle. L'_aguamenti_, ça ne te dit rien ?

Thaddée secoua la tête avec un soupir. Elle venait de faire le deuil d'une partie de sa vie sans éprouver de difficultés. Drago, en revanche, allait payer au centuple ce simple accord. Elle veillerait à ce qu'il soit un fiancé exemplaire puisqu'il fallait qu'elle se plie aux exigences de son Maître. Elle avait beaucoup de travail devant elle.

* * *

><p>Les semaines passaient de plus en plus vite. Il était difficile de voir le temps s'écouler sans réel repère. Thaddée fit une impasse totale sur la St-Valentin, ce dont Drago lui fut reconnaissant. En échange, elle le faisait travailler d'arrache pied. Chaque soirée passée chez les Serpentards, Pansy, Drago, Crabbe, et Goyle se réunissaient autour de la mage noir qui leur expliquait point par point les exercices qu'ils n'avaient pas compris. Elle s'acharnait spécialement sur le blond jusqu'à qu'il réussisse parfaitement son exercice.<p>

C'étaitt un lundi matin de février à la table de Gryffondor que Thaddée eut enfin de quoi animer sa journée. Elle prenait son petit-déjeuner en compagnie d'Hermione et de ses deux inséparables amis lorsque non pas un, mais six hiboux se posèrent sur la table, pressés de distribuer des lettres à Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ron, stupéfait.

Sept autres hiboux atterrirent à leur tour. Les élèves de Gryffondor tentaient tous de voir ce qu'il se passait. Hermione plongea sa main dans le tourbillon de plume et attrapa un hibou de taille moyenne. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

-Harry ! dit-elle d'une voix haletante. Je crois savoir ce que ça signifie ! Ouvre d'abord celui-ci !

Harry ouvrit l'emballage de la lettre : un exemplaire soigneusement roulé du journal Le Chicaneur lui tomba dans les mains. Il vit son propre visage lui faire un timide sourire sur la photo. En lettre capitale s'étalait le titre : _Harry Potter parle enfin ! La vérité sur Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et le récit de la nuit où je l'ai vu revenir._

-C'est bien, hein ? dit Luna Lovegood qui s'était approchée de la table. Il est sortit hier. J'ai demandé à papa de t'en envoyer un exemplaire gratuit. Je pense que ce sont des lettres des lecteurs.

Thaddée pensa que ce n'était pas bien du tout. Elle était horrifiée. Ron et Hermione commencèrent tous deux à ouvrir des enveloppes.

-Celle-ci est envoyée par un type qui pense que tu as perdu la boule, dit Ron en parcourant la lettre. Bah…

-Là, il y a une femme qui te recommande de suivre une cure d'électro-sorts à Ste Mangouste, dit Hermione en froissant la lettre.

Thaddée était rassurée. Non pas qu'elle souhaita voir Harry emmené de force à Ste Mangouste, loin de là. Cependant, elle craignait fortement qu'on lui reproche cette presse. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres appréciait qu'on ignore son retour. Cela convenait mieux à ses plans. En revanche, si les sorciers commençaient à croire le récit d'Harry, il y allait avoir des répercussions.

-Hé, elle me croit ! s'exclama Harry.

-Celui-ci est partagé, dit Fred. Il écrit qu'il ne pense pas que tu sois fou mais il ne sait plus quoi penser car il ne veut pas croire au retour de Tu-Sais-Qui. Beaucoup de parchemin pour ne rien dire !

-En voilà un autre que tu as convaincu ! intervint Hermione.

Thaddée s'assombrit. Il y avait vraiment très peu de chance que l'un des Mangemorts lise le Chicaneur, sauf que cela ne suffisait pas à rassurer la jeune fille. Alors elle s'empara du magazine pour y lire ce que l'article racontait pendant que les autres continuaient à ouvrir les enveloppes.

_Comme tout le monde le sait, le célèbre Harry__ Potter, également surnommé Le Survivant clame depuis l'été dernier avec l'aide d'Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard et membre éminent du Magenmot, que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Proncer-Le-Nom est de retour. Il m'a convié moi, votre reportrice préférée, Rita Skeeter, à un entretient au cours duquel il a décidé de raconter ce qu'il s'est passé cette terrible nuit de juin._

_« C'était pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, » commence Harry Potter en se remémorant les événements. « J'étais arrivé à la fin de la troisième épreuve. Cédric Diggory était à mes côtés. Je me souviens que nous nous disputions parce que nous pensions chacun que l'autre méritait amplement la coupe. Il m'a proposé de prendre le trophée, mais j'ai refusé. A la place, je lui ai dit que puisqu'on s'était aidés l'un l'autre, nous pouvions prendre la coupe en même temps. Nous avons compté j__usqu'à trois et on s'est emparé du trophée. Un instant plus tard, nous n'étions plus à Poudlard, mais dans un cimetière envahi par la végétation. Il y avait un manoir et un petit village. En réalité, je l'ai appris plus tard, Cédric et moi avions empoigné un Portoloin. »_

_Il s'est avéré après expertise que le trophée avait bel et bien été transformé en Portoloin. Vous trouverez plus de détails sur cette affaire en page 6._

_« Cédric et moi, nous étions un peu perdus, » poursuit Harry Potter avec difficulté. « Nous ne comprenions pas ce qu'il se passait. On a alors aperçu une silhouette qui descendait. Elle s'est avancée vers nous et nous a lancé un sortilège. C'était le Doloris. Puis, juste après, une voix s'est élevée et a ordonnée qu'on tue l'autre. L'autre, c'était Cédric Diggory. Il a été tué par le sortilège de la Mort. J'étais encore à terre lorsque c'est arrivé. Ma baguette m'était tombée des mains sous le coup de la douleur. Je n'ai rien su faire… »_

_Harry Potter s'accorde une petite pose. Il est clair que ce souvenir reste très douloureux pour lui. Il se reprend un peu après, le ton ferme, bien décidé à poursuivre son récit._

_« La personne m'a traîné__ jusqu'à une tombe, celle de Tom Jedusor, où elle m'a ligoté. A la lueur de sa baguette, j'ai découvert son visage. C'était Queudver. »_

_Je l'interromps en affirmant que Queudver a été tué par Sirius Black, le fugitif d'Azkaban. _

_« C'est ce que je pensais aussi, » répond Harry avec un demi-sourire. « En réalité, Queudver est un Animagus. Il s'était caché durant des années sous la forme d'un rat et avait été adopté par une famille. Je l'ai appris lors de ma troisième année à Poudlard. C'est aussi lui qui a trahis mes parents. Il était leur Gardien du Secret, mais il a vu là l'opportunité de plaire à Vous-Savez-Qui. C'est ainsi qu'il a rejoint le rang des Mangemorts. »_

_Nous ne disposons d'aucune preuve concernant ces dires. Néanmoins, tout le monde sait que les Animagus ne sont pas tous déclarés. Je me décide à croire ce jeune garçon._

_« Donc, il s'agissait de Queudver. Il portait une robe de sorcier avec lui. Je pensais que c'était un enfant. J'ai été bâillonné. Queudver a ramené un immense chaudron rempli d'un liquide que j'entendais clapoter. Un grand serpent s'est approché de nous. Il ne semblait pas effrayer le Mangemort qui s'afférait à allumer un feu. Lorsque l'eau s'est mise à bouillir, Queudver a décrété que c'était prêt. Alors il a prit le bébé caché dans la robe, sauf que ça n'avait rien d'un enfant. » Harry Potter ferme les yeux quelque instants et réprime un frisson. « C'était noir, avec des écailles. Cette chose avait une tête aplatie, comme un serpent, et des yeux rouges. Sa forme était celle d'un enfant, pourtant, c'était vraiment terrifiant, hideux. Queudver a plongé la créature dans le chaudron. Après, il a eu recourt à un sortilège de magie noire. Il a invoqué les ossements du père, ceux de la tombe à laquelle j'étais ligotée, ceux de Tom Jedusor. Après, Queudver s'est coupé la main à l'aide d'un poignard et l'a plongé dans le chaudron. Il m'a ensuite pris du sang en tant qu'ennemi et l'a ajouté à la potion. Le liquide est devenu d'un blanc aveuglant. C'était difficile d'observer. Je n'arrêtais pas d'espérer que la chose s'était noyée dans le chaudron. »_

_« Au bout d'un moment, il n'y a plus eu d'étincelles. A la place, une vapeur intense s'est échappée du récipient. Au milieu, je distinguais juste une forme. C'était un homme squelettique au teint livide, les yeux écarlates, le nez plat, avec deux fentes en guise de narines, à la manière des serpents. C'était Lord Voldemort. »_

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? dit une voix de petite fille faussement aimable.

Thaddée releva les yeux du journal. C'était Dolores Ombrage. Elle s'était approchée sournoisement de Fred Weasley et elle observait de ses gros yeux de crapauds le fouillis de lettres sur la table.

-Pourquoi avez-vous reçu toutes ces lettres, Mr Potter ?

Thaddée hésita, les mains repliées sur le journal. Elle avait été interrompue en plein climax par cette mégère. Harry répondit lentement :

-Des gens m'ont écrit parce que j'ai donné une interview. Au sujet de ce qui s'est passé au mois de juin.

-Une interview ? poursuivit Ombrage d'une voix aigue.

-Je veux dire qu'une journaliste m'a posé des questions et que j'y ai répondu, répondit Harry. Voilà.

Il regarda Thaddée à travers ses lunettes. Ombrage suivit son regard et arracha des mains le journal. Thaddée eut la furieuse envie de répliquer mais Hermione lui attrapa le bras avec un léger sourire. Ombrage paraissait frappée par la foudre. Son visage avait pris une belle couleur violacée.

-Quand avez-vous fait cela ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

-Pendant la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard, répondit Harry.

Elle lui lança un regard brûlant de rage, ses doigts boudinés repliés autour du Chicaneur.

-Il n'y aura plus d'autres sorties à Pré-au-Lard pour vous, Mr Potter. Comment avez-vous osé… Comment avez-vous pu… ? J'ai pourtant essayé de vous enseigner à ne pas dire de mensonge. Il semblerait que le message ne soit pas passé. Une autre semaine de retenue et cinquante points de moins à Gryffondor devraient remédier à la situation.

Elle s'éloigna en serrant le journal sous son bras. Thaddée aurait vraiment aimé lui lancer un sortilège. Le peu qu'elle ait lu dans la revue lui laissait à penser que si jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'apprenait, elle aurait de sérieux ennuis. Elle frissonna. Le Maître était vraiment effrayant lorsqu'il entrait en colère.

**A suivre…**

* * *

><p>Bien ! La suite va enchaîner les événements ! Attachez vos ceintures, ça va carburer !<p> 


	16. L'ordre du serpent

**Voici un chapitre dans lequel Thaddée va se découvrir une haine féroce pour Ombrage.**** Un chapitre juste pour faire correspondre le proverbe : le calme avant la tempête.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Seize : L'ordre du serpent<span>

Le mois d'avril était plus frais que l'année dernière. Thaddée n'aimait pas le mois d'avril. C'était le mois de trop entre mars et mai.

Les élèves de Poudlard avaient changé d'attitude envers Harry Potter. Désormais, il ne restait que les Serpentards pour le traiter de fou. Depuis la publication du Chicaneur, le décret numéro 27 d'Ombrage interdisant la lecture du journal n'avait fait que contribuer à son succès. Ils étaient maintenant un peu plus nombreux aux réunions de l'A.D.

Ce soir-là, il y avait beaucoup d'animation. En effet, les membres de l'A.D. s'entrainaient à réaliser des Patronus. Certains regardaient avec joie leur Patronus voler à travers la pièce. Leur contentement était tel qu'Harry était sans cesse obliger de leur rappeler que faire un Patronus dans une salle bien éclairée sans aucune menace à l'horizon était bien plus simple que lors d'un face-à-face avec les Détraqueurs. D'autres avaient moins de chance et ne parvenaient qu'à émettre une lueur diffuse.

Thaddée observait les efforts des uns et des autres d'un air morne. Elle donnait quelques conseils à Albertine et Pansy quand Harry était trop loin pour en faire. Bientôt, elles eurent la surprise de voir que le Patronus de Pansy était celui d'un gros chien, un berger Groenendael à poil long. Juste après, Albertine faisait apparaître son propre Patronus, un dauphin bleu et blanc qui sautait gaiement dans les airs. Harry félicita copieusement les deux filles.

-Et toi ? dit-il à Thaddée.

-Je n'y arrive pas, répondit simplement Thaddée.

-Quoi ? La grande Thaddée qui n'arrive pas à quelque chose ? s'exclama Fred. Vite, il faut le marquer d'une croix sur le calendrier !

Thaddée lui adressa un sourire. Impossible de savoir si c'était pour la bonne blague ou pour réprimer une envie de meurtre.

-Tu n'as même pas essayé, rétorqua Harry.

Thaddée fit la moue. Elle n'avait pas essayé pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas cette idée de « souvenir heureux ». Rien ne lui paraissait être heureux. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas identifier ce sentiment. Elle restait donc dans son fauteuil à observer les autres réaliser le seul sortilège qu'elle ne pourrait jamais maîtriser.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et se referma brusquement. Harry se retourna et haussa les sourcils. Tout ceux prêt de la porte étaient devenus silencieux. Puis, Harry sentit qu'on tirait sur son pantalon. Il baissa les yeux et vit un elfe de maison, Dobby.

-Salut, Dobby, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Thaddée grimaçait. Elle n'aimait pas les elfes de maisons. Pour elle, il était stupide de dédier sa vie à servir des gens sans aucune récompense en retour. L'elfe en question tremblait. Maintenant, tous les élèves regardaient Dobby en silence.

-Harry Potter, monsieur…, couina l'elfe. Dobby est venu vous avertir… Mais on a ordonné aux elfes de maisons de ne rien dire…

L'elfe se précipita tête la première contre le mur. Des filles dont Hermione poussèrent un cri de frayeur et de compassion.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Dobby ? répéta Harry.

-Harry Potter… Elle…elle…

-Ombrage ? dit Harry, horrifié.

L'elfe acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il s'était donné un méchant coup de poing sur le nez mais Harry tenait désormais ses deux petits bras.

-Elle n'a quand même pas découvert l'A.D. ?

Thaddée se releva vivement. Elle se précipita vers la glace aux ennemis.

-Elle arrive ?

Thaddée vit avec horreur le visage d'Ombrage dans le miroir, souriant avec cruauté. Derrière elle, il y avait d'autres personnes, des Serpentards.

-Oui, Harry Potter, oui !

Thaddée fit volte-face, attrapa Pansy et Albertine avant de les pousser vers la sortie. Harry hurla à tout le monde de filer. Il y eut un mouvement de peur et une cohue monstre, mais Thaddée avait réussi à sortir avec ses comparses. Elles s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. A Serpentard, personne n'était au courant de ces petites réunions. Pansy et Thaddée avaient gardé le secret. Or, elles savaient très bien que si jamais les Serpentards les attrapaient, elles n'auraient droit qu'au discrédit à vie.

Thaddée galopait derrière les deux filles. Elle entendait clairement les autres élèves courir en tout sens. La mage noire guida Albertine et Pansy jusqu'à la volière. Une fois sur place, elles s'autorisèrent enfin une pause. Albertine se laissa choir dans la paille. Pansy ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Seule Thaddée restait debout, aux aguets, écoutant les pas dans les couloirs. Elle n'avait jamais entendu son cœur battre aussi vite.

-Comment c'est possible ? s'exclama soudain Albertine. Comment elle a sut… ?

-Aucune idée, mais on le saura bien assez tôt, répondit Thaddée. Quelqu'un vient de se faire prendre.

Elle entendait des cris de victoire et des rires. Elle reconnut notamment la voix de Drago. Evidemment… Il n'aurait pas résisté à la tentation de faire renvoyer Harry. Thaddée songea qu'elle aurait peut-être mieux fait d'emmener aussi Hermione et Ron avec elle. Seulement voilà, elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Elle avait réagi par pur instinct.

Elles attendirent patiemment que les bruits de course se calment. Alors elles redescendirent lentement d'un air morose. Elles croisèrent au détour d'un couloir des élèves. C'était Zacharie et sa bande. Il s'approcha avec un sourire radieux.

-Vous savez quoi ? dit-il. On a attrapé Potter !

Le sang de Thaddée se glaça. Si Harry était renvoyé, les plans de son Maître devraient être modifiés. Il n'aimerait pas du tout devoir modifier ses plans.

-Il essayait de s'enfuir, poursuivit Zacharie. Lui et d'autres racailles avaient monté une sorte de groupe. Ils se rassemblaient régulièrement sous le nez d'Ombrage. Mais voilà, Malefoy a capturé Potter, et depuis, on essaie de choper les autres. Vous n'en n'auriez pas vu par hasard ? Ils doivent être terrifiés, essoufflés.

-Non, répondit Thaddée d'une voix glaciale.

-Tu devrais te joindre à nous ! intervint un autre garçon, Vince. Avec tes talents, on pourrait s'amuser à les chasser à travers tout le château !

Les Serpentards rirent grassement. Albertine s'avança d'un air menaçant. Elle fut stoppée par Thaddée qui se dressa devant elle.

-Non merci, je suis fatiguée, je vais rentrer.

Elle emmena avec elle les deux filles. Elles commençaient à descendre l'escalier lorsqu'un éclair passa juste sous le nez d'Albertine. Thaddée sentit son sang faire un tour. Elle sortit sa baguette et vit Zacharie, la baguette brandie vers elles. Thaddée fut plus rapide et son sortilège frappa de plein fouet le garçon. Il tomba à la renverse dans un cri désarticulé. Son corps était en train de gonfler. Ses amis ne savaient que faire. En revanche, Thaddée clama haut et fort, d'une voix aigue et glacée :

-Si jamais un seul d'entre vous ose se rebeller contre moi, je le lui ferais payer au centuple.

Sur ces mots, elle dévala les marches en tirant Pansy et Albertine derrière elle. Arrivées au troisième étage de la tour, elles s'arrêtèrent. Pansy devait descendre au sous-sol tandis qu'Albertine devait se rendre à la tour de Serdaigle.

-Pansy, descends, ordonna Thaddée. Personne ne te cherchera d'ennuis étant donné que tu es à Serpentard.

Pansy sembla hésiter, puis elle hocha la tête et disparut dans les escaliers. Thaddée se tourna ensuite vers Albertine.

-Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à ton dortoir.

-Je peux me débrouiller, rétorqua Albertine d'une petite voix.

-Bien sûr, c'est ce que j'ai vu…

Albertine dit rien. Elle s'avança dans le couloir de droite sans un mot. Elle paraissait encore sous le choc. Thaddée la suivit à travers les chemins sinueux du château. Elles ne croisèrent plus personne. En haut d'un escalier, Albertine lui signifia clairement que la salle commune de Serdaigle n'était plus très loin. En gros, elle renvoyait Thaddée. La jeune fille soupira de mauvaise grâce mais accepta de laisser son amie poursuivre seule.

Elle redescendit les étages en ruminant de sombres pensées. Elle était presque arrivée au sixième étage lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits. Hermione et Ginny couraient vers elle. Elles parurent affolées en voyant Thaddée. Hermione lui fit signe de courir. Derrières les deux filles venaient un groupe de Serpentard, Drago en tête. Thaddée se plaça délibérément au milieu du couloir.

-Pousse-toi ! cria Drago d'une voix triomphante.

Thaddée sortit sa baguette. Les Serpentards heurtèrent un mur invisible avec une telle violence qu'ils retombèrent à terre. Hermione et Ginny s'étaient arrêtées.

-Filez ! siffla Thaddée et les deux filles se remirent à monter les marches.

-Sang et cendre ! s'exclama Drago. Thaddée ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Oh, mais rien de grave mon chéri, lança Thaddée d'une voix perçante. C'est juste que, tu sais, je suis à Gryffondor cette semaine, alors je n'allais pas laisser mes amies…

-Cette Sang-de-Bourbe est ton amie ? cria Drago, fou de rage.

Thaddée lui dévoila un sourire. C'était le même sourire que Lord Voldemort arborait lorsqu'il était sur le point de punir l'un de ses Mangemorts. Les Serpentards les plus couards s'enfuirent aussitôt. Ils avaient déjà vu Thaddée à l'œuvre.

La baguette de Thaddée fit un simple mouvement et Drago écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Il voulut crier, sans succès. Pas un son ne sortait de sa bouche grande ouverte. Du sang coulait de son nez tandis qu'il tressautait, sautait, dansait. Thaddée aurait aimé pouvoir utilisé un sortilège Impardonnable, mais elle était à Poudlard, et si jamais quelqu'un la voyait faire, elle aurait quelques problèmes. Le sortilège ne dura pas longtemps. La mage noire souhaitait garder l'esprit de Drago intact. Sinon, sa vie chez les Serpentards serait bien ennuyeuse.

Drago restait étendu sur le sol, le corps agité de frisson. Crabbe et Goyle s'étaient reculés jusqu'au mur. Quant à Zacharias, un Serpentard semblable à Drago, il se leva et tourna les talons. Il était assez intelligent pour savoir quand il fallait fuir.

-La prochaine fois que tu souhaiteras me donner des ordres ou critiquer ma façon de faire, tu y réfléchiras à deux fois, _mon chéri_, lança Thaddée avec un dernier regard pour le blond.

Elle quitta les lieux pour se rendre à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Tous les élèves de Gryffondor étaient debout, en pyjama, en robe de sorcier, en tenue légère. Ils se retournèrent en voyant le portrait pivoter. Angelina s'écria aussitôt :

-C'est elle ! C'est elle qui nous a dénoncé !

-CA SUFFIT ! cria Hermione. CE-N'EST-PAS-THADDEE !

-Elle nous a aidé ! ajouta Ginny. Malefoy allait nous attraper et elle les a stoppé !

Thaddée fit son entrée, les nerfs à vif, un sourire un peu trop satisfait sur les lèvres.

-Si c'était moi, tout le monde serait au courant, rétorqua Thaddée. N'est-ce pas Hermione ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Fred.

-J'ai ensorcelé la liste, répondit Hermione en soupirant. Si c'était Thaddée, son visage serait couvert de pustules formant le mot « cafard », ce qui n'est visiblement pas le cas.

-Tu penses qu'elle n'aurait pas été capable d'annuler le sort ? demanda George.

Thaddée gloussa. Voyant les diverses expressions des élèves, elle opta pour un visage moins sardonique. Vraiment, elle commençait à agir de façon ridicule…

-Non, dit Hermione. J'en suis sûre.

-Hé, lança Ron à Thaddée. Tu n'as pas vu Harry ?

-Il a été pris, dit Thaddée d'un ton lugubre pour lequel elle ne se força pas. Il doit être chez Ombrage en ce moment.

Les autres étaient horrifiés. Ils ne l'étaient pas encore assez.

Le lendemain, ils apprirent que Dolores Ombrage était devenue la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard.

* * *

><p>Thaddée se sentait sur le point de tuer cette odieuse bonne femme. En réalité, elle n'était pas la seule. Assis en face d'elle, Severus Rogue lançait un regard meurtrier au fond de sa salle de classe. A eux deux, il ne fait aucun doute qu'ils seraient parvenu à réaliser ce doux rêve. Cependant, pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, Rogue continuait à la persécuter de ses questions assommantes.<p>

-Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée de ce que vous souhaiteriez faire plus tard, Miss Jedusor ?

-Pour la troisième fois, je vous dis que non.

Une toux fit grincer le professeur Rogue des dents. Dolores Ombrage avait cessé d'écrire sur son petit carnet. Rogue ouvrit la bouche pour continuer lorsqu'une nouvelle quinte de toux survint.

-Oui ? fit Rogue d'un ton sec.

-Je trouve que Miss Jedusor n'est pas très respectueuse envers le corps enseignant, dit-elle d'une voix de petite fille.

Thaddée serra fébrilement ses mains sur sa jupe. Heureusement qu'elle tournait le dos à l'Inquisitrice, sinon cette dernière aurait constaté que les yeux de la jeune fille étaient de la couleur du sang.

-C'est vrai, répondit Rogue d'un ton suave. Moins cinq points à Serpentard.

Ses yeux étincelaient. Thaddée se sentit tout particulièrement visée. Forcément, le directeur de maison n'aimait pas trop retirer des points à sa propre maison.

-Bien, reprit-il. Dites la première chose qui vous vient à l'esprit concernant votre avenir. Avec vos résultats, vous serez admise n'importe où. Ce conseil d'orientation a uniquement pour but de vous aider à choisir vos matières pour l'année prochaine.

Thaddée soupira. Hermione l'avait harcelée de ses prospectus pourtant, elle ne parvenait vraiment pas à choisir quoi que ce soit d'assez digne pour répondre à Rogue. En réalité, Thaddée n'avait pas de perspective d'avenir. Elle servait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle serait ce qu'il jugera bon qu'elle devienne. Voilà pourquoi il était inutile de se demander ce qu'elle ferait plus tard.

-Si je vous disais Ministre ? tenta-t-elle.

Rogue eut un rictus signifiant qu'il n'appréciait pas la plaisanterie. Ombrage écrivait à vive allure sur son calepin.

-Ce n'est certainement pas avec cette attitude que vous serez Ministre, dit-elle d'une voix joyeuse. Je vous vois plutôt comme employée au service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu.

Thaddée n'avait jamais ressenti une telle colère. C'était le service le moins gradé de tout le Ministère. Jamais on ne l'avait insultée avec autant d'assurance et de mépris. Elle se demanda si elle aurait la chance de faire une escapade au domicile d'Ombrage durant les vacances d'été.

-Soit, dit Rogue, notons cela.

-NON ! protesta Thaddée avec violence.

Elle était horrifiée à l'idée que Rogue s'empresse d'aller raconter cette entrevue au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle tenta de se calmer un peu en lissant sa jupe.

-Je veux dire… Je pense que je pourrais faire quelque chose de mieux. Travailler en tant qu'Auror, ou au service des infractions magiques. J'ai une connaissance juridique.

-Encore faudrait-il que vous soyez admise, avec votre caractère effronté, susurra Ombrage.

-Ce ne sera pas un problème, siffla Thaddée en songeant qu'il fallait finir cet entretient au plus vite.

Rogue souriait à présent. Il écrivit dans le dossier de Thaddée les deux métiers qu'elle avait choisis. Il referma tout en semblant particulièrement satisfait.

-Vous pouvez y aller, Miss Jedusor, dit-il. Je suis sûr que vos parents seraient ravis de vous voir exercer l'un de ses professions.

Thaddée aurait volontiers répondu mais elle fut mise à la porte. En remontant du cachot, elle songea qu'elle haïssait sincèrement Rogue et Ombrage.

-Ca s'est bien passé ?

Thaddée lança un regard noir à Pansy qui baissa les yeux. Thaddée poussa un long soupir. Elle avait à peine fait deux pas dans la salle commune que Pansy s'était précipitée vers elle. Quelque fois, elle aurait aimé avoir la paix.

-Ca ne s'est pas bien passé, donc.

Thaddée aurait bien poussé un nouveau soupir si ce n'est qu'elle manquait de souffle. La voix traînante de Drago venait de surgir dans son dos. En se retournant, Thaddée vit qu'il rentrait juste dans la salle commune. Si Pansy ne lui était pas tombée dessus, elle aurait put l'éviter. Dommage.

-Ca ne te regarde pas, répliqua Thaddée.

-Bien sûr que si.

Thaddée savait qu'il sous-entendait que s'ils devaient se marier un jour, il finirait bien par savoir ce qu'elle avait répondu. Elle haussa les épaules d'un air distrait. Pansy lui faisait des signes en direction d'un groupe d'élèves assez jeunes, occupés à les écouter sans grande discrétion.

-Moi, j'ai répondu que je voulais être comme mon père, poursuivit Drago. Bien entendu, Ombrage et Rogue connaissent très bien mon père, alors ils étaient très enthousiastes.

-Oh, alors tu veux être Mangemort ?

Drago blêmit. La jeune fille était ravie de voir ce choc évident se peindre sur son visage à l'air hautain. En revanche, Pansy était horrifiée car les élèves paraissaient avoir entendu.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi, marmonna Drago en s'éloignant.

Il ne pouvait pas s'énerver contre elle. Thaddée lui avait démontré à quel point ses pouvoirs étaient supérieurs aux siens. Se disputer en publique avec elle équivaudrait à une humiliation médiatisée. Terriblement satisfaite, Thaddée lui emboîta le pas.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. C'est un très beau métier. Il me semble qu'il ne faut pas obligatoirement avoir des notes Optimal pour devenir…

-Ca suffit ! s'exclama Drago en pivotant brutalement vers elle. J'ai compris ! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, hein ?

-Un métier qui nous permettra de passer beaucoup de temps ensemble je crois.

Drago ouvrit la bouche, puis il la referma. Cette idée de fiançailles commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Si cette fille avait été moins teigneuse, il aurait été capable de fermer les yeux pour sa famille. Cependant, il croyait que la seule issue à ce mariage arrangé serait une mort certaine, la sienne. Ils allaient s'entretuer. Ou plutôt, Thaddée le torturerait joyeusement avant de le tuer à petits feux. N'avait-elle pas commencé ? Drago jeta un regard oblique à la mage noire et réprima une folle envie de la frapper. Car oui, à ce stade de la colère, Drago pensait qu'utiliser la force serait un excellent défouloir.

-Tu m'en vois enchanté, dit-il sombrement.

-C'est un joli mensonge, répliqua Thaddée en souriant. Bref, j'espère que tu auras d'excellentes notes à tes BUSE. Je n'apprécierais pas que mes efforts aient été vains.

Drago songea que l'humeur de Thaddée était affectée par Ombrage et Rogue. Aussi, il fit de son mieux pour ne plus énerver la jeune fille. Etrangement, savoir qu'il risquait de périr dans d'atroces souffrances lui donnait encore plus envie de survivre.

* * *

><p>Le 7 juin, les examens débutèrent. Thaddée avait fait abstraction du reste pour se concentrer uniquement sur ses études. La victoire de Gryffondor au quiddich l'avait laissée de marbre, une plume à la main, une baguette dans l'autre. Hermione et elle étaient devenues inséparables car elles s'entraînaient sans cesse et répétaient leurs leçons l'une à l'autre. Il était très curieux de voir Thaddée quitter la table des Serpentards pour rejoindre Hermione. La semaine précédant les BUSE, les jeunes filles avaient passé leur temps à réviser. Les autres élèves de Gryffondor, terriblement inquiets de constater leur médiocre savoir, se ruaient dans le parc, à la bibliothèque, n'importe où du moment qu'ils n'entendaient plus Thaddée et Hermione débattrent sur la meilleure façon de concocter une potion Tue-Loup.<p>

Thaddée passait sa semaine chez les Serpentards, au grand soulagement de Crabbe et Goyle, car tout deux espéraient que l'élève prodigue leur viendrait en aide. En revanche, Drago devenait acariâtre à force d'avoir Thaddée en permanence sur le dos. Elle adorait le tourmenter. Du coup, juste avant leur premier examen de sortilèges, il hurla :

-JE SAIS CE QU'EST LE THEOREME DE DISPARITION !

-Bon, bon…, dit Thaddée. Je voulais juste en être sûre.

Ils prirent place sur des tables individuelles dans la Grande Salle qui avait été réaménagée pour l'occasion. Il y avait un grand sablier que le professeur McGonagall fit pivoter dés que l'examen commença. Thaddée retourna son questionnaire et sourit. Comment faire voler un objet. Ces fameuses BUSE seraient bien trop faciles.

L'après-midi, les élèves eurent leur examen pratique de sortilège. Thaddée fut appelée et elle se retrouva en face d'un vieil homme aux cheveux gris. Elle remarqua tout de même que ses yeux gris étaient vifs. Lorsqu'il lui demanda de faire voler une carafe d'eau sans en renverser le contenu, Thaddée obtempéra en silence. Ces examens étaient vraiment beaucoup plus faciles que ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. En réalité, c'était même pénible.

En revanche, elle eut quelques problèmes durant l'examen de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Elle était censée repoussée un Epouvantard. Sauf que Thaddée n'avait peur de rien. A la place, la créature s'attaqua à l'examinateur. On demanda à Thaddée d'essayer une seconde fois. L'Epouvantard se transforma en un monstrueux cadavre dont les entrailles se déversaient sur le sol, la pire peur de Megan Jones, une élève de Pouffsoufle qui passait son examen à côté. A la troisième tentative, les examinateurs étaient dans le pétrin : ils avaient beau faire, l'Epouvantard se détournait de Thaddée.

Après un conciliabule, les examinateurs parurent se mettre d'accord. L'examinateur de Thaddée, McDiggens, revint vers elle, l'air contrit.

-Mademoiselle Jedusor, je suis désolé de vous l'annoncer, mais sans cet exercice, vous perdrez des points. Auriez-vous par hasard, un sortilège de défense à me montrer qui ne soit pas au programme de cette année ?

Thaddée soupira. Et comment qu'elle en avait des sortilèges en réserve ! Elle agita sa baguette sous le nez du professeur McDiggens qui écarquilla les yeux. Des centaines, des milliers de fils translucides semblables à ceux des araignées sortaient de la baguette magique de Thaddée, dansaient dans les airs, voltigeaient autour d'elle, puis ils formèrent un dôme de plus en plus opaque. Soudain, ils disparurent. Ils étaient devenus invisibles à l'œil nu. Les examinateurs s'étaient tous tournés vers elle.

-Mais, balbutia McDiggens, c'est un sort de défense contre les maléfices… Jamais un étudiant ne pourrait… On apprend ce sort à l'élite des Aurors ! Comment… ?

-Avant de vous éparpiller, signala Thaddée, vous ne devriez pas vérifier que ce contre-sort fonctionne comme il se doit ?

L'examinateur paraissait chamboulé. Il leva sa baguette et lança un maléfice. Le jet de lumière fonça droit vers Thaddée avant d'être dévié brusquement sur la droite, faisant exploser une fenêtre dans la salle. Bien sûr qu'il fonctionnait ce contre-sort. C'est juste que Thaddée ne souhaitait pas expliquer d'où elle le tenait.

-Oh, il marche ! dit-elle d'une voix réjouie. Je ne le réussis qu'une fois sur deux, vous savez.

McDiggens avait la bouche grande ouverte. Soit, Thaddée était certaine d'avoir la mention Optimal pour cet examen. Avec les recommandations de son examinateur. Elle adressa un grand sourire à Ombrage en quittant la salle d'examen.

La semaine se déroula au ralentit. Thaddée faisait réviser à Pansy, Drago, Crabbe et Goyle le plus possible. Elle ne faisait plus grand-chose depuis son second examen. Elle avait compris qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à réussir ses BUSE. En revanche, les autres paraissaient avoir bien plus de difficulté. Surtout en Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Heureusement pour eux, Thaddée aimait cette matière. Elle les aida donc consciencieusement.

Lors de l'examen pratique d'astronomie, il y eut une scène un peu folle au pied de la tour. Rubeus Hagrid fut prié de suivre six personnes. Il y eut une bagarre au cours de laquelle le professeur McGonagall intervint. Elle reçut quatre éclairs rouges en pleine poitrine. Hagrid parvint à s'enfuir, à la surprise générale. Le soir venu, les Serpentards fêtaient bruyamment l'événement dans la salle commune, tant et si bien que ceux qui désiraient réviser quittèrent les lieux.

Dans une salle, Thaddée révisait distraitement l'Histoire le Magie et l'Arithmencie dans un fauteuil qu'elle avait demandé aux elfes de maison, Drago était très occupé à réciter ses notes, Pansy faisait des schémas sur les guerres des gobelins, Crabbe et Goyle s'endormaient sur leurs livres. C'est alors qu'il surgit, faisant crier presque tout le groupe. Un serpent mince et gris, de petite taille, jaillit du feu de la cheminée. Un Serpencendre. Ses yeux de la même couleur que le brasier fusillaient les élèves.

-_Thaddée_, dit-il_. Thaddée. Thaddée_.

Il sifflait lentement, au bord de l'agonie. Les Serpencendres ne vivent pas longtemps, juste assez pour pondre des œufs. Celui-ci semblait sur le point mourir malgré son apparence.

-C'est pas vrai ! hurla Drago en se saisissant de sa baguette magique.

Thaddée lui empoigna le bras.

-Ne fais pas ça, dit-elle. Il ne nous fera aucun mal.

Son Runespoor n'était pas du même avis. Il dardait sa langue avec agressivité. Thaddée se tourna vers le serpent qui continuait de l'appeler en se rapprochant de Pansy, pétrifiée de peur.

-_Je suis Thaddée_, dit-elle en fourchelangue.

-_Thaddée est maman_ ! s'écria Shine. _Si tu lui fais mal, nous te tuerons !_

-_Oh oui, nous te saignerons à mort_ ! susurra Sombre.

Le Serpencendre tourna ses yeux rouges vers la jeune fille. Drago émit une longue plainte.

-Elle parle...au serpent…

-Normal, dit Pansy, rassurée par la présence de Thaddée. C'est une puissante sorcière.

Drago ne répondit pas. D'après lui, seuls les individus pourris par la magie noire savaient parler aux serpents. Il redoutait encore plus sa future épouse.

-_Tu es Thaddée. Thaddée à un Trois-Têtes_, dit le Serpencendre. _Le Maître de la Mort m'envoie._

Ce fut un choc de comprendre que le Maître de la Mort devait être Lord Voldemort. Thaddée serra les dents. Le moment était venu. Après une année passée à jouer les idiotes dans cette école, elle allait enfin pouvoir servir.

-_Que dit-il_ ? demanda-t-elle.

Le serpent s'approcha. Ses yeux de braises paraissaient se ternir. Il allait bientôt périr. Malgré tout, il obéissait à son Maître, le Maître de la Mort.

-_Demain. Tout commencera demain. Aide Potter._

Le serpent s'allongea au sol et ne bougea plus. Son corps était devenu de la cendre. Personne ne prononça un mot. Thaddée se leva et sourit.

-Pansy, nous allons enfin faire quelque chose d'intéressant, dit-elle.

**A suivre…**

* * *

><p>La bataille au Ministère est proche ! Que complote donc Thaddée et Voldemort ? Je vous le dis, quelqu'un va mourir à la fin de ce premier cycle. Mais qui ?<p>

Ja ne !


	17. La mage noire

**La vérité derrière la bataille du Ministère se déroule dans ce chapitre, l'avant-dernier de ce premier cycle.**** Albertine et Thaddée vont s'affronter. De quoi réjouir les fans d'OC.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Dix-sept : La mage noire<span>

L'examen d'Histoire de la Magie promettait d'être long, très long. Déjà celui d'Arithmencie avait été une torture cérébrale, alors bien entendu, celui d'Histoire était bien plus fatiguant. Thaddée gribouillait des notes sur les valeurs marchandes du commerce de dragon avec les pays d'Orient. Elle regardait Drago penché sur sa copie d'un air concentré. Il semblait croire pour de bon que la mage noire lui ferait payer une note en dessous d'Effort Exceptionnel. Il n'avait pas tord.

Un cri retentit, suivit d'un bruit mat. Tout le monde tourna la tête pour voir Harry Potter tombé de sa chaise, hurlant sur le sol. Des examinateurs se levèrent précipitamment pour lui porter secours. Une seconde plus tard, ce fut le silence. Le garçon s'était évanoui. Un examinateur le fit léviter hors de la Grande Salle. Les élèves se regardaient sans un mot. Thaddée souriait. L'examen continua.

A la fin de l'heure, Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent dehors. Thaddée fit un signe discret à Pansy qui la rattrapa. Toutes deux, elles se faufilèrent en silence derrière les deux amis. Ils disparurent dans une classe. Thaddée sortit sa baguette magique et utilisa un sort d'espionnage. Les voix de Ron, Hermione et Harry s'entendaient à merveille.

-Sirius est prisonnier de Voldemort.

-Quoi ?

-Comment tu le…

-Je l'ai vu. A l'instant. Quand je me suis endormi pendant l'examen.

-Mais...où ? Comment ? demandait Hermione avec inquiétude.

-Comment, je l'ignore, répondit Harry. En revanche, je sais très précisément où il se trouve. Il y a une salle au Département des…

-Thaddée ? Pansy ?

La mage noire fit volte-face, prête à jeter un sort. C'était Albertine. La jeune fille semblait très étonnée, un peu choquée d'ailleurs.

-Ce sont les voix d'Hermione et d'Harry, dit-elle. Mais je ne les vois pas. Ils sont…

Elle parut horrifiée.

-Ne me dites pas que vous écouter ce qu'ils disent dans la classe ?

-Si, justement, répondit sèchement Thaddée. Si tu pouvais te taire…

-Mais c'est terrible ! s'écria la Serdaigle. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Vous…

Thaddée la fit taire d'un coup de baguette magique. Derrière la porte, les voix s'étaient tues. Thaddée emmena les deux filles plus loin.

-Ecoute Albertine, dit-elle. Harry a eu des ennuis. On doit l'aider sans qu'il soit au courant, d'accord ? C'est pour ça qu'on écoutait à la porte.

La bouche d'Albertine bougea. Thaddée poussa un soupir et restaura la voix de la jeune fille.

-Merci, dit-elle. Pourquoi on doit les aider sans qu'ils ne soient au courant ?

-Parce que les Serpentards n'apprécieraient pas, répondit Thaddée sans réfléchir.

-Ah ben oui…

Soulagée de voir qu'Albertine ne serait pas un problème Thaddée leur fit signe de la suivre. Malheureusement, Harry, Ron et Hermione sortaient de la salle. Ils étaient maintenant accompagnés de Luna et Ginny. Thaddée suivit leur mouvement jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame. Là, elle donna des ordres à Pansy : elle devait attendre en bas des escaliers, Albertine devait se mettre dans le couloir de droite tandis que Thaddée irait de l'autre côté. Si jamais elles voyaient le groupe passer, elles devaient prévenir les deux autres grâce au Gallion d'Hermione, un stratagème ingénieux aux yeux de Thaddée.

Elles se mirent en position. Il y eut très vite un problème : Albertine vit Ginny passé devant elle, Pansy croisa Ron, et Thaddée vit Harry en compagnie d'Hermione. Il fallait choisir qui suivre. Thaddée opta très vite pour Ginny. Harry et Hermione avaient disparu de sa vision par une quelconque farce du destin. Quant à Ron, il aurait été suspect que Pansy le suivre à travers le château.

Elles se regroupèrent et furent surprises de constater que Ginny se dirigeait vers le bureau d'Ombrage. Elle se mit au milieu du couloir avant de crier :

-On ne peut pas passer par là ! Désolée, il faut passer par l'escalier tournant, quelqu'un a répandu du Gaz Etrangleur dans le couloir…

Une diversion. Thaddée grommela. Il allait être difficile de rester là sans aucun prétexte. Déjà, des élèves protestaient, mais Ginny avait de l'imagination, et beaucoup d'assurance. Les trois filles suivirent le mouvement de foule vers l'escalier tournant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Pansy.

-On va attendre ici, répondit Thaddée. Dans ce coin du mur, on ne nous verra pas.

-Quel coin ? demanda Albertine en cherchant des yeux.

-Celui-là, dit Thaddée en souriant.

Elle tendit la main jusqu'à une brique un peu plus foncée que les autres. Une légère ouverture se dessina dans le mur. Vraiment, à cet instant précis, Thaddée fut heureuse d'avoir passé son temps à fouiller Poudlard. Elles attendirent que la foule disparaisse avant de se cacher. Le mur se referma, laissant les filles dans le noir. Albertine alluma l'extrémité de sa baguette. Thaddée jeta un sort d'amplificateur sonore. Elles entendraient ainsi tout ce qu'il se passerait dans le couloir.

Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles Pansy donna un coup de coude dans le nez d'Albertine – l'espace était assez restreint – elles entendirent des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Il y avait des raclements, des souffles, et des rires. Une porte s'ouvrit et se referma. Un peu après, de nouvelles personnes entrèrent dans le bureau, plus nombreuses cette fois. Les trois filles entendirent Ginny pousser un cri de frustration. Le plan était tombé à l'eau.

-Ils se sont fait prendre, couina Albertine. Oh là là là… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à nouveau. Thaddée attendit de ne plus entendre de bruit.

-On ne peut pas faire irruption dans le bureau, dit-elle. Il faut attendre qu'ils ressortent.

Une minute plus tard, deux personnes entraient à nouveau dans la salle. Il y eut des cris, puis la porte claqua. Une personne descendit rapidement les marches devant les jeunes filles. Elles entendaient encore des éclats de voix depuis leur cachette. Au bout d'un moment, la porte s'ouvrit.

-Et vous deux, vous allez passer devant moi pour me montrer le chemin, dit une voix de petite fille nasillarde. On y va.

Thaddée attendit juste que les pas soient étouffés pour sortir de la cachette. Elle se rua vers la porte du bureau d'Ombrage, rattrapée par ses amies.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Albertine, inquiète de la voir sortir sa baguette magique.

-J'aide, répondit simplement Thaddée et Pansy rit.

Elle entrouvrit la porte et un éclair s'engouffra dans le bureau. Elle referma brusquement en entendant des cris et des bruits de lutte. Elle attrapa ensuite Albertine par le bras pour descendre les marches à la volée.

-Qu'est-ce vous avez fait ? demanda innocemment Pansy en courrant.

-J'ai juste plongé la salle dans le noir, dit Thaddée. Je pense qu'ils sont tous assez doués pour profiter de cette opportunité et se défaire de leurs adversaires. Venez ! Il faut retrouvez les autres !

Elles étaient à bout de souffle lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée. Albertine croisa un fantôme et s'empressa de demander :

-Vous n'auriez pas vu Ombrage avec deux élèves ?

Le fantôme était celui d'une femme. Thaddée se rendit compte que c'était le fantôme de Serdaigle. Elle pointa un doigt vers la grande porte menant au parc. Les trois filles filèrent dans cette direction. Thaddée eut juste le temps de voir une faible lueur disparaître dans la Forêt Interdite.

-Oh non ! gémit Pansy. Pas la Forêt !

-Y'a pas de quoi fouetter un Veracrasse, lança Albertine. C'est pas si dangereux que ça.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment les échos que j'en ai eus, dit lentement Thaddée. Il n'empêche qu'il va falloir y aller.

Tout s'orchestrait magnifiquement. Albertine connaissait la Forêt Interdite aussi bien qu'Hagrid. Elle passait son temps à y rôder. Thaddée se félicita d'avoir réussi à dégoter une perle pareille.

-Là-bas!

-C'est pas vrai! s'exclama Albertine. Il y a un géant qui chasse les centaures!

-Où sont les deux autres? demanda Thaddée en éclairant le chemin.

Soudain, elle vit un Sombral. Il s'avançait lentement vers elle. Et Thaddée eut une idée brillante. Elle marcha jusqu'à lui, son Runespoor sifflant de mécontentement.

-Vous les voyez?

-Je crois qu'ils sont là, dit lentement Pansy en plissant les yeux. Je vois une lumière.

-Très bien.

Elle sortit de sa poche un morceau de poulet. A force de chiper de la nourriture pour son serpent, Thaddée en avait plein les poches. Elle donna un morceau à la créature qui le mangea paresseusement. Puis elle lui en tendit un nouveau et s'avança. Le Sombral la suivit. Elle se dirigea vers le faible rayon de lumière visible dans l'épaisse forêt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ce Sombral? demanda Albertine.

-Ils vont avoir besoin d'un moyen de transport, dit-elle. Quelque chose qui va leur permettre de quitter Poudlard sans se faire prendre. Je pense que ces créatures feront l'affaire.

-Quoi ? Ils veulent quitter Poudlard ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Je t'expliquerais, dit gentiment Pansy en lui tapotant le dos.

Elles marchèrent à tâtons, Thaddée ayant demandé à ce que la lumière des baguettes soit éteinte. Elle ne voulait pas être vue. Le plan devait se dérouler sans que Potter ait l'impression d'être poussé à aller au Ministère. Si jamais il la voyait les aider, il penserait que c'est suspect.

Elles virent un peu mieux grâce à la baguette des deux compagnons. Cependant, Luna, Ginny, Ron et Neville les avaient rejoins. Ils discutaient fermes. Thaddée n'eut même pas besoin de pousser le Sombral à s'avancer vers eux. Il le fit de lui-même. Elle se tourna vers Albertine.

-Tu sais imiter leur cri ? murmura-t-elle.

Albertine hocha la tête avant de mettre ses mains en porte-voix. Puis elle lança un long cri plaintif. Au bout de quelques instants, un second Sombral fit son apparition. Thaddée se demandait si la bataille entre les centaures et le géant n'avait pas laissé de nourriture pour eux. Peu importe. Une nouvelle créature apparut entre les arbres. Le Runespoor de Thaddée s'était replié autour du cou de sa Maîtresse, sifflant encore un peu.

Les trois amies s'avancèrent de quelques pas.

-Très bien ! Prenez-en un chacun et allons-y ! dit la voix de Harry.

Parfait, quelqu'un – probablement Hermione – avait eu l'idée de se servir de ces animaux pour quitter les lieux. Tout se passait à merveille. Au bout de quelques instants, les élèves avaient disparu. Ils s'étaient envolés. La mission de Thaddée était terminée. Elle poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

-C'est fini, dit-elle. On va pouvoir rentrer.

-Mais ils vont où, Hermione et les autres ? demanda Albertine.

Thaddée ralluma sa baguette d'un simple mouvement de poignet. Elle s'était déjà avancée vers le château.

-Au Ministère de la Magie.

-Au quoi ? s'étrangla Albertine. Tu veux dire… On vient de les aider à aller attaquer le Ministère ?

-Bien sûr que non ! se moqua Pansy qui suivait docilement Thaddée en direction de Poudlard. Ils vont là-bas pour sauver quelqu'un.

-C'est ce que Potter pense en tout cas !

Thaddée éclata d'un rire cruel. Oui, vraiment, les êtres humains et leurs sentiments étaient des idiots. Harry fonçait vers un piège, tête baissée, en entraînant avec lui ses amis. Pensant sauver l'un de ses proches, il allait causer la perte de cinq autres. Voilà le ridicule de la situation.

-Comment ? Je ne comprends pas…

Albertine était penaude. Elle n'avait pas été mise au courant de la situation. Thaddée se tourna vers elle. Elles n'étaient plus très loin du château, on pouvait voir la lumière des fenêtres.

-C'est évident, non ? dit Thaddée. Je devais aider Harry pour qu'il parvienne à aller au Ministère. Il pense que quelqu'un est prisonnier. Sauf qu'en réalité, c'est une illusion. Lui et ses amis vont se retrouver nez à nez avec les Mangemorts. Tout ça à cause de « l'amour ».

Pansy explosa de rire. Thaddée souriait aussi. En revanche, Albertine était impassible. Elle regardait alternativement Thaddée et Pansy.

-Vous avez envoyé Harry, Hermione et les autres en pâture aux Mangemorts ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

-C'est à peu près ce qu'elle vient de dire, lança gaiement Pansy. On va fêter ça ?

-Pourquoi pas ? dit Thaddée. Une fois n'est pas coutume.

Elles marchèrent vers le château lorsque Thaddée fut pétrifiée. Elle sentit un froid intense l'envahir alors qu'elle se tournait lentement. Albertine avait sa baguette tendue vers ses amies. Elle était hors d'elle. Thaddée regarda avec douleur ses mouvements agir au ralentit. Un sentiment étrange la bouleversait.

-Comment… cria Albertine avec rage. Comment avez-vous osez… Comment avez-vous eu le culot de faire… CA ! Ce sont vos amis ! On est l'Armée de Dumbledore ! Et vous, vous les…

Les mots manquaient à Albertine. Pansy tenta de lui jeter un sort mais la Serdaigle fut plus rapide étant donné qu'elle n'était pas entravée. Elle désarma les deux autres. Thaddée sentit la colère monter en elle.

-Et toi alors, dit-elle d'une voix glacée. Comment oses-tu lever ta baguette contre nous ? Tu te dis notre amie, mais tu nous attaques dés qu'on a le dos tourné. C'est encore plus malsain.

-ON VA Y ALLER !

Thaddée était stupéfaite. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'Albertine se mettrait autant en colère. La blonde était devenue rouge de colère. Elle tapait du pied comme un enfant.

-Où ça ? demanda Pansy.

-ON VA AU MINISTERE POUR LES AVERTIR !

-Ridicule, dit Thaddée. Il est hors de question que…

-SI, ON VA Y ALLER !

-Ne fais pas l'enfant ! gronda Thaddée. On ne peut pas débarquer au beau milieu de cette bataille et…

-TU DOIS Y ALLER !

-Ne donne pas d'ordre à ma Maîtresse ! cria Pansy.

Les trois filles s'échauffaient considérablement. Le Runespoor de Thaddée dardait sa langue avec colère vers Albertine. La mage noire cherchait un moyen de résonner la blonde.

-Ce n'est pas ta Maîtresse ! protesta Albertine. C'est ton amie !

Pansy, estomaquée, regarda Thaddée avec incompréhension. Son cerveau avait subi trop de dommage lors de la séance de torture. Pansy ne pouvait pas comprendre deux concepts à la fois, celui de Maîtresse et d'Amie ne pouvant pas aller de paire dans son esprit. Ce devait être l'un ou l'autre. Sous le choc, elle se mit saigner du nez. C'était mauvais, très mauvais.

-Ecoute Albertine, dit Thaddée.

-Non ! C'est toi qui vas m'écouter ! rugit-elle. Je sais bien que les élèves racontaient des choses terribles sur toi, des choses hideuses, pourtant, je n'y croyais pas. Tu étais gentille avec moi et Hermione. Tu aidais Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle. Tu nous parlais du monde magique aux réunions de l'A.D. en prenant le temps de recommencer ton explication depuis le début si quelqu'un n'avait pas compris. C'est parce que je voyais toutes ces facettes de toi que je pouvais dire aux autres élèves qu'ils se trompaient, que tu n'étais pas si mauvaise. Mais là, aujourd'hui, ce que tu as fais, c'est bien pire que tout ce qu'on est venu me dire à ton propos ! C'est la chose la plus terrible que tu pouvais faire !

-Ah, et quel est cette chose ? demanda Thaddée avec ironie.

-Tu as trahis tes amis !

Albertine s'effondra en sanglot. Les larmes coulaient de son visage en un torrent. Elle s'essuyait sans cesse les joues, très vite trempées par de nouvelles larmes.

-Je suis une mage noire, dit soudain Thaddée.

Albertine eut un hoquet avant de se remettre à pleurer en secouant sa tête. Thaddée remarqua que ses mouvements redevenaient plus fluides. Il lui fallait gagner du temps.

-En tant que telle, je n'éprouve rien face à ton discours. Pour moi, il n'est pas terrible de trahir des amis. J'obéis aux ordres qu'on me donne, c'est tout. Le reste m'importe peu.

-Alors tu obéissais aux ordres quand tu m'as aidée à me cacher de Rusard ? s'écria Albertine d'une voix aigue.

-Non, dit Thaddée en étant étonnée par cette réflexion.

-Tu n'as pas été horrifiée quand je t'ai attaquée ?

Thaddée réfléchit. Elle n'aimait pas les sentiments. Cependant, elle avait bel et bien ressenti quelque chose en découvrant qu'Albertine lui avait jeté un sort. De la douleur ? Non, c'était bien plus froid, presque autant que le souffle des Détraqueurs.

-Tu vas laisser Hermione mourir ? demanda faiblement Albertine.

-Arrête de poser des questions stupides ! cria Thaddée en entrant dans une rage folle.

Elle se précipita sur Albertine et les deux filles tombèrent à la renverse. Le serpent était lui aussi tombé à terre et sifflait furieusement. Thaddée essayait de récupérer sa baguette magique mais Albertine se débattait en véritable furie. La blonde lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes alors qu'elle s'était saisie de son poignet. Thaddée poussa un cri de douleur avant de donner un violent coup de poing dans le visage d'Albertine. Elle saisit sa baguette et la pointa contre le visage de son amie, haletante. Albertine était pétrifiée.

-Tu vas me tuer aussi…?

-Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas, hein ! rugit Thaddée. J'ai déjà tué des gens ! Ceux qui se disaient être mon père et ma mère ! Cette femme m'a élevé avec tout son amour et je l'ai tué ! J'ai hurlé de rire en le faisant ! Pourquoi ce serait différent avec toi ?

Albertine laissa quelques larmes coulées de ses joues. Thaddée voyait de l'eau sur son visage attendri. Pourquoi donc était-elle en train de sourire alors qu'elle était sur le point de mourir ? Cette fille était folle. Peu importe, c'était terminé. Elle leva sa baguette.

-Tu ne dois pas avoir peur, Thaddée, murmura Albertine.

De quoi aurait-elle peur ? Vraiment, cela n'avait aucun sens. Cette conversation ne tenait pas debout. Dans ce cas, il suffisait de la tuer. La baguette de Thaddée ne bougeait pas. Il fallait tuer cette horrible gamine. Il le fallait ! Pourtant, Thaddée ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Une douleur dans sa poitrine l'en empêchait. Elle poussa un cri terrifiant de colère et de frustration avant de se redresser. Elle tourna le dos à Albertine et donna un coup de pied dans une pierre qui décolla plus loin. Pansy vint près d'elle, le regard vide. Elle lui attrapa la manche. Thaddée lui accorda un regard avec de soupirer.

-Je n'ai pas peur ! dit-elle brusquement.

Albertine se relevait, du sang coulant de sa bouche, là où le poing de Thaddée l'avait frappé. Elle souriait à présent. C'était une personne étrange.

-Non, bien sûre que tu n'as pas peur, dit Albertine avec son entrain habituel, comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'est pour ça qu'on va aller aider Hermione, non ?

-Très bien ! On y va, et après, tu me ficheras la paix jusqu'à la fin de tes jours !

-D'accord !

Elles se dévisagèrent. La colère de Thaddée disparut, remplacée par un tourbillon d'allégresse. Elle se rappelait s'être demandé si elle aimait ou détestait Hermione. En cet instant, elle comprit qu'elle était soulagée d'aller aider son amie. Elle était heureuse de ne pas avoir tuer Albertine. Elle ramassa son serpent qui était inquiet.

-Bon, il va falloir trouver d'autres Sombrals, dit-elle.

-Je m'en occupe.

Albertine s'enfonça dans la forêt alors que Thaddée se tournait vers Pansy pour lui essuyer le sang qui coulait jusqu'à son menton. Elle lui nettoya le visage d'un coup de baguette, et d'un autre, lui remit les synapses en route. Pansy était toujours un peu dans le vague, sauf que ses yeux paraissaient avoir retrouver leur éclat.

La Serdaigle revint avec trois Sombrals. Elle les désigna à Thaddée qui s'en approcha pour flatter leur encolure. Albertine aida Pansy à monter sur l'une des créatures. Thaddée s'assit sur la croupe du Sombral, puis, lorsqu'elles furent toutes les trois installées, elles éclatèrent de rire.

-On l'air ridicule ! dit Albertine.

-Et encore ! Toi tu vois ces chevaux, moi pas ! lança Pansy dont les joues retrouvaient des couleurs.

-D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que tu les vois ? demanda Thaddée à la blonde.

Albertine cessa de rire. Elle regarda ses mains enfoncées dans la crinière du Sombral.

-J'ai vu mon père se suicider.

Elle ne dit pas un mot de plus. Les deux autres n'insistèrent pas. Après quelques hésitations, Albertine donna l'adresse du Ministère aux Sombrals. Puis elles s'envolèrent dans la nuit.

**A suivre…**

* * *

><p>Un chapitre plus court car le prochain sera plus long. Ce sera le chapitre final. D'ici là, je vous dis à bientôt !<p> 


	18. La fin d'un rêve

**La fin de ce premi****er cycle. Je me réjouis de terminer cette vieille histoire. Il était temps. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à finir. Vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Dix-huit : La fin d'un rêve<span>

_« L'œil de l'homme n'a jamais ouï, l'oreille de l'homme n'a jamais rien vu de pareil la main de l'homme ne serait pas capable de goûter, sa langue de concevoir, son cœur de rapporter ce qu'était mon rêve. »_

_William Shakespeare._

L'atterrissage sur les rues pavées de Londres fut douloureux. Pansy tomba la tête la première, Albertine chavira à droite et Thaddée sauta depuis sa monture avant de toucher le sol. Elles se relevèrent en même temps avec diverses grimaces. Au moins, elles étaient arrivées vivantes. Le problème était de savoir où était l'entrée du Ministère.

-A mon avis, ce n'est pas ce bâtiment, dit Albertine en désignant un grand immeuble de verre et d'acier.

-C'est par là.

Thaddée et Albertine dévisagèrent Pansy. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents. Connaître quelque chose que sa Maîtresse ignorait était extraordinaire.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Je suis déjà venue avec mon père pour faire enregistrer la nouvelle adresse de notre maison au département du recensement des sorciers, répondit Pansy.

Elle marcha d'un pas décidé. Thaddée et Albertine échangèrent un regard circonspect avant de hausser les épaules et de suivre leur amie. Elles avancèrent jusqu'à une cabine téléphonique que Pansy leur désigna d'un air encourageant. Il n'y avait presque personne dans les rues de Londres vu l'heure tardive, aussi, Thaddée pensa que personne ne trouverait bizarre de voir trois filles dans une seule et même cabine. Une fois à l'intérieur, Pansy composa des chiffres sur le clavier numéral de la cabine. Puis, une voix féminine discordante résonna dans les oreilles des trois comparses.

-Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite.

-Pansy Parkinson.

-Albertine Miken.

-Drago Malefoy.

Les deux autres haussèrent les sourcils mais Thaddée les ignora. Elle savait que des Mangemorts travaillaient au Ministère et elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'on apprenne qu'elle était venue ici. Si jamais on la découvrait, elle aurait recours au sortilège d'amnésie.

-Nous sommes là pour aider des amis ! pépia Albertine d'une voix enjouée.

-Merci, dit la voix. Les visiteurs sont priés de prendre les badges et de les attacher bien en vue sur leurs robes.

Trois badges glissèrent dans le réceptacle habituellement destiné à la restitution de la monnaie utilisée pour un appel. Les filles se penchèrent pour les prendre. Thaddée lu le sien avec un sourire cynique : « Drago Malefoy, mission de soutient. »

-Les visiteurs sont priés de se soumettre à une fouille et de présenter leurs baguettes magiques pour enregistrement au comptoir de la sécurité situé au fond de l'atrium.

-Je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire, lança Pansy avec malice.

Le plancher de la cabine se mit soudain à vibrer, puis le trottoir s'éleva devant les fenêtres. Thaddée et Albertine observèrent avec appréhension le phénomène mécanique. La cabine s'enfonça dans les profondeurs obscures sous la houlette des grincements gutturaux. Les jeunes filles comprirent soudain l'ampleur de cet acte démesuré. Se rendre au Ministère, à elles trois, pour sauver six personnes de redoutables Mangemorts.

-Tenez-vous prêtes, dit Thaddée en sortant sa baguette magique.

Ses amies l'imitèrent. Un rai de lumière dorée tomba sur leurs pieds. Il s'élargit jusqu'à englober les trois filles. A travers la vitre, elles virent l'atrium plongé dans la pénombre. La cabine s'arrêta et la porte s'ouvrit.

-Le ministère de la Magie vous souhaite une agréable soirée, dit la voix féminine.

Thaddée sortit la première, sa baguette tendue devant elle. On n'entendait pas un bruit si ce n'est l'écoulement de l'eau provenant d'une grande fontaine. Il s'agissait d'un centaure, d'un sorcier, d'une sorcière, d'un gobelin et d'un elfe de maison dressés autour d'un bassin doré. L'eau clapotait doucement. Il y avait des cheminées disposées le long de l'atrium, mais elles étaient éteintes. Tout était calme.

Les trois filles marchèrent à petits pas vers la fontaine. Elles ne cessaient de lancer des regards autour d'elles. Chaque bruit les inquiétait d'avantage. Le plafond au-dessus de leurs têtes était incrusté de symboles dorés et brillants qui ne cessaient de bouger et de se transformer. Les différents mouvements rendaient les ombres vivantes. Albertine se colla dos à dos avec Thaddée. La mage noire sentit ensuite le coude de Pansy effleuré le sien. Ses deux compagnes étaient terrifiées. Heureusement, Thaddée n'avait jamais eu peur.

Elles atteignirent le centre de l'atrium, près de la fontaine.

-« Les sommes récoltées dans la fontaine de la fraternité magique seront intégralement versées à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste », lut Albertine. Depuis quand existe-t-il un quelconque lien fraternel entre les sorciers, les elfes de maison, les centaures et les gobelins ? Ils se moquent du monde…

Soudain, un bruit métallique retentit. Les trois filles sursautèrent. Thaddée les força à se cacher derrière la fontaine magique qui était largement assez grande pour les dissimulée toutes les trois. Pansy et Albertine s'accroupirent tandis que Thaddée se mettait un genoux en terre, l'autre replié pour être prête à bondir. Le couinement métallique continuait de résonner dans l'atmosphère glacée. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, quelqu'un sortit en courrant. Thaddée ne voyait pas son visage à cause de l'obscurité. En revanche, elle comprit que cette personne allait droit vers la sortie.

Le bruit métallique reprit. Thaddée n'y prêta pas attention, toute sa concentration tournée vers l'ombre menaçante. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur de la fontaine, Thaddée jaillit et lança un sort. La personne fut assez rapide pour l'éviter et le rayon de lumière rouge alla frapper le parquet. Soudain, Thaddée comprit son erreur. La personne n'était autre que Bellatrix Lestrange, une Mangemort qu'elle avait aidée à faire libérer. Cette dernière la reconnut et un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Ca alors, mais c'est la toute petite Thaddée ! cria-t-elle d'une voix enfantine. Tu ne devrais pas être là !

Albertine et Pansy se ruèrent vers elle d'un seul mouvement. Bellatrix poussa un cri de surprise avant de rouler à terre pour éviter deux éclairs rouges. Elle ne souriait plus en se relevant. Les trois filles pointaient leurs baguettes vers elle.

-En voilà une surprise, dit-elle, sa baguette pointée devant elle. Tu désobéis aux ordres petite fille…

Thaddée ne répondit pas. Le grincement métallique continuait de retentir. Elle ne voulait pas que la conversation continue. Elle devait faire oublier à cette femme ce qu'elle venait de voir.

-_Tripingjinx_ ! lança Pansy avec résolution au moment où Thaddée allait agir.

Le sort de Pansy fut dévié. Bellatrix riait. Aussi vive que l'éclair, elle lança un sortilège à son tour. Thaddée bondit devant Pansy pour parer le coup qui frappa un bureau derrière elle. La mage noire répliqua mais Bellatrix para également. Elles se toisèrent avec mépris.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le Maître te veut auprès de lui, dit Bellatrix avec une colère cuisante. Tu n'es rien, absolument rien comparée à moi !

Un jet de fumée opaque sortit de sa baguette, empêchant toute visibilité.

-A terre ! cria Thaddée.

Des éclairs volèrent en tout sens. Thaddée fit tourner sa baguette et un vent magique emporta la fumée. Elle se releva vite pour repérer où étaient ses amies lorsqu'elle vit Pansy étalée par terre. Du sang coulait d'une large entaille faite à son abdomen. Le maléfice du Vide-Entrailles. La jeune fille tentait de stopper l'hémorragie, les yeux affolés, ses organes dans ses mains. Albertine émit une longue plainte qui contrasta avec le rire joyeux de Bellatrix.

Thaddée se précipita vers Pansy lorsqu'un éclair vola sous son nez. Elle lança un regard noir à la Mangemort. Une froide colère l'envahit, telle une bête sauvage qu'on tirait enfin de ses chaînes. Elle lança un premier sort, puis un second, un troisième, un quatrième. Les deux sorcières se battaient fébrilement, l'une un sourire dément au visage, l'autre revêtue d'une masque impassible. Un éclair brûla la robe de Bellatrix.

-Tu joues bien pour une petite fille ! cria-t-elle, folle de joie.

Thaddée entendait Albertine sangloter près de Pansy. Elle entendait les gémissements, les pleurs, les plaintes, les râles. Soudain, un éclair la frappa et elle fut projetée à deux mètres. Un sortilège d'explosion venait de la rendre sourde pour quelques infimes et précieuses secondes. Bellatrix se tournait vers Albertine, une joie sauvage dessinée sur ses traits. La blonde essyait de maintenir la plaie de Pansy fermée. Elle avait posé sa baguette à côté d'elle. Thaddée chercha la sienne des yeux. Vite, plus vite, il fallait qu'elle s'en empare.

Lorsqu'elle se releva, Bellatrix était à terre. Thaddée cligna des yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit alors Harry Potter. Il venait de surgir des grilles métalliques de l'autre côté de l'atrium. Il paraissait fou de rage, au point que Thaddée ne le reconnu pas tout de suite. Sa surdité l'empêchait de comprendre ce qu'il disait. Chancelante, elle alla le plus rapidement possible auprès de ses deux amies. Bellatrix se relevait déjà.

Thaddée vit du coin de l'œil Harry et Bellatrix se battre. Elle atterrit près de Pansy et vit le teint pâle de la jeune fille. Elle était aux abîmes de la mort. Albertine tentait de lui parler mais elle n'entendait toujours pas convenablement. Elle plaça sa baguette au-dessus de la plaie béante de Pansy et se concentra de toutes ses forces. Elle n'avait jamais été douée dans l'art de la guérison.

Les chaires de Pansy se refermaient lentement, très lentement. Albertine tenait toujours les organes du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, Thaddée tentait de fermer le plus possible cette ouverture sanguinolente. Les lèvres de Pansy remuèrent.

-Tu ne vas pas mourir, dit-elle fermement, même si elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait.

Pansy essaya de sourire. Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes. Comme un bouchon de champagne qui explose, Thaddée retrouva l'ouïe. Les bruits d'un combat, les hurlements, les pleurs, le rire, et l'angoisse qui allait avec.

-Potter, je vais te laisser une chance ! cria la voix de Bellatrix. Donne-moi la prophétie, fais-la rouler vers moi, et je t'accorderais peut-être la vie sauve !

-Dans ce cas vous aller devoir me tuer parce qu'elle n'existe plus ! rugit Harry.

Thaddée refermait la plaie seconde par seconde. De la sueur coulait de son front sous l'effort. Albertine murmurait des paroles inaudibles ressemblant à une prière.

-Et il le sait ! s'écria Harry avant de partir dans un rire démentiel. Votre cher et vieux copain Voldemort sait que la prophétie n'existe plus ! Il ne va pas être très content de vous j'imagine !

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'exclama Bellatrix avec une note de peur.

Pansy émit un long râle. Thaddée avait peur qu'elle ne soit en train de se noyer. Elle craignait que du sang n'emplisse ses poumons. Elle avait peur qu'elle ne meurt. Elle avait peur.

-Tu ne vas pas mourir, dit-elle fébrilement. Tu dois vivre, Pansy, c'est un ordre ! Tu dois vivre.

Malheureusement, il était impossible de savoir si Pansy l'entendait oui ou non. Thaddée arrivait à la fin de son long processus. Albertine avait retiré ses mains. Elles le contemplaient, gluantes d'hémoglobine, de longues cernes sous les yeux.

-La prophétie s'est cassée pendant que j'aidais Neville à remonter les gradins ! poursuivit Harry. A votre avis, qu'est-ce que Voldemort va dire de ça ?

-MENTEUR ! TU L'AS ENCORE POTTER, ET TU VAS ME LA DONNER ! Accio Prophétie ! ACCIO PROPHETIE !

Harry éclata de rire. Thaddée se demanda s'il était devenu fou. Plus important encore, elle contempla la blessure de Pansy. Elle était refermée, quoique très instable. Le moindre mouvement un peu trop sec risquait de la rouvrir entièrement. Néanmoins, la jeune fille respirait. Faiblement, irrégulièrement, pourtant, c'était le signe qu'elle était en vie. Thaddée se laissa tomber, fatiguée. Elle secoua le bras d'Albertine.

-Ca va aller, dit-elle. Pansy va guérir. Tout va bien se passer.

-Rien dans ma main ! cria Harry. On ne peut rien me prendre du tout ! Elle s'est cassée et personne n'a entendu ce qu'elle disait ! Vous pourrez raconter ça à votre patron !

-Non ! s'égosilla Bellatrix. Ce n'est pas vrai, tu mens ! Maître, j'ai essayé, J'AI ESSAYE, ne me punissez pas…

-Inutile de gaspiller votre salive !

Albertine sourit faiblement. Thaddée lui rendit son sourire. Elles étaient couvertes de sang, et ce spectacle conférait une ambiance à la fois morbide et hilarante. La conversation d'Harry et Bellatrix paraissait être en second plan, une chaîne télévisée laissée allumée pendant qu'on prend le thé avec des amis, un fond sonore.

-Il ne peut pas vous entendre d'ici ! cria Harry.

Les deux amies regardèrent autour d'elles en clignant des yeux. Le combat d'Harry et Bellatrix avait fait de nombreux dégâts. La fontaine était celle qui en avait le plus pâtis. Harry était adossée derrière. Il avait les yeux fermés. Bellatrix était un peu plus loin. Albertine serra la main de Thaddée.

-Vraiment, Potter ? dit une voix glacée et aigue.

L'atrium devint une pièce froide, l'air était brûlant, le parquet gelé, le son distant. Hors du temps, hors de la réalité, Lord Voldemort venait d'apparaître. Un homme grand, mince, un capuchon noir rabattu sur le visage, ses yeux de braises scrutant, sa baguette pointée vers Harry. Thaddée était pétrifiée. La main d'Albertine serra violemment la sienne.

-Ainsi, tu as brisé ma prophétie ? dit Voldemort à mi-voix. Non, Bella, il ne ment pas… Je vois la vérité dans son misérable esprit… des mois de préparations, des mois d'efforts… et mes Mangemorts ont permis une fois de plus à Harry Potter de contrarier mes plans.

-Maître, je suis désolée, sanglota Bellatrix en rampant à terre vers lui. Je ne savais pas, je combattais Black. Maître, il faut que vous sachiez…

-Tais-toi, coupa Voldemort d'un ton menaçant. Je n'ai pas fini. Quand je pense que mes Mangemorts ont une fois de plus échoué… Et quand je vois que ma plus fidèle a désobéi à mes ordres…

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Thaddée, implacables. Elle était incapable bouger. Elle sentait l'esprit de Voldemort fouiller dans le sien, saccagé, ravagé, dévasté.

-Ainsi donc, tu as préféré venir au Ministère pour aider Harry Potter, dit lentement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu as choisi de ne pas m'écouter, et tout ça pour… cette Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Il regarda Albertine qui se mit à trembler. Harry avait ouvert la bouche, son regard allant alternativement de Thaddée à Voldemort.

-Je le savais…, dit-il. Je le savais. Tu es bien sa fille !

Voldemort éclata d'un rire grinçant, froid, métallique. Bellatrix sanglotait à ses pieds, repliée en boule. Les yeux rouges aux pupilles verticales clouèrent Harry sur place.

-Tu penses qu'elle ma fille. Ma fille, Potter ? La réalité est tout autre… Elle est ma chose. Ma créature. Mon petit… monstre.

Voldemort disparut. Durant un instant semblable à une éternité, Thaddée comprit que tout était terminé. La vérité allait éclater. Elle serra douloureusement la main de son amie. Une main caressa ses longs cheveux.

-Ma création la plus aboutie, dit une voix au creux de son oreille.

Elle tourna les yeux et vit que Voldemort s'était agenouillé près d'elle. Harry paraissait stupéfait, fasciné. Albertine émit une plainte. Le temps était suspendu. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se releva et tira les cheveux de Thaddée.

-Elle n'est pas parfaite bien sûr, mais elle parait tout à fait humaine, n'est-ce pas Potter ? Elle est parfaite pour espionner, infiltrer, plaire, influencer… Son seul problème, c'est qu'elle n'a pas d'âme, puisqu'elle n'a rien d'humain.

La main d'Albertine tressaillit. Thaddée était figée, un animal faisant le mort, un animal pris au piège, un être souhaitant rêver.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Harry, stupéfait.

Voldemort relâcha son emprise sur les cheveux de Thaddée. Elle devinait son sourire satisfait.

-Cela signifie qu'elle est un être humain artificiel, un homuncule, dit-il à mi-voix.

Thaddée ferma les yeux. Son esprit devint vide. Elle aurait aimé que tout s'arrête. La voix d'Albertine paraissait bien faible.

-Un… Un homuncule… ?

-Qu'est-ce que…, commença Harry.

-Le principe de Périclès, Potter, l'interrompit Voldemort. La théorie selon laquelle on peut créer de manière artificielle un être humain, un « petit homme ». Sauf, bien entendu, que je ne me suis pas arrêté à cette idée fantasque de moldu. Je suis allé bien plus loin.

Voldemort se déplaça lentement autour des deux filles, apparemment ravi de l'emprise qu'il exerçait. Thaddée rouvrit lentement les yeux. Le visage d'Harry était épouvanté.

-Pour créer cet être, j'ai puisé dans la magie noire, plus loin que jamais, reprit Voldemort. J'ai ensuite utilisé un procédé trigame : le cœur d'un enfant, l'âme de l'un de mes Mangemorts, et mon propre sang. C'est de cette façon qu'est née Thaddée. Bien entendu, son seul problème était qu'elle n'avait pas d'âme. Un rejet entre le corps et l'esprit probablement. Mis à part ce détail, vous avez côtoyé ma plus belle création.

Le terrible silence suivit, ponctué uniquement du clapotement de l'eau. Albertine ne serrait plus la main de Thaddée avec autant de force. Le temps s'écoulait au loin, laissant ces cinq personnes dans un dôme où son emprise n'avait pas lieu. Il y eut un léger craquement du parquet de bois ciré à cause de la chaleur des sorts l'ayant effleuré.

-Elle t'as aidé à venir ici, influençant le cours de vos vies, murmura Voldemort. Elle a libéré mes Mangemorts, elle a tué sous mes ordres, pratiqué une magie terrible sur ses proches. Et vous pensiez qu'elle était votre amie, pas vrai ?

Albertine eut un mouvement de recul. Thaddée se tourna vers elle la Serdaigle avait les yeux ronds, les sourcils plissés, la bouche entrouverte, le teint pâle. La peur se lisait sur son visage, et l'aversion.

-Elle n'a jamais été votre amie, car elle n'a pas la notion d'amitié. Elle n'est pas humaine, conclut Voldemort.

-Tu as trahis Hermione, répéta Harry, bouleversé. Elle te faisait confiance… C'est de ta faute. C'est entièrement ta faute. Tout ça, c'est à cause de toi… Hermione est peut-être morte, Ron délire, Ginny était à terre, Luna aussi, et Sirius… IL EST MORT À CAUSE DE TOI !

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres riait. Harry était en colère, hors de lui. Il attrapa sa baguette magique et la pointa vers eux. Il se releva. Thaddée fit de même, Albertine aussi. La blonde s'éloigna d'elle. Dans le cœur de Thaddée, une douleur intense prenait place, lancinante, un coup de couteau passé à travers ses côtes. Puis tout alla très vite, le cours du temps reprit sa route, fulgurant, maître de la loi. Thaddée tendit une main à Albertine.

-Je ne t'ai pas trahie, dit-elle d'un ton faible.

Albertine hésita, puis elle sourit et pris sa main.

-Je sais, dit-elle simplement.

Et un éclair vert la frappa. La main d'Albertine relâcha sa pression, glissa, puis se déroba sous les longs doigts de Thaddée. Les cheveux d'Albertine formèrent une halo doré autour de son visage souriant tandis qu'elle tombait doucement à la renverse. En moins d'une seconde, elle fut à terre. Ses yeux étaient vides. Il n'y aurait plus jamais cette étincelle joyeuse, enfantine. Plus de grimaces, plus d'embrassades, plus de confiance, plus d'amitié, plus de bonheur, plus rien. Le corps d'Albertine reposait au sol, inerte.

L'esprit vide, Thaddée se tourna à moitié vers son Maître. Elle ne reconnut pas le son de sa voix tremblante :

-Pourquoi ?

Voldemort souriait, sans joie, juste par plaisir sadique. Il dévoila sa main vide.

-Nous avions parié, te souviens-tu, Thaddée ?

-Elle ne m'a pas rejetté, dit-elle.

-Si. Durant un instant, elle t'a détesté, elle t'a trouvé repoussante, je l'ai lu dans son esprit. J'ai donc gagné notre pari.

Harry poussa un cri de rage. Un sortilège erafla le bras de Thaddée, puis un autre fut repoussé par Lord Voldemort.

-Je n'ai plus rien à te dire, Potter, reprit-il. Tu m'as exaspéré trop souvent et trop longtemps. AVADA KEDAVRA !

Harry ouvrit la bouche. Il allait mourir. Il ne pouvait pas résister. Soudain, la statue du sorcier qui avait été décapitée sauta de son piédestal pour se dresser entre Harry et l'éclair meurtrier. Le sort rebondit sur le buste de la statue.

-Quoi ? s'écria Voldemort en regardant autour de lui, fulminant de rage. Dumbledore !

Albus Dumbledore se tenait devant les portes d'or. Thaddée le vit du coin de l'œil. Elle s'en moquait éperdument. Elle regarda Albertine et Pansy, leurs corps couchés à terre. Le vide angoissant lui gagnait la poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer. Elle avait envie de vomir. Plus rien ne l'intéressait. Seule cette immense douleur lui permettait de constater qu'elle était vivante. Elle était vivante et Albertine était morte.

Des éclairs de lumières volaient autour d'elle. Des statues bougeaient, la fontaine se mouvait, des paroles, des bruits… Le vent lui soufflait les cheveux dans le visage. Ses yeux ne pouvaient pas quitter les corps des deux jeunes filles. Elle ne cillait pas. Ses yeux piquaient. Elle avait mal. Elle n'avait plus rien.

C'était la fin de son rêve, celui d'avoir des amis, des vrais, celui de devenir une grande et puissante sorcière reconnue de tous, celui qu'on lui dise un jour : « Ca m'est égal que tu sois humaine ou non, c'est pareil, ça ne change rien. »

-THADDEE !

On la saisit violemment par le bras. Elle se tourna et vit les yeux rouges. Elle vit la bouche fine s'étirer pour parler d'une voix cruelle et glacée.

-Tu m'as déçue une fois de trop. _Avada Kedavra_.

L'éclair frappa. Thaddée ferma les yeux. Un bruit de chute. Un cri. Elle n'était pas morte. Elle ouvrit les yeux, consciente de vivre, dégoûtée de se tenir encore là, respirant, son cœur battant. Puis elle vit son Runespoor. Elle l'avait totalement oublié depuis son entrée au ministère. Un souvenir vague qu'elle lui avait demandé de se tenir tranquille un peu avant d'atterrir à Londres. Il gisait, ses trois têtes fixant le plafond bleu, mort.

La jeune fille porta une main à sa poitrine et hurla. Elle hurla si fort que ses oreilles ne le supportèrent que difficilement. Quelqu'un la saisit, la serra fortement. Son cri fut étouffé dans les vêtements de cette personne. Elle cria longtemps, désespérée, sa douleur devenue trop intense. Son Maître l'avait abandonné. Son serpent, animal fidèle, était mort pour la sauver. Tout le monde saurait qu'elle était un monstre. Son amie était morte

Et pourtant, Thaddée ne pleura pas.

Elle ne savait pas qu'elle était triste.

**FIN DU CYCLE 1.**

**A suivre dans : **_**THE LAST WEAPON – The Secret out of True**_**.**

* * *

><p>C'est terminé. Voilà une fin bien assez horrible pour ne pas vous faire une scène avec Harry ravagé par la douleur de la perte de Sirius et de sa colère envers Dumbledore et Thaddée.<p>

Il est horrible de créer un personnage en sachant qu'il mourra à la fin. On s'y attache. J'aimais beaucoup Albertine. C'était une jeune fille au cœur pur, enfantin, d'humeur toujours joyeuse. J'aurais souhaité que vous la côtoyer un peu plus.

Dans la version initiale de cette histoire, Albertine ne mourrait pas. Cependant, pour le second cycle, il était important qu'elle disparaisse de la vie de Thaddée. Thaddée qui va enfin grandir, devenir plus humaine que jamais. Thaddée qui va changer le cours de l'histoire de notre saga culte.

Vous aurez remarqué que je ne m'étais pas vraiment éloigné de l'histoire originale. Harry fait son bout de chemin. C'est juste une façon de vous présenter Thaddée. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai gardé ce premier cycle entier. De plus, certains éléments se révéleront utiles pour la suite. Cela dit, ceux qui liront le second cycle n'auront pas besoin d'avoir lu le premier. De plus, le second sera une création contemporaine. Attendez-vous à me retrouver, moi et ma façon dramatique de torturer les personnages principaux.

Sur ce, je vous remercie d'avoir lu, d'avoir posté des reviews, d'avoir critiqué.

On se retrouve bientôt ou sur un autre fandom.

Ja ne !


End file.
